Heritage des Dragonneau
by LeSauleCogneur
Summary: La tentation de la flamme. Le désir de la passion. La brisure d'une dispute. Le gout amer de la jalousie. La tendresse d'une caresse. La douceur de l'amour. Lors de leurs dernières années à Poudlard, nos protagonistes vont devoir affronter la drogue la plus puissante au monde. Celle qui vous dit : fait le, ne le fait pas. Aime moi. Déteste moi.
1. Prologue

\- Je m'intéresserais à toi, lorsque la première feuille d'automne qui touchera le sol sera bleu au lieu de marron. _Et un soir d'automne, un sort fut lancé, un coup fut donné. La première feuille tombant était d'un bleu couleur des océans_ Bleu comme tes yeux avait alors répondu Charlie

\- Je serais attiré par toi lorsqu'il fera une chaleur d'été en décembre. _Un samedi soir, suite à une farce de Peeves, le château de Poudlard était tel un volcan. Une chaleur avait envahi ces lieux._ La chaleur comme tu peux l'être dans ton coeur avait alors répondu Charlie

\- Je tomberais amoureuse de toi lorsqu'il neigera au printemps. _Et dans la salle sur demande il se mis à neiger le jour du printemps._ La neige, belle et pure, tout comme toi avait alors répondu Charlie

Charles Weasley c'est mon nom. On m'appelle plus souvent Charlie. Je suis né le 12 décembre 1972. Ma vie est quand on y réfléchis assez banale. Deuxième enfant de ma famille, deuxième garçon roux. Traits de famille. J'ai deux ans qui me sépare de mon frère Bill. J'ai vécu une enfance heureuse malgré la première guerre des sorciers. Mes parents ne voulaient pas se laisser faire par ces divers monstre, et résistèrent tant bien que mal. Les frères de maman sont même rentrée dans une société secret nommé Ordre du Phénix. Malheureusement ils ont été tués par cinq mangemort à la fin de guerre. Mes parents n'ont pas chaumé pendant la guerre, 4 ans après ma naissance, j'ai eu un petit frère en 1976 qui s'appelle Percy. Suivis en 1978 de deux autres petits frères, des jumeaux, des vrais petits farceurs. Un an avant la fin de la guerre, j'eu un autre frère, Ronald. Eh oui encore. J'ai du attendre 1981 pour avoir une petite soeur, adorable comme tout, qui j'en suis sur à pris le caractère fort de notre mère. Elle a déjà réussi à faire pleurer Ronald en lui piquant une de ses peluches.

Cette année, en 1990 (18 ans), je rentre en dernière année à l'école Poudlard à Gryffondor. Tout comme le reste de ma famille, cette maison m'a choisis. La grande maison du courage. Je suis fière d'être dans cette maison. Je fais partie de l'équipe de Quidditch en tant qu'attrapeur, et cette année je compte tout faire pour gagner la coupe. Je rêve de partir dans le monde m'occuper de diverses créatures, de dragon. Pourquoi pas en Roumanie. C'est pour cette raison que je suis l'un des meilleurs dans ma promo dans divers matières comme Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Sortilège ou bien encore Botanique. Trois matières essentiel pour devenir magizoologiste. Du moins selon moi.

Toutefois ette année, hormis la rentrée des jumeaux à Poudlard ainsi que de mon frère Percy en 4e, sera différente. Cette année je compte enfin allez lui parler, à elle. Cela fais maintenant deux ans que je suis attiré par cette fille, descendante du grand Norbert Dragonneau. Malgré notre passion commune pour les animaux, elle me repousse à chaque fois.

_Mais sur le nom du grand Merlin, cette année je sortirais avec elle._

Adeline Dragonneau, c'est ainsi que je me nomme. Certaines personnes m'appelle Liv, surtout mon frère. Je suis né le 20 aout 1973. Ma vie est assez simple tout comme est elle compliqué. Deuxième et dernier enfant de mes parents. Mes cheveux sont roux, des yeux bleus. Mon enfance, ne fut pas spécialement facile mais je ne dirais pas que c'était une période affreuse. Seulement l'absence d'un parent qui se faisais ressentir, et une mère dès plus anxieuse. Ma mère étant fille de moldus, la majorité de ma famille se cachèrent lors de la première guerre des sorciers. J'avais à peine deux ans, mon frère trois. Mon père refusa de se cacher, et alla combattre en compagnie de son frère. Tandis que ma mère s'occupèrent de nous. Ainsi, nous avons ressentis un grand bien à la fin de cette guerre, une sensation de liberté. Surtout ma mère qui avait peur pour ses parents.

Cette année, en 1990 (17 ans), je rentre en dernière année à l'école Poudlard à Poufsouffle. Tout comme ma mère. Mon frère est allé à Gryffondor. J'ai été préfète en cinquième année pendant trois mois, avant de " démissionner " car j'enfreignais trop de fois le règlement pour sortir le soir. Je ne participe à aucun club de Poudlard privilégiant mon temps à m'occuper de mes animaux en cachette. Plus tard j'aimerais suivre les traces de mon grand-père. C'est pour cette raison que je suis l'une des meilleurs dans ma promo dans divers matières comme Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Sortilège ou bien encore Botanique. Trois matières essentiel pour devenir magizoologiste.

Toutefois ette année, sera différente. Mon frère ayant finit sa scolarité à Poudlard, la solitude sera plus que présente n'ayant loué des liens qu'avec peu de monde. Toutefois, cette année étant la dernière ma curiosité m'interroge. Va t-il essayer quelque chose ? J'espère que non, je préfère l'ignorer ou le repousser

_Comment je le sais ? C'est un secret. Pourquoi ? A vous de le découvrir._


	2. Chapter 1 : Retour à Poudlard

**RETOUR A POUDLARD**

_**Dimanche 2 septembre 1990 -**_

_Londres / Poudlard_

_**\- PDV Adeline -**_

Solitaire. Oui, si Adeline Dragonneau devait se résumer en un seul mot cela serait celui-ci. Solitaire. Elle n'aimait pas attirer l'attention, ni même avoir un important groupe d'ami autour de sa personne. En réalité, elle n'avait qu'une seule réelle amie. Même si leurs conversations n'étaient que bien rare. Elle s'appelait Ivy Grim et elle était une fille de son dortoir rencontré lors de sa première année à l'école Poudlard. La jeune fille ne s'était jamais réellement intéressé à sa colocataire, ou même au frère jumeau de cette dernière, Noah. Néanmoins avoir une connaissance dans la même année était toujours quelque chose de bien pratique : surtout quand on en loupait un cours. Du moins, c'est ce que pensait Adeline.

Cependant, cette année serait différente. Son frère avait quitté Poudlard et travaillait désormais au ministère de la Magie. De ce fait, la jeune Dragonneau avait peur que la solitude ne la pèse plus qu'autre chose. Voir même la déprime. Il était une des rares personnes - si ce n'est la seule personne - avec qui elle passait une grande partie de son temps à Poudlard, quant elle n'était pas avec ses créatures ou qu'elle n'étudiait pas. Du moins, dès qu'elle le pouvait. « _Cette année va être longue sans mon frère. Même si, je ne le voyais déjà que très peu. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui à n'importe lequel des moments de la journée_. » pensa Adeline.

Cette dernière arriva sur le quai pour prendre le Poudlard Express, munie uniquement de sa grosse valise. Ses parents travaillaient toujours lors de ses rentrées, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle était réellement seule, sans son frère à ses côtés pour l'accompagner. A vrai dire cela sera même sa dernière fois. Elle soupira à nouveau tout en se dirigeant vers cette grande chenille rouge. A cette pensée, elle sourit en se remémorant le pourquoi de ce nom. Lors de sa première année, elle stressait tellement que son frère ,Stephan, avait essayé de la détendre en imaginant ce train comme une grosse chenille bien gentille. A la fin du voyage, cette chenille se transformerait en papillon tel un nouveau départ. Un nouveau départ dans cette école. Cette métaphore l'avait amusé, et encore aujourd'hui, elle l'appelait ainsi. Alors que de base, elle avait en sainte horreur les insectes rampants, ou les insectes en général d'ailleurs.

Perdue dans ses songes, la jeune fille était en train de se remémorer son premier voyage dans ce train tout en s'adossant à un mur. Le souvenir lui donna à nouveau le sourire et elle se mit à rire toute seule sous l'oeil intrigué des passants.

Elle se souvenait d'être resté avec son frère durant l'ensemble du voyage. Mais au début, elle l'avait regretté. En effet, à peine s'étaient-ils installés que d'autres personnes étaient rentrés dans le compartiment qu'ils avaient choisi. Les jumeaux Grim, Ivy et Noah, avaient fait leur apparition suivis de Bill et Charlie Weasley, deux frères qu'ils connaissaient bien. Sept sardines collés. Adeline n'en pouvait déjà plus. Mais le miracle se fit, et Charlie proposa d'aller dans un autre comportement. Il demanda à Adeline, qui refusa poliment. Trois personnes en moins c'était déjà beaucoup plus respirable. Stephan essaya de la convaincre d'y aller mais elle s'obstina à refuser.

Au bout d'un moment, et connaissant sa timidité et son âme de loup solitaire, il abandonna. Stephan arrêta de se préoccuper de sa petite sœur, et commença une conversation sur le Quidditch ; notamment les techniques à réalisés pour gagner la coupe. Une conversation qui ennuya sa sœur, et tout en étant appuyé sur l'épaule de son frère, elle prit un livre. Elle s'endormit une heure après toujours collé à son frère.

Les choses auraient bien été différente si Adeline avait accepté de faire plus ample connaissance avec Noah, mais surtout avec Charlie.

Lorsque la répartition arriva, le destin l'avait envoyé à Poufsouffle. Sur le coup, elle fut déçue de ne pas être avec son frère mais voyant que la salle commune était près des cuisines, sa déception s' était vite évaporée. C'est comme ça qu'elle avait réellement parlé avec la jumelle Grim. Pour elle, c'était dur de ne pas être avec Stephen, mais pour Ivy, c'était bien pire. Le choixpeau avait séparé les jumeaux. Une à Poufsouffle, l'autre à Gryffondor. Adeline ne connaissait pas la jeune fille, mais elle avait passé sa soirée à la consoler.

C'est à partir de la qu'un lien s'étaient crée entre elles. Toutefois, ce fut un lien fragile, mais un lien qui perdurerait à travers le temps. Et ce,malgré des conversations que peu nombreuses du côté d'Adeline. Elle ne repoussait pas sa jeune camarade, mais elle ne faisait pas non plus l'effort de lui parler. Les relations autant amicales qu'amoureuses n'était pas son fort. « _Je fais toujours des erreurs, alors parfois, je préfère ne pas m'attacher pour ne pas souffrir._ » pensa Adeline.

C'est en entendant son prénom que la jeune fille sortit de ses pensées. Presque surprise, elle se rappela qu'elle se trouvait encore sur le quai, devant le Poudlard Express. Essayant de voir qui venait de l'appeler, elle chercha du regard où se trouvait la source de la voix. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, elle aperçu Madame Weasley qui lui faisait de grand signe de la main. Adeline s'approcha alors de cette famille qu'elle appréciait fortement avec un grand sourire. A côtés d'elle, se trouvait ses divers fils. Même si la jeune fille aimerait avoir autant d'enfants un jour , elle priait tout les Dieux pour ne pas avoir autant de garçons.

La famille Weasley était devenue depuis peu une famille proche de la sienne. La relation amicale qu'entretenait son frère et Bill avait permis à leur famille de se connaitre. Toutefois, c'était depuis cet été que ses parents avaient réellement appris à connaitre les Weasley. En effet, Monsieur Weasley travaillait lui aussi au ministère de la Magie, et aidait dès qu'il le pouvait Stephan Dragonneau. Quant à Stephan, leur mère étant une fille de moldus, il renseignait Arthur sur divers objets moldus en guise de remerciement. Plusieurs rencontres entre les parents d'Adeline et ceux des Weasley avaient eues lieu au plus grand plaisir d'Arthur qui avait pu admirer ce fabuleux objet que l'on nommait « micro-onde » .

Arrivée vers Madame Weasley, la jeune Poufsouffle répondit à ses politesses tout en essayant d'ignorer deux choses bien précise. Premièrement, les jumeaux Weasley. Ces derniers faisaient les pitres derrière le dos de leur parents, ce qui était néanmoins assez drôle à voir. La jeune fille pensa qu'au moins leur bonne humeur embellissait encore plus leur fabuleuse école. La deuxième chose fut le regard que Charlie Weasley lui lançait. Cela était assez gênant pour Adeline, et la mit même mal à l'aise .

Elle remercia intérieurement Percy qui permit à Charlie de détourner le regard de sa personne en posant une question au dernier des Weasley, Ronald, qui devait faire sa rentrée l'an prochain : _dans quelle maison voudrais-tu allez ?_ A cela, il répondit Gryffondor. Chose qui n'était pas surprenant pour Adeline, vu que chaque membre de leur famille avait toujours été à Gryffondor. Charlie voulu lui parler, mais Adeline coupa court à sa tentative. Elle souhaita une bonne journée aux parents Weasley, et monta dans cette chenille.

Néanmoins, elle sentit quelqu'un l'observer puis la suivre. Elle s'arrêta pour voir Ivy Grim derrière elle. « _Pourquoi cela m'étonne_ _pas_ » pensa Adeline. Cette dernière lui sourit mais elle continua sa marche pour se trouver rapidement un compartiment. Ivy la rattrapa rapidement et lui demanda :

_ « Adeline Dragonneau, me fuis-tu ? »

Au fond d'elle, Adeline voulu lui répondre « oui» , mais un « non » sortit tout naturellement de sa bouche. En soi, ce n'était ni un mensonge ni une vérité. Elle appréciait cette fille. Mais d'un autre côté elle avait envie d'être seule pour réfléchir à cette nouvelle année. Les bonnes résolutions qu'elle s'étaient dite d'appliquer afin d'être plus sociable cette année seraient pour plus tard. « En plus, si je devais lui parler, elle m'entraînerait dans son compartiment avec Charlie Weasley, Cassandre Ketilsson la meilleure amie de Charlie, ainsi que son frère Noah Grim. Je n'en ai pas envie. Surtout que Cassandre et moi, c'était un peu comme les chiens et les chats. Comme le feu et l'eau. On s'entendait peu. Trop excentrique à mon gout. Tandis que moi je n'étais, selon elle, que trop réservé . Ce qui est simplement la vérité je le conçois. » pensa Adeline.

_ « Tu as passé un bon été ? » Continua Ivy.

_ « Oui et toi ? »

Question qu'Adeline regretta une fois dite. Mais c'était trop tard. La jeune Grim lui répondit par un long monologue sur son voyage en Amérique, sur les matchs de Quidditch que les garçons avaient pu faire ou encore les devoirs compliqués que les professeurs avaient pu leur donner. Petit à petit, et sans s'en rendre compte, Liv l'emmena dans son compartiment. Intérieurement, Adeline grogna, tandis qu'en apparence, elle sourit à Noah. Meilleur ami de Charlie. Ce dernier arriva d'ailleurs rapidement, laissant ses frères courir dans les couloirs du Poudlard Express. Une fois encore, il voulu lui parler. Une fois encore, elle esquiva. S'excusa auprès d'Ivy, et s'éclipsa malgré les divers protestations de ses camarades, sauf de Cassandre qui lui dit même « _au revoir_ »

Elle arriva peu de temps après dans un compartiment libre et ouvrit un livre sur des animaux fantastiques. Après tout,elle était la descendante du grand Norbert Dragonneau. Son héritage se trouvait dans son sang, dans celui de de son frère, et de son père. Dans leur famille, il aimait les créatures aussi mignonne qu'étrange. Aussi rare que commun. Et tout comme son grand-père, elle ne se baladait jamais sans diverses créatures sur elle. Mais étudiant à Poudlard, elle avait du en garder que peu : Loki son Botruc ; une chouette au nom Kiara ; Moon son Boursouf ; Athena sa chatte à demi-fléreur ainsi qu'un furet du nom d'Héliosphère. Bien sur, la plupart étaient cachés dans un compartiment de sa valise. _Mais ça, chut, il ne fallait pas le dire. L'héritage de la famille Dragonneau en dépend !_

_**\- PDV Charlie -**_

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Charlie était perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait même oublié de surveiller ses deux petits frères, qui sont allé embêter Percy. Ce qui était assez drôle en soit, mais cela avait énervé Percy : «_ Maman t'a dit de les surveiller, ils m'ont déjà salis ma robe de sorcier_ » . Il était alors parti rouge de colère, tandis que Charlie, n'avais pu s'empêcher de rire. Eh oui, ils n'étaient pas né le 1er avril pour rien ! Toutefois, si Charlie avait oublié ses obligations de grand-frère, ce fut à cause d'elle. Adeline. Ou plus souvent appelée « Liv ». Il ne savait même pas quand, ni comment, ou ils vait commencé à être attiré par elle. Cette Poufsouffle aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus. Elle avait un visage assez jolie, de beaux traits et un charme sans nom. Son physique lui plaisait, l'attirait tel un aimant. Concernant son caractère, il n'avait rien à redire. Elle était d'une grande douceur avec les autres: surtout avec les animaux. Préférant largement leurs compagnies à celle des humains. Certains disaient qu'elle était timide, d'autres insociable. Mais peu importe, il savait qu'elle avait un grand cœur. Pour le peu qu'il en savait d'elle, la jeune fille était également juste et d'une loyauté sans faille. Concernant les études, ils avaient les mêmes cours, et il devait l'avouer : elle l'impressionnait de jours en jours. Sauf en étude de Runes ou il avait pu entendre qu'elle regrettait d'avoir eu un effort exceptionnel dans cette matière en 5e année. Elle excellait presque dans toute les matières. C'était d'ailleurs sa principale concurrente au niveau des « soins aux créatures magiques ».

Profitant de l'absence d'Ivy et de Cassandre, Charlie se retourna vers Noah pour avoir son avis sur la question. En effet, Cassandre et lui avions eu une petite relation l'an dernier malgré son attirance envers cette fille qui m'ignorai complètement. Ce fut un échec total et ils avaient préféré rester ami. Néanmoins, selon Noah, cela ne s'était jamais réellement terminé pour elle. Alors que pour le Weasley, cela n'avait jamais réellement commencé.

_ « Charlie tu es le capitaine et l'attrapeur de notre équipe. Je crois que Poudlard n'a jamais vu un si bon joueur. Alors arrête de te lamenter sur elle, une grande année nous attends »

A cela, Charlie ne pu s'empêcher de rire, comprenant parfaitement son ami. Deux ans. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il se plaignait, qu'il l'embêtait, et lui demandait conseil pour Liv. Charlie soupira tout en grognant. Tapota par la suite ses doigts sur le rebords de la vitre. Cogna doucement sa tête sur la fenêtre. Soupira de nouveau. Grogna encore. Et cela pendant de longues minutes, avant de voir l'exaspération de son meilleur ami arrivé sur son visage légèrement matte.

_ « D'accord dis moi tout » commença Noah agacé par son comportement.

Charlie stoppa ce qu'il était en train de faire, et souris ravi de voir que cela avait marché. Même si cela ne le surprenait guère étant donné que cela marchait avec son grand-frère. Toutefois, cela avait le don d'énerver encore plus sa mère. Il fallait juste une sorte de mode d'emploi.

_ « Cette année je sors avec elle » dit-il fièrement avec un grand sourire

Noah ne pu s'empêcher de rire à sa phrase, ce qui à eu le don de le faire encore plus grogner. Boudant, il regardait par la fenêtre essayant d'ignorer son éclat. Ivy rentra au même moment, et sans Cassandre, " heureusement " si dit Charlie. Elle s demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, tandis que Noah marmonna dans sa barbe en demandant à sa sœur de laisser tomber. En effet il savait pertinemment qu'il aurait le droit à une remarque de sa part. Mais n'étant pas du même avis, Charlie répéta sa phrase.

_ « Cette année je sors avec Adeline »

Nouveau fou rire pour Noah, qui se prit une tape sur la tête par sa sœur. Charlie continua de sourire tout en bombant le torse fière de l'acte d'Ivy Grim

_ « Arrête de te moquer imbécile ! Je te signal qu'il t'a fallu quatre mois pour demander à Melissa Brown de sortir avec toi »  
_ « Ce n'est pas juste » bougonna Erwin. « J'avais 12 ans, et c'était une moldue. Cela rendait les choses plus compliqué »  
_ « Liv ne parle presque pas, et reste dans son monde. C'est d'autant difficile que ta Mélissa à la noix. Peu importe » dit Ivy en faisant un mouvement de la main « Charlie, je t'aiderais du mieux que je le peux, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle me considère comme une réelle amie. Enfin, nous avons pas de grandes discussions elle et moi. »  
_ « Puis, déjà commence par lui parler toi »  
_ « Il le fera, arrête de l'embête. Je vais déjà commencer à lui parler moi »  
_ « Bien chef » dit Noah tout en se moquant de sa sœur.  
_ « Tu es ridicule quand tu te comportes ainsi » grogna Ivy.  
_ « Moi ridicule ? Et toi à vouloir toujours prendre les commandes ? » répliqua son frère .

Charlie n'écouta pas le reste de leurs conversations qui était plus une dispute à présent. Ivy et Noah, s'aimaient énormément. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle fusion entre un frère et une sœur. Sauf peut-être Fred et George. Néanmoins, il n'était pas rare que leurs avis divergent, et lorsque c'était le cas, cela donnait des étincelles. D'autant plus que Noah pouvait être assez susceptible. " Tout comme moi d'ailleurs " reprit Charlie dans ses pensées.

Peu de temps après, les étudiants aperçurent le quai de gare de Pré-au-lard. Ivy et Noah rigolèrent comme si de rien n'était, habitué à se disputer et à se réconcilier très rapidement peu après. Un dernier coup d'œil à Fred et George et Charlie descendis du train, ou pour certain de cette grande chenille rouge.

Au loin, il vit monter Adeline sur une des diligences recouverte du à la pluie. Il se dépêcha donc d'arriver, tout en abandonnant ses amis. Du moins, c'était ce à qu'il pensait. Ivy monta juste avant que la diligence ne démarre. Liv leurs sourit poliment, et continua à lire son roman sur les loups-garous. Elle essaya de nous faire la conversation, mais Charlie remarqua assez rapidement que cela la dérangeait. Elle se gratta les cheveux signe qu'elle était mal à l'aise et ou anxieuse. Il décida donc de ne pas la mettre dans l'embarras plus que cela, et une nouvelle fois il se tut. " Pour dire vrai, j'ai voulu lui parler mais rien ne sortis de ma bouche. _Demain, c'est sur, je lui parlerais._ " songea t-il

Une fois arriver à Poudlard, dans ce grand lieu, la répartition ne prit pas longtemps à commencer. Comme Charlie s'en doutait ses frères avaient préféré s'asseoir à côté de lui au lieu de Percy, ce qui avait énervé ce dernier qui à l'instant blablatait dans son coin. « Toi au moins tu es drôle » avait dit Fred dans l'oreille de son ainé. La répartition finie, les divers règles de l'école furent énoncé. On pouvait déjà entendre des élèves baillaient, ou encore des ventres gargouillait. Au bout de plusieurs minutes un magnifique buffet arriva, et en bon Weasley qu'ils étaient, chacun engloutissaient tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Charlie tout en avalant une cuisse de poulet, médita en plaignant intérieurement les elfes de maisons. Ils avaient encore accueillis deux grands gourmands de la prestigieuse famille Weasley. Ainsi plus de travail pour eux. Rapidement, les jumeaux demandèrent différentes informations à Charlie, les mêmes chaque années : les couloirs à éviter, s'il y avait des passages secrets, ou faire une bonne farce. En soit des informations très utiles pour eux. Par la suite Cassandre et Noah s'amusèrent à leurs faire peur au niveau du calamar géant. Malheureusement cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté, les jumeaux étant encore plus intrigué. Charlie essaya de leur faire oublier cette histoire de plonger dans le lac pour les voir en leurs donnant diverses conseils.

Tout en répondant à ses frères il vit Noah regarder à la table des Poufsouffle. Suivant son regard, et remarqua qu'Ivy discutait toujours avec Adeline. Mais cette fois-ci, elle participait activement. " Oui, demain, je lui parlerais, et dans les semaines à venir, je sortirais avec elle. " s'imagina Charlie tout en avalant une autre cuise de poulet.

**NOTE DE FIN**

Bonjour à tous, et merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre.

Ne connaissant que très peu de chose sur Charlie Weasley concernant sa personnalité, j'ai pris différents traits des personnages de sa famille. Par exemple sa timidité avec les filles. La joie de vivre, l'humour de sa famille en général ainsi que l'égalité pour tous. Indépendant tout de même comme Ginny. Protecteur tout comme sa mère. Tout comme Percy et Bill il est très sérieux dans ses études. Pour le reste bien sur vous verrez par la suite, mais j'espère que cette première aperçu ne vous déçoit pas. Cependant le fait qu'il avait été préfet et qu'il est le capitaine de l'équipe c'est vraiment le cas dans la saga.

Adeline est comme vous vous en doutez un personnage OC, tout comme le sera la majorité des personnages de cette histoire. Aussi peu de dialogue comme vous avez peu le voir au début du chapitre, car je voulais vraiment montrer le côté renfermé d'Adeline, préférant rester dans ses pensées ou ces créatures.


	3. Chapter 2 : Demain je lui parlerai

Résumé des précédents chapitres : Vous avez fait la connaissance de tout nouveaux personnages, comme les jumeaux Grim (Noah et Ivy), mais surtout d'un des personnages principaux : Adeline Dragonneau, petite-fille de Norbert Dragonneau. Vous avez pu retrouver également pendant un bref instant les jumeaux Weasley, mais aussi découvrir Charlie Weasley et la vision que j'ai de lui. Le chapitre premier s'est concentré sur la présentation des divers personnages, et la rentrée à Poudlard en dernière année pour nos principaux protagonistes. Adeline est à Poufsouffle tout comme Ivy, quant à Noah et Charlie à Gryffondor. Ainsi qu'en deuxième année pour les jumeaux Weasley, et en 4e pour Percy.

**DEMAIN JE LUI PARLERAIS **

_**Lundi 3 septembre 1990**_

_Poudlard_

_**\- PDV Charlie - **_

Le réveil fut d'une grande difficulté pour Charlie Weasley. Tout en s'étirant il essayait de se motiver comme il pouvait. « Dis toi que tu commences à 10 heures c'est bien ça ! » dit-il à lui-même. Néanmoins il voulait se recoucher en pensant au mardi. Son optimisme du lundi venait de s'envoler aussi rapidement qu'un vif d'or. En effet, il enchaînerait une longue journée, de neuf heures jusqu'à dix-huit heures concernant les cours, puis deux heures d'entraînements. Il redoutait, toutefois, que cela ne dure longtemps que prévu surtout les premiers mois. En effet, étant capitaine de l'équipe, il devait faire des sélections et une fois fait réorganiser l'équipe et faire un travail de coopération entre eux. Le jeune homme espérait donc que son équipe serait motivée et compétente.

Peu de temps après, il arriva dans ce grand lieu qu'est la Grande Salle. Nombreuses choses se sont passé dans ces lieux. Tout en baillant, il prit une brioche se trouvant sur le festin du petit-déjeuner. A peine fut-il installé que Noah commençait déjà à se plaindre, n'ayant pas envie d'aller en métamorphose. Peu de temps après, Cassandre arriva mais elle, était plutôt motivée pour débuter sa journée. Chose qui étonnait le Weasley, mais il ne demanda pas pourquoi. Trop exténué pour commencer ce genre de conversation matinale.

_ « Allez les garçons, en fin d'année nous avons les Aspics ! Il faut se concentrer un minimum. Puis de toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix. Toi Charlie, tu en as besoin pour faire ton " truc" avec les animaux, lâcha-t-elle moqueuse, toi Noah, pour devenir dresseur d'animaux. Ta sœur pour travailler au ministère, et moi pour devenir journaliste » Pas de réponse de leur part, seulement un hochement d'épaule synchronisé. « On se retrouve en cours, je vais allez voir ta sœur Noah. À plus tard » dit-elle un peu excédé par leur comportement.

Cassandre reprit ses livres de cours qu'elle avait posé sur la table, et tout en prenant un pancake, elle embrassa la joue de Charlie. Ce dernier lui sourit poliment, mais pensa " à l'aide" . Noah haussa les sourcils, mais décida de passer outre pensant que son ami avait déjà assez de soucis.

_ « Tiens en parlant de ça, ta petite-amie enfin qui ne l'est que dans tes pensées bien sur, veux faire quoi plus tard ? » s'interrogea Noah

À cela le jeune capitaine de Quidditch ne répondit pas. Un grattement sur le front, et il en conclut qu'il n'en savait rien. Son caractère, il avait pu l'observer un peu, ou par rapport à ce que la sœur de Noah - Ivy - lui disait. Mais oui c'était un fait, il ne la connaissait pas non plus sur le bout des doigts. « _Je pense même que la majorité des élèves doit connaître deux trois de ses traits de caractère. Tout comme moi. C'est ridicule quand on y pense, être attiré par une personne qu'on ne connait que peu._ » pensa Charlie.

_ « Tu me désespères, reprit Noah tout en levant les yeux aux ciel « Tiens la voila, allez va lui parler »

_ « Plus tard, il faut allez en cours »

Excuse ridicule qui fit rire Noah. Néanmoins, même si cela était une excuse, le temps de repasser dans la salle commune prendre le manuel que Charlie avait oublié il serait tout de même à l'heure. Il mangea deux dernières brioches tout en rajoutant une pâte à tartiner, et monta vers sa salle commune. « _Aujourd'hui, je lui parlerais. Aujourd'hui, je lui parlerais. Oui, je vais le faire. Je suis à Gryffondor, le courage est un synonyme de ma maison. Alors oui, il le faut._ » continua de penser Charlie tout en marchant.

En montant, il croisa ses petits frères qui étaient inévitablement en retard à leur cours de potion. « Cela commence bien » leur avait dit Charlie tout en rigolant faussement. Mais en soi, cela ne l'étonnait pas, ils n'avaient jamais été très attentifs aux leçons données par leur mère quand ils étaient petits. Ils avaient même réussi à faire sauter le livre offert par Bill concernant « l' histoire de la magie » pour les premières années. Il devait l'avouer, cela l'énervait un peu qu'ils ne soient pas si érudits que cela. « _Mais leur joie de vivre, leurs blagues, réchauffent bien des cœurs en cas de difficulté. Ils sont heureux comme ça, et pour ma part, c'est ce qui compte._ » approuva intérieurement Charlie en arrivant à son cours.

Le professeur Mcgonagall attendait depuis dix minutes le silence dans la classe. La majorité des élèves était excités, tandis que les autres dormaient à moitié sur leur chaise. Puis, le silence. Elle se leva de sa chaise avec sa légendaire sévérité et analysa la salle des yeux. Elle était en train de choisir sa cible pour punir ses élèves pour n'avoir pas cessé leur bavardage quand elle l'avait réclamé.

Le stress montait peu à peu dans chacun des étudiants. Redoutant le pire. Tout le monde essayait au mieux d'éviter le moindre contact physique avec Mcgonagall. Certains étaient entrain de se cacher derrière son manuel, tandis que d'autres baissaient les yeux. Tout le monde ? Non. Pas Liv, qui elle, était concentrée dans un de ses romans relatif aux animaux fantastiques. Cette dernière ne devait même pas savoir ce qui se passait, ni voir que la tension s'électrisait au sein de la classe. Leur professeur, et directrice de Gryffondor, pointa du regard deux personnes, Ivy de Poufsouffle, ainsi que Mathieu des Gryffondor.

_ « ASPICS, mademoiselle Grim, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

Ivy sourit à son professeur, et, tout en se positionnant bien droite sur sa chaise, elle se mit à répondre avec grâce. Ses cheveux bruns parfaitement bien coiffés, attachés par une pince. Son uniforme repassé sentant une lessive dès plus agréables. Elle avait même fait attention aux plis de sa jupe, et à la position de ses pieds. Grande différence avec son frère. Lui, cheveux en bataille, maillot dépassant d'un côté de son pantalon, et complément affalé sur la table.

_ « En fin d'année on aura une « Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante » qui rependra tout les cours que nous aurons suivis jusqu'à ce jour. Cela se déroule un peu comme les BUSE en cinquième année. Généralement, il y a une partie théorique et une pratique. Cela va déterminer ce qu'ont fera comme métier au cours des années à venir. »

_ « À vous monsieur Sponk, qu'est-ce qu'un sortilège informulé ? » Continua Mcgonagall sans féliciter Ivy pour sa réponse.

Mathieu ravala sa salive et paniqua légèrement. Il essayait de lire dans les pensées de son voisin, mais évidemment sans succès. Il fixa peu après Minerva, cependant ce fut vain, il n'était pas télépathe. Après plusieurs secondes, il prit un une inspiration, puis répondit :

_ « Ce sont des sortilèges qu'on ne prononce pas, on étudie cela un peu en sixième année. Enfin, non , qu'on étudie pas mal » , bafouilla t-il. « Surtout en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, de sortilège ou même la métamorphose »

_ « Bien, alors vous deux mettez-vous devant tout le monde. L'an dernier, nous avons appris comment faire apparaître des oiseaux. Le premier qui arrive à le faire sans le prononcer, fera gagner 5 points à sa maison. Sinon, vous en ferez perdre dix. »

Ivy devenue blanc comme un linge, son assurance s'envola. Elle n'était pas réellement douée dans ce genre de sortilège. La panique la prit légèrement, mais elle obéit à son professeur. Tous les deux se placèrent donc face à la salle, et essayèrent tant bien que mal de faire apparaître des oiseaux.

Les minutes passèrent et toujours rien. Mcgonagall commença à perdre patience et après un ultime soupir de cette dernière ; tout en tapant ses doigts contre son bureau ; elle allait prendre la parole quand le miracle se produisit. Des oiseaux apparurent près d'Ivy. Étonnamment, elle fut tout autant surprise. Charlie suivit son regard de loin, et aperçut au premier rang, qu' Adeline lui lançait un petit sourire. Mcgonagall fit mine de n'avoir rien remarqué, et leur ordonna d'aller s'asseoir pour commencer le cours. Cours durant lequel Charlie ne put s'empêcher de penser à elle.

_ « C'est surement ridicule, en soi, je pourrais me contenter de la facilité et ressortir avec Cassandre. Ou bien encore avec une des groupies de l'équipe de Quidditch. Voir même une fille banale de ma promo ou avec simplement une sixième année. Mais non, mon cœur à choisi cette fille. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, mais je la trouve différente à mes yeux. _Unique._ »

_ « Tu m'exaspères » déclara Noah. « Je t'adore Charlie, mais tu ne fais que de parler d'elle. C'est gavant, va lui parler »

_ « Peut-être car elle serait apte à comprendre ma passion pour les animaux ? Tout le contraire de celle avec qui je suis sorti en début de cinquième année, ou même celle de quand j'étais en quatrième année » continua Charlie sans se soucier de la réponse précédente de son meilleur ami.

_ « Oui, peut-être » soupira Noah toujours excédé par le comportement de Charlie.

_ « Ou peut-être car elle a cette douceur mélangée à cette froideur sur son visage ? Peut-être car son rire est une des plus belle mélodie ? »

_ « Attention, tu vas me donner envie de vomir » rigola doucement Noah.

Charlie se trouvait stupide de penser tout cela mais il n'y pouvait rien. Tenant malheureusement de son père concernant sa timidité avec les filles. Cela lui était assez dérangeant, déconcertant même. En effet, il n'était de naturel ouvert, un peu excentrique, aimant discuter vivement avec joie, blagueur. Néanmoins dès qu'une lui plaisait, il perdait parfois ses mots, devenant rouge comme une tomate. Tandis que son courage s'envolait aussi vite que le meilleur des balais au monde.

L'amour, le rendait selon ces dire " débile". Toutefois, avec Adeline c'était encore pire, il bafouillait, ne parlait que peu en sa présence, et il avait même les mains moites. De plus, le rouge de la tomate n'était que neutre face aux rougeurs qui apparaissaient, et au sourire niais qu'il affichait. C'était un fait, en sa présence il perdait ses moyens. Tout en cogitant à tout cela, il eu envie de se gifler, tellement son comportement à lui l'agaçait tout particulièrement.

Le cours se termina, et Charlie se dirigea doucement vers la sortie en compagnie de son meilleur ami. Cependant, une chose étonna les garçons. Ivy sortit avec Adeline tout en lui disant : « À tout à l'heure, Liv ». Une fois celle-ci partie, ils demandèrent une explication

_ « Nous avons parlé hier soir, et elle m'a avoué que son frère lui manquait. Alors étonnamment, elle s'est plus ouverte à moi. Puis, comme elle m'a aidée en cours, je lui ai demandé si elle voulait manger avec moi tout à l'heure. Elle a dit oui. Liv est vraiment adorable, et je t'ai promis de t'aider alors voila. Ne me remercie pas » dit-elle en rigolant doucement.

Elle venait de lâcher cette information comme ci tout était normal. Comme ci, ils avaient l'habitude de faire ce genre de chose avec la jeune fille. Or, ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Le cœur de Charlie battait fort. Autant ravi qu'effrayé. Il pensa même qu'il devrait abandonner ; oublier cette fille qui ne quittait plus ses pensées.

_« Dès que je veux lui parler, apprendre à la connaitre, elle fuit. Comme-ci elle savait ce que je ressentais. Comme-ci elle pouvait lire dans mes pensées. Est-ce que je fais si peur que ça ? Hormis mon appétit féroce, je suis quelqu'un de normal. Du moins, je crois ? » _ médita Charlie « _Allez Charlie, tu es un Weasley. Tu as un grand-frère, quatre petits-frères, et une petite sœur. Une mère qui pourrait faire peur à un vampire lorsqu'elle se met en colère. Alors pourquoi tu as peur de cette fille ? Tu as vécu pire comme drame. Tu as survécu aux excès de colère de ta mère. Tu es courageux. Tu es brave et fort. Enfin, peut-être un peu stupide de te parler à toi-même comme ça, mais tu es courageux. _

_Oui ce midi, à la grande salle, je lui parlerai. C'est décidé._ » se motiva Charlie.

**_\- PDV Ivy - _**

Si un mot devait définir Ivy Grim, cela serait la simplicité. Son frère la voyait comme une fille chiante, colérique et aimant contrôler les choses. Quant à elle, la jeune fille se voyait surtout comme érudite aimant l'organisation. Une de ses plus grandes qualités était sa loyauté envers mes amis. Étant de nature gentille, elle aimait faire passer les intérêts de ses proches avant les siens. Alors c'était pour toutes ces raisons qu'elle était en train de marcher à côté d'Adeline Dragonneau ; après un passage éclair dans leur salle commune. Elle savait que Charlie était amoureux de Liv. Mais en réalité, elle ne savait même pas quel terme employer pour ce qu'il ressentait. Elle optait plus pour une attirance qu'un réel amour. Comment être amoureux d'une personne qu'on ne connaissait que peu ? Pour elle c'était invraisemblable. Malgré que Cassandre, une de ses amis proche, était quant à elle amoureuse de Charlie. Elle ne les voyait pas du tout ensemble.

Pour Ivy, Charlie avait besoin de stabilité, de calme et de tendresse. Quand elle voyait Liv avec ses animaux, c'était juste indescriptible. Cette passion, cet amour pour eux.

Personne ne savait hormis Ivy ce qu'Adeline cachait, et ô combien elle aimait ses créatures fantastiques. Elle n'était pas une Dragonneau pour rien. Chaque année, elle se débrouillait pour que ses camarades de chambre demande à changer de dortoir. Parfois suite à des odeurs, ou des crottes. Le plus souvent cela marchait. Parfois , elle faisait même semblant d'être folle. Mais Ivy la comprenait, elle aimait ces animaux, et elle préférait avoir une réputation bizarre pour les garder aux près d'elle. Un jour, Ivy avait même vu ces créatures s'installer sur les deux lits vacants, ou bien encore dormir avec Adeline.

Une passion qu'avait aussi Charlie, mais lui, ce fut surtout pour les Dragons. Ivy se demandait si sa colocataire de chambre se rendait compte de tout les points communs qu'elle avait avec lui.

_ « Je suis en train de repenser à ton petit secret » dit Ivy tout en s'installant à la table des Gryffondor. Adeline s'installa auprès d'elle, tout en soupirant silencieusement.

« _Elle doit surement regretter d'avoir dis oui pour manger avec moi_ » réfléchit tristement Ivy.

_ « Tu penses que cette année tu réussiras à faire fuir la fille de notre dortoir ? » reprit-elle.

_ « Harmony Honor ? Je ne pense pas. Elle a l'habitude des animaux. Puis, Dumbledore soupçonne de quelque chose. Autant que je fasse profil bas pour le moment. En plus , elle est très gentille comme fille »

Elle lui sourit poliment tout en guettant la porte d'entrée de la grande salle. La jeune Poufsouffle se doutait bien que le reste du groupe n'allait plus trop tarder. Du moins, elle l'espérait car son ventre criait famine, mais elle ne voulait pas commencer sans eux.

Pendant qu'Adeline essayait elle aussi de ne pas sauter sur la viande et les légumes, Ivy était en train de se remémorer la première fois ou elle avait vu les animaux d'Adeline, et donc, de la raison pour laquelle elle ne s'était jamais enfuie du dortoir. Plusieurs semaines après la rentrée de première année, Liv n'avait pas été en cours. Inquiète, Ivy était donc montée durant un inter-cours.

Quelle surprise elle eut en voyant la jeune fille parler dans le vide. Mais plus elle s'en était approchée plus elle avait remarqué qu'elle parlait à une valise ou une « figurine verte_» _-à ses yeux-, y en sortait puis y rentrer à nouveau. « _Qu'est-ce que j'étais naïve et bête à l'époque » _rigola Ivy dans ses songes. Prise sur le fait, Adeline avait avoué et montré ce qui se cachait sous son lit, et ce, dans une valise semblable à celle de son grand-père. Dans celle-ci se trouvait des petites créatures en tout genre.

Ivy n'en fut qu'à moitié surprise, et malgré une petite peur au début, elle avait appris à tolérer leur présence. Même s'ils ne sortaient que lorsque Adeline était là. Elle s'amusait à les appeler ses « enfants ». « _Merlin, j'espère que Charlie est au courant dans quoi il veut se lancer._ » continua de penser Ivy.

_ « Je ne pourrais pas rester longtemps, je voudrais aller les voir d'ailleurs. Mes animaux », murmura t-elle.

_ « Oh, bien sur ! Ne tant fais pas » répondit Ivy, tout en sachant au fond d'elle que c'était un mensonge. « Je suis sur qu'ils ne vont pas tarder, et on pourra manger » reprit-elle. « Tu sais que Charlie aussi élève des animaux à l'insu de tout le monde ? » mentit Ivy. « Il s'occupe des Botrucs de la forêt interdite, ainsi que des Sombrals. Voir même parfois des licornes »

_ « Tout le monde est au courant. Ce n'est pas un scoop. Il aide Hagrid, le garde chasse dès qu'il en a l'occasion. Même si cela est interdit personne ne dit rien. Tout le monde aime Hagrid. Même moi j'aime Hagrid. Si ton ami se blesse un jour, cela retombera sur le garde-chasse d'ailleurs » s'énerva un peu la jeune fille.

_ « Il parait que toi aussi tu fais ça, et que c'est ton ami » dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

_ « Simple rumeur » répondit Adeline tout en haussant les épaules.

Ivy sourit tout en pensant que ce n'était pas que des rumeurs. Elle pensait même que ce fut à partir de ce moment là qu'elle avait attiré l'attention de Charlie. Lors de leur cinquième année, elle avait changé la vie de ce jeune Weasley, et elle ne le savait même pas. Cela rendait triste la préfète en chef de Poufsouffle « _Je suis sur qu'ils pourront être comme des aimants devenant même des amants s'ils apprenaient à se connaitre davantage_. » pensa cette dernière.

_ « Au fait... que penses-tu de Charlie ? »  
_ « Hum , je me demande de ce qu'il a pensé de moi lors de notre première rencontre en cinquième année, tu sais, se moqua-t-elle, quand nous étions dans la foret interdite.»

Ivy failli recracher l'eau dans son assiette bien vide. « _Je suis à ce point là un livre ouvert ? Parfois Adeline avait le don de deviner ce que je pouvais penser. C'était à la fois aussi déconcertant qu'intriguant »_ pensa Ivy. Elle voulu lui répondre, mais elle vit Cassandre arriver en bougonnant auprès d'elles. Avec un froncement de sourcils, Ivy essaya de comprendre ce qui tourmentait Cassandre mais n'eut aucune réponse. Le frère de Ivy suivit, les joues rouges comme une pivoine ; et avec ce petit regard quand on tombe sous le charme de quelqu'un. Charlie à côté de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'esclaffer face à la tête qu'abordait Noah.

Néanmoins, les choses s'inversèrent lorsque Charlie remarqua qu'à la droite de la jeune Grim, se trouvait Adeline. Noah rigola, tandis que Charlie devenait à son tour : rouge. Quant à Cassandre, elle marmonna encore plus dans sa barbe. Heureusement pour ce nigaud de Charlie, cette dernière n'avait rien remarqué. Au contraire, Adeline était en train de parler à un Gryffondor, un ancien ami de son frère. Charlie reprit son sérieux, et se mit devant elle, un sourire béat s'affichant sur son visage.

_ « Bonjour » commença-t-il. « Je m'appelle Charles Weasley, mais tout le monde m'appelle Charlie » continua t-il en bégayant.

« Niveau approche c'est pathétique » pensa Ivy. Noah, son frère et elle-même se regardèrent en essayant au mieux de ne pas rire. Adeline fut également étonnée par cette phrase, et pendant plusieurs secondes, elle fixa Ivy. Cette dernière hocha les épaules avec un sourire sincère.

_ « Je sais qui tu es, nous sommes en septième année » répondit Adeline d'un ton neutre mais intrigué.  
_ « Oui bien sur ... » murmura Charlie en se raclant la gorge en se rendant compte de sa bourbe. « Alors, ce premier jour de cours ? » essaya t-il de dire tout en contenant sa timidité

Pour Ivy, il s'enfonçait de plus en plus. Noah s'esclaffa. Tandis que la joie du à la maladresse de notre capitaine de Quidditch faisait sourire Cassandre.

_ « Nous n'avons eu qu'un seul cours pour le moment, alors je dirais que oui. Redemande moi cela ce soir ou demain à la rigueur. »

La rougeur envahit le corps de ce pauvre Charlie qui ne savait plus ou se mettre. Deux maladresses en moins de cinq minutes. Mais au moins il l'avait fait : il lui avait parlé. Il n'osa plus rien dire durant tout le long du repas. Cependant, il ne perdit pas une miette lorsque sa bien aimé prenait la parole. Il apprenait à la connaitre via ses amis, ce qui était navrant pour Ivy. Lorsqu'ils se levèrent pour aller en cours de potion, Charlie essaya à nouveau de lui parler. Mais cela ressembla plus à des bargaguiements d'enfants. Adeline ne comprit pas, s'excusa puis s'en alla.

_ « Je suis un imbécile. Un imbécile ! » Ragea Charlie tout en se cognant le front à l'aide d' une de ses mains.  
_ « Tu n'as vraiment pas l'âme d'un donjuan mon cher » se moqua Noah.  
_ « Oublie la » dit Cassandre, désintéressé de la conversation.  
_« Ne l'écoute pas » commença Ivy en levant les yeux aux ciels. « C'est un début catastrophique, mais dis toi que cela ne peut pas être pire. ».

Du moins, elle l'espérait. Seul l'avenir savait ce qu'il allait produire pour ces deux là. Mais Ivy devait l'avouer. Elle était tout autant excitée qu'anxieuse vis-à-vis de cette attirance non réciproque. Vu la tête décomposé de Charlie, elle pensa qu'il devait avoir eu la même conclusion dans son esprit.

_ « Ne t'inquiète pas Charlie, tonton Noah va t'aider »  
_ « C'est bien ce qui me fait peur » rigola Ivy.  
_ « D'ici l'automne , je te promet qu'elle s'intéressera à toi » déclara son frère sur de lui.

**NOTE DE FIN**

Je l'accorde il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais je dois poser un peu le contexte, vous présenter aussi les personnages qui sont dit importants. Vous avez pu aussi apprendre comment l'amitié Adeline - Ivy s'est aussi construit sur un secret commun.

J'attends vos avis avec grand impatience, surtout sur la fin, passage ou j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire. Je ne sais pas si vous voyez Charlie ainsi, mais c'est un bonheur d'écrire sur sa maladresse.

Bonne journée, et merci pour votre lecture !


	4. Chapter 3 : Espionnage et forêt interdit

Résumé des précédents chapitres : Dans le chapitre un vous avez fait la connaissance de divers personnages dont Adeline et Charlie qui en seront les personnages principaux. C'était un retour en septième année pour nos protagonistes. Vous avez également appris l'attirance de Charlie envers Adeline, et ce dernier réussi à lui parler à la fin du chapitre deux, avec disons une grande maladresse. Vous avez également pu connaitre un peu plus Ivy Grim via le précédent chapitre, comment elle se comporte, et aussi comment elle pense grâce à une partie écrite sous son point de vue.

**ESPIONNAGE ET FORÊT INTERDITE**

_**Lundi 10 septembre 1990**_

_Poudlard _

« Bill,

Comme tu le sais, je suis amoureux d'une fille des plus merveilleuse. Certes, le terme Amour n'est peut-être pas le bon mot à employer vis-à-vis de mes sentiments la concernant. Mais je ressens vraiment quelque chose. Tu sais, ces frissons quand elle passe près de _toi._ Ces fourmillements dans le ventre quand tu la vois. Les mains moites quand elle est assise à côté de toi. Ce bégaiement d'un enfant de deux ans lorsque tu veux lui parler. Cette rougeur sur ton visage lorsqu'elle te sourit.

Ma maladresse et ma timidité ne m'aident pas à la conquérir ni à la connaître davantage. Noah m'a promis que d'ici cet automne elle s'intéresserait à moi. Néanmoins hormis pour mes gaffes, ce n'est qu'un échec. Elle doit me voir comme un pauvre imbécile. Ivy, au contraire, me dit que ce sont des qualités plus qu'adorable qui en ferait craquer plus d'une. Je ne la trouve pas objective si tu veux mon avis.

J'ai besoin de tes conseils.

Je t'embrasse,

Charlie »

_**Mercredi 12 septembre **_

« Bill,

Merci pour tes précieux conseils mais je ne me vois pas aller l'embrasser comme ça. Je risque de me prendre une gifle devant tout le monde. Bonjour la honte. Cassandre n'arrête pas de me dire de laisser tomber. Noah parfois approuve ses dires. Etant donné que je suis capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, je pourrais facilement sortir avec une fille. Mais ce n'est pas de n'importe laquelle des filles avec qui je veux être. _C'est elle._ Ça sera toujours elle.

Sinon, comme tu me l'as demandé, tout se passe bien. La vie à Poudlard suit son cours. C'est d'un monotone sans nom. Les ASPICS arrivent en fin d'année, mais je ne m'en soucis pas. Je ne trouve pas le programme si dur que ça. Du moins, pour le moment.

Aussi, j'ai commencé à préparer les sélections hier. Je pense ne faire que très peu de changement cette année. Cela risque d'être dur de gagner la coupe mais je ne perds pas espoir.

J'espère que pour toi tout se passe aussi bien. Fred et George t'embrassent. Tandis que Percy embrasse ses livres.

PS : oui, je ne peux te révéler son prénom pour le moment »

_**Vendredi 14 septembre**_

« Arrête de dire que je suis ridicule. Certes, je ne la connais pas tant que cela. Mais en ce moment, elle passe beaucoup de temps avec Ivy. Donc avec nous aussi. Enfin beaucoup , c'est un peu trop exagéré mais je peux presque lui parler tout les deux jours depuis la rentrée. Donc depuis 11 jours. Ce qui est un exploit par rapport aux années précédentes.

Noah à un plan pour ce soir que nous allons mettre à exécution. Même si je ne suis pas trop d'accord. Je pense que cela pourrait être amusant et intéressant. En plus, cela lui fera oublier de s'être pris un petit vent par la camarade de chambre d'Ivy.

Ne t'inquiète pas, tes autres frères vont bien également. Percy reste Percy. Même si je pense que les règles sont nécessaires. Cela ne fait de mal à personne de les transgresser de temps en temps; Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être coincé lorsqu'il s'y met. Mais bon, je compte bien sur Fred et George pour lui en faire un peu baver lorsque je ne serais plus là. Tu verrais sa tête lorsque nous nous mettons tous les trois contre lui. Farces par ci, blagues par là. Il devient à chaque fois rouge de colère. Ses notes sont bien sur plus que parfaites, et s'il ne devient pas préfet lors de sa cinquième année , j'en serais le premier étonné.

Fred et George se sont bien sur déjà fait coller, mais pas un mot à maman. Elle serait prête à venir à Poudlard pour les gronder devant tout le monde. Ils sont venus m'aider aux entraînements de Quidditch, je les verrais bien batteurs ou poursuirveurs. On verra bien.

Je suis content de savoir que tout se passe bien en Egypte. Travailler comme conjureur de mauvais sorts ne doit pas être facile. Mais bon « Tu-sais-qui » n'est plus vivant, presque tout ses sbires le sont aussi ou sont à Azkaban. Je ne pense pas que tu risques grand chose mais fais attention tout de même.

Je t'enverrais un message pour te raconter comment s'est passé notre excursion de cette nuit.

Je t'embrasse,

Charlie»

_**\- PDV Externe -**_

Malgré le couvre feu Adeline se trouvait hors de l'enceinte en direction de la cabane du garde chasse. Finir sa semaine de cours ainsi lui semblait la meilleure idée possible. De plus, ses deux colocataires de chambres n'étaient pas présentes lors de son départ. Ainsi, pour plus de discrétion, elle avait fermé ses rideaux de son lit ; mit un oreiller au milieu de ce dernier pour ensuite mettre sa couverture par dessus. Par ce geste, elle espérait tromper les deux filles en leurs faisant croire que le marchand de sable était déjà passé, et qu'elle dormait profondément.

Bien entendu, en arrivant au dortoir, Ivy dortoir compris le stratagème assez rapidement. Elle n'était pas dupe. Les rumeurs sur Adeline qui partait aider Hagrid dans ses taches étaient plus que vrai. Ivy le savait mais n'avait en soit aucune preuve. Hormis l'état dans lequel était ses vêtements. De la boue sur ses chaussures et de la terre en bas de son pantalon. Cela se répétait assez régulièrement surtout en début d'année. Bon nombre d'élèves le savait, mais personne ne disait rien. Pour une fois, les élèves de Poudlard considéraient que cela n'était pas leurs affaires.

Du moins presque tous. Noah Grim eu - quant à lui - une brillante idée. Celle de suivre Adeline dans la forêt interdite pour en apprendre plus sur elle, et donc pour que Charlie puisse parler avec elle de leurs points communs. Même si pour Ivy cela ressemblait plus à un comportement de Serpentard,elle n'essaya pas de convaincre son frère et son meilleur ami d'abandonner, et les laissa se débrouiller avec ce plan ridicule et puéril.

De ce fait, Adeline marcha convaincue que sa ruse avait marché, sans se douter que quelque mètres plus loin, se trouvaient Charlie et Noah, une étrange carte à la main. En effet, il s'agissait de la carte du Maraudeurs. Une carte que les jumeaux Weasley avait en leurs possession depuis l'an dernier. Ils ont réussi à se l'approprier dans le bureau de Rusard, et, se doutant de la grande capacité de cette carte, ils lui ont dérober. Les jumeaux ont pris du temps à comprendre comment elle fonctionnait. Charlie ayant découvert cela cet été pendant un long nettoyage du Terrier sous l'ordre de leur mère, vola à l'insu de ses frères la carte afin de pouvoir suivre Adeline lors de cette fameuse soirée. Bien sur, ce n'était le temps que d'une soirée. Cependant, il ne savait même pas comment faire pour que ce parchemin en apparence redevienne banal après utilisation.

_ « Tu es sur que c'était une bonne idée ? » Murmura Charlie à Noah.  
_ « Mais oui, mais oui ! Allez, viens ! »  
_ « Et si elle nous... surprends ? »  
_ « Tu auras qu'à faire croire que tu es somnambule »

De son côté; la jeune poufsouffle venait d'arriver chez Hagrid. Ce dernier lui disait à chaque fois que ce n'était pas très prudents car elle risquait d'avoir des ennuis. Chaque année, la jeune fille trouvait des excuses. Du moins, depuis qu'elle s'y promenait avec Hagrid. En troisième année elle lui avait lancée : les animaux sont mes seuls amis. Quatrième année : mon père est parti pour six mois de voyage. Cinquième année : une de mes créatures est morte. Sixième année : j'écris un livre sur les animaux fantastiques. Alors ce soir encore une fois, elle réussi à le convaincre.

_ « Hagrid, je suis en dernière année. Je ne risque plus grand chose maintenant. Je dois bien apprendre auprès de toi pour exceller dans mon futur métier. »  
_ « Bien, je suppose que c'est moins dangereux maintenant que tu es plus âgée » répondit Hagrid tout en soupirant mais restant moitié convaincu.  
_ « C'est un fait » sourit la jeune fille.

Hagrid ne pouvait jamais rien refuser à Adeline. Il aimait particulièrement parler avec elle, et même passer du temps avec cette dernière. Il lui était même arrivés de venir chez elle certains étés, le temps d'une soirée. Le garde chasse avait toujours rêver de rencontrer Norbert Dragonneau, et grâce à Adeline et son frère, c'étaient chose faites.

Son frère, Stephan, ne s'était jamais autant rapprocher d'Hagrid que sa petite sœur. Il aimait certes les créatures mais pas au point de se balader à la nuit tombé dans un endroit aussi dangereux. Surtout pour un simple élève. Il n'avait à l'époque pas assez de compétence en cas d'attaques d'éventuelles créatures malfaisantes. De plus, il souhaitait protéger les créatures et non avoir à devoir les affronter dans la forêt interdite. Pour lui, même faire du mal à une créature pour se défendre lui aurait été insupportable.

En effet, sa petite sœur eue déjà à se défendre contre deux trolls. Hagrid était la bien sur. Mais ce fut une nuit assez mouvementée. Son frère lui avait alors interdit d'y retourner. Néanmoins, elle n'en fit rien, et continua à y aller une semaine après ce fait.

Hagrid acceptait aussi la présence de l'héritière des Dragonneau pour sa gentillesse envers les animaux, sa patience et son amour. Son envie d'apprendre. Parfois, elle pouvait même venir avec un carnet, où elle notait tout ce qu'elle voyait. Tout comme son grand-père, elle voulait connaitre chaque détail de la vie des créatures. Les protéger. Les aimer. Les chouchouter. Apprendre encore et encore pour qu'un jour, on puisse bien les traiter. Voir même pour certains qu'on ne les considèrent plus comme des objets, ou comme des menaces. Ils n'étaient certes pas des humains mais se sont des être vivants. C'était l'idéologie d'Adeline. Et un jour, elle voudrait vivre dans ce monde de bisounours imaginaire ou créatures et humains vivraient en harmonie. Enfin, il y avait quand même de petites exceptions ...

_ « Tu veux qu'on aille voir mon ami Aragog ainsi que sa femme Mosag ? »  
_ « Hagrid, me demande pas la lune. Ils ont fondé une colonie je te rappelle. Une colonie d'araignées. Quelle idée de lui avoir donné une femme !» Frissonna Adeline tout en imaginant les deux acromentules.  
_ « Il s'ennuyait tout seul, puis cela reste une créature. »  
_ « Une créature, certes, et si je dois les protéger, je le ferais. Mais ne me demande pas de lui faire un câlin ou d'aller les voir » dit-elle en faisant mine de vomir. « Ils me mangeraient toute crue. Puis, j'ai horreur des araignées. Je les préfère mortes. »  
_ « Elles te mangeront sans moi, mais avec moi tu ne risques rien.» reprit-il en souriant d'une bonté sans nom.  
_ « Un autre jour Hagrid, un autre jour » lui sourit poliment Adeline.

Un peu plus loin, caché entre des branches d'arbres, se trouvaient toujours nos deux Gryffondor. Noah avait chuté plusieurs fois connaissant que peu cet endroit, contrairement à Charlie. Ce dernier murmura tout le temps que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il ne voulait pas apprendre à la connaitre ainsi. Il regrettait sa décision mais c'était déjà trop tard.

_ «Arrête de te lamenter. Regarde, tu as appris qu'elle n'aimait pas les araignées »  
_ « Noah, la majorité des personnes n'aiment pas les araignées » soupira Charlie.  
_ « Oui, mais si elle aimait les araignées cela aurait pu faire une conversation intéressante. »  
_ « Je le savais déjà en cinquième année je te rappelle. Ils se dirigent vers le coin des botrucs » remarqua Charlie.  
_ « Baisse toi ! »

Noah et Charlie se cachèrent au même moment qu'Adeline tourna la tête. Un bruit. Une pensée. Quelque chose l'avait surprise. Dans un froncement de sourcil, elle se dit qu'elle avait rêvé et continua de marcher tranquillement auprès d'Hagrid. Elle sortit même de sa veste son petit botruc : Loki. En effet, il n'allait pas tarder à arriver dans l'antre des Botrucs. A vrai dire, il y en avait un peu partout dans la forêt. Mais plus à l'est se trouvait un endroit magique ou des botrucs de peaux blanches, vertes ou bien brun vivaient en cohabitation pour protéger le plus ancien et le plus gros arbre de la forêt. Son tronc, d'une taille imposante, faisait le tour de taille d'Hagrid. Ses hautes branches vertes pouvaient même donner l'illusion de toucher la lune. Il paraîtrait même qu'été comme hiver ses feuilles restaient vertes toute l'année.

Les botrucs sont petits par leur taille et sont composés d' un mélange d'écorces et ou de brindilles sur leurs corps. Ces créatures protégeaient et vivaient dans les arbres. Si vous aviez le malheur d'abîmer l'arbre qu'ils protégeaient, ils en deviendraient agressifs et attaqueraient en utilisant leurs longs doigts pointus. Hormis cela, c'étaient des créatures timide et paisible aimant manger des cloportes à tout va.

C'était d'ailleurs dans cet endroit qu'Adeline rencontra le sien lors de sa première année.

**_15 octobre 1984_**

_**\- PDV Adeline. -**_

Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à tout ce qu'ils disaient sur moi. Bizarre ? Bizarre ? Je n'étais pas bizarre ! Je préférais juste la compagnie des animaux, et de mes créatures. Au moins eux ne te feront pas souffrir ou ne t'abonderont pas. Ils ne partiront pas en voyage pendant des mois. Et puis eux t'accompagneraient sur le chemin de traverse ou au Poudlard Express. Oui , eux ne sont pas papa. Ni maman d'ailleurs. Je n'ai jamais été autant stressée de ma vie. Alors que je n'ai que onze ans ! Mais non, papa est absent. Maman elle, m'angoisse pour mes notes. En plus, les autres me trouvent bizarre. Stephan essayait de me défendre, mais parfois, il n'était pas la. Tout comme en ce moment ou j'étais en train de courir pour essayer d'échapper à une bande d'imbécile qui se moquait de moi. Juste parce qu'ils étaient en troisième année et qu'ils se croyaient tout permis. Enfin, il y avait aussi trois premières années. C'est eux les bizarre, oui ! Enfin, j'espérais. Heureusement il y avait Ivy, elle était cool. Même si je ne l'avais jamais réellement remerciée pour tout ce qu'elle faisait pour moi. Je le faisais en silence, par des petits gestes. Même pas sur qu'elle les aient remarqué.

_ « La voila ! » cria le groupe des garçons.

La panique me prit et je me surpris à courir à une grande vitesse. Je traversais même une bonne partie de la forêt interdite, sans m'en rendre compte. Comme quoi, l'adrénaline pouvait nous faire faire des choses. Cependant, tout en réfléchissant à cela, je ne vis pas la branche d'arbre et j'alla m'écraser sous un tronc d'arbre. Le pauvre, je lui ai abîmé une écorce. Tout en me relevant et en regardant mon poignet cassé, je me fis attaquer par une bestiole verte avec des petites feuilles sur la tête. Un fou rire me pris lorsque je remarquai que la taille de cette créature était plus petit encore que l'un de mes doigts. C'était un petit Botruc voulant protéger son arbre en compagnie de sa famille. Heureusement pour moi - ou alors est-ce une preuve que j'étais réellement bizarre ? - J'avais en ma possession des cloportes. C'étaient des insectes ayant aucun pouvoir, que les botrucs adorent. Je venais juste d'en piquer à un de mes professeurs. Sachant très bien que les botrucs en raffolaient. Je voulais justement les donner au garde chasse.

_ « Tenez, je ne vous veux aucun mal vous savez. Je ne voulais pas abîmer votre arbre non plus. Vous savez, ma mère est botaniste. Alors on m'a éduquer de façon à ce que j'aime les plantes, les arbres et tout le tralala. »

Un botruc me regarda bizarrement, et poussa celui qui venait de m'attaquer à terre. L'exclu de sa famille, celui qui commets des fautes comme celle d'attaquer des innocents. Je le pris dans ma main, pour le porter jusqu'à mon visage.

_ « Tu sais moi aussi on dis que je suis bizarre et maladroite. Je suis même rejeté par certains individus. Moi c'est Adeline, mais tu peux m'appeler Liv. » Un fou rire me prit. « Suis-je bête tu ne parles pas.»

Lorsque je voulu le remettre dans son arbre, je ne pu m'y résigner; Hormis le fait qu'il me tenait férocement, ces deux petits yeux m'ont firent fondre.

_ « Ça te dis de rester avec moi ? J'ai d'autre créatures, mais elles sont très gentille. Tu as une tête à t'appeler Loki ! Qu'en penses-tu ? Tu restes ? »

Il y eut hochement de tête pour Loki, et un sourire pour la petite fille. Mutuellement, ils se promirent de veiller l'un sur l'autre.

Plusieurs années plus tard, c'était encore le cas, chacun protégeant l'autre. A ce moment là, Adeline ne le savait pas encore, mais c'était le début d'une longue amitié. Une possession mutuelle. Cependant, elle aimait bien aussi retourner là où elle avait trouvé Loki pour qu'il retrouve sa famille, malgré que ce dernier boudait à chaque fois. La jeune poufsouffle pouvait quand même voir de la joie chez son tendre ami. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle se trouvait à présent devant cet grand arbre où la lumière de la lune s'y reflétait.

_**Vendredi 14 septembre**_

_\- PDV Charlie -_

Minuit arriva, et Adeline se retrouvait maintenant devant la cabane d'Hagrid ; une main sur la bouche car elle venait de bailler. Elle souhaita bonne nuit au garde chasse, et partit en direction de sa salle commune. Cependant, lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cour de Poudlard, elle s'arrêta net. Cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle fit demi-tour , bien décidé à se mettre en colère. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle attrapa les oreilles de Charlie et Noah très mal caché derrière un mur. « Mince » pensa Noah. « Somnambule » pensa Charlie qui était devenu rouge de honte. Les garçons ne savaient pas ce qu'ils allaient se passer, seulement qu'ils allaient passer un sacré quart d'heure.

_ « Pourquoi me suivez vous ? Et ne me dites pas que vous êtes somnambule, quelle excuse ridicule ! » s'énerva la jeune poufsouffle  
_ « Chut, tu vas attirer Rusard », chuchota Noah, n'ayant aucune envie de se faire punir.  
_ « On ... on .. on » bafouilla Charlie en baissant les yeux.

Charlie pensait à plusieurs choses, et il ne savait pas comment le lui dire. Oui, comment lui dire qu'il voulait juste apprendre à la connaitre. Comment lui dire qu'il la trouvait plus que merveilleuse, et surtout ce soir suite aux diverses créatures qu'ils ont pu voir ? Noah quand à lui pensa que c'était tout de même une bonne idée. Mais il avait peur de tomber sur Rusard. Il lança alors un regard vers Charlie pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait lui avouer son intérêt pour la jeune fille. Un refus de la part de ce dernier qui pouvait se lire dans ses yeux, et tout le stress se lisait sur son front. Noah essaya donc de le faire comprendre à Liv via un autre regard, mais la jeune fille s'impatienta. Dans un soupir rempli de gène pour Charlie, et d'interrogation pour Noah, les deux garçons se demandèrent si un jour la jeune fille porterait de l'intérêt pour le jeune Weasley.

_ « Je m'intéresserais à toi, lorsque la première feuille d'automne qui touchera le sol sera bleu au lieu de marron » dit-elle toujours aussi énervé en tournant son regard vers Charlie. « En entendant, ne vous approchez plus de moi. »  
_ « Bleu comme tes yeux » murmura Charlie, après plusieurs secondes.

Toutefois c'était trop tard, elle était parti. Une question demeurait cependant dans son esprit : comment avait-elle su ? Noah haussa les épaules, tout en réconfortant Charlie qui désespérait de plus en plus.

_ « Les feuilles pourront changer de couleur, tu sais. Enfin, peut-être d'ici plusieurs années certes. Mais bon c'est déjà ça. Au moins, elle envisage de s'intéresser à toi » sourit Noah pour essayer en vain de réconforter son ami.

Charlie soupira et tout deux se dirigèrent à leur tour vers leur salle commune. Une rude nuit. Au moins, la lettre pour son frère par rapport à l'expédition serait rapide. Elle se résumerait en un seul mot : échec. 

**NOTE DE FIN**

Je pense que cela n'est une surprise pour personne. L'escapade fut un échec, mais j'espère que cela vous aura un peu amusé. De même pour le début avec les lettres. J'ai préféré ne pas écrire les réponses de Bill, car je pense que cela rien rajouté de plus qu'à part vous ennuyer et couper un peu la fluidité si je puis-dire.

C'est assez compliqué avec les différents points de vue dans ce chapitre, mais je pense que vous allez comprendre mon choix dans le chapitre suivant, Adeline a un secret qui vous sera révélé. En se mettant de son point de vue, je n'aurai pas pu le cacher. De même en restant du côté de Charlie, je n'aurai pas pu vous parler de sa relation avec Hagrid.

J'attends vos avis avec impatience en tout cas.


	5. Chapter 4 : L'attrait des pensées

Résumé des précédents chapitres : Vous avez appris que Noah s'était pris un vent par Harmony, la colocataire de chambre d'Ivy et Adeline (qui est d'ailleurs son amie). De plus, Noah a eu une idée celle de suivre Adeline dans la forêt en la compagnie de Charlie. Adeline ne se doutant de rien passa cette soirée tranquillement avec Hagrid. Néanmoins les garçons se sont fait prendre par Adeline, d'une étrange manière qui intrigua Noah. 

**L'ATTRAIT DES PENSÉES**

_**Jeudi 20 septembre 1990 -**_

_Poudlard_

_**\- PDV Noah Grim -**_

Noah Grim était quelqu'un de plutôt jovial : il avait plusieurs points en commun avec Charlie ou bien encore avec les jumeaux Weasley. En effet, il n'était jamais très loin lorsqu'il était question de s'amuser ou de faire une farce. Il aimait la vie, il respirait la vie, et il aimait communiquer cela. Les ennuis, ils les connaissaient bien entendu. Mais, il préférait vivre au jour le jour. Retenter même s'il échouait. Après tout, c'était la vie non ? Échouer mais se relever pour être encore plus fort. Du moins, c'était son concept. C'était aussi la devise de son meilleur ami. Seulement en ce moment, ce n'était plus vraiment le cas.

Le malheur – d'après Noah – était arrivé il y a presque deux ans, lorsque Charlie fit une fixette sur cette jeune Poufsouffle. Encore aujourd'hui, le jumeau se demandait pourquoi. Pourquoi cette fille ? Pourquoi elle ? Cette fille banale, ne s'intéressant qu'à ses animaux.

La cinquième année avait été assez comique par rapport à cet amour non réciproque. Toutefois, petit à petit, Charlie essayait de vivre sa vie sans trop se soucier de cette dernière. Certes, il avait réussi à parler plusieurs fois à sa bien aimé. Cependant, Adeline l'avait, comme souvent, envoyé bouler et il en avait donc arrêté toute tentative. Peu après, il était sorti avec une fille et la fin de l'année scolaire était arrivée.

A la rentrée de leur sixième année, son attirance envers elle avait tout de même continué à grandir. C'était lors d'un cours de soins aux créatures magiques qu'il s'en était aperçu. De là, Noah du supporter des heures et des heures de lamentations. Charlie abandonna de nouveau en voyant que cette dernière le repoussait sans cesse. Il ressortit deux, trois semaines avec une fille sans importance. Il la quitta par la suite pour Adeline. Néanmoins, pouvait-on réellement dire cela ? Adeline n'avait pas changé de comportement avec lui, bien au contraire. Elle l'ignorait de plus belle. Charlie pensa à de la jalousie, ressaya de lui parler, et revenu bredouille.

Mais cet été, l'attirance revint à la vitesse d'une étoile filante. Après une invitation des Weasley, la famille Dragonneau alla manger chez eux. Adeline était donc présente à la même table que Charlie. Ce dernier qui se trouvait deux chaises plus loin essaya de faire bonne figure. Devant la famille, Adeline lui parla comme si de rien était. Mais au moment du départ, elle l'ignora une nouvelle fois. Ce fut un coup de massue pour le deuxième enfant Weasley.

Noah s'était toujours demandé pourquoi. Pourquoi jouait-elle ainsi avec lui ? Plusieurs fois, il s'était demandé si elle savait. Pour lui, la réponse fut assez évidente mais n'en parla jamais à Charlie. Oui, pour Noah Grim, Adeline savait pertinemment ce que ressentait Charlie à son égard. Hormis que ce fut une évidence même pour ceux connaissant Charlie. Noah se demandait comment elle l'avait appris. Pas de Cassandre ça c'était sûr. Cette dernière aimait Charlie, ainsi elle ne ferait jamais rien qui pourrait la séparer encore plus de lui. Au début il pensa à sa sœur, mais après mainte tentative d'interrogatoire elle nia totalement ces faits.

Ainsi, il était en train de faire le tour de la table des Gryffondor d'un air suspicieux. Oui, qui pouvait avoir prévenue Adeline de l'attirance de Charlie pour cette dernière ? Pour Noah, cela lui était presque égal de le savoir. Toutefois, il avait des soupçons sur quelque chose, et cette réponse lui permettrait d'en être sûr. Surtout depuis ce fameux soir, ou elle les avait surpris en train de l'espionner. Pourtant, il était bien caché selon lui. Mais comment avait-elle su. Ça il l'ignorait.

Il avait bien essayé d'en parler à Charlie, mais lui s'en fichait royalement. Et pensa même que c'était un des animaux d'Adeline qu'elle cachait clandestinement à Poudlard, qui l'avait aidé. Ivy approuva cette hypothèse. Au contraire de Noah.

De plus, depuis ce fameux soir, Charlie était dans une déprime sans nom. Noah ne supportant plus cela, décida d'agir. Les conversations entre Ivy et Adeline ne menant à rien, ce fut à son tour de prendre les choses en main. Voir son meilleur ami dans cet état l'insupportait au plus haut point. Il refusa même de faire une blague avec ses frères, et lui qui aimait les cours n'y prêta presque aucune attention. Oui, s'en était trop pour Noah. Ce dernier se leva de table pour aller à la recherche de la fille qui hantait Charlie sous les regards intrigués de ses amis mais il ne s'en soucia pas, et continua son chemin.

Partant à sa recherche, il tomba nez à nez avec Harmony Honor qui se trouvait près du parc. Ses cheveux bruns et lisses qui volaient au gré du vent, ses yeux marrons ayant cette petite lueur qu'il aimait tant. Noah s'était surpris à s'intéresser à cette fille il y a peu. Le jeune garçon se sentait honteux car il n'avait jamais fait attention à elle précédemment. C'était une fille banale, qui ne se faisait pas remarquer que ce soit en cours ou dans les événements de la vie de tous les jours. Et ce, malgré son talent en Quidditch, où il l'affrontait à chaque fois sans s'en soucier davantage. De base, il avait fait attention à cette dernière juste parce que cette année, elle était dans la chambre de sa sœur. Harmony s'était bien rendu compte de cela, et malgré le sourire charmeur de Noah, refusa de faire plus ample connaissance avec lui. Selon ses dires, il mit deux secondes à s'en remettre.

Mettant tout de même sa fierté de côté, il se dirigea vers elle d'un pas confiant et rapide.

_ « Bonjour » dit-il d'un grand sourire éclatant tout en faisant un geste de la main  
_ « Grim que me veux-tu ? » S'arrêta la jeune fille surprise.  
_ « Tu es amie avec Adeline Dragonneau ?»

_ « En effet » répondit ce dernier tout en partant.

Noah rigola par rapport à son comportement enfantin mais se dépêcha de la rattraper.

_ « Tu saurais par hasard ou elle se trouve ? »  
_ « Oui » répondu vivement la jeune fille.

Noah voulu à nouveau rigoler mais se tue. Il opta pour l'hypothèse qu'elle le faisait exprès.

« Elle n'est pas ami avec Adeline pour rien » pensa- t-il.

_ « Je pourrais savoir où elle se trouve ? » reprit Noah.  
_ « Pourquoi veux-tu la voir ? »  
_ « Pourquoi cela t'intéresse ? » répondu du tac au tac le Gryffondor.  
_ « Je t'ai posé la question la première »  
_ « Pour lui parler. A ton tour »

_ « Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on jouait à ce jeu-là. Tu poses une question, je réponds. J'en pose une, tu réponds. Ça ne marche pas désolée » sourit la jeune fille dans un sourire remplit de sarcasme.

Elle s'amusait avec lui, et il le savait !

_ « S'il te plait » continua Noah. « Je voudrais m'excuser pour quelque chose »  
_ « C'est dommage que tu ne l'aies pas suivie suivis cette fois-ci »  
_ « C'est mérité je l'avoue ... » répondu le jeune garçon après plusieurs secondes ; étonné de voir qu'Harmony soit au courant.

La jeune fille lui sourit faussement et partit en direction de sa salle commune. Noah soupira, cette fille pouvait être agaçante. Il se donna mentalement une gifle, tout en se demandant comment il avait fait pour être attiré par elle. Il secoua la tête et partit dans la direction d'où venait Harmony. Son intuition lui disait qu'elle était avec elle juste avant qu'il n'arrive.

A quelques mètres plus loin se trouvait en effet Adeline, adossée contre un arbre du parc. Et en train de parler seule ? « _Mon dieu Charlie, j'espère que tu sais ce qui t'attend avec cette fille_ » pensa Noah. Adeline l'ayant vu rangea quelque chose dans sa veste, et sourit poliment à Noah. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir d'un regard. Le Gryffondor accepta dans un soupir et s'assit sur l'herbe chaude du parc. Il profita au passage d'un rayon de soleil sur son visage pour se réchauffer légèrement.

_ « Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ? » demanda Adeline à Noah.

Le jeune garçon sourit un peu gêné. Par où pourrait-il commencer ? Lui parler de Charlie ? Lui dire qu'il était surement au courant de son secret ? Les deux en même temps ? Il regarda à nouveau Adeline qui avait fermé les yeux, profitant d'une brise de l'air frais de septembre. L'automne arrivait à grands pas, dans deux jours pour être exacte. Il avait fait une promesse à Charlie et il comptait bien la tenir. Mais comment faire pour que cette fille s'intéresse à Charlie ?

_ « Tu peux commencer par t'excuser si tu veux » dit-elle en fixant discrètement Noah.

Noah sourit peu surpris par la phrase de sa camarade. Il hocha les épaules, et d'un air innocent s'excusa. Il plaça une main dans ses cheveux et décida de se lancer. Après tout, il ne risquait rien de le faire. Charlie était déjà dans une misère possible. Un peu plus ou un peu de moins ne changerait pas grand-chose.

_ « L'automne arrive et ... »

_« Ne me dis pas que tu penses réellement qu'une feuille bleue va tomber ? C'est impossible » coupa Adeline dans un petit rire. « Pourquoi m'avez-vous suivi ? » continua la jeune fille une fois son fou rire terminé.

_ « Ce n'était pas notre intention première »  
_ « Le mensonge n'est pas votre fort à vous les Gryffondor »  
_ « Eh bien ... moi je pensais que la gentillesse et la sincérité l'étaient chez vous les Poufsouffle »

A cela Adeline ricana, elle avait vite compris ou voulait en venir Noah. Une petite rougeur apparue sur ses joues déjà remplies de tâches de rousseurs. Noah sentit que la jeune fille ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle était mal à l'aise, et son rire devait seulement traduire de sa nervosité. Elle se mordit la lèvre mais ne dit rien. Noah lui laissa le temps nécessaire pour qu'elle puisse enfin s'exprimer librement. « Ne pas la brusquer » songea Noah.

_ « Je ne veux pas le blesser » avoua Adeline. « Je ne le fais pas intentionnellement si c'est ce que tu te demandes ».  
_ « Tu le sais donc » murmura Noah  
_ « Tu sais mon secret après tout. Cela ne devrait pas t'étonner. Mais je ne suis pas très expérimentée, ça ne marche pas tout le temps » dit-elle tout en jouant avec ses doigts, et en évitant au mieux le regard de son camarade.  
_ « Tu es au courant depuis quand ? » répondit Noah en effet peu surprit  
_ « L'an dernier » se confessa la jeune fille. « Mais je pensais que c'était passé ... Il est très gentil, mais ses regards me gênent »  
_ « Apprends à le connaitre, tu verrais qu'il est ... »  
_ « Gentil. Adorable. Attentionné. Je sais » coupa à nouveau la jeune fille. « J'essaierais mais je ne te promets rien. Du moins en amitié tout au plus ».  
_ « Essai juste de ne plus l'envoyer balader » soupira Noah, qui savait que son meilleur ami en souffrait.  
_ « Promis, si tu promets de ne plus jamais me suivre et de taire mon secret »

A cela Noah répondit par un hochement de tête. La jeune fille se leva peu de temps après, s'excusa et partit dans une direction qui était inconnue du Gryffondor. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il réfléchissait à tout cela. A ce qu'il avait découvert. Devait-il en parler ? Il lui avait promis de ne rien dire. Toutefois tout ceci l'intriguait. Elle savait. Mais pourquoi n'était-elle jamais aller le voir pour le lui dire clairement ? Plutôt que de le faire espérer ? Dans une lamentation silencieuse Noah essaya cependant de voir les choses de façon positive : au moins les choses avançaient. Doucement mais surement. Si la jeune fille reconsidérait le fait de s'intéresser à son meilleur ami c'était déjà un grand pas. 

_**\- PDV Harmony Honor - **_

La jeune fille de Poufsouffle était assise sur son lit. Elle regardait une de ses collègues et amies de chambre terminer un devoir d'astronomie. Ce soir c'était le troisième cours dans cette manière qui allait être donné, et Harmony Honor n'en pouvait déjà plus. En se plaignant, elle s'affala sur son lit, et se cacha sous sa couette. Et un rire se fit entendre dans la pièce aux couleurs jaune et noir durant ce même laps de temps.

_ « Dragonneau tu as fini de lire dans mes pensées » rigola à son tour Harmony.  
_ « Pour une Poufsouffle tu es assez feignante au niveau des cours » s'esclaffa de nouveau Adeline. « Poufsouffle égal travail acharné je te rappelle »  
_ « Et toi au niveau de la tolérance. » lui répondit Harmony en lui tirant la langue.  
_ « Je suis très tolérante. Regarde j'ai été compréhensive avec Charlie, et indulgente aussi. Je lui laisse une chance à me connaître » se moqua gentiment Adeline qui stressait rien qu'à l'idée de faire connaissance avec ce jeune homme.

Rien que l'idée de tenir à lui, l'effrayait.

_ « Alors soit le avec moi qui ne souhaite pas aller en cours »  
_ « A ce misérable cours si j'en crois tes pensées »

Harmony enleva la couette de son visage, et tira la langue à Adeline Dragonneau. Harmony Honor était autant à la fois excitée qu'embêter face au don de sa camarade : la légilimencie. Harmony avait découvert cela en fin de cinquième année. Lors des débuts de la manifestation de ce don, Adeline faisait beaucoup d'erreur au niveau de son expression faciale. A chaque fois, Adeline lui disait - encore aujourd'hui - que cela la surprenait. Ce fut justement à cause de ses erreurs qu'Harmony devina son secret. En effet, la tante d'Harmony possédait également cette capacité rare. Une coïncidence appréciable, qui permit à Adeline de travailler l'été dans la famille Honor pour mieux contrôler l'attrait des pensées.

Adeline Dragonneau ne s'était jamais habituée à ce don. Don qui lui est apparu un jour de stress intense, du moins c'était ce qu'elle avait raconté à Harmony. Elle savait que la sœur de la grand-mère d'Adeline - Quennie - l'avait également. Mais jamais la jeune sorcière aurait cru l'avoir à son tour.

A Poudlard, seule Harmony et à présent Noah étaient au courant du deuxième secret de la Poufsouffle ; et bien entendu le directeur de l'école. Les parents d'Adeline l'avaient mis au courant pour éviter tout soucis par la suite au niveau des contrôles ou des oraux d'examens.

_ « Tu t'améliores, tu n'ouvres plus grand les yeux quand tu lis dans les pensées » commença Harmony tout en pensant. « Mais tu te grattes toujours les mains, ou tu te mords les ongles quand cela apparait d'un coup »  
_ « Cela prend du temps selon ta tante. Cela ne fait que deux ans, et au début j'ai perdu du temps. J'ai essayé de renfermer ce pouvoir en moi. J'en avais presque peur » avoua Adeline en soupirant. « Mais là n'est pas la question il faut aller en astronomie mademoiselle »  
_ « Hum non pas envie. Je suis malade » répondit Harmony en faisant mine de tousser

Harmony voulut remettre la couette sous sa tête, seulement Adeline ayant entendu ses pensées prit son bras droit pour la relever du lit et la dirigea de force vers la sortie. La jeune Harmony, soupira et se plaignit tout le long du trajet jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie : « C'est haut, c'est trop loin, c'est ennuyant, le professeur m'endort, c'est toujours la même chose ». A cela Adeline rebondit surtout par des petits rires.

_ « Tu penses la même chose avoue » bailla Harmony en arrivant au cours. « Puis, nous faire commencer à minuit, c'est un motif d'absence »

Harmony s'installa néanmoins au premier rang sur une des chaises près d'un télescope. Adeline en fit de même. Quelques minutes plus tard Ivy Grim les rejoignit avec un grand sourire, et s'installa près d'Harmony. Mais le plus étonnant se passa ensuite. Charlie Weasley venait de s'installer près d'Adeline. Le cours d'astronomie était de base le cours le moins suivit du Weasley, qui restait le plus souvent derrière en train de faire un somme. Adeline supplia Harmony de l'aider à l'aide d'un regard de détresse, mais cette dernière préféra rigoler à plein poumon, tout en se concentrant pour pouvoir suivre la future discussion.

_ « Bonsoir » commença Charlie à moitié tremblant.

Harmony ne voyait pas le visage d'Adeline, mais elle se doutait que sa camarade avait souri poliment. Par la suite, la jeune poursuiveuse de Poufsouffle, entendit bafouiller. Elle supposa que c'était Charlie. Puis un rire gêné. Harmony préjugea que cette fois-ci ce fut Adeline. Honor tourna la tête, et remarqua qu'Ivy était elle aussi concentrée sur la discussion entre les deux.

_ « Bah quoi toi aussi tu écoutes non ? » rigola doucement Ivy.  
_ « Chut, il va parler » répondit Harmony.

Les deux jeunes filles tournèrent discrètement leur tête vers Adeline et Charlie et écoutèrent d'une oreille attentive.

_ « Je suis désolé pour l'autre soir » dit Charlie qui réussit brillamment à aligner une phrase sans bégayer.  
\- « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous m'avez suivie » rétorqua Adeline toujours en colère par rapport à cela.  
_ « Je voulais en savoir plus sur toi »  
_ « Donc tu espionnes les personnes pour en savoir plus ? »

Harmony dut se retenir pour ne pas rire en voyant la tête de Charlie se décomposer. Elle ne savait pas ce que Charlie venait de penser. Malheureusement pour lui, cela suffit à Adeline pour se lever et changer de place avec Ivy. Sous le regard attristé de Charlie, qui lui répéta qu'il était vraiment désolé. Harmony interrogea du regard Adeline. Mais cette dernière sentant l'insistance d'Harmony sur elle se concentra sur le cours qui venait de commencer. Harmony tourna la tête vers Charlie qui discutait vivement avec Ivy. « Il me fait de la peine » pensa Harmony. « Il a l'air vraiment intéressé ». Elle retourna son attention vers Adeline qui la regarda d'un air sévère :

_ « Bah quoi c'est vrai. Le pauvre. Tu n'as pas été très gentille. Un jour il faudra me dire pourquoi tu es comme ça avec lui. Alors qu'avec les autres tu es différente. Est-ce que tu as peur de tenir à lui par la suite ? Tu sais la vie ne se résume pas aux animaux ou au cours. Essai de le connaitre »  
_ « Pour qu'il m'abandonne après ? Non merci »  
_ « Charlie n'est pas ton père »

Adeline baissa la tête, et ne parla plus du cours. Une fois celui-ci terminé, elle se pressa de sortir et laissa ses camarades de chambre derrière elle. « Oui, le pauvre » pensa Harmony « J'espère que le courage des Gryffondor n'est pas un mythe ; car il va en avoir besoin » continua de songer Harmony.

_Ce soir-là, les filles du dortoir 724 s'endormirent en pensant à plusieurs choses. Ivy pensa au cours ainsi qu'à son frère. Harmony songea à ses parents morts lorsqu'elle était petite mais aussi à ce Noah, et trouva son attitude révoltante. Quant à Adeline, elle pensa à son père. Père si distant avec elle à cause de son métier. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, mais elle aurait aimé qu'il soit plus présent. Adeline se demandait si cela avait un rapport avec ses diverses réactions envers Charlie. Puis toutes les trois s'endormirent dans un calme appréciable. Essayant d'oublier leurs soucis de jeune fille de dix-sept ans. _

**NOTE DE FIN**

Bonjour à tous,

Eh voila un quatrième chapitre de terminé. Vous avez donc fait connaissance avec plus de détail de deux autres personnages assez important dans l'histoire. C'est vrai que cela peu peut-être perturbant de passer d'un personnage à un autre. Néanmoins je voulais vous les faire connaitre assez rapidement pour que vous ne soyez pas trop perdu, ou pour que vous ayez un avis sur eux.

Les autres chapitres seront principalement écrit sous le point de vue d'Adeline et de Charlie, mais de temps en temps comme ce début d'histoire il y aura des points de vue d'autres personnages. Certes l'histoire ce concentre sur la romance des deux personnages principaux. Mais je souhaite aussi développé ceux que je vous ai présenté jusqu'à maintenant.

Aussi j'attend vos avis concernant le secret d'Adeline, et donc ce don quelle a. Déçu ? Content ?


	6. Chapter 5 : Feuille d'automne

Résumé des précédents chapitres : Vous avez découvert la capacité d'Adeline, celle de lire dans les pensées. Harmony et Noah sont au courant, mais chacun à promis de taire ce secret. Ils l'ont appris de manière différente. Charlie a essayer de s'excuser auprès d'Adeline mais sans succès suite à l'espionnage en forêt interdite. Adeline à promis à Noah de ne plus envoyer balader Charlie.

**FEUILLE D'AUTOMNE **

**_23 septembre 1990 -_**

_Poudlard_

L'automne, une merveilleuse saison où les couleurs chaudes étaient maîtres. Du rouge, de l'orange, du marron, du pourpre. De belles couleurs pour de bonnes batailles de feuille, où la pluie faisait souvent rage suivie d'un beau soleil ardent pour réchauffer les c½urs. L'équinoxe de l'automne était un passage merveilleux où un plan équatorial terrestre traverse le Soleil, pour changer d'hémisphère céleste. Un changement donc dans l'univers, mais le changement également en ce 23 septembre d'un point de vue, d'une remise en question. Ce changement avait lieu dans une école en apparence normale. Une école de sorcier se trouvant en Écosse, et où une jeune fille allait décider de laisser une chance à un jeune garçon épris d'elle. Tout comme les feuilles modifiant leurs couleurs, elle avait décidé de changer pour commencer à s'intéresser à ce garçon en question. Semblable également à cette nature, quelque chose en elle allait mourir pour tomber au sol : sa résolution de ne pas s'approcher de lui, de peur de souffrir. Du moins, elle n'en avait pas encore conscience, mais une chose en elle allait changer en cette fin d'après-midi de début d'automne. Un renouveau pour l'un. Un commencement pour l'autre. Tout comme chaque nouvelle saison sur ce monde où l'espoir était une chose précieuse. Charlie Weasley allait comprendre que l'espérance n'était donc pas un mythe, et qu'il fallait toujours y croire.

_**-PDV Charlie- **_

Charlie Weasley se leva péniblement ; il avait passé toute la nuit dernière à terminer un devoir de métamorphose qu'il devait impérativement rendre pour lundi, un devoir sur la métamorphose humaine. Cela était au programme de sixième année, mais son professeur insistait fortement là-dessus, n'ayant pas eu le temps de l'approfondir l'an passé. Dans une longue plainte silencieuse, le jeune capitaine pensa à tous les devoirs qu'il devait rendre pour la semaine prochaine. Il s'était déjà laissé prendre par les retards des différents travaux. Il compta dans sa tête « une recherche de deux parchemins en botanique sur une plante carnivore au choix ; deux traductions à faire en rune ; et une lecture en sortilège ». Un gémissement sortit de sa bouche, n'ayant qu'une envie, celle de retourner au lit. En plus de tout cela, il y avait l'entraînement de Quidditch qui allait sûrement durer plus de temps que prévu, car la semaine prochaine aura lieu un match contre les Poufsouffle. Le premier de l'année, donc une rencontre des plus importante.

Tout en soupirant, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un pat lent. « Un mois, cela faisait juste un mois à peine qu'on a repris les cours et je suis déjà en retard. Je n'avais jamais tout remis à demain les années précédentes, mais cette année la plus importante, je procrastine. C'est assez ironique selon moi » songea-t-il tout en rigolant faussement à cette pensée.

Ivy n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que c'était normal vu qu'ils étaient en septième année, aussi le travail en était que plus conséquence « En soit elle n'avait pas tort » continua-t-il en méditant. Quant à Noah, il lui conseillait d'arrêter de penser à Adeline. Il avait tout autant raison que sa sœur selon notre protagoniste.

Une fois rentré sous la douche, il en profita pour ressentir chaque goutte d'eau chaude tombant sur son corps, et notamment sur son visage parsemé ici et là de taches de rousseur -néanmoins peu visibles. Un bien-être. C'était ce qu'il avait ressenti. La chaleur réchauffant son corps de ce froid d'automne, qui était arrivée avec de la pluie. L'eau pour nettoyer toute résolution qu'il avait prise en début d'année concernant un amour non-réciproque.

Il devait admettre que son meilleur ami avait une bonne argumentation. Cette attirance pour cette fille le déconcentrait autant dans les cours qu'au Quidditch.

Même s'il ne comptait pas en faire son métier plus tard -malgré les conseils de son professeur de vol- ce sport était quelque chose de sacré pour lui. S'il devait comparer cela, sa passion pour le vol était autant réciproque que le plaisir qu'avaient Fred et George dans les farces et les blagues.

Sachant pertinemment que c'était sa dernière année à Poudlard, il souhaitait en profiter au maximum. Mais surtout, il ne souhaitait pas mettre son envie de Quidditch, son amusement pour ce sport en péril. Surtout pas à cause de Liv. « Oui, il faut que je me fasse violence » déclara-t-il tout en recevant des gouttes chaudes sur son corps légèrement athlétique.

Les gouttes continuèrent de tomber, tandis qu'il se souvenait de cette nuit où ils l'avaient suivie. Depuis cette fameuse date du 15 septembre, elle faisait de son mieux pour l'éviter, ignorer autant ses gestes que ses paroles. Il devait cependant le reconnaître, la suivre la nuit n'était sûrement pas une chose à faire. Malgré cela, il trouvait cette indifférence exagérée. Pour lui, il avait tout de même fait le premier pas en essayant de lui parler. Pour elle, ce n'était pas peut-être pas grand-chose, mais pour lui, c'était comme affronter la colère de sa mère. Ce fut certes un échec. Toutefois, il en fut à peine surpris, car ce même schéma avait tendance à se répéter la concernant. « Depuis deux ans, je suis attiré par cette fille que je ne connaissais que peu. Deux ans. Cela en devient ridicule ! » réfléchissait-il

Oui, sa timidité l'énervait de plus en plus. Il avait même tenté de faire une potion contre cela, mais en vain. C'était un trait qu'il tenait de son père. Père et fils timides face aux filles qui comptaient pour eux.

Il n'avait pas voulu demander tous les détails, étant donné la gêne que cela lui apportait, mais un jour, il avait questionné son père sur sa relation avec sa mère. Il avait ainsi appris qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis leur scolarité à Poudlard, et qu'ils s'étaient même fait prendre à s'embrasser. Il fallut du temps à Arthur pour annoncer à sa future femme ce qu'il ressentait. C'était cette dernière qui avait d'ailleurs pris les devants et avait embrassé le père de Charlie pour la première fois. S'en suivirent de longues promenades nocturnes, où ils s'embrassaient à tout-va. Le jeune garçon essaya de refouler cette partie-là de l'histoire, ayant déjà eu envie de vomir en pensant à la façon dont ses frères et sœurs étaient venus au monde. Rien qu'y penser, Charlie fit une mine de dégoût.

Peu de temps après, il ferma le robinet de l'eau chaude en entendant ses colocataires de chambre rentrer, Mathieu Sponk, Anton Dewis et Gabriel Lys. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'était pas dans le dortoir de Noah. Toutefois, ce dernier s'amusait à en rire : disant qu'au moins il ne l'entendait pas se plaindre d'Adeline même la nuit. Cependant, il sortit de la douche surpris en entendant le rire de son meilleur ami, tout de même présent.

_ « Weasley, sors de là, on a une bonne nouvelle pour notre capitaine ! » cria Anton de sa voix rauque mais à la fois perçante.

En effet, Anton faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch en tant que batteur tout comme Noah. Le reste de l'équipe était composée de deux nouvelles poursuiveuse dont Charlie oubliait les noms à chaque fois et de Mathieu.

Le jeune attrapeur sortit donc de la douche à peine habillé pour entendre la nouvelle de ses camarades de maison. Tout en se demandant ce qui allait lui tomber dessus. En sortant, il vit Anton et Mathieu excités tout deux comme des lutins de Cornouaille, et Noah sautillant sur place. Charlie en conclut donc que cela avait un rapport avec le Quidditch.

_ « Pendant que tu ronflais, on a réussi à négocier. On va pouvoir avoir le terrain de Quidditch pour nous cet après-midi ! » s'enthousiasma Noah

À cette réponse, notre jeune capitaine était mitigé. Une part de lui était ravie de pouvoir s'entraîner vu que le premier match contre les Poufsouffle se ferait la semaine prochaine. De l'autre côté, il pensait au travail en retard accumulé, ainsi, il se voyait déjà passer les jours suivants enfermé à la bibliothèque. À commencer par maintenant. Il donna rendez-vous à toute son équipe à quatorze heures sur le terrain de Quidditch et en uniforme. Puis partit en compagnie de Noah vers la bibliothèque tenue par une vielle femme insupportable dont il oubliait aussi le nom. Alors qu'en soit, il y passait pas mal de temps pour ses devoirs, surtout depuis la cinquième année. Une fois arrivés, ils se dirigèrent vers la section Botanique.

La coïncidence -ou la malchance selon les points de vue- voulut qu'ils entendent une conversation des plus intéressantes.

_ « Tu n'avais pas promis à Noah de ne plus envoyer balader ce pauvre Charlie ? »

Noah regarda son ami intrigué, ayant tous deux reconnu la voix d'Harmony Honor. Sans grande surprise Adeline, lui répondit.

_ « Et, c'est ce que je fais, je te signale, je ne lui parle pas. Comment pourrais-je alors le faire ? »

Un silence s'en suit, les garçons étant derrière les étagères, ils ne pouvaient pas voir le regard d'Harmony face à cette réponse. Toutefois, ils se doutèrent qu'elle dut faire une tête qui en disait long. Charlie fixa par la suite Noah. Perplexe, c'était ce qu'il était. Son meilleur ami avait parlé à Adeline sans le lui dire. Cela l'intriguait. Noah lui souriait, tout gêné, en hochant les épaules.

_ « Puis » reprit Adeline, « tu fais pareil avec Noah à ce que j'ai compris »  
_ « La nuance, c'est que je ne l'ai promis à personne moi madame »

Charlie réussit à passer un œil à travers deux livres de Botanique, et vit Harmony lui tirer la langue tout en répondant. Une personne de Poufsouffle arriva derrière les filles. En panique la reconnaissant, il se dépêcha de se baisser tout en empoignant l'épaule de Noah pour le pousser à en faire de même. C'était la capitaine d'équipe de la maison Poufsouffle

_ « Je déteste les Gryffondor ! » protesta Susan.  
_ « M'en parle pas » dirent en cœur Harmony et Adeline, pensant toutes deux à Charlie et Noah.  
_ « Ils ont réussi à négocier le terrain de Quidditch pour s'entraîner toute l'après-midi ! Je n'ai réussi à négocier qu'une heure moi » bougonna-t-elle. « Ils arrivent à mettre tout le monde dans leur poche, cela en est insupportable. »

Peu de temps après cette réponse, les Gryffondor entendirent Harmony se plaindre à son tour. Le Quidditch était aussi important pour elle, et perdre contre les Gryffondor lui était inconcevable. Avant de se faire remarquer et de se prendre des remarques en plein visage, les deux espions décidèrent de s'éloigner aussi silencieusement que possible.

Susan était une crème selon Charlie. Il était sorti trois mois avec elle l'an dernier, juste avant Cassandre. Mais concernant le Quidditch, elle se transformait en monstre. Ce fut d'ailleurs un sujet de dispute assez récurant dans leur couple. Du moins, Charlie n'emploierait pas ce mot pour définir leur relation d'antan. Néanmoins, il était fier d'avoir presque réussi à oublier Adeline pendant certains temps.

Une fois installé à table, leurs parchemins sortis ainsi que les différents livres qu'ils avaient empruntés, Charlie regarda Noah, attendant qu'il lui explique cette fameuse discussion avec Adeline. Ce dernier avoua alors tout. Toutefois en omettant un léger détail : la capacité d'Adeline.

_**-PDV Adeline - **_

Adeline Dragonneau n'était pas une grande fervente de Quidditch, mais ayant lié des liens d'amitié avec Harmony Honor, poursuiveuse de sa maison, elle lui avait promis d'essayer de s'y intéresser un peu plus. En tant que Poufsouffle elle comptait bien tenir sa promesse. C'est donc pour cette raison qu'elle se tenait assise sur les estrades, un livre nommé «_ Le Quidditch à travers les âges_». Au cours de ces pages de manuel, elle apprit différentes choses. Celle qui était déjà visible comme la caractéristique du terrain de Quidditch, comment il est constitué. L'origine du vif d'or, qui la mit légèrement de mauvaise humeur. En effet, elle apprit qu'au départ, c'était un oiseau, le vivet doré, que les joueurs devaient attraper. La fin du match sonnait quand cet oiseau était attrapé et tué par le chasseur, qui est nommé attrapeur à l'heure actuelle. « Une bande d'idiots primitifs » pensa la jeune fille, outrée de voir qu'on avait pu faire cela. Même si cela datait du XIII et XIVe siècle, la jeune fille restait scandalisée. C'est suite à la diminution de vivets d'or que le vif d'or fit son apparition, grâce à un brillant ensorceleur de métaux, Bowman Wright.

L'équipe de Poufsouffle,fit son entrée, et pendant tout le long Adeline se servit de ce livre pour aussi comprendre le « charabia » de Susan.

_ « Les poursuiveurs : feinte de Porskoff » cria t-elle

Signifiant une ruse de la part d'un poursuiveur ayant le souffle volant en chandelle pour tromper ces adversaires. Une fois cela fait, il lâche la balle à un de ses équipiers se trouvant en dessous. Adeline comprit alors qu'il existait de nombreuses fourberies pour marquer. Tout en rigolant intérieurement, elle se dit que c'était un jeu né pour les Serpentard. Elle n'avait rien contre les autres maisons de Poudlard, ni celle comme certains l'appellent « la mauvaise maison », mais elle devait admettre qu'ils avaient un certain don pour la manipulation et la ruse. S'en suivit d'autre terme, qu'elle s'empressa de lire, comme le revers du cognard pour les batteurs. Ou bien encore l'étoile de mer pour le gardien, position de défense où il tient son balai que par une main et un pied.

L'heure passa rapidement, et ce fut au tour des Gryffondor d'entrer sur le terrain. Toujours sous les protestations de Susan et d'autres joueurs de son équipe. Si la gentillesse n'était pas à l'honneur chez les Poufsouffle, une joute verbale aurait pu commencer. Adeline décida qu'il était temps pour elle de partir, n'ayant pas envie de voir les Gryffondor. Ou du moins Charlie Weasley.

Les nuages gris avaient fait place à un soleil plus qu'appréciable, ainsi la jeune fille décida de se promener dans le grand parc de Poudlard. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle arriva devant le lac de Poudlard où elle trouva deux petits farceurs : Fred et George Weasley. Elle les appréciait grandement et décida d'aller à leur rencontre.

_ « Coucou les jumeaux » dit-elle en arrivant vers eux. « Qu'est-ce vous faites à regarder le lac comme ça ? »

Les concernés se retournèrent, sourire aux lèvres, tout en affichant un air innocent sur leur visage.

_ « Nous cherchons un moyen de faire sortir le calamar géant » répondit Fred  
_ « Mais pas un mot à Charlie ! » reprit son jumeau  
_ « Pourquoi je lui en parlerais ? » s'interloqua Adeline.

Les jumeaux la fixèrent d'un regard voulant tout dire. Ils étaient au courant de l'attirance qu'avait Charlie pour elle. Elle décida de passer outre, et continua la conversation mine de rien

_ « Toutefois c'est assez dangereux. Il n'y a pas que le calamar géant dans ce lac, d'autres créatures bien plus étranges pourraient vous attaquer si vous y mettez les pieds »  
_ « Quel genre des créatures ? » s'enthousiasmèrent les garçons  
_ « Des êtres de l'eaux par exemple. Ils ne sont pas si mauvais que cela, mais il faut les traiter avec grand respect, sinon... Ce sont des êtres intelligents et très organisés. Je ne vous conseille pas de vous approcher d'eux. A moins que vous ayez un instrument de musique allant sous l'eau »

à peine eût-elle terminé sa phrase qu'elle vit le visage de ses interlocuteurs s'émerveiller. Elle décida de se rattraper comme elle pouvait

_ « Enfin peu importe, oubliez ce que j'ai dit les garçons, ce n'est pas prudent. Puis, ils ont leur propre langage, vous ne comprenez rien, et vous n'êtes qu'en deuxième année. Vous n'arriverez pas à vous défendre dit-elle à une vitesse folle  
_ « Intéressant » commença George. « Ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'avions pas l'attention de nous mouiller. Nous voulons juste voir le calamar. Nous ne sommes pas comme toi, ou même Charlie, motivé par l'envie de nous faire tuer par l'une de ces créatures en les étudiant. »

Adeline rit de bon cœur, un rire gêné mais un rire. Elle se souvenait juste de son expérience désagréable l'an dernier quand elle aussi avait voulu plonger pour venir à la rencontre de ces créatures mystiques.

_ « Je vais vous dire quelque chose mais nous sommes d'accord, je ne vous ai rien dit, n'est-ce pas ? Si vous voulez voir le calamar, allez dans la salle commune des Serpentard. A la tombée de la nuit, vous pouvez le voir à travers une des fenêtres près des canapés en cuir »  
_ « Tu m'as l'air bien informée » sourit Fred d'un air malicieux

_ « Disons que je suis motivée à avoir des ennuis pour étudier les créatures. Il vous faut juste le mot de passe, que je n'ai pas. Cependant vous connaissant, vous trouverez une solution »

Ils restèrent là à discuter tandis que l'heure tournait encore et encore. Un coup de vent arriva. Au début, ils ne firent pas attention à ce changement soudain. À cet air devenant plus tendu qu'habituel. Un autre coup de vent. Adeline sentit Loki se crisper dans sa poche de veste. Des feuilles volèrent ici et là. Mais une fois encore, ils ne firent pas attention.

Au loin s'approchaient deux garçons et une fille appartenant à la maison Serpentard. Le rire du plus grand des garçons, Greg, fit sortir Adeline et les jumeaux Weasley de leur conversation. Reconnaissant ce rire qu'elle avait trop bien entendu lors de sa première année, la jeune Poufsouffle fut prise d'une panique l'empêchant de réfléchir. En effet, ce rire était le même -ou presque- que celui du grand frère de Greg -Mason Jons. Ce dernier l'avait, à de nombreuses reprises, bousculée lors de sa première année. Le frère de la jeune fille, Stephan, dut intervenir, et, à dose de moquerie, de chantage et d'humiliation, Adeline retrouva une vie tranquille en deuxième année. Tandis que grandissait entre Stephan et les frères Jons une rivalité et une haine.

La benjamine des Dragonneau pouvait subir de temps à autre d'autres moqueries. Mais habituellement, son frère était là.

Le reste de cette péripétie se passa rapidement. Adeline tombant à terre. Les jumeaux Weasley partant chercher de l'aide. Adeline lançant un sort. Loki s'agrippant à un arbre, terrifié. La jeune fille n'était pas à Gryffondor, elle le savait. Elle n'avait pas le courage de son frère face à l'adversité. Non, la jeune fille avait peur. Elle essaya de se rassurer en se disant qu'elle était à Poudlard et que rien de grave ne pouvait lui arriver. Toutefois, aimant se faire discrète, une humiliation publique l'horrifiait. La bande qui l'avait poussée à terre avec une grande violence s'ennuyait et l'avait donc prise pour cible, pour faire passer le temps. Il voulait la blesser psychologiquement, l'humilier, se moquer d'elle. Tout comme Stephan, le grand-frère d'Adeline, l'avait fait devant un large public à l'époque.

Aussi furent-ils déçus qu'il n'y eût personne pour assister à cela. Ils jetèrent les affaires de la jeune fille dans le lac tout en attrapant la baguette magique de celle-ci qui avait essayé de lancer un sort. Tout comme les livres d'Adeline, ils décidèrent de mouiller la jeune fille à son tour. Cette dernière arriva dans le lac. Tout en y tombant, elle s'abîma les mains, et une griffure fit son apparition sur sa joue. Tandis que ses cheveux dégoulinèrent, mouillant encore plus ses vêtements déjà trempés. Toutefois, la jeune fille ne montra rien, et essaya de fixer ses agresseurs pour lire dans leurs pensées. Cependant, sa peur l'empêchait de se concentrer. Alors, essayant d'oublier la chaire de poule grandissante qu'elle ressentait, elle attendait la suite des événements avec appréhension.

_ « Tu es toujours aussi bizarre Dragonneau ! » cracha la fille au nom de Mérina.  
_ « Tu diras bonjour à ton frère de ma part » continua Greg.  
_ « Bon allez, ce n'est plus marrant, laissons-la. »

Dans son regard, Adeline comprit que le dernier qui avait parlé, Jared, ne le faisait pas de bon cœur. Il était contraint. Alors pendant deux trois secondes, elle ne se préoccupa pas de l'état dans lequel elle était. Mais plutôt de ce jeune Serpentard qu'on obligeait à faire des choses contre ses principes. Greg commença à s'approcher d'elle, trop selon la Poufsouffle.

La jeune fille décida de fermer les yeux pour essayer de se calmer et trouver une solution. Cependant, quelques secondes plus tard, entendant des insultes, elle comprit que Fred et George avaient effectivement trouvé de l'aide. Selon la voix qu'elle entendait, c'était auprès de Charlie Weasley. Ce dernier avait fini son entraînement de Quidditch, et il était en train de se diriger vers la forêt interdite pour s'occuper d'une créature fantastique lorsque ses frères l'avaient intercepté.

Le capitaine de Gryffondor se mit face au groupe de Serpentard, Fred et George à ses côtés, tandis que la Poufsouffle accourait vers l'arbre où était caché Loki. Elle essaya de le rassurer, malgré les cris qui commençaient à être de plus en plus forts derrière elle. Loki, refusant de bouger tout en lui tirant la langue, la jeune fille décida d'employer la manière forte et le mit dans sa poche mouillée. Au moins, il serait en sécurité.

Adeline regarda par la suite chacun des protagonistes. Jared avait la mâchoire crispée, main dans la poche sûrement sur sa baguette, prêt à intervenir. Mérina s'esclaffait, s'amusant de cette situation tout en insultant Adeline, l'ayant vue "parler à un arbre". Enfin, Charlie et Greg s'affrontaient dans un duel baguette en main. Adeline jugea inutile d'utiliser son pouvoir de Legimens pour comprendre l'état de Charlie. En effet ce dernier exprimait de tout son être une forte colère mêlée d'inquiétude. Son visage était devenu rouge, ses poings serrés contre sa paume ou contre sa baguette. Une veine de son front palpitait. Mais surtout, en écoutant la vitesse et la puissance des sorts qu'il lançait. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi. Tenait-il donc réellement à elle ?

Après mure réflexion, la jeune fille voulut avancer pour essayer de régler les choses à l'amiable avant que tout ceci s'aggrave. Néanmoins, Loki essaya de sortir de sa poche. La jeune fille se tourna alors pour qu'on ne le voit pas. Cependant, sans comprendre la suite des événements, elle se retrouva à terre quelques secondes plus tard, Charlie au-dessus d'elle. Le sort alla se percuter sur l'arbre où se trouvait auparavant Loki qui se recroquevilla encore plus dans sa poche.

Charlie se leva, encore plus énervé, et envoya Greg plusieurs mètres plus loin. Ayant vu que Mérina voulait répliquer, le jeune Weasley se plaça devant Adeline, prêt à la protéger. Toutefois, en moins d'un instant, toutes les baguettes présentes s'envolèrent au loin. Deux professeurs venaient d'arriver sur place. Chacun des protagonistes essayait de se justifier, mais accompagné d'un des professeurs chacun fut envoyé chez leur directeur respectif, sauf Adeline qui fut accompagnée à l'infirmerie. Elle remercia tout de même son sauveur d'un petit sourire, tout en donnant un geste inespéré à son principal héros : un bisou sur la joue.

Les étudiants partirent dans un silence de marbre, tous tendus, certains étaient même blessés au visage. Tandis qu'au loin, le vent se remettait à se lever, une feuille bleue tomba d'un arbre qui avait reçu un sort. La moitié de ses feuilles étaient devenues bleues, couleur des océans, et ce fut la première feuille d'automne. Mais cela, nos protagonistes ne le virent pas. Ils sentirent à peine le changement de l'air. Ainsi que le tournant de leurs vies. Un nouveau chapitre allait s'écrire à l'encre bleue pour se transformer petit à petit à de l'encre rouge.

_

NOTE DE FIN  
_

Pour parler de ce chapitre, qu'est-ce vous en pensez ? Assez peut-être différent des autres par cette fin, mais dans chaque histoire j'aime bien au moins aborder des thèmes qui me tiennent à coeur. Je pense que mes lecteurs me suivant dans chaque histoires verront de quoi je parle. Cela sera vraiment très rapide avec cette histoire. Je me consacre à 100% à la romance, à l'amitié etc. Pas de réel gros drame, mais je pense que c'est tout de même important d'intégrer des choses comme cela.

Hormis cela, un chapitre relativement calme, les choses ont certes avancés autant doucement que rapidement je trouve. Cependant le Tome I sera assez court donc bon ...

J'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plus, et le chapitre suivant est actuellement en cours d'écriture

A bientôt !


	7. Chapter 6 : Prends le risque de souffrir

Résumé des précédents chapitres : Vous avez découvert le don d'Adeline qu'elle tient de la sœur de sa grand-mère, Queenie, celui de lire dans les pensées. Harmony et Noah sont les seuls au courant avec les professeurs de Poudlard. Charlie coulent sur les retard des devoirs, surtout avec l'approche du match de Quidditch. Enfin, dans le précédant chapitre, Adeline fut "agressée" par un groupe de trois Serpentard. Charlie affronta l'un des trois au nom de Greg. Et, le premier match de Quidditch va avoir lieu.

**PRENDS LE RISQUE DE SOUFFRIR**

**_Samedi 29 septembre 1990_**

_Poudlard_

Une semaine était passée depuis l'agression envers Adeline. Cette histoire avait bien entendu fait le tour de l'école. Ainsi les tensions entre les maisons étaient encore plus tendues qu'à son habitude. Les protagonistes de cette altercation furent donc envoyés chez leurs directeurs de maison. Severus Rogue comme à son habitude réprimanda à peine ses élèves pour faute de preuves tangibles. Minerva McGonagall colla Charlie Weasley, tandis que malgré le peu d'implication, donna un avertissement aux jumeaux Weasley. Enfin, la directrice de la maison Poufsouffle, Pomona Chourave, accueillie Adeline à son retour de l'infirmerie avec des gâteaux et du thé. Cette dernière ne pouvait réprimander la jeune fille, car elle en était la victime. Elle lui accorda même un jour de repos. Adeline ne se fit pas prier et accepta volontiers, profitant de ce moment pour rester avec ces animaux. Surtout Loki, qui lui aussi avait été fortement bousculé, et refusa de lâcher Adeline et ce, même jusqu'à la salle de bain où néanmoins, il se cacha les yeux pour qu'elle puisse garder son intimité.

_**\- PDV Charlie Weasley -**_

La colère de Charlie n'avait cependant pas descendu, et grâce à l'aide des meilleurs farceurs qu'il connaissait : ses frères, il préparait chaque jour une nouvelle vengeance à l'encontre des trois serpentard. Percy Weasley son autre frère, décida de réagir et d'envoyer une lettre à leurs mère. Ainsi au beau matin de ce samedi de septembre, où l'ambiance joyeuse du premier match de Quidditch de la saison régnait dans tous Poudlard, Charlie Weasley reçut une beuglante. Une beuglante rouge, annonçant donc une forte remontrance. Heureusement pour lui, celle-ci arriva dans la salle commune.

« _Charlie Weasley, comment oses-tu mettre ta future carrière en péril en faisant des farces et des blagues ! Il serait peut-être temps que tu grandisses un peu en cette dernière année d'études ! Tu veux te faire renvoyer avant même d'avoir eu tes ASPICS ? Il y a d'autres moyens pour régler une dispute que de faire l'immature. En plus de cela tu entraines tes deux petits frères. Montre l'exemple. Même si je n'accepte guère le comportement de ces Serpentard, ce n'est pas une raison. Que je ne reçoive plus ce genre de nouvelle, ou tu passeras un mauvais Noel mon garçon ! Tu diras à ton frère Percy, bravo..._ »

Noah qui était juste à côté de lui, avait explosé de rire. Tandis que Charlie avait explosé de rage tout en mettant cette beuglante avant la fin, dans le feu de cheminée. Toutefois, en vain. La beuglante continua de parler, et même commençait fortement à s'énerver auprès de Charlie pour ce geste.

« _On ne me jette pas dans le feu Charlie Weasley ! Je disais donc, tu diras à ton frère bravo pour ses bonnes notes, et que je suis fière de lui_ » . Ce qui fit encore plus rire Noah, et d'autre présents dans la salle commune. « Frère ou pas frère je vais le tuer » avait répondu Charlie en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle. Il alla s'asseoir près de Fred et George, où peu de temps après Percy arriva un sourire fier sur son visage.

_ « Le professeur Flitwick m'a dit hier que j'étais l'un de ses meilleurs élèves » avait alors commencé Percy

_ « Tu n'en as pas marre de respecter les règles ? » cracha Charlie. « Tu fais honte à la maison Gryffondor, heureusement que Tu-Sais-Qui n'est plus là, sinon tu aurais été le premier à balancer tout le monde »

Charlie Weasley était certes en colère contre son frère, mais il l'était surtout contre les Serpentard. Percy était juste la commun bouc émissaire idéal. Celui-ci l'ayant compris, pris son assiette d'oeuf et de bacon et alla s'installer à une autre table légèrement vexé.

_ « Tu connais Percy » commença George « Règle, règle et encore règle »

_ « Pour lui c'est normal, il est chiant mais c'est Percy » reprit Fred

Charlie regarda les jumeaux étonnés qu'ils prennent sa défense. Tout en écrasant son pain dans son assiette il ne vit pas Adeline arriver vers lui. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, et lorsqu'il releva la tête le jus qui était dans sa bouche se déversa sur son uniforme. Fred étouffa un rire tout en lui donnant une serviette. George et lui firent mine de parler pour les laisser parler, tout en écoutant leurs conversations. Charlie regarda la jeune fille d'un air perplexe. Il avait essayé de lui parler depuis l'événement mais celle-ci l'esquivait dès que possible.

_ « Je suis venue m'excuser » dit-elle. « Je t'ai évité au lieu de te remercier. Seulement le fait de te revoir me rappeler sans cesse ce qu'il s'était passé. Je n'avais pas encore la force d'y faire face »  
_ « Je » commençai Charlie « Enfin je ... Hum.. Euh.. Bah.. Bah » bégaya Charlie pendant de longues minutes  
_ « Je crois qu'il veut te dire : de rien mais c'est normal voyons Adeline » sourit Noah en arrivant  
_ « C'était très courageux de ta part. J'aimerai l'être tout autant de toi » répondu Adeline comme ci c'était Charlie qui avait répondu. En réalité il avait pensé un peu près la même chose.  
_ « Tu ... » Le Weasley prit une longue inspiration et poursuivi « Tu l'es déjà »  
_ « Si je l'étais je serais à Gryffondor. Mais peu importe, merci. C'était très brave. Merci d'ailleurs à vous deux » dit-elle en regardant amicalement les jumeaux.  
_ « Oh tu sais, Charlie se dirigeait vers la de toute façon » répondu Fred  
_ « Tu allais où comme ça ? » demanda la jeune fille.

Un silence se fit. Adeline fixa Charlie. Cela déconcentrait le jeune homme qui avait l'impression de passer aux rayons X « faite qu'elle ne pense pas que je la suivait encore » pensa-t-il inquiet. Il regarda Noah lui demandant d'un signe de tête de l'aide. Toutefois ce dernier était trop bien concentré sur son assiette pour voir les yeux suppliant de son ami. Fred ayant compris son erreur essaya de se rattraper, cependant en vain. Adeline voulut reprendre la conversation, toutefois l'arrivée du courrier mit fin à la discussion. Charlie esquissa un petit soupir silencieux, soulagé.

Au même moment Ivy Grim et Harmony Honor arrivèrent près du petit groupe de Gryffondor. Depuis l'événement, les deux filles n'étaient jamais loin d'Adeline. Elles la suivaient comme son ombre. Charlie apprit qu'Harmony, était d'ailleurs plus que remonté, et participait activement à cette nouvelle guerre entre maisons. Contraire d'Ivy, qui prônait la paix entre les maisons. Tout ceci fit sourire Charlie, qui lui aussi avec Noah surveillait Adeline depuis ce jour. Cependant tout comme dans la forêt interdite, il n'était pas discret. En apparence Adeline pouvait parfois montrer de l'agacement, demandant à être un peu seule, se sentant étouffé. Mais selon les dires d'Ivy, le jeune poufsouffle avait avoué que leurs présences là rassurée.

_ « Rolf Dragonneau, Stephan Dragonneau. Eh bien on dirait que ta famille s'inquiète pour toi » sourit Harmony en prenant les lettres de la main de son ami.  
_ « Rolf ? Qui a eu l'idée d'appeler son fils comme un prénom de chien ? » se moqua gentiment Noah  
_ « C'est mon cousin » répondu Adeline tout en prenant les lettres de la main d'Harmony.

Cette dernière rangea ses lettres dans un sac près d'elle, puis se concentra de nouveau sur Charlie. Elle le regarda dans les yeux d'une étrange façon se qui me mit relativement mal à l'aise le jeune homme pour la deuxième fois en cette matinée.

_ « Donc » reprit Adeline. « Tu allais où comme cela ? »  
_ « Il allait surement voir son enfant » murmura Noah. Toutefois malgré l'intensité faible de sa voix, cela n'empêcha pas à Harmony et Adeline d'entendre sa phrase. Elle tourna la tête vers Charlie qui compris tout de suite. Ce dernier chercha une excuse mais ne trouva rien.  
— « Tu allais vers la forêt interdite ? » questionna Adeline

Le Gryffondor commençait à bouillonner intérieurement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi pas c'était ainsi. Il était en colère contre Percy, en colère contre Noah qui le mettait dans une position délicate, mais surtout il était furieux contre lui-même de ne pas pouvoir prononcer un seul mot. Malgré qu'elle restait enfermée dans son dortoir en dehors des cours pour profiter de ses créatures, Adeline faisait face à ses peurs au bout d'une semaine. Lui, au bout de deux ans, il avait toujours autant du mal à parler à cette simple fille.

Le jeune capitaine de Gryffondor l'admirait, faisant preuve à tout moment de bienveillance, de dévotion et de loyauté. Pour lui, elle avait plus que sa place à la maison Poufsouffle que lui à Gryffondor, par rapport au fameux courage des Gryffondor. Il essayait de chercher autant la détermination pour lui répondre, qu'un mensonge cohérent. Il ne voulait pas lui parler de l'un de ses secrets, même s'il savait parfaitement que lui en parler ne représentait aucun danger. Mais pour Charlie, moins de monde était au courant, et mieux c'était.

Adeline le fixa attendant une réponse. Ce silence commençait aussi à interroger Harmony Honor qui à son tour ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Ivy et Noah quant à eux essayèrent de faire diversion en parlant de Quidditch, ce qui fonctionna pour Harmony qui commençait à se moquer de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Puis dans un mouvement de grâce elle quittait la table suivie de près par Adeline qui la rejoignit à grands pats tout en le regardant une dernière fois vexé en fronçant les sourcils. Le baiser qu'Adeline l'avait pu lui faire sur la joue, avait donné des ailes à Charlie qui espérait que cet incident malheureux puisse les faire se rapprocher. Finalement, les ailes de Charlie s'étaient vite embrasé. Dans une plainte silencieuse, il croqua dans sa brioche et essaya de se concentrer sur le match à venir.

Néanmoins, peu avant le midi, Charlie eut un brin de courage. Il s'approcha alors du banc où était assise Adeline se trouvant dans la cour. Au loin, se trouvait Noah qui l'encourageait avec des pouces en l'air, des sourires, des exclamations. Tandis qu'à coter,Cassandre marmonné des choses que Charlie préférait ne pas savoir. La jeune Poufsouffle releva la tête, surprise.

_ « En première année, tu pensais que j'allais finir à Serpentard à cause de ma ruse et de mes farces. Aujourd'hui je te prouve une nouvelle fois que je suis bien dans la bonne maison qu'est Gryffondor. Je suis déterminé à te parler, et j'ai le courage de te proposer un rendez-vous ce soir ici même vers dix-neufs heures. Ne soit pas en retard. Je te montrerai donc pourquoi je me dirigeais vers la forêt interdite »

Charlie fier de lui, souris, et un excès de confiance s'empara de lui. Il bomba légèrement le torse attendant une réponse de la jeune fille. Cette dernière referma son livre sur les créatures aquatiques, avant même d'ouvrir la bouche, Charlie continua :

_ « Les créatures aquatiques, si tu veux je peux t'accompagner dans le lac, je suis un très bon nageur. Je n'y suis jamais allé, mais cela peut-être une aventure excitante, et cela nous permettrait de nous connaitre un peu plus ! »  
_ « Charlie Weasley, sache que j'ai déjà été dans le lac, mais je te prends au défi. Pour ce soir, ma curiosité de voir quelle créature tu gardes m'intrigues alors c'est d'accord. Mais la prochaine fois que tu viens me parler en ayant bu de Felix Felicis, les blagues de tes frères et les beuglantes de ton adorable mère seront les derniers de tes soucis »

Adeline Dragonneau leva les yeux au ciel et laissa Charlie Weasley la bouche grande ouverte. Les effets de la potion se dissipèrent, de même que les effets indésirables tels que la confiance en soi exacerbée. Il se retrouva à nouveau mal à l'aise. Noah voulu s'approcher de lui, mais ayant vu sa directrice de maison se rapprocher furieuse vers Charlie, il se ravisa

_ « Monsieur Weasley, si vous et vos frères continués dans cette voie de farce et de vengeance, vous pourriez dire adieu à votre poste d'attrapeur. Prenez exemple sur Percy. Vous avez intérêt à que rien ne me revienne aux oreilles sur vos agissements dans les jours à venir »

Charlie hocha la tête et dans un désolé, il se laissa tomber sur le banc pris précédemment par Adeline. Une fois partie, Noah s'assit à côter de son meilleur ami, et le réconforter comme il le pouvait. Toutefois, énervé une fois encore par tout ceci, Charlie ne l'écouta pas. Il ne comprenait plus grand chose et il était décidé à avoir des réponses.

_ « Qu'est-ce qu'Adeline et toi, vous vous êtes dit la semaine dernière Noah ? Comment s'est-elle autant de chose qu'elle ne devrait même pas savoir ? »

_**\- PDV Adeline -**_

L'après-midi rapidement pour chacun des élèves. La guerre sans merci entre les maisons, malgré les interventions des professeurs, commençaient à disparaitre des esprits. Les regards étaient à présent tournés vers l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle et de Gryffondor qui allait ouvrir la saison de ce sport. Ceux dans l'équipe qui se sentaient concernés par l'agression d'Adeline, mettaient toute leur colère dans les entraînements et tous étaient fins près.

Adeline sous le conseil de son frère et de son cousin, était assise dans les gradins en compagnie d'Ivy, ainsi que de Cassandre. Même celle-ci était devenu plus gentil avec la jeune Poufsouffle. En entendant l'arrivée de chacune des équipes, et tout en agitant un drapeau Gryffondor à sa main droite, et un drapeau Poufsouffle à sa main gauche, Ivy demanda à Adeline ce que sa famille avait bien pu lui dire pour qu'elle sorte enfin de « sa grotte ». En effet, le jeune Dragonneau ne sortait que très peu en dehors des cours depuis l'événement, refusant même d'aller en forêt interdite avec Hagrid.

Adeline serra dans son sac les lettres de son frère et de son cousin. Deux personnes importantes à ses yeux, mais surtout Stephan qui avait toujours été là pour elle. Autant à Poudlard que chez eux. De ce fait ce dernier a été plus que remonté en apprenant ce qui était arrivé à sa chère et tendre petite soeur. D'une grande âme de gentillesse et de bonté envers les animaux, Stephan présentait un autre visage lorsqu'on s'en prenait à sa famille. En effet, leurs pères étaient fortement absents lors de leur enfance et même encore aujourd'hui, ainsi Stephan en plus du rôle de grand frère, prenaient également le rôle de père protecteur. Etant proche lui aussi de son cousin, les nouvelles avaient fait le tour de sa famille allant même jusqu'à Ilvermorny. Rolf Dragonneau était rentré en cinquième année dans la maison Pyckwoodgenie.

Les deux étaient unanimes : Adeline devait se montrer forte, et sortir, profiter et montrer à ces personnes qu'elle n'était pas faible. Elle était une dragonneau, digne petite-fille de Norbert Dragonneau et de Thésée Dragonneau un ancien puissant Auror britannique. Leurs mots ont été d'un grand réconfort pour la jeune fille, même si au fond d'elle, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver en première année. Perdue. Seule. N'arrivant pas à faire ses marques, à trouver sa place dans ce haut lieu qu'est Poudlard. Même si, des liens d'amitié se sont tissés avec d'autres personnes, le vide de son frère se faisait aujourd'hui ressentir. C'est également lui qui l'avait convaincu de laisser une chance à Charlie. En effet à la fin de sa longue lettre, après de multiples insultes envers les Serpentard, le sujet Charlie arriva sans même qu'Adeline ne comprenne réellement pourquoi :

« _Charlie ne veut peut-être pas dire à son frère que c'est toi, mais Bill n'est pas un idiot et moi non plus. Suffit de voir comment il parle de toi, comment il te regarde lors des diners entre nos familles. Tu verrais les lettres qu'il envoie à Bill sur cette mystérieuse fille qui le rejette sans cesse. Il est temps pour toi, d'oublier les blessures du passé. Toi comme moi, savons pourquoi tu as peur de t'attacher à ce Weasley. Tu ne veux pas revivre d'abandon. Mais il n'est pas papa. Il ne t'abandonnera pas pendant 6 mois car il sera parti à travers le monde, sans donner de nouvelles. Vie ta vie Adeline, il est temps. Il est là pour te protéger depuis la première année, et encore aujourd'hui il t'a prouvé qu'il tenait à toi. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Je ne serais pas tout le temps là pour toi, la preuve en est. _

_Prends le risque de souffrir. Prends le risque de vivre, et va voir ce premier match. Respire la joie. Tu le mérites._

_Dans tous les cas, s'il te fait du mal, n'oublie pas : sa mère peut-être effrayante quand elle crie alors nous la préviendrons. Puis je serais là, mes créatures et moi pour te venger. Laisse-lui une chance. _

_Je t'aime, _  
_Stephan_ »

Alors la jeune fille avait accepté un rendez-vous avec lui ce soir. Alors la jeune fille était présente en ce début de match. Lorsque les équipes rentrèrent sur le terrain, elle applaudit, elle ria avec Ivy. Elle encouragea Harmony qui était poursuiveuse. Elle entendit à côté d'elle Cassandre, elle, encourager vivement Charlie. Quant à Ivy, elle alternait pour selon ses dires « ne pas faire de jaloux ».

Le match commença. Une minute. Cinq minutes. Dix minutes. Adeline dut se rendre à l'évidence. Elle n'était pas encore prête pour plonger tel un blaireau dans le terrier de son ennemi. La jeune fille a bout de souffle, sentit son coeur s'accélérer, ses mains devenues moites lui servaient à essayer les goutent des sueurs présentes sur son front et sa nuque. Adeline avait peur. Elle se sentait oppressée, sa vue commençait à alterner le flou et les hallucinations de personnes se moquant d'elle, venant l'embêter. Ses camarades trop occupé à regarder le match ne firent pas attention au moment de panique de leurs amis, qui dans une dernière énergie s'enfuit des gradins pour aller se cacher dans les calme y régnait. Elle était seule, et profita de cet instant pour sortir Loki de sa poche. Ses yeux avaient le don d'apaiser la jeune fille.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, elle entendit la fin du match sonné, Gryffondor avait gagné. Adeline, sourit en imaginant ce que chacun des protagonistes pouvait penser à ce moment-là, mais surtout Harmony qui devait pester contre les Gryffondor. Ne voulant croiser personne, elle sortit juste à temps des vestiaires et se dirigea vers son dortoir.

L'heure tournait, les Poufsouffles avaient dirigé doucement leur défaite faisant preuve de leur gentillesse et bienveillance naturel devant les autres maisons. Toutefois, une fois dans la salle commune, les Gryffondor étaient descendus de toutes pièces « tricheur », « favoris des professeurs », « tricheur » une nouvelle fois, « ils ont des balais plus puissants c'est tout », « le vif d'or a été perturbé par un oiseau, sinon on l'aurait attrapé ».

_ « Et dire que tu as un rendez-vous avec ce débile de Charlie Weasley ! » grogna Harmony en boudant sur son lit. « Tu l'as vu toi, qu'on allait attraper le vif d'or, mais que quelqu'un a jeté un sort pour que ce soit Charlie, hein tu l'as vu ? »

_ « Je n'ai pas une très bonne vue tu sais ... » mentit Adeline.

Alors qu'Harmony continua son monologue en se plaignant de l'équipe de Gryffondor, Ivy arriva tout sourire dans le dortoir.

_ « Et voilà un autre traitre ! »

Harmony décida alors de partir, pour se plaindre avec des vrais Poufsouffle selon ses dires.

_ « Tu ne lui as donc pas dit ? » commença Ivy, bras croisés

_ « Je te l'ai dit, c'était juste quelque chose que je n'ai pas digéré ce midi. »

_ « Charlie t'attend à la sortie de la salle commune »

Adeline surprise, fronça les sourcils. Elle regarda son ami dans les yeux, voulant essayer de lire dans ses pensées. Mais rien. Cela était légèrement frustrant pour cette dernière, mais cela pouvait lui arriver fréquemment en cas de fatigue ou de stresse. Cette capacité comportée un gros coût cognitif, et la jeune fille n'était que trop épuisée pour se concentrer sur les pensées de ses camarades. De ce fait, elle se dirigea vers une discussion inconnue. Une fois la porte de sa salle commune franchie, elle reprit son air d'indifférence lorsqu'elle fit face à Charlie.

_ « Bravo pour votre victoire, c'était un beau match »

_ « Le mensonge te va mal » répondu du tact au tact Charlie

Adeline fut fortement surpris du changement de comportement de ce dernier. Il n'hésitait plus, et il répondait normalement à cette dernière sans chercher ses mots.

_ « Tu comprendras » lui avait-il répondu, comme si les choses s'était inversées et que c'était lui qui avait lu dans ses pensées. « Je suis venu te dire que je dois annuler notre rendez-vous de ce soir. Je dois le reporter pour quelques jours. Ma mère m'a encore une fois envoyer une beuglante en pleine grande salle. Je dois remonter mes notes avant de reprendre le risque de me faire envoyer en retenue à cause de notre futur escapade. »

_ « Très bien, je comprends. Le courage des Gryffondor a donc une faille »

_ « Et celle-ci se prénomme Molly Weasley. Fred et George ont refait une farce qui a déplu - étonnamment à Rusard et à Rogue, donc voilà. Pour le moment je dois faire profile bas. Tu savais toi que les beuglantes, te suivait si tu quittais la pièce ? C'était terrifiant » ria t-il

Adeline sourit poliment, tout en essayant de se concentrer sur Charlie. Une nouvelle fois rien. Ce dernier s'excusa une nouvelle fois et la laissa là, en plein couloir. Harmony ayant vu la scène, resta elle aussi bouche bée pendant quelques secondes.

_ « Tu penses qu'il a encore bu une potion pour le rendre confiant ? »

_ « Non il en a pas eu besoin. Il est en position de force.

Harmony regarda son ami encore plus intrigué qu'un niffleur devant l'or. Adeline prit un air sérieux, et tout en croisant les bras celle-ci continua :

_ " Il est au courant pour mon secret, et je t'annonce qu'on va avoir un lion au nom de Noah Grim à mangé ce soir ».

NOTE DE FIN  
_

La fin de ce chapitre n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais faire. Mais voulant respecter les longueurs des chapitres, environ 6 pages et plus de 3000 mots, j'ai décidé de changer un peu et de reporter leur rendez-vous, qui de base aurai-dû avoir lieu dans ce chapitre. Il faudra donc attendre le prochain.

Je ne suis pas convaincu par ce chapitre, mais j'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira un minimum.


	8. Chapter 7 : Voici nos secrets

Résumé : Adeline a comprit que Noah a révélé à Charlie son secret quant à son talent de legimens. De plus, le jeune Gryffondor à de plus en plus de facilité à s'adresser à Adeline, voir à la repousser. Notamment suite à la révélation de Noah sur les capacités d'Adeline. Charlie ayant mal pris cette découverte annula leur précédant rendez-vous. Quant à Adeline, elle s'est mise à s'intéresser à lui pour découvrir son secret dans la forêt interdite. 

**VOICI NOS SECRETS**

_**Jeudi 11 octobre 1990**_

_**Poudlard**_

_**\- PDV Adeline -**_

_Il m'ignore. Je l'ignore. Il me fuit. J'apprends. Je suis la souris. À mon tour. Je suis le chat. À mon tour._

_Elle m'ignore. Je l'ignore. Elle me fuit. J'apprends. Je suis la souris. À mon tour. Je suis le chat. À mon tour._

Adeline Dragonneau avait pris l'initiative de s'intéresser à Charlie, quand ce dernier prit l'initiative de s'éloigner. Ainsi, cette dernière ne comprenait plus le Gryffondor. Accoudée sur sa table, elle fit mine d'écouter le cours de Sortilège dans un hochement de tête peu convainquant. Ayant entendu rire, elle tourna vivement la tête pour réprimander du regard les personnes qui osaient la déranger dans ses pensées. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le trio des Gryffondor : Charlie, Cassandre et Noah en train de s'esclaffer sans se préoccuper du regard de Flitwick qui tomba aussi sur eux. Adeline croisa tour à tour les yeux des trois comparses. Pour Noah, elle n'entendit que des mots incohérents, sans queue ni tête. Pour Cassandre, elle ne discerna que des paroles en rapport à son attirance pour Charlie. Enfin pour ce dernier, rien. Absolument rien. Il se concentrait, elle le savait. Elle fronça les sourcils de colère. Harmony avait prôné la tolérance et la gentillesse des Poufsouffle face à cette histoire, mais Adeline n'était pas spécialement d'accord. Les Poufsouffle aimaient également la justice, et la jeune fille se sentait trahie par Noah. Elle voulait des explications, mais il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne viendrait jamais le voir lorsqu'il était avec Charlie. Sois la majorité du temps.

_ « Si tu veux mon avis, ne montre pas que tu es au courant, qu'il est au courant »

Adeline tourna cette fois-ci sa tête vers sa voisine de classe : Nymphadora Tonks qui lui souriait poliment. La benjamine des Dragonneau lui rendues son sourire puis fronça les sourcils face à la phrase de sa camarade. Lorsqu'elle vu cette dernière cogner sa tête discrètement avec un de ses doigts, Adeline comprit tout de suite. Elle voulait qu'elle lise dans ses pensées.

_ « Tu es intelligente » répondu Adeline. « Tu ferais une excellente Auror. »

À la fin du cours, Adeline courut rejoindre Harmony dans leur dortoir qui, malade depuis plusieurs jours, était cloué au lit En effet, il y avait une contagion de Grippe de sorcier exigeant le repos absolu. Lorsqu'elle arriva, un vent froid arriva dans la pièce. Harmony avait laissé une fenêtre ouverte, et la froideur de dehors s'était immiscée à l'intérieur de leur chambre. Tandis qu'Harmony était sous la couette, emmitoufler dans de grosses chaussettes et un pull en laine.

_ « Ma tante m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait ouvrir les pièces pour enlever les microbes »

Adeline ne put s'empêcher de sortir un petit rire gentil face à la position de son amie. Oui après deux ans à se parler, à se confier l'une à l'autre, Adeline pouvait la clarifier d'amie. Cette année, plus encore.

_ « Tonks est venu me parler en cours de sortilège, et donc elle m'a apprit que Charlie était effectivement bien au courant pour mon secret. Noah en plus de lui avoir tout dit, l'entraîne à l'occlumencie avec l'aide d'un autre Gryffondor, Mathieu. Elle les a surpris dans une vielle classe au cinquième étage. »  
_ « Répète moi ça ? Tu as accepté une conversation, et en plus sur Charlie Weasley ? Un Gryffondor que tu ne voulais plus approcher ? Pour ensuite venir me raconter tout ? »

Harmony explosa de rire, même si elle du très vite s'arrêter pour tousser et se moucher. C'est un fait, Adeline voulait s'intéressait plus à Charlie. Toutefois pour une raison de curiosité : elle voulait savoir quelle créature, il cachait dans la forêt interdite. De plus, son frère l'avait convaincu de lui laisser une maigre chance de le connaître. Du moins en amitié. La jeune fille n'envisageait rien de plus.

_ « Hormis cela, je suis montée prendre un livre pour ce midi »  
_ « Ah, la, je retrouve Adeline Dragonneau. Je commençais à m'inquiéter, vois-tu. Je te conseille d'aller voir Mathieu. En dehors du Quidditch, c'est un garçon relativement gentil. »

Elle remercia son amie et descendu avec son livre, et Loki dans sa poche. Quelques minutes, plus tard, elle arriva dans la Grande Salle où le bruit environnant lui donna mal à la tête. Elle décida donc de prendre deux trois fruits qu'elle glissa dans sa poche droite de sa jupe, et un dans sa poche de veste où se trouvait son botruc. Sortant de la Grande Salle, elle se sentit observer. Il s'agissait de Charlie, qui en croisant les yeux de la Poufsouffle retrouva sa maladresse naturel en s'étouffant avec son jus de citrouille. Cela amusa la jeune fille qui partit sourire aux lèvres.

Le début d'octobre emmena son lot de pluie et de vent depuis plusieurs jours. Mais aujourd'hui, malgré un vent froid, le soleil était de mise, et tout en respirant l'air pure de Poudlard que la jeune fille se dirigea vers le lac de Poudlard. Elle alla s'asseoir adossé contre un arbre, et tout en fermant les yeux, elle respira un nouveau l'air qu'elle laissa entrer vigoureusement dans ses poumons. Au bout d'une petite heure de lecture intensive sur les créatures aquatiques, elle sentit une légère pression de sa poche. Quelque chose s'y agitait, au nom de Loki, son Botruc.

_ « Si quelqu'un te voit nous allons avoir des ennuis » . Ce dernier hocha ses petites épaules d'un air innocent et sauta sur le genou de son amie d'un air suppliant « Et ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu sais bien que sans toi, je ne tiendrai pas ici ». Ce dernier continua à la fixer tout en clignant doucement des yeux « Oui oui d'accord il y a Harmony, et Ivy, mais bon ... Oui, d'accord, les Gryffondor sont sympas ». À cette réponse, Loki croisait les bras « Oui bon les Weasley en particulier ». Enfin, Loki finit par rire sans un bruit.  
_ « Charmante cette conversation »

Adeline se retourna vivement baguette en main, et aperçu Charlie Weasley ainsi que Noah Grim derrière elle. Ce fut Noah qui avait parlé, vu le sourire au coin qu'il affichait. La jeune Dragonneau prit Loki dans la main, et le rangea vivement dans sa poche de veste. Elle en fit de même avec sa baguette et pour le reste de ses affaires quand Noah repris la conversation. Monologue qu'Adeline n'écouta pas. Elle préféra se concentrer sur Charlie qui regardait ses pieds. Il avait bien perdu de son courage en une semaine. Son prénom cité par Noah, il finit par lever les yeux vers la poufsouffle et son meilleur ami. Il hocha la tête d'un air peu convaincu. Adeline pensa alors qu'il ne devait pas non plus écouter. Toutefois, toute son audace n'était pas entièrement partie, après une longue pause la bouche ouverte où une mouche avait d'ailleurs finit y rentrer celui-ci commença :

_ « Il est mignon ton Botruc »

Adeline ne répondue rien. Cette dernière était bien trop énervée contre les deux Gryffondor, le premier pour avoir révélé son secret, et le deuxième pour avoir fait comme-ci il l'ignorait tout en cherchant un moyen de se protéger de ce dernier. Même si son frère lui avait affirmé qu'elle se trompait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'il voulait lui caché autre chose que son attirance. Sa confiance en lui, en était que plus réduite. Bien sûr, elle-même savait la stupidité de la chose, et malgré que son frère, Stephan, lui avait conseillé de prendre le risque de souffrir. Adeline avait que trop peur. Lorsque Charlie n'arrivait pas à lui parler, c'était simple. Maintenant, les choses se compliquaient.

_ « Il s'appelle comment ? »  
_ « Loki » répondu Adeline en essayant d'être en apparence indifférente à un de ses secrets révélés

Une nouvelle brise de vent retentit entre les trois protagonistes, un vent qui s'engouffra dans les poumons de Charlie qui vaillamment repris la conversation.

_ « Donc nous sommes sympas ? » Dit-il d'un air malicieux  
_ « Je parlais bien entendu de tes frères, les jumeaux et Bill qui d'ailleurs dit des choses très intéressante au mien sur la vie, sur les attirances de chacun. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser »

Rouge. Voilà comment était Charlie. Rouge de honte, de gène. Adeline avait choisi ses mots avec exactitude en sachant très bien ce que cela provoquerait chez lui. Aucun des deux ne l'empêcha de partir, et au loin, elle entendit déjà Charlie marmonner un mécontentement auprès de son frère.

Sachant qu'ils seraient trop occupés à débattre, elle se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondor et attendit patiemment Mathieu après avoir demandé à un Gryffondor d'aller le chercher. Un regard vers la jeune fille lui suffit à comprendre pourquoi elle était là.

_ « Adeline Dragonneau c'est ça ? »  
_ « Mathieu Sponk, nous avons à discuter »

Tout en hochant la tête, il montra à Adeline un coin reclus du couloir où personne ne viendra les déranger.

_ « Je sais pourquoi tu es ici, cela ne me surprends pas que tu sois au courant vu tes capacités »

À cela, la jeune fille grimaça. Son secret, qui était inconnu autrefois, ne l'était plus. Au fur et à mesure des jours, une nouvelle personne était au courant, et cela avait le don de rendre la jeune fille hors d'elle.

_ « Charlie est un très bon ami, mon capitaine de Quidditch, je lui resterai fidèle ».  
_ « Quand est-il d'Anton ? »  
_ « C'est mon meilleur ami, mais je ne vois pas le rapport » s'interrogea ce dernier  
_ « Charlie n'est pas le seul timide dans les Gryffondor. Votre courage n'est pas si caractéristique de votre maison »  
_ « Le chantage est digne d'un Serpentard, et non d'un Poufsouffle » cracha t-il à moitié

Adeline souris fière d'elle. Ce dernier savait où la jeune fille voulait en venir. Anton, ressemblait étrangement à Charlie quand cela concernait les filles. Ici, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle fille. Il s'agissait de la sœur d'un de leur meilleur ami : Ivy Grim. Adeline avait pu intercepter une pensée il y a peu comme quoi Anton Dewis, le batteur des Gryffondor avait une attirance pour cette dernière.

_ « Qui a parlait de chantage ? Je pourrais très bien l'aider tout simplement » répondit la Poufsouffle en hochant l'épaule l'air innocente.

Après plusieurs secondes de longs silences, et plusieurs soupirs de réflexion. Le jeune asiatique grimaça mais finit par dire

_ « Que veux tu Dragonneau ? »  
_ « Quel est le secret de Charlie ? Qu'as-tu vu lors de ses cours ? Tiens t-il réellement à moi, ou est-ce juste une attirance quelconque ? Est-ce qu'il m'aime, est-ce ... »

La jeune fille ne put terminer sa phrase, tandis que Mathieu se mit à rire. Il leva les mains au ciel signe d'abandon. Collé au mur, il se décala et partit sans un mot. Adeline ne comprit pas sur le moment avant d'entendre sa voix.

_ « Cela te déstabilise autant de ne pas pouvoir lire dans mes pensées ? Mes sentiments. Mes pensées sont privées. »

Morte de honte, Adeline se retourna les joues colorés par sa gêne dès plus visible. À ce moment-là, elle ne vit pas le Charlie si souriant ou remplit de maladresse, comme à son habitude. Non, elle le vit fronçant les sourcils de colère. Elle sourit d'une grande douceur pour apaiser les choses, mais rien. Adeline se concentra alors sur ses pensées. Cependant, elle n'entendit qu'une seule phrase « _Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ? Tu es vraiment ..._ ». Il soupira et se dirigea à grand pat vers sa salle commune.

_**Samedi 20 octobre 1990**_

_**Pré-Au-Lard & Poudlard**_

_\- PDV Charlie -_

Les rires des sorciers. La bière coulant à flots. L'épice de l'hydromel venant à ses narines. L'oignon du soda de Branchiflore lui piquant les yeux. Sa gorge réclamant un autre verre de sa Bièraubeurre. La voix stridente de Cassandre près de lui. Rien de tout ceci ne l'empêcha pas de penser à une seule et même personne.

_ « Charlie Charlie ! »

Une voix à peine audible arriva à ses oreilles. Puis des murmures. Il ne savait pas qui avait parlé, hormis que ce n'était pas Cassandre. Il ne restait plus qu'Ivy, Noah, Mathieu ou bien encore Anton Dewis .

_ « Je crois que son cerveau à surchauffer »

D'autres murmures, mais rien. Le jeune Charlie Weasley ne réagissait pas. Depuis le 11 octobre dernier, il n'avait pas adressé un seul mot à Adeline. Ce ne fut pas très compliqué vu qu'elle ne faisait rien non plus pour parler avec lui. Il s'était un peu énervé contre elle, et depuis cela le hantait jour et nuit. Le Gryffondor avait peur d'avoir brûler toutes ses cartes avec elle. Il la voyait en ce moment même rire à tout-va en compagnie d'Harmony, et d'un joueur de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, un certain Jack. Son comportement était ridicule, il le savait. Néanmoins, il n'y pouvait s'en empêcher. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce baiser sur sa joue, à cette façon qu'elle avait à l'énerver, mais aussi à cette façon qu'elle avait eu de s'intéresser à lui. Cela, signifiait-il quelque chose ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à cette question pour la énième fois qu'un liquide tiède arriva sur son visage et l'extirpa de ses pensées. Surpris. En colère. Il ne prit pas la peine de sermonner le ou la coupable et se dirigea vers les toilettes pour se nettoyer.

Mains sur le lavabo, il soupira. Il continua à le faire même en entendant la porte s'ouvrir dans un couinement puis se reformer dans un boum.

_ « Ce n'était pas très sympa ce qu'a fait Mathieu. Après, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas vraiment le droit, je pense, de polémiquer sur ce qui est bien ou non, vu que je n'ai pas respecté ton choix de ne pas lire dans les pensées »

Sursautant, Charlie se retourna les yeux écarquillés. Adeline se tenait devant lui, les yeux regardant le sol glacés des toilettes pour hommes.

_ « En effet » répondit Charlie après de longues secondes.

Le chat et la souris. Aujourd'hui ce fut à Adeline d'être la proie faible, et Charlie d'être le prédateur confiant. Malgré qu'il avait peur d'avoir tout fichu par terre, il savait néanmoins que dans cette chasse il avait un avantage.

_ « Tu connais mon secret »

Charlie continua à retirer le liquide de sa joue tout en faisant mine d'être surpris par la révélation de cette dernière.

_ « Bien tu veux que je le dise à haute voix » reprit Adelina en comprenant le souhait du Gryffondor. Après avoir vérifié qu'aucune des toilettes n'était prise, elle poursuivi « Je peux lire dans les pensées. Un certain talent disons. J'ai lu dans tes pensées plusieurs fois à ton insu depuis plusieurs années déjà. Il s'est réellement développé en cinquième année. Charlie Weasley voici mon secret et je suis désolée pour ça. À toi de me dire le tien maintenant »

Charlie remercia la jeune fille d'un hochement de tête, puis s'en alla. Il voulait jouer avec elle, la rendre dingue comme elle avait le don de le faire avec lui. Cela fonctionna plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Adeline le suivit dans la salle vexée et en colère. Un léger sourire arriva aux lèvres du jeune garçon qui au fond de lui était paniqué. Lorsqu'il sentit que cette dernière perdait patience, il se retourna vers elle pour lui dire :

_ « Rendez-vous à vingt heures dans la cour »

Charlie s'entant ses jambes oscillé dû à cette conversation, il se dépêcha de retourner s'asseoir. La Poufsouffle en fit de même après avoir accepté. Une fois à table, ses amis le regarda attendant une explication.

_ « J'ai rendez-vous avec Adeline. J'ai rendez-vous avec Adeline » dit-il d'un air tel un enfant le matin de Noel.

Néanmoins, Charlie n'arrivait pas à prononcer aux choses. Cassandre vexé se leva et partit, Ivy la suivit pour la réconforter. Mathieu lui proposa une énième leçon avant ce soir et tous spéculèrent sur ce rendez-vous entrevu ayant mis plus deux ans à arriver.

Le soleil s'était endormi laissant les nuages gris d'une pluie menaçante faire leur apparition. Charlie grimaça de voir une averse gâchée ce moment dont il avait tant rêvé. Contraire de la dernière fois, aucune excuse pour l'annuler, aucun nouveau secret pour l'énerver et le déstabilisé. Non ce soir, il était prêt. Cette fois-ci ce n'est plus lui qui demanda un rendez-vous, cette fois-ci, ce fut elle. Adeline voulait connaître le secret de Charlie. Assis sur un banc de la cour, Charlie réfléchissait, stressait, réfléchissait et s'inquiéta encore plus. L'horloge avait déjà sonné vingt heures et toujours personne en vu. Toutefois après plusieurs minutes, qui lui a semblé être une éternité, il vit la porte s'ouvrir laissant place à une jolie fille rousse lui souriant.

_ « Désolée je suis en retard, une fille à Serpentard me devait un service. Voler dans la réserve de Rogue lui a pris plus de temps que prévu. Cela ne t'a pas rendu inquiet, j'espère ? »

Il lui sourit tout en hochant négativement de la tête. À sa remarque, il remarqua qu'elle portait une bouteille de potion encore remplie. Charlie fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas où la jeune fille voulait en venir.

_ « Je t'ai blessé en lisant dans tes pensées, elle me permettra d'éviter de le faire. Cette potion m'est destiné pour les ASPICS, alors théoriquement ce n'est pas du vol »

Lorsque la jeune fille voulue la boire, Charlie eu un réflexe et cassa la bouteille par terre, le liquide se déversant dans la cours sous le regard intrigué d'Adeline.

_ « Ce soir, je veux que nous soyons authentiques, cette capacité fait partie de toi, j'apprendrai à l'accepter »

Adeline sourit aux gestes de Charlie et dans un hochement de tête unit ils se dirigèrent dans un silence vers la forêt interdite. Le jeune capitaine cherché quoi dire, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. En regardant Adeline, il comprit par un sourire gêné qu'il n'était pas le seul. Une fois arrivé dans cette forêt si interdite, il ne put s'empêcher de sortir un léger rire : elle comme lui n'était pas perdu dans ce vaste étendu d'arbres et de bruits étranges les entourant. Toutefois, au bout de quelques minutes de marches sous une humidité grandissant d'une pluie orageuse, Adeline s'arrêta net et prit la parole.

_ « Nous approchons du nid des araignées ? » Charlie haussa les épaules. « Si tu dois me montrer une de ses bêtes, je fais demi-tour tout de suite » s'inquiéta alors la jeune fille.  
_ « Tu me fais confiance ? »  
_ « Tu es à Gryffondor, alors bien sûr que non »

Charlie s'esclaffa en voyant la tête d'Adeline, et pour la première fois, il ne se sentait ni anxieux ni intimidé par la présence de la Poufsouffle. Il continua sa marche tout en entendant les murmures d'Adeline rechignant à chacun de leurs pas. Charlie comprit alors que la jeune fille ne s'était jamais aventurée dans ce coin-ci de la forêt justement à cause de la famille d'Acromentule vivant tout près. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent près d'une clairière éclairait par la lune résistant aux nuages noirs.

_ « J'admire ton grand-père, j'admire ta famille tout entière pour leur passion, pour leur amour même des animaux fantastiques. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir comme amis des animaux. Tu n'es pas la seule non plus à avoir des conversations profondes avec eux » sourit-il. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir comme amis des animaux. »

Adeline fronça les sourcils, grimaça puis son visage se détendit en comprenant les propos du jeune homme, tout en entendant au loin des sabots sur le sols piétinant les feuilles d'automne tombant.

_ « Je te présente Eole, il nous emmènera vers une autre clairière bien au fond de la forêt interdite où je te présenterai Baldr »

Sentant un souffle chaud derrière sa nuque Charlie n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître l'hippogriffe qui l'accompagne depuis maintenant deux ans dans divers coins de la forêt interdite. De pelage noir encre, il avait réussi à le dresser à l'aide d'Hagrid et des ouvrages de Norbert Dragonneau.

_ « Il est magnifique... » souffla Adeline qui tout en le regardant dans les yeux s'inclina devant lui dans un geste d'élégance et de bienveillance  
_ « Il m'a aidé de nombreuses fois pour me sortir d'ennuis ici, je lui dois la vie et bien plus encore »  
_ « Comment l'as-tu rencontré ? » questionna la jeune fille  
_ « J'ai suivi le troupeau d'hippogriffes de la forêt, Hagrid m'avait parlé d'une créature rodant féroce les attaquants. J'ai voulu les aider du mieux que je pouvais... Seulement, en cherchant la créature, je les conduis à leurs nids. Je suis resté un jour après avec eux, leur montrant dès que possible des signes de politesse et de gentillesse. Lorsque l'œuf d'Eole éclot, personne n'était présent pour lui. Cette créature qui disparus aussi rapidement qu'elle n'était apparu, tua sans doute ses parents. Alors dès que je peux, je viens m'en occuper. Les autres hippogriffes prient soin de lui, mais je me sentais responsable... »  
_ « Quelle était cette créature ? »  
_ « Je ne sais pas, peut-être un Nundu, mais d'habitude, ils vivent en Afrique orientale. Alors je ne sais pas. Le principal, c'est qu'elle soit partit »  
_ « Si c'était réellement un Nundu, tu as eu beaucoup de chance. Mon grand-père en avait réussi à en capturer un, mais avec beaucoup de difficulté. C'est l'une des créatures les plus dangereuses autant pour l'homme que pour les animaux. »

Charlie ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à Adeline, assez fière de voir de l'inquiétude mêlée à de l'admiration dans les yeux de cette dernière.

_ « Ce n'est pas de l'inquiétude, juste c'était inconscient de ta part ! Tu aurais pu te faire dévorer par ce léopard géant » s'énerva la jeune fille. « Vous les Gryffondor vous vous croyez invisible, mais tu aurais fait moins le fière avec un bras ou une jambe en moins ! Tu n'es pas raisonnable de te mettre en danger de la sorte. Tu aurais pu au moins prévenir un professeur. »

Charlie dut se retenir de ne pas rigoler aux phrases de la jeune fille, il trouvait cela touchant. Il eut même envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer comme lorsque sa petite sœur avait peur qu'un épouvantard apparaisse sous son lit pour la terroriser. Il avait l'impression qu'en-dehors des murs de Poudlard Adeline se laissait aller, elle était elle-même, sans peur de s'attacher. Sans peur de souffrir. Elle était en symbiose avec la forêt interdite et ses créatures autour d'elles. Elle représentait dignement la famille Dragonneau sans aucun filtre apparent. Toutefois, il revenu vite à la réalité lorsque celle-ci tout en croisant les bras déterminés lui dit :

_ « Ose me faire un câlin de petite fille, et je te jure Charlie Weasley que tu recevras une gifle si forte qu'on... »

Cependant, elle n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'Eole se mit entre les deux protagonistes impatient et protecteur vis-à-vis de celui qu'il considère comme son dresseur.

_ « Allons-y il se fait tard » soupira Adeline.

Charlie s'amusa de la situation, et une fois encore, il se rendit compte que lui aussi était enfin lui-même en sa compagnie. S'amusant de la situation, essayant de faire de l'humour malgré sa maladresse. Sentant son courage de Gryffondor bien présent, il la prit par la taille pour la monter sur l'hippogriffe. Il monta à son tour et au dos d'Eole, et ils virent la forêt interdite des hauteurs. Au regard émerveillé de la Poufsouffle, il se douta que malgré sa grande expérience en créature, c'était la première fois qu'elle montée à dos d'hippogriffe à Poudlard. Voulant la laisser contempler ce paysage d'arbres à perte de vue, il se tut et se dirigea à l'est vers un autre troupeau de créatures qu'il avait appréhendé. Une fois arriver, il lui tendit sa main pour la faire descendre tout en essayant de contrôler son battement de cœur et ses frissons lorsque celles-ci se touchèrent. Dès lors, une lumière pure les entoura, une lumière rassurante et belle à la fois. Une lumière de la lune les éclairant de toutes parts.

_ « Tu as apprivoiser des licornes ? Comment as-tu fait ? Il évite le contact des humains autant que possible ? Tu les as sauvés aussi ? » s'étonna une nouvelle fois Adeline, qui attrapa le bras de Charlie sous le coup de l'excitation de voir autant de licornes réunit. Un nouveau sourire se dessina alors sur le visage de Charlie qui sentit peu à peu l'apparition de rougeur sur ses joues. Dans un raclement de gorge il reprit.

_ « Non, je suis venue presque tous les soirs depuis le début de l'année les observer en silence, notant leur habitude et un jour elles m'ont fait confiance. Un poulain notamment, que j'ai nommé Baldr. Je ne veux pas que des sorciers apprennent qu'un troupeau est présent dans ce coin-ci. Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer pourquoi. »  
_ « En effet, à cause de leurs propriétés magiques, tu as peur que certains veulent s'en prendre à elles... C'est noble de ta part, et ... »  
_ « Je crois que le mot que tu cherches est raisonnable. Le serais-je finalement ? » Dit-il en faisant mine de réfléchir  
_ « C'est bon, j'ai compris. J'aurai sûrement fait pareil pour les hippogriffes » répondit Adeline tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

Une autre lumière apparue, d'une couleur or pur trottinant vers eux. Les poulains faisant davantage confiance aux humains, il s'avança vers eux et laissa même Adeline le caresser.

_ « Baldr, je te présente Adeline. Elle est têtue, mauvaise caractère, marmonne beaucoup, geint assez souvent, un peu folle et mère poule. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle est gentille »  
_ « Baldr, je te présente Charlie. Il est arrogant, têtu, un peu trop confiant, irraisonnable, maladroit, impulsif. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il est assez sympa parfois »  
_ « Est-ce irraisonnable d'avoir envie d'être avec toi, d'être attiré par toi ? » Répliqua Charlie sans même réfléchir.  
_ « Pourquoi me dire cela ? Pourquoi tout gâcher ? J'aurais aimé que tu restes le Charlie qui n'arrivait pas à me parler, plutôt de me dire ça... » Soupira la jeune fille qui tourna le dos au Gryffondor qui subit une nouvelle blessure. « Tu ne comprends donc pas Charlie ? Je ne suis pas attiré par toi. Je serais attiré par toi lorsqu'il fera une chaleur d'été en décembre. »

Retrouvant sa maladresse, il bafouilla. Il ne réussit qu'à murmurer une petite phrase à Adeline le cœur lourd « _la chaleur comme tu peux l'être dans ton cœur_ »

_ « Je n'ai pas de chaleur pour les humains, seulement pour les animaux. Il serait temps de le comprendre. J'ai seulement accepté de te laisser une chance pour qu'on devienne ami rien de plus »

_ « Une chance ? Tellement gentille ... » murmura Charlie dans un grognement perceptible mélangé à un sarcasme bien présent.

Un silence de plomb régna à présent entre eux, et d'un commun accord, ils rentrèrent dans un silence de mort. Néanmoins, une fois arrivé dans la cour de clocher sous une pluie qui était finalement arriver, Charlie arrêta net la Poufsouffle en lui tenant la main. Prenant une grande inspiration, et tentant de réunir le dernier courage qui lui restait, il ouvrit la bouche et la regarda droit dans les yeux

_ « Très bien Adeline. Tu as vu mon secret, j'ai vu le tien. On a passé une bonne soirée. Maintenant, c'est fini. Tu as réussi à manger la souris. Je ne peux plus. Non, vraiment. Alors j'ai compris. Au revoir Adeline. Prends soin de toi »

Dans ces derniers mots, il la laissa là, debout sous une pluie qui était devenu torrentielle. 

_

NOTE DE FIN  
_

Il y a pas mal de blabla je pense "inutile "à l'histoire avec les créatures, mais n'oubliez pas que c'est l'histoire de deux personnages aimant les animaux. Je voulais quand même intégrer des faits, des péripéties avec eux.

J'ai quand même hâte de lire vos avis, et je vous dis à bientôt :)


	9. Chapter 8 : Le goût amer de la jalousie

Résumé : une soirée dès plus mémorable à eu lieu le 20 octobre. Une soirée où Charlie et Adeline apprirent à se connaître, à travers un lieu où leur amour des animaux fantastiques prenait sens : la forêt interdite. Charlie montra à la jeune fille deux compagnons auxquels il s'est attaché : un hippogriffe et une licorne. Charlie et Adeline étaient eux-mêmes ce soir-là, et sentant son courage de Gryffondor arrivé, Charlie avoua alors son attirance à la jeune fille. Cette dernière le repoussa une énième fois, qui eu raison de Charlie qui décida d'abandonner leur jeu du chat et de la souris.

**LE GOUT AMER DE LA JALOUSIE **

_**Lundi 22 octobre 1990**_  
_**Londres**_

« Cher Bill,

Ton frère et ma sœur m'épuisent. Si j'en crois ta dernière lettre, Charlie aussi n'est pas dans son meilleur jour. Adeline regrette énormément son geste, mais n'arrive pas à mettre des mots là-dessus. Ma sœur est intéressée par ton frère. Ma sœur est même attirée par ton frère. Toutefois, je pense que même si on devait lui démonter par bière plus beurre que c'est le cas, elle ne nous croira pas. Elle est dans un déni complet. L'abandon de Charlie ne présage rien de bon non plus. Oui, je pense, que ces deux-là vont se faire souffrir l'un l'autre sans même s'en rendre compte. Je pense que nous sommes pas au bout de nos surprises.

Quant à ta demande, nous viendrons dîner avec plaisir mes parents et moi-même au Terrier mercredi. Enfin, si mon père rentre d'ici là. Tu dois avoir tellement de choses à nous raconter par rapport à l'Egypte ! Tes frères doivent être d'ailleurs déçu d'être à Poudlard pendant ton petit séjour à Londres.

J'ai hâte de te revoir mon bon ami.

Tendrement, Stephan »

_**Dimanche 21 octobre 1990**_

_**Poudlard**_

Noble et doux. Voici la signification du prénom d'Adeline qui douta de ce sens au réveil du lendemain de cette soirée. Sa fête ? Le 20 octobre. Date où elle brisa une énième fois le cœur de Charlie Weasley. La fois de trop. Nos deux protagonistes se réveillèrent ce jour-ci dans un flou et une tristesse perceptible visible dans leurs yeux. Pour l'un, un déchirement dans sa poitrine causé par un espoir fou d'un soleil qui fût rapidement caché par des nuages de pluie. Pour l'une, la culpabilité et le regret naissant dans sa gorge et son ventre. « _Suis-je allé trop loin ?_» se demanda la jeune fille. Oui, la vie nous joue des tours, et parfois lorsque finalement nous avons plus l'objet auquel nous tenions sans nous en rendre compte. La réalité était tel que la douleur était comme ci nous prenons le mur à la voie 9 3/4, mais le passage nous était interdit. Ce passage-ci convoité pour le bonheur, Adeline venait de l'emprisonner sous une montagne de briques, de pierres scellées.

Ivy, Noah et Harmony regardaient tour à tour leur ami dans leur maison respectifs, amis qui étaient enfuient sous leurs couettes. Chacun essayant de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Mais ils ne reçurent que des grognements en symbiose.

La poufsouffle fut la première a raconter la soirée à Ivy et Harmony. La longue marche vers une clairière ou tous les deux avaient sourient d'un air gêné. La façon dont Charlie avait de la regarder. La façon dont Charlie avait touché sa main, ses hanches. Ce trouble qu'elle ressentait par rapport à cela. La découverte des créatures que le Gryffondor affectionné. La joie et les rires sincères que chacun exprimés. Son inquiétude face à l'imprudence parfois de Charlie. La phrase de trop. La phrase qui détruisit la nouvelle relation naissante.

À la fin de son récit, Ivy partit en s'excusant pour essayer de trouver Charlie, se doutant dans quel état lui aussi été. Il ne resta plus qu'Harmony qui lui sourit d'un air désolé.

_ « Tu t'es attaché à lui ? » finit-elle par lui demander tout en s'asseyant près d'Adeline

_ « Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas » soupira Adeline perdue dans ses pensées.

_ « Tu sais ce qui te ferait du bien ? Une balade dans la maison la plus hantée de Grande-Bretagne ! Un Frison garantit ! Jack est déjà allé, il nous fera une visite guidée. Nous avons qu'à y aller jeudi après le cours d'astronomie ? »

Bien plus haut dans l'école, Charlie raconta à son tour la soirée à Noah et ainsi qu'a ses camarades de chambre qui étaient revenus dans le dortoir après leurs petits-déjeuners.

_ « Oublie là ! » Répondu Gabriel Lys d'un ton désinvolte

_ « Cela fait deux ans, c'est peut-être finalement une bonne chose, tu pourras passer à autre chose. Cassandre ne dirait pas non » dit Mathieu sous le ton de la blague pour apaiser la situation.

_ « En parlant de Cassandre, j'ai une idée ! Elle a déjà visité avec une des filles de son dortoir la maison la plus hantée de Grande-Bretagne. C'est bientôt Halloween autant se donner de l'adrénaline avant non ? » Suggéra Noah.

_ « Oh bonne idée ! Allons-y pendant le cours d'astronomie de jeudi, ce cours est d'un ennui mortel ! » s'enthousiasma Anton

_ « Et notre présence aussi tard dans l'école ne sera même pas étonnant vu que le cours est tard. C'est un bon alibi » répondu Noah en prenant un air machiavélique.

Sans le savoir, nos protagonistes allaient tous se retrouver le jeudi au soir dans la maison la plus hantée de Grande-Bretagne. Adeline et Harmony n'avaient pas voulu en parler à Ivy de peur qu'elle les empêche d'y aller dû à sa position de préfète en chef de Poufsouffle. Chose que d'ailleurs, elle a essayé de faire auprès de ses amis Gryffondor. Anton, qui apprit qu'Ivy ne viendra pas, décida à son tour de ne pas venir. Gabriel Lys pour une tout autre raison, abandonna également les trois garçons et Cassandre.

_**Jeudi 25 octobre 1990**_  
_**Cabane Hurlante**_

_**\- PDV Adeline -**_

_ « Taisez-vous j'entends du bruit ! »

Adeline et Harmony se tuent dans un seul mouvement. Entendre du bruit alors qu'elles étaient à l'entrée de la cabane hurlante faisaient frissonner les jeunes filles qui elles devaient se l'avouer, n'avait pas un grand courage. Elles se collèrent l'une à l'autre pour se donner un peu de bravoure. Jack Callum, le meilleur ami d'Harmony, ne put s'empêcher de se tenir le ventre et de s'esclaffer face à cette image se dessinant devant lui. Après avoir reçu une tape sur la tête de la part d'Harmony, le jeune Poufsouffle se concentra pour retrouver l'entrée secrète. En effet, d'apparence toutes les portes et fenêtres étaient condamnées, mais lors d'une de ses aventures, il avait pu trouver un petit passage. Le jardin n'étant plus entretenu permettait de cacher cette entrée. Toutefois, Jack comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le passage était là, ouvert devant lui. Entendant encore un bruit venant de l'intérieur, il demanda aux filles de rester dehors. Malgré des protestations venant de leur part, il s'engouffra dans la cabane hurlante.

_ « Tu as lu dans ses pensées, il avait l'air rassuré ? » demanda Harmony  
_ « Non bien au contraire, pour lui quelque chose ne va pas... On devrait le rejoindre. »

Harmony hocha la tête et toutes deux descendit dans le passage. Un craquement de parquet. Des traces de plusieurs pas dans la poussière. Un long tunnel sombre. Un rire. Un silence. Puis un cri provenant d'une fille.

_ « J'ai peur » murmura Harmony  
_ « Sort ta baguette, nous ne sommes pas seules » chuchota à son tour Adeline.

Elles avancèrent d'un pat lent mais déterminé.

_ « Sinon pour détendre l'atmosphère, je crois que mon stupide de meilleur ami t'apprécie »  
_ « Je n'ai pas la tête à ça et tu le sais » répondit la rousse en levant les yeux au ciel.  
_ « Jack n'est pas le genre de garçon à vouloir une relation sérieuse. Tu ne veux pas tenter quoique ce soit avec Charlie, ni même essayer de comprendre ce que tu ressens pour lui. Soit. Alors au moins amuse toi. Tu n'as rien fait depuis quand ? »  
_ « Je n'aurai pas cette conversation avec toi, ce n'est pas le lieu, et c'est privé » s'offusqua la Poufsouffle  
_ « Autant de temps ? » Répondit Harmony tout en laissant s'échapper un léger rire.  
_ « L'an dernier. Maintenant si tu veux bien te taire avant que je ne sais quoi dans cette maison nous repère »  
_ « C'était juste pour détendre l'atmosphère » marmonna Harmony tout en boudant

Entendant un bruit de parquet craqué et malgré la protestation des yeux d'Harmony, les jeunes filles de Poufsouffle décidèrent de se séparer pour trouver l'origine de ce son Adeline alla dans une pièce pouvant auparavant ressembler à un bureau. Des traces aux sols pouvaient indiquer la présence d'un meuble qu'on aurait tiré qui aurait pu correspondre à un office. Plus loin, elle aperçut des marques de griffes prononcées sur le mur à sa droite. Dans le geste lent, elle caressa les marques, et sortit son carnet. À la page dix étaient résumés les faits qu'elle avait pu observer d'un loup-garou lors d'un soir d'été. Son croquis des traces qu'avait laissé cette créature était les mêmes que celle présente devant ses yeux. Adeline soupira de soulagement. La pleine lune avait lieu la semaine dernière. À sa gauche, une armoire ancienne d'apparence victorienne. Plus elle se rapprocha, et plus le placard vibrer de tous ses côtés. Baguette en main, elle ouvrit délicatement le meuble. Une large fumé s'en dégagea et elle fut projetée en arrière, sa baguette vola au fond de la pièce. Sentant un souffle froid parcourir son cou elle tourna la tête en direction de l'être se tenant devant elle.

Une vision dès plus affreuse se tenait devant elle. Ses animaux en train de mourir un part un dans une souffrance grandissante. Impuissante, elle courra les aider, en arriva près d'eux, seul son Botruc était présent. Ses gémissements serrèrent le cœur d'Adeline, qui le questionna pour savoir comment elle pouvait l'aider. Mais rien. Loki se tordu de douleur. Sa peine était perceptible dans ses yeux et grimaces de sa bouche. Les larmes montèrent de plus en plus, tandis que la jeune fille essaya d'appeler à l'aide. Un sanglot. Une larme.

_ « Loki regarde moi. Dit moi ce que je peux faire ! »

Deux rires dans une pièce voisine interrompue la jeune fille. Elle se releva prête à se défendre lorsqu'elle reconnut le rire de Cassandre, mais surtout de celui qui était de plus en plus présent dans ses pensées : Charlie Weasley. Elle tourna vivement la tête pour se concentrer à nouveau sur son ami en train de souffrir. Toutefois le botruc avait disparu. À la place, Charlie Weasley se tenait devant elle. Une main sur son épaule. Charlie sourit. Une main lui caressant le visage donnant à Charlie un plus large sourire qui ferma les yeux pour profiter de cette douce proximité. Adeline crut rêver. Elle se concentra davantage et reconnu les traits de Cassandre. Son cœur s'en même savoir pourquoi s'emballa dans une colère.

_ « C'est ridicule » pesta la jeune fille. « Je sais ce que tu es, et non cette image ne me fait pas peur »

Un rire qui lui fit dresser les poils du dos. L'apparition de Charlie se tourna vers celle de Cassandre et tout deux commencèrent à s'embrasser. La jeune fille avait beau chercher elle ne comprenait pas le sens de cette peur. De quoi avait-elle peur ? La peur d'avoir rejeté la seule personne capable de l'aimer ? La peur de finir effectivement seul, spectatrice des amours des autres sans avoir personne d'autres à aimer que son frère ou ses animaux ? La peur de cette triste vérité qu'elle ressentait ? La peur de l'avoir perdu à jamais ?

_ « Riddikulus ! »

Sans même se retourner, Adeline comprit que c'était fini en voyant Cassandre et Charlie roter sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Harmony avait jeté le sort pour finir avec cette apparition qui retourna se cacher dans l'armoire. Envahis par plusieurs émotions, Adeline s'agenouilla par terre, les mains contre sa tête. Sa camarade de dortoir la prise alors dans les bras, au même moment que les autres protagonistes firent leur entrée. Jack, le meilleur ami d'Harmony accouru vers elles pour prendre des nouvelles et prit à son tour Adeline dans les bras qui se laissa faire sous le regard attristé de Charlie qui préféra quitter la pièce.

Quelques minutes, plus tard, nos protagonistes étaient réunis dans une autre pièce, Noah et Mathieu s'amusèrent à raconter des histoires qui ferait même peur à un épouvantard sous l'œil amusé d'Harmony. Adeline, quant à elle, essaya de ne pas sauter à la gorge de Cassandre qui, après s'être moqué de la jeune fille pour son moment de faiblesse face à un épouvantard, n'arrêtait pas de flirter avec Charlie.

Quant à ce dernier, il n'avait pas regardé Adeline depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés. Pas un regard ni un mot. Ce flirt, Adeline se convaincu qu'il était pour elle sans aucune importance. « _Il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut. Il est passé à autre chose, tant mieux pour lui_ » pensa t-elle. Jack la coupa dans ses pensées en lui souriant tout en lui tenant la main. « _Eh bien moi aussi Charlie, je vais passer à autre chose_». Cassandre tout en surveillant Adeline d'un coin de l'œil, prit la main de Charlie pour disparaître tout sourire avec lui. La jeune poufsouffle les entendit monter grâce au craquement des marches qui étaient prête à lâcher à tout moment

_ « Il y a une chambre à l'étage » lui murmura Jack. « L'ambiance effrayante ça doit peut-être jouer sur leur libido. Ah, les Gryffondor et leur attrait du danger » pouffa t-il.

Adeline lui sourit tandis qu'elle réalisa que sa peur créée par l'épouvantard était pire que la réalité. Oui, elle avait peur, peur de s'attacher, peur de souffrir. Résultat à force de repousser tout le monde, c'est elle-même qui causa sa peine. Jack la dévisagea d'un regard enjôleur qui la fit rougir. « Après tout, peut-être que je ne suis simplement pas prête à être en couple » réfléchi la benjamine des Dragonneau.

_ « Si tu veux, moi aussi, je pourrai te montrer une pièce fort intéressante à Poudlard si tu n'es pas fatiguée. Ta peur s'est matérialisé devant toi à ce que j'ai compris, laisse moi te faire voir une pièce qui réaliser tes désirs » lui susurra t-il à l'oreille.

Ainsi tout en lui répondant par une caresse sur sa main, elle approuva de la tête. Ils se voulaient être discret, mais une fois avait-il franchi la porte qu'il entendit, Harmony leur crier tout en s'esclaffant.

_ « On n'oublie pas de se protéger les jeunes ! »

_**Vendredi 26 octobre 1990**_

_**Salle Commune des Gryffondors**_

_**\- PDV Charlie -**_

Des larmes. Encore des larmes. Charlie s'effondra dans le dortoir de Noah, qui impuissant ne savait pas comment réagir pour réconforter son meilleur ami.

Lorsque Noah et Charlie apprirent le lendemain de la soirée, qu'il s'était bien passé quelque chose entre Adeline et Jack, Charlie s'effondra tel une feuille d'automne. Il avait un goût de metal dans la bouche. Un goût de jalousie. Un goût de tristesse. Les yeux gonflés, il renifla. Il n'était pas intéressé par elle. Il n'était pas attiré par elle. Non. C'était bien pire que ça. Il l'aimait.

Harmony rentra dans le dortoir de Noah d'un air gênée. Noah demanda instinctivement la raison de sa venue et comment avait-elle pu rentrer. Après une longue argumentation sur le fait d'avoir obtenu leur mot de passe auprès d'un jeune Gryffondor de première année en jouant de ses charmes, la jeune fille poursuivie

_ « Écoute, je suis venu vous voir dans votre cage à lion, pour une seule et bonne raison. Celle de m'excuser auprès de toi, Charlie. J'ai dû sortir mes lassos pour venir jusqu'à vous » finit-elle en essayant de les faire rire. Mais en vain. Ce dernier leva la tête et essaya d'enlever toute trace de larme sur son visage. Il dévisagea Harmony ne comprenant pas la situation. « Charlie, c'est en partie de ma faute si Adeline à fait ce qu'elle a fait. Je l'ai peut-être un peu poussé. Cependant, même s'il ne sait rien passer entre Cassandre et toi, les apparences n'étaient pas... Claires disons. Donc Adeline à réagit ... »  
_ « Taie toi » coupa en colère Charlie qui se leva d'un bon. « Je n'ai rien voulu faire avec Cassandre, je me suis ravisé. Tu sais pourquoi ? Car je pensais à Adeline, et à la peur qu'elle a avait eu avec l'épouvantard. Je pensais à ce que j'éprouvais pour elle, et je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Cassandre. C'est ma jalousie qui à agit lors de cette soirée. Rien de plus. J'ai été idiot. Tu n'y es pour rien. Mais Harmony, je ne te permets pas de finir ta phrase. Je ne te permets pas de la défendre ou comme ci elle pouvait ressentir quoi que ce soit à mon égard. »  
_ « Elle regrette Charlie plus que tu ne le peux penser, et plus qu'elle le laisse paraître... »  
_ « Arrête putain Harmony » s'énerva de plus en plus Charlie. « Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler d'elle. Je la déteste. »

Et dans ces derniers mots, Charlie tomba assis son lit en fondant une nouvelle fois en larmes.

_ « Laisse lui du temps. Tu n'as pas vu ce que j'ai vu à la soirée. Tu n'as pas vu sa peur. Laisse-lui du temps »  
_ « Cela fait deux ans qui lui laisse du temps » répondit Noah en prenant dans les bras Charlie. « Cependant, »reprit-il après une pause. « Harmony à raison sur un point. Charlie, tu sais que je t'adore, que je ferais tout pour toi. Mais même moi, j'ai cru que Cassandre et toi alliez le faire. Même moi, j'ai vu la tête déconfit d'Adeline quand vous flirtiez. Tu as voulu la rendre jalouse, la faire goûter au goût amer de la jalousie. Tu t'es brûlé à ton propre jeu mon pote. »

Dans un énième sanglot, Harmony décida de partir pour laisser Charlie respirer.

_ « Je la déteste tellement » gémit Charlie  
_ « C'est faux » répondit Noah doucement  
_ « Je la déteste » répéta le Weasley  
_ « Tu l'aimes Charlie... En début d'année, je t'ai promis de tout faire pour que vous sortiez ensemble. Crois-moi, je vais tenir ma promesse. Même si je dois l'attacher dans une cave »

Rien. Rien ne fit sourire le Gryffondor qui lutta contre les larmes, contre ce mal-être dans la poitrine. Jamais il n'avait ressentit ça. Bien sûr, il savait que la jeune fille avait eu un ou deux copains de passage. Tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Toutefois, cette année, c'était différent. Cette année, ils se parlaient, avait même eu un rendez-vous. Il avait tout fait pour l'oublier, mais c'était peine perdue. Même si Poudlard était grand, il la voyait partout.

De plus, il sentait le regard d'Adeline sur lui presque tous les jours depuis leur escapade nocturne dans la forêt. Malgré tout, il résistait. Il ne la regardait pas. Il ne lui parlait plus. Comme il avait pu lui dire à leur retour de leur rendez-vous. Il avait abandonné.

Seulement, une fois encore, il s'était menti à lui-même. Il avait voulu jouer. Lui faire comprendre le mal qu'il avait pu ressentir. « _Tu ne comprends donc pas Charlie ? Je ne suis pas attiré par toi_ ». Un couteau en pleine poitrine. Alors oui, il avait voulu lui faire comprendre qu'il était passé à autre chose. Voir lui faire du mal à son tour. C'était puérile, il le savait. Mais il avait mal. Très mal depuis ce samedi soir. Et aujourd'hui bien plus encore. Il avait envie de crier, de pleurer, d'avoir le doux contact des bras de sa mère. Les yeux de nouveaux larmoyants, et sur les gestes de son meilleur ami, il s'allongea sur le lit pour laisser place à un monde où la souffrance n'est plus présente, et où le bonheur si pure, mais qu'éphémère : le monde des rêves.

_**Samedi 27 octobre 1990**_

_**Le Terrier**_

« Stephan,

Mes parents ont été plus que ravis de votre présence au dîner mercredi soir, et me demande de remercier tes parents pour leur gentillesse et bienveillance. Je dois repartir plutôt en Egypte, ainsi, je ne pourrai pas rencontrer ta nouvelle prétendante. Mais te connaissant à mon retour à Noel, tu en auras sûrement trouvé deux autres. Ta sœur n'est donc pas la seule à avoir des soucis de relation.

En parlant de ça... As-tu eu des nouvelles d'elle ? Ils sont sortis jeudi soir, et comment dire. Je m'inquiète pour eux. Tu avais finalement raison sur ce point. Toutefois, je reste sur mes positions. Nous ne devons pas intervenir. Ce sont leurs erreurs, ils doivent apprendre d'elles. Même s'ils en souffrent. Ils finiront par se comprendre, par s'avouer leur attirance. J'en suis persuadé.

Ils sont peut-être à la phase « déteste moi » mais ils arriveront plus vite qu'il ne le pense à celle d'« aime moi ». Oui, j'en suis convaincu. Mon frère a joué les imbéciles. Ta sœur, a fait ce qu'elle a fait. Mais il suffira, j'en suis sur, qu'un peu de chaleur pour que leur attirance soit enfin avoué.

Bill Weasley

"_Il est amoureux d'elle, mais elle ne le voit pas,_

_Elle est amoureuse de lui, mais elle ne le sait pas_"

_

NOTE DE FIN  
_

Alooooors j'attends vos avis avec impatience. Ce chapitre n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi normalement, mais comme cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit sur cette histoire, j'ai eu une autre inspiration. Le résultat est finalement le même. J'ai eu du mal quand même à écrire ce chapitre, à me décider sur la forme. La dernière partie avant la lettre de Bill, m'a fait quand même un peu de peine pour Charlie. Le pauvre depuis le début, je le maltraite un peu.

Aussi, pour rappel, le premier tome ne devrait pas avoir plus de 20 chapitres, normalement si je n'en rajoute pas 18. C'est pour cette raison, que parfois ça va un peu vite pour tout ce qui est attirance ou non pour Adeline. J'espère alors vous avoir bien fait comprendre que la jeune fille est attirée par lui depuis le début, mais rentre dans un déni complet. C'est seulement en le perdant qu'elle commence à réaliser les choses. J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce passage, j'avais l'impression de ne pas être très clair. Si c'est le cas, dit le moi, j'essaierai à tête reposer de le reprendre.

Bref, j'espère que vous allez bien, et pour ceux qui ont passé des examens, j'espère que cela s'est bien passé.

A bientôt !

#LeSauleCogneur


	10. OS 1 : Première rencontre

**PREMIÈRE RENCONTRE**

_1ère année - 1984_

_**1er septembre 1984 -**_  
_Londres - Poudlard_

_**\- PDV Charlie -**_

Vous souvenez-vous de la première fois ou vous avez rencontrer la personne qui est à présent à vos côtés ? Vous souvenez-vous d'avoir eu un coup de foudre, ou bien au contraire une indifférence totale ? Moi, je me souviens exactement de quand et de où je l'ai rencontré. Les personnes autour de moi diront que c'est en cinquième année que je l'ai rencontrée pour la première fois, du moins la première fois dont nous avons réellement parlé. Mais c'est faux. Totalement faux. La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, ce fut bien sur lors du premier septembre 1984, trois ans après la fin de la guerre, où moi Charlie Weasley, je rentrais en première année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Ce jour-là, j'étais bien sur accompagné de ma famille et de Bill qui lui rentrait en troisième année. Je me souviens encore de l'excitation que j'ai pu ressentir, l'impatience de connaître ma maison, la joie de découvrir le domaine des créatures fantastiques, et l'amusement des soirées de folies avec mon frère. Ce dernier se dirigeait vers le Poudlard Express, et je décidais de le suivre tel un enfant émerveillée par tout ceci. J'ai toujours été très proche de Bill, surement, car nous étions les deux premiers des six enfants Weasley. Nous nous sommes très vite soutenus, aider, et nous avons pris très au sérieux notre rôle de grand-frère.

_ « Tu devrais peut-être essayé de te faire tes propres amis, tu ne vas pas me suivre tout le temps. Même si j'apprécie ta compagnie petit frère » s'esclaffa Bill en me décoiffant légèrement

Je hochais les épaules, et peu de temps après nous étions dans un compartiment où se trouvais l'un des meilleurs amis de Bill, un certain Stephan Dragonneau qui passait souvent du temps au Terrier. À côté de lui, une petite fille. J'appris alors qu'il s'agissait de sa petite sœur, qui d'apparence était tout le contraire de Stephan, lui avait plutôt les cheveux bruns-noir, alors que cette dernière tournait davantage au roux. Près d'eux, deux jumeaux qui s'étaient perdus dans le train cherchant un compartiment : Grim et Ivy Noah.

_ « Nous rentrons en première année, je m'appelle Ivy et voici mon débile de frère Noah » disait fièrement Ivy

_ « Charlie Weasley, je rentre aussi en première année » avais-je alors répondu

Nos têtes se tournèrent vers la sœur de Stephan, qui se colla de plus en plus à lui. Elle essaya de le regarder, mais celui-ci étouffa un rire. Elle murmura son prénom à peine audible, et c'était à ce moment-là que je lui adressais mon premier mot qui à l'époque était plus qu'audible et sans bégaiement.

_ « Ravie de faire ta connaissance ! »

Ma première impression sur Adeline ? Elle m'a tout de suite rendu curieux, elle imposait un brin de mystère qui m'attirait plus particulièrement. Cependant, à onze ans, je n'avais pas saisi à quel point ceci aurait un impact sur mon attirance envers elle. Bizarre, elle l'était, collée à son frère, et j'avais juré la voir passer sa main dans une étrange valise de son frère, voyant même sortir une queue de cette dernière. Pensant que c'était la chaude matinée de septembre qui me tapait un peu trop, je n'en fis pas plus attention. Surtout que nous étions collés à sept dans un compartiment, emmenant de ce fait plus de chaleur. Étouffant et arrivant à bout, je proposai aux premières années de trouver un compartiment pour faire plus ample connaissance. Adeline refusa malgré les protestations de son frère, et je pensai tout de suite qu'elle était donc timide. Je n'insistai pas, et partis avec ceux qui allaient très vite devenir : mes meilleurs amis.

Je ne la revu pas avant l'embarcation pour se diriger vers Poudlard, où elle était la seule à vouloir apercevoir le calamar géant du lac. La seule à ne pas profiter d'une magnifique paysage qu'offrait la vue, pour essayer de regarder dans les ténèbres du lac. À ce moment-là, je la trouvais encore plus étrange, mais elle m'intriguait de plus en plus.

Lorsque nous attendions devant la Grande Salle pour la répartition, le hasard, la coïncidence, la chance, le destin peut-être nous permis de nous retrouver pendant ses quelques minutes dans un stress relativement commun à tout le monde.

_ « Pas trop stressé ? » lui avais-je alors demander

_ « Non. Je sais très bien dans quelle maison je vais finir » me répondit-elle en hochant les épaules

A cela je me souviens d'avoir ris, et dans ma tête j'avais pensée tout de suite à l'audace et à la détermination des Gryffondor.

_ « Hum, eh bien moi je te verrais bien à Serdaigle et non à Gryffondor »

_ « Pourquoi ça ? » s'étonna Adeline

_ « Tu as l'air assez curieuse, sage, et comment dire tu as un petit quelque chose, tu as l'air original comme fille »

_ « Je vois. Dans tous les cas tu as faux. Je terminerais à Poufsouffle. Quant à toi, vu la farce que tu as déjà voulu faire dans le train, je dirais Serpentard. Tu m'as l'air aussi relativement rusé pour avoir déjà échappé aux préfets. Puis tu es un Weasley, alors si tu es comme ton frère tu continueras à faire des bêtises ».

Je fus étonné par la maturité qu'elle fit preuve en me répondant, tout en me souriant poliment avec une grande gentillesse.

_ « Nous ne faisons pas des bêtises, cela s'appelle avoir de l'humour. Et encore tu ne connais pas mes deux petits frères : Fred et George, de vrai terreur. Donc toi Poufsouffle, vraiment ? Pourtant ton frère est à Gryffondor »

_ « Mon frère et moi sommes différents. Et malgré que cela me rend triste de n'être pas avec lui, je sais que je ne suis pas dotée d'un grand courage comme lui, ni de force ou d'audace. Je me connais Charlie Weasley et le jaune et noir seront mes couleurs »

À ce moment précis les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et au bout de cinq minutes, tout en me souriant une nouvelle fois poliment Adeline Dragonneau se dirigea vers la table des Poufsouffle, suivit de près par un sanglot discret par Ivy Grim. Moi, je fus donc envoyé à Gryffondor. Ma tête se tourna vers Adeline directement, et tel un enfant de onze ans, je lui tirai la langue signe qu'elle aussi elle a eu tord me concernant. De la rougeur était alors apparue sur ses joues. Pendant tous le repas, je me permis de jeter des coups d'œil vers elle, et nombre de fois cela m'attristait de la voir parler à personne. Elle avait déjà sorti un livre, et mangea tout en feuilletant les pages. Près d'elle, les regards interrogateur commençaient déjà à avoir lieu.

Lorsque le premier cours arriva ce fut celui de défense contre les forces du mal, et je m'installai auprès d'Adeline. Noah en profita pour retrouver sa sœur. Lui aussi souffrait de cette séparation, lui qui avait l'habitude de dormir dans la même chambre qu'elle depuis qu'ils étaient tous petits.

_ « Alors qu'est-ce que cela fait d'avoir eu faux ? » m'étais-je esclaffer en arrivant à côter d'elle  
_ « Je peux te poser la même question »  
_ « Puis-je te poser une question ? »  
_ « C'est déjà ce que tu es en train de faire non ? »

Je me souviens qu'à ce moment-là je n'étais pas à l'aise, je gigotais sur ma chaise mal à l'aise. Et tel mon caractère, je fis ma première maladresse avec elle.

_ « Tu ne parles à personne ? Tu n'aimes pas les humains ? »

_ « Les humains n'ont rien d'exceptionnelle, ils sont cruels et méchants. Ils abandonnent constamment les êtres chers à leurs yeux, et font souffrir des êtres tout autant adorable qu'inoffensif. Ce sont des barbares sans coeur. Sauf mon frère bien entendu ».

_ « Même moi ? » avais-je dit offusqué

_ « Tu es un homme, alors surtout toi. »

Une fois encore, je fus étonné par son discours, et je restai bêtement la bouche ouverte devant elle cherchant une réponse adéquat. Je ne compris bien plus tard que son discours s'adresser autant à son père, qu'à ceux chassant, ou faisant du mal aux créatures fantastiques. Notre discussion s'était arrêtée à ce moment-là.

_ « Oh oh une autre Dragonneau dans ma classe, enchanté mademoiselle ! Mon père était un très bon ami de votre grand-père. Quelle honneur de vous avoir dans ma classe tout comme votre frère d'ailleurs. Si vous vous dirigez tout comme votre grand-père vers le métier de magizoologiste, vous devriez être attentifs à chacun de mes cours »

Ma tête, c'était tout naturellement tournés vers elle, bien entendu via la relation d'amitié entre Bill et elle, je savais parfaitement qui était son grand-père et au fond de moi, j'avais une très grande et profonde admiration. Je voulais alors en discuter moi aussi avec elle. N'osant par auparavant, le professeur venait de m'offrir une belle opportunité.

_ « Ne te force pas à me parler tu sais. Si tu veux un autographe toi aussi de mon grand-père, demande à mon frère il t'en donnera un pour quelques gallions. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'aimerai écouter le cours. Tu me déranges »

À cette époque, la meilleure idée que j'ai eue fut de bouder Adeline. Pensant que c'était de la pure arrogance où une manière pour montrer de la grande célébrité de sa famille, je me vexai légèrement. Je ne compris que lors du troisième mois de cours que je m'étais une nouvelle fois trompé à son sujet. Ce n'était pas de l'arrogance à proprement parler, c'était tout simplement une lassitude. Entre ceux qui riaient de son héritage, ou d'autre qui l'embêtait pour eux aussi avoir un autographe, Adeline Dragonneau se réfugia de plus en plus. Nos discussions se firent de plus en plus rare, tandis que son frère fit de plus en plus de méchanceté secrète pour protéger sa sœur. Se montrant de plus en plus distante avec le reste de ses camarades, ou parfois de plus en plus bizarre, nombre d'élèves commencèrent à se moquer d'elle. J'avais de la peine bien entendu, et j'avais essayé déjà à l'époque de la défendre. Mais en vain. Elle ne voulait pas de mon aide, elle voulait seulement son frère.

_ « Je n'ai pas besoin de toi Charlie. Retourne avec tes autres amis à Gryffondor, et cette Cassandre aussi intelligente qu'un humain s'étant pris le Magicobus dans la tête. Je peux me débrouiller seule. Je te donnerai aucune information sur mon grand-père ou ce qu'il étudie même pendant sa retraite. Maintenant laisse moi tranquille. Je veux juste aller rejoindre mon frère sans me faire une nouvelle fois bousculer »

Ce fut la dernière fois que je lui avais adressé la parole hors obligation des cours pendant la première année. Traumatisé par son héritage et ses élèves la harcelant, elle ne vit par malgré mes protestations que je ne voulais lui offrir que mon amitié. Je n'insista donc pas, surtout en voyant qu'elle avait deux autres protecteurs : Bill, mon frère. Mais surtout Stephan Dragonneau son grand frère qui la protéger en humiliant lui aussi les Serpentard qui embêtaient sa sœur. Bien entendu, ne lui dite pas, mais à l'intérieur des mures de la salle commune des Gryffondor je la défendais contre quiconque ricaner d'elle lorsque son frère n'était pas présent. Oui, depuis le début, je la protégeais, je la défendais et nombre de farces que j'ai pu faire n'était que pour une seule chose : la venger. Ainsi, je pouvais lui garantir une sécurité dans ses étranges comportements qu'à l'époque, je ne comprenais pas.

_**\- PDV Adeline -**_

Charlie Weasley a toujours était là pour moi, c'était une évidence, tout comme la discrétion qui malheureusement n'était pas son fort. Même en première année, je savais qu'il veillait sur moi et cela m'agaçait déjà à l'époque. Néanmoins, j'avais peur, je ne me sentais pas en sécurité près de ces murs froids, que je trouvais sans âme. Même si en réalité sa présence me réconfortait. Cela ne suffisait pas à me permettre de respirer tranquillement dans l'air de magie qu'est Poudlard.

Ainsi, nombre de fois, je me suis glissé en douce dans la salle commune des Gryffondor en pleine nuit pour rejoindre mon frère. Le seul en qui j'avais confiance, le seul qui me faisait sentir bien. Lorsque je ne le trouvais pas, il me suffisait que j'aille voir le dortoir de Bill Weasley pour le trouver.

_ « Adeline, si je t'ai donné notre mot de passe, c'était surement en cas d'extreme urgence, si quelqu'un t'embêtait. Pas pour venir presque tous les soirs. Si on te repère, tu auras de très gros ennuis. Les parents seront au courant, et après j'aurai des ennuis » m'avait réprimander Stephan, qui derrière lui Bill étouffait un rire.  
_ « Je n'arrête pas de faire des cauchemar. Puis Ivy Grim n'arrête pas de me regarder bizarrement »

Stephan avait alors soupirer et s'était allongé en arrière sur le lit de Bill tout en réfléchissant.

_ « Oh allez Stephan, tu ne peux pas dire non à cette bouille d'ange » rigola gentiment Bill. « Elle peut rester un peu avec nous, et après tu retourneras dans ta salle commune d'accord ? »  
_ « Promis ! »

Mais ce soir la, comme les autres, j'avais menti. Finalement, je finissais par m'endormir dans les bras de Stephan, qui n'avait jamais eu le courage de me réveiller. Cela dura un mois avant que quelqu'un ne me surprenne. Ma première heure de colle à l'école Poudlard. Étonnamment mes parents ainsi que ma directrice de maison furent plus que compréhensible. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'avoir fait de grandes études pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête : je ne me sentais pas chez moi à Poudlard. Ce n'était pas ma deuxième maison. J'allais mal, et je ne trouvais du réconfort qu'en la présence de mon frère.

Pour essayer de me faire des amis, et m'habituer au rythme de Poudlard, madame Chourave voulue m'inscrire à la chorale de Poudlard. Ce fut un échec, je partis en courant, presque en larme dès le deuxième cours morte de honte. Il y avait de plus en plus d'attention sur moi, et l'héritage des Dragonneau à cette époque me pesait lourdement. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais Loki, mon Botruc, qui m'aidait dans les moments de solitude. Je devais l'avouer l'amitié, du moins ce lien spécial entre Ivy Grim et moi m'aidait aussi beaucoup. Il lui fallu quelques semaines pour s'habituer à voir moins son frère, elle était bien plus forte que je ne le pensais lors de notre première soirée à Poudlard où elle n'avait fait que de pleurer. Séparée de son frère, elle profitait de son indépendance pour être elle-même, et non la jumelle de Noah Grim, le petit clown des Gryffondor voulant s'amuser dès qu'il le pouvait.

_ « Adeline Dragonneau, tu es vraiment bizarre comme fille. Mais je t'aime bien. Seulement parfois je te vois parler seul, ça m'inquiète pour toi »  
_ « Tout va bien Ivy, seulement demande à ton frère et à Charlie d'arrêter de me surveiller s'il te plait »  
_ « Que veux tu ce sont des Gryffondor, de braves petits lion prêts à se battre » avait-elle rigoler. « Tu sais tu peux dormir avec moi cette nuit, comme maintenant tu ne peux plus dormir avec ton frère. Cela ne me gène pas. J'ai envie que tu te sentes bien ici. Fais confiance à Poudlard. Ici rien ne pourra t'arriver tu sais. Du moins tant que je suis la, je ferai tout pour te voir sourire au moins une fois par jour »  
_ « C'est gentil Ivy, mais je vais mieux. Je me sens beaucoup mieux ici »

Ce jour-là, je lui avais menti. Je me sentais étouffé petit à petit en présence de mes camarades. Il n'y avait que deux moments à Poudlard où je me sentais bien à Poudlard. Le premier était lors des matchs de Quidditch. Je n'y assistais pas, et donc je pouvais profiter des couloirs, de la bibliothèque ou de ma salle commune sans me faire importuner. Le deuxième était tôt le matin, lorsque tout le monde dormait. Je pouvais profiter pour aller voir mes animaux fantastiques sans craindre quoi que ce soit, les couloirs étaient vide. De plus, comme à son habitude, ma mère m'écrivait deux fois par semaine, je prenais donc le temps aussi de lui répondre et de la rassurer sur mon état lors de ces moments de paix.

Même le directeur, Albus Dumbledore prenait soin de moi et venait me voir lors de ces moments de solitude que je prenais. Le plus souvent dans la volière ou dans le parc où j'étais toujours assise près d'un même arbre. Un jour, il m'avait alors expliqué, qu'il faisait cela pour l'amitié qu'il avait avec mon grand-père et la compréhension qu'il avait donc à mon égard. Lui aussi n'aimait pas forcement les humains à l'époque ou du moins n'était pas à l'aise avec eux. Au moins je n'étais pas folle. Non. J'étais simplement la digne petite-fille de Norbert Dragonneau. Acceptant cela, j'appris à sourire et être fière de ma maison, de ma personnalité peu de temps après le printemps. Je perpétuais le digne Héritage des Dragonneau, en acceptant ma famille et m'acceptant comme j'étais.

_

NOTE DE FIN  
_

Voici le premier OS sur la première année de nos deux personnages principaux ! C'est relativement court, mais je n'imagine pas non plus grand chose d'important qui aurait pu se passer. La première année, sauf bien sur quand on s'appelle Harry Potter, est relativement simple. Il ne se passe peu de chose.

Si tout va bien j'aimerai au moins écrire un OS complémentaire sur les années précédents l'histoire. Voir même plusieurs. Cela vous permettra aussi de voir l'évolution du personnage, de leur relation, du début de l'attirance pou Charlie (donc en 5e année). Il y aura des OS où Charlie voir Adeline ne seront pas forcement présent. Dans le but bien entendu de garder la cohérence dans leur 7e année. Donc vous verrez peut-être un OS sur Adeline et Hagrid pendant leurs soirées en forêt, un autre sur l'amitié de Charlie avec Ivy, Noah et Cassandre, j'aimerai aussi en écrire un sur un repas de famille Weasley - Dragonneau comme parler lors du chapitre 4.

Bref des petites idées. Si vous voulez aussi un moment de leur vie avant la 7e année, n'hésitez pas.


	11. Chapter 9 : Une guerre contre la vérité

Résumé des chapitres précédant : Pour remonter le moral de leurs amis, Harmony et Noah ont eu la même idée sans le savoir : aller dans la Cabane Hurlante. Toutefois, rien ne s'est passé comme prévu : Adeline a affronté un épouvantard qui d'abord lui montra la mort de son botruc, pour ensuite lui montrer Charlie et Cassandre en train de s'embrasser. Seule Harmony a vu la peur de la jeune fille. Jack, le meilleur ami d'Harmony, présent, a réconforté la jeune fille. Charlie ayant eu de la peine en voyant cette scène, a flirté avec Cassandre. Tous deux après un moment se sont dirigés vers une chambre. Pensant qu'ils allaient faire l'amour, Adeline a commis une erreur due à sa jalousie : elle couché avec Jack. Charlie, l'apprenant le lendemain, a fondu en larmes devant Noah et Harmony. Tandis qu'Adeline regrettait son geste, et des doutes, des questionnements ont commencés à arriver de plus en plus dans son esprit concernant Charlie.

_**Mercredi 31 octobre 1990**_  
_**  
**_  
_**  
\- PDV Charlie -  
**_

Un soupir. Un gémissement. Charlie comptait les jours, les heures, les secondes. « Laisse le temps faire, ça va passer », lui avait dit Ivy qui lui caressait les cheveux. Alors oui, Charlie comptait les jours, les heures, les secondes. Mais rien. Rien ne passait. Ni la douleur dans sa poitrine quand il la voyait parler à Jack. Ni les battements de son cœur brisé quand il pensait à elle. Ni les larmes qui coulaient le soir dans son lit. Adeline Dragonneau avait réussi à le briser. À le détruire plus que jamais. Alors même si la fête et un délicieux festin avaient lieu en ce moment même pour Halloween, Charlie était dans son dortoir à se morfondre. Ses frères essayaient de le réconforter, mais rien ne pouvait le faire sourire sincèrement. Même Percy avait tenté de faire une farce. Charlie l'avait regardé faire, d'un regard vide, absent.

— « Je m'inquiète pour lui », dit Noah.

Ce dernier se trouvait derrière la porte, ainsi le jeune Weasley ne sut à qui son meilleur ami s'adressait. Dans un soupir mêlé à une lamentation de tristesse, Charlie se recoucha sous sa couette. Toutefois, la porte s'ouvrit bruyamment et Cassandre arriva en trombe sur son lit.

— « Charlie Weasley, je ne te laisserai pas mourir à petit feu pour cette fille qui n'en vaut pas la peine. Alors maintenant, tu vas me boire ça, te lever, t'habiller et venir profiter du festin d'Halloween », hurla-t-elle, mais sur un ton que Charlie trouvait bienveillant.

Il voulut sourire. La remercier d'être toujours présente pour lui, mais une nouvelle fois rien. Il soupira, et se cacha un peu plus sous sa couverture. La seule chose bien qu'il avait réussi à faire, c'était une discussion profonde et sérieuse avec son amie il y a deux jours. Ils avaient discuté de ce qui aurait pu se passer dans la cabane, de l'attirance de Cassandre à son égard et de cette non-réciprocité. Charlie l'avait toujours su, sans vraiment rien dire.

Mais c'est en ayant une nouvelle fois le cœur brisé par Adeline qu'il avait compris : il jouait le même jeu avec Cassandre. Ainsi, il se devait de la libérer de cette emprise. Se résignant et à contrecœur, la jeune fille avait accepté cette triste vérité. Elle l'avait embrassé une dernière fois sur la bouche, geste se voulant doux et sincère fermant le livre de leur idylle pour reprendre l'amitié qu'il y avait toujours eu.

La jeune Gryffondor essaya de le sortir de son lit, mais l'idée d'affronter tout le monde l'épuisait. Il ferma ses rideaux d'un grand coup et replongea dans son lit : le seul endroit où il se sentait en sécurité du mal des Poufsouffle.

_**Samedi 10 novembre**_

De l'eau arriva sur son visage. Un bras le tirant de son lit. Une tape sur la tête. Le réveil de Charlie Weasley fut une tornade du nom de Noah Grim accompagnée des orages de Mathieu Sponk, son colocataire de chambre.

— « Écoute, nous avons un match dans deux heures, alors tu vas te lever, te laver, car tu sens et ressembles à un troll, et tu vas venir sur le terrain. On affronte Serpentard, alors bouge-toi ! », s'emporta Mathieu, appuyé par des hochements de tête de Noah.

Lui dans son uniforme. Lui en train de sourire. Cela sonnait faux. Horriblement faux. Pourtant, il était là, assis en train de regarder son assiette avec dégoût. Comment manger alors qu'elle se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui en train de rigoler avec Harmony ? Comment avaler quelque chose alors qu'elle s'esclaffait tandis que lui souffrait ? Jack arriva et se mit à côté d'elle. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à lui, simple figurant dans son histoire avec Adeline. Désormais, il le voyait partout. Le rapprochement qu'avait eu Adeline avec Harmony avait eu le résultat de la faire se rapprocher de lui. Lui qui brisait ses espérances. Lui qu'elle avait choisi. Lui.

Dans un mouvement de colère, il renversa son assiette qui se déversa par terre. Les regards étaient maintenant tournés vers lui, mais il s'en fichait. Il partit de la Grande Salle, malgré l'appel de son prénom. Le Gryffondor devait se dégourdir les jambes et se dirigea à grands pas vers la volière.

— « Charlie, s'il te plaît, attends ! »

Seulement des murmures dans le vent.

— « Charlie, je t'en prie, parle-moi ! »

Seulement des lames de rasoirs sur ses poignets.

— « Je suis désolée, Charlie. »

Seulement un couteau dans son cœur.

Charlie arrivait sur le pont en bois pour le mener à la volière quand cette personne lui prit la main pour le retourner vivement.

— « Quoi, Adeline ?! »

Il le dit avec une telle violence que cette dernière recula d'un pas tout en enlevant sa main de la sienne. Une douce souffrance à ce contact. Adeline le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds. Était-ce dû à ses cernes violets ? À sa barbe qu'il n'avait pas rasé depuis une semaine ? À son battement de cœur qui faisait le bruit d'un troupeau d'hippogriffe ? Ou bien encore à sa main tremblante après le geste de la Poufsouffle ?

Cependant, lorsque la jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, un groupe de Serpentard l'interrompit ce qui énerva d'autant plus Charlie. Ce groupe, ni bienveillant ni respectueux, passa d'une moquerie à une autre : d'abord sur la défaite imminente des Gryffondor, puis sur un sujet plus que sensible.

— « Il parait qu'elle t'a brisé le cœur Weasley, faut dire qui peut lui en vouloir ? Un roux, issu d'une famille pauvre et sans élégance ? »

Charlie ne répondit pas par les mots, mais par les gestes. Serrant son poing, il frappa un des Serpentard qui dans un couinement tomba à terre. Il allait cogner un deuxième, mais Adeline le retint en collant ses mains sur son torse, permettant aux Serpentard de partir en courant tout en proliférant des menaces.

— « Tu pourrais maîtriser tes émotions, Charlie, tu aurais pu avoir des ennuis ou te faire mal... », protesta Adeline

— « Tu me demandes à moi de contenir mes émotions alors que tu n'es même pas capable de le faire ? s'emporta Charlie en dégageant ses mains de son torse. Tu n'es même pas capable de garder une simple pulsion de désir... J'oubliais », reprit Charlie après une pause, « que la grande Adeline Dragonneau n'est pas capable de ressentir quoi que ce soit pour un humain, un homme. C'est bien ce que tu m'avais sous-entendu en première année, non ? Les hommes sont cruels et méchants ? Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu m'as également informé que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi non ? Rassure-toi, Adeline, c'est réciproque. Laisse-moi tranquille, maintenant. »

_**Vendredi 23 novembre**_

Charlie, Noah et Cassandre se dirigèrent à grands enthousiastes vers leurs cours d'option de soins aux créatures magiques. Cours auquel chacun avait une raison d'assister. Charlie et Noah aimaient tous les deux les créatures fantastiques, voulant par la suite s'en occuper, devenir dresseurs. Cassandre quant à elle avait pris cette option pour rester près de Charlie. Essayant de se changer les esprits les deux garçons avaient même commencé à réfléchir, à regarder les réserves de créatures près de l'Angleterre. L'esprit libre malgré un cœur brisé, Charlie s'était remis à ses lectures sur les dragons, créatures qui le fascinaient. Noah approuvant ce choix, ils avaient comme projet de partir en Roumanie à la fin de l'année. Projet que Charlie gardé pour le moment pour lui, de peur de la réaction de sa mère.

Devant eux, ils virent Adeline marchant seule pour elle aussi se rendre à ce cours.

— « Tu ne lui as pas reparlé depuis la dernière fois ? », demanda Cassandre.

Dans un soupir, Charlie répondit négativement de la tête. Non. Ni elle, ni lui ne s'étaient adressé un mot. Pas même un regard. À la fin de leur conversation, elle était partie sans se retourner. Le Gryffondor avait néanmoins pu apercevoir les yeux de la jeune fille s'embrumer de tristesse. Sa colère à ce moment-là était telle qu'il avait préféré la laisser partir. Ayant souffert pendant deux ans, Charlie pensait que c'était juste un simple retour des choses. Toutefois, après sa victoire face aux Serpentard, la culpabilité l'avait envahi. Demandant des nouvelles à Ivy, celle-ci n'avait pului répondre. Adeline esquivait Ivy depuis leur soirée dans la Cabane Hurlante, préférant passer son temps auprès d'Harmony. Quant à cette dernière, malgré les demandes d'Ivy, elle était restée muette sur les sentiments d'Adeline envers Charlie ou sur son état.

— « Bonjour, mes chers élèves ! commença Brûlopot. Un de mes confrères d'Inde m'a ramené une créature présente dans votre manuel rédigé par l'excellent, le talentueux, Norbert Dragonneau », dit-il en souriant tout en regardant Adeline. « Il s'agit de l'Occamy. » D'un geste de la main se voulant théâtral, il souleva un drap sur une boîte en bois montrant l'animal. « Mon ami repartant en Inde dans quinze jours avec celui-ci, vous aurez donc peu de temps pour connaître, apprivoiser cet animal. Pour commencer le cours, vous allez vous mettre en binôme pour le dessiner. Nous verrons par la suite ses caractéristiques. Oh, et ne croyez pas ce qu'on raconte, mes enfants, l'Occamy n'est pas dangereux ! »

À sa plus grande surprise, Charlie s'installa près d'Adeline. En effet, il n'avait pas réfléchi, une part de lui voulant être auprès d'elle, voulant s'excuser. Son impulsivité avait pris le dessus sur sa raison. Adeline fut également stupéfaite de voir l'apparence de son binôme. Le détaillant une nouvelle fois, il haussa seulement les épaules et commença à faire le croquis de l'Occamy. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, sentant par moments le regard d'Adeline, le Gryffondor déclara :

— « Un Occamy pas dangereux, il est tellement fascinant comme professeur. Oubliant le risque de s'occuper de telles créatures, se contentant juste de les aimer. » Se concentrant sur son croquis, Adeline fit mine de ne l'avoir pas entendu et dessina les prémices du corps en serpentin de la créature. « Écoute, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te rendre jalouse avec Cassandre, même si je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi tu l'étais. Je ne voulais pas non plus te faire du mal, continua Charlie en essayant de bien faire tout en contrôlant son bégaiement. »

— « Hum », finit par répondre Adeline. « Le jour où tu me feras souffrir, Charlie, n'est pas encore arrivé et n'arrivera jamais. Tu as simplement voulu te venger. »  
— « Me venger ? », s'étonna Charlie.  
— « Oui, j'ai couché avec Jack, ton ego l'a mal pris, tout simplement. D'un côté, je comprends tout à fait, son sourire est tellement... tellement », répliqua la Poufsouffle.  
— « C'est bon, j'ai compris », marmonna-t-il.  
— « Ses yeux, tu as vu ses yeux ? », dit-elle d'un air se voulant rêveur.  
— « Arrête, Adeline », protesta le Weasley rapidement.  
— « Alors ne joue pas à ça avec moi. »  
— « Pourquoi tu as couché avec lui, alors ? », s'exclama Charlie en rapprochant son visage de sa binôme.  
— « Je ne suis pas capable de contrôler ma pulsion sexuelle, tu te souviens ? », répondit

Adeline en rapprochant également son visage de celui de Charlie tout en fronçant les sourcils.

— « Donc si je comprends bien, si je dois embrasser une fille, là, comme Cassandre par exemple, cela te ferait ni chaud ni froid ? »

Un duel de regard avait commencé. Fini les maladresses. Fini les bégaiements. Charlie ne se tenait qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage, prêt à répliquer d'une confiance sans nom. Oui, Adeline était jalouse. Il pouvait le voir dans son froncement de sourcils quand il regarda Cassandre. Il pouvait le voir dans une grimace cachée au coin de sa bouche quand il s'imaginait l'embrasser, se doutant qu'elle lisait dans ses pensées. Refermant son esprit à la capacité de la Poufsouffle, il lui sourit d'un air vainqueur. Cette bataille, c'était lui qui venait de la gagner.

Cependant, il ne comprenait pas la réaction de la jeune fille. Elle était jalouse, c'était un fait. Mais elle, qui l'avait tant de fois repoussé, pouvait-elle vraiment ressentir quelque chose pour lui ? Pourquoi venait-elle depuis quelques semaines vers lui ? Au moment même où il avait décidé de tout arrêter ?

— « Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas et je ne serai jamais attirée par toi », dit-elle en se voulant convaincante.

Sentant la douleur dans sa poitrine revenir, sentant son cœur se serrer une nouvelle fois, Charlie prit une pause avant de répondre.

— « Moi qui te pensais comme Brûlopot, capable d'être attirée, d'aimer sans avoir peur du danger. Mais finalement, c'est bien le contraire. Tu te caches derrière un masque, tu préfères fuir plutôt que d'affronter la réalité. »

Sans un mot et sous la protestation de son professeur, Adeline se leva et partit du cours tout en regardant d'un air assassin Charlie. Ce dernier réalisa une fois encore qu'il venait de toucher la jeune fille sur un point sensible. Mais peut-être fallait-il le faire pour qu'Adeline se rende compte de ce qu'elle ressentait ? pensa-t-il. Néanmoins, il était prudent, il avait peur de se brûler les ailes. Mais, pire encore, il avait peur de la désillusion. Il n'aurait jamais cru un jour avoir ce fin espoir que son attirance soit réciproque. Il n'avait d'ailleurs même, depuis la cabane hurlante, envisagé cette possibilité. Avant ce jour, Charlie ne croyait pas un mot sur la jalousie de la Poufsouffle. Pourtant, la seule chose dont il était à présent sûr, c'était qu'elle l'était bel et bien.

_**\- PDV Adeline -**_

**_Mardi 4 décembre _**

Adeline Dragonneau ferma les yeux pour profiter de la bonne odeur du thé s'engouffrant dans ses narines. Thé vert à la rose. Elle s'engouffra un peu plus dans ce fauteuil énorme, bien trop grand pour un simple humain, puis regarda son hôte avec bienveillance. L'horloge annonçait dix-neuf heures trente. Elle avait encore le temps, se disait-elle. Depuis plusieurs semaines, sa vie n'était que routine : cours, devoirs, Harmony, cours, Jack, devoirs, Hagrid. Chaque minute de sa journée était organisée d'une main de maitre. La jeune fille ne voulait avoir aucun temps libre, au risque de se faire envahir par ses pensées. Elle ne voulait pas non plus réfléchir sur la jalousie qu'elle avait pu ressentir, ni sur sa gorge se nouant en le voyant. Un jour, c'était elle qui le fuyait. Le lendemain, c'était lui. Tel était devenu leur fonctionnement.

Alors c'était un fait, Adeline, ne voulait pas reconnaitre cette guerre contre la vérité. L'issue de cette bataille n'était pour elle qu'une souffrance. D'un côté, les soldats rouges de Gryffondor essayant de faire admettre à la jeune fille son attirance pour Charlie. Parfois, c'était Noah qui venait lui parler, la menaçant de l'emmener dans une cave. Un autre jour, ce fut Mathieu, qui l'arrosa pour la réveiller sur ses sentiments. D'un autre côté, les soldats jaunes de Poufsouffle avec pour commandant Adeline, en général Harmony et en soldat Jack. La première était terrifiée de la vérité que les rouges voulaient faire éclater. Terrifiée du changement. Terrifiée de l'attachement. Harmony étant fidèle à Adeline, elle respectait son choix. Quant à Jack, il se sentait fautif d'avoir participé à la mauvaise posture actuelle d'Adeline, aussi, il voulait en quelque sorte se faire pardonner. Même si, selon la Poufsouffle, cela était ridicule, pour elle Jack ne devait en aucune façon s'excuser.

Trois fois. Trois fois était le nombre de fois où Jack et elle avaient couché ensemble. À chaque fois, Adeline se consolait dans ses bras. À chaque fois, elle venait lorsque Charlie la blessait. Lors de la soirée de la Cabane Hurlante le jeudi 25 octobre. Le samedi 3 novembre où il l'avait rejetée avec force et violence dans ses mots. Sentant les larmes monter, sentant le frisson lorsque ses mains avaient touché son torse, Adeline était partie rejoindre Jack dans son dortoir pour oublier pendant ce temps-ci cette vérité inavouable. Enfin, elle coucha une dernière fois avec lui le mardi 13 novembre pour la même raison. Le même mal-être. Jack n'était pas idiot, il savait parfaitement pourquoi cette dernière se comportait ainsi. Elle se sentait seule, perdue, triste.

Alors il avait pris une décision peu de temps après : « Adeline, j'ai appris à te connaitre depuis quelques semaines, on a couché ensemble, c'était vraiment bien. Vraiment. Mais je préfère être présent pour toi en tant qu'ami et non seulement comme un coup d'un soir se répétant quand tu vas mal », lui avait-il dit. « Si Charlie l'apprenait, tu le perdrais à jamais. Sauf si c'est ce que tu veux ? Et si c'est ça Charlie aurait raison sur un point : tu ne fais que fuir. »

À cette phrase, Adeline avait du temps pour y réfléchir. Finalement, elle en avait conclu qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle faisait pour une seule raison : perdre Charlie. Elle le repoussait, jouait avec ses sentiments, couchait avec Jack pour cette unique raison. Une raison qui lui faisait mal. Mais qui lui permettait de gagner la guerre contre cette vérité. Elle préférait le perdre plutôt que de s'avouer cette potentielle attirance.

— « Je crois que j'ai peur de m'attacher Hagrid... », finit-elle par dire en murmurant tout en caressant d'une main Athéna sa chatte à demi-flereur.

Hagrid la regarda d'un air bienveillant et, tout en surveillant le reste du thé, vint s'asseoir auprès de sa protégée.

— « Charlie ? »

Adeline scruta des yeux Hagrid. Par respect pour lui, elle n'avait jamais écouté ses pensées de manière volontaire. Toutefois, l'envie aujourd'hui la prenait. Elle n'avait jamais parlé à Hagrid de ses doutes concernant Charlie, du moins pas de manière explicite. Alors comment pouvait-il connaître sa situation ?

— « Il vient souvent me voir, enfin quand il peut. Je l'aide, tu sais, pour tu-sais-quoi, enfin, son secret. Il est beau son hippogriffe non ? »  
— « Hagrid, qu'est-ce que Charlie t'a dit ? », demanda-t-elle.  
— « Tu savais qu'il souhaiterait s'occuper de dragons, plus tard ? », souligna Hagrid.  
— « Il me déteste, c'est ça ? » soupira la jeune fille.  
— « Non bien sûr que non ! C'est tout le contraire », s'étonna Hagrid en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de la Poufsouffle. « À vrai dire, il ne sait juste plus où il en est, tout comme toi »  
— « Je sais très bien où j'en suis, Hagrid ! », s'emporta Adeline. « Pardon », reprit-elle après quelques secondes. « Je ne voulais pas être me mettre en colère, surtout après toi. J'ai rêvé de lui, tu sais, cette nuit. Enfin, non, cela fait plusieurs fois maintenant, mais cette nuit, c'était particulier. J'ai rêvé que je l'embrassais. Je sais ce que tu vas dire par la signification de ce rêve, mais pour le moment... Enfin, je ne suis pas prête à admettre que... »

Des rires interrompirent la jeune fille qui d'un côté s'engouffra encore un peu plus dans le fauteuil, rassurée de n'avoir pas fini sa phrase. Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux tout en avalant une gorgée de son thé, tandis que deux coups secs se firent entendre à la porte d'Hagrid. Ce dernier alla ouvrir la porte et fut plus que ravit en voyant ses nouveaux invités. Elle entendit son cœur battre à vive allure quand elle reconnut les voix de Charlie et Noah.

— « Nous ne te dérangeons pas j'espère, Hagrid ? », demanda Charlie qui n'avait pas encore vu Adeline  
— « Non, non. Adeline était juste en train de me raconter le rêve qu'elle a fait de vous deux en train de vous embrasser. Rentrez, rentrez, il fait froid dehors. »

Boum. Les yeux grand ouverts Adeline crut s'évanouir, sa tête tournait, elle avait envie de vomir. La fameuse maladresse d'Hagrid venait de la mettre dans une position inconfortable. Pendant un seul instant, elle pria tous les fondateurs pour que ce soit juste un cauchemar. Mais à en juger par l'hilarité de Noah, mais surtout la gêne de Charlie qui vira au rouge, elle comprit que non. Tout en prenant sa chatte, elle partit en courant de la cabane d'Hagrid qui, tout en se grattant, la tête déclara :

— « Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça... »

**_**

**NOTE DE FIN**  
**_**

Ok. Bon. Que dire ? Un chapitre qui n'était pas prévu dans ma tête au niveau de sa longueur. J'avais bien prévu de faire passer des jours etc, mais je ne pensais pas que cela prendrait autant de place #boulet. Alors disons, que c'est un chapitre de transition. Puis finalement j'en suis contente. Pas par rapport au contenu que je n'apprécie pas forcement, mais plus par rapport à la relation des deux personnages. Prendre finalement un chapitre de transition pour arriver à l'attirance avoué, surtout après les derniers événements, je trouve cela plus crédible.

J'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécier un petit peu ce chapitre en tout cas.

Aussi je sais que certains ont du mal avec Adeline, et mon dieu j'adore ça ahah. Non vraiment j'aime bien faire des personnages magnifiquement imparfait. Je vous remercie d'ailleurs d'autant plus de continuer à me lire malgré ça.

On se revoit dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 10 (du moins si j'y arrive)

#LeSauleCogneur qui remercie fortement euphellys pour la correction! Ainsi que son soutien pour ce chapitre, cette histoire. Elle écrit d'ailleurs des histoires juste grandiose autant dans l'idée (à chaque fois original, pertinente, réaliste ...), que dans sa plume. Je conseille fortement !


	12. Chapter 10 : Dragées Surprises

Résumé des chapitres précédents : Une dure bataille a fait rage au sein de Poudlard, celle pour la vérité. Adeline a tant bien que mal essayé de gagner, de ne pas avouer son attirance. Résultat Charlie a perdu patience et s'est énervé contre elle. Première défaite. La deuxième défaite s'est faite à l'occasion d'un cours de soins aux créatures magiques, où Charlie et Adeline se sont piqués l'un l'autre par rapport à leur jalousie (Jack pour Charlie, Cassandre pour Adeline). Une fois encore, ça a été une bataille perdue pour Adeline qui est partie du cours les larmes aux yeux. À la fin du chapitre, la maladresse d'Hagrid a frappé et, sans le vouloir, il a prévenu Charlie du rêve qu'Adeline avait fait : lui et elle en train de s'embrasser.

**DRAGÉES SURPRISES **

**_Jeudi 6 décembre_**

**_Poudlard_**

**_\- PDV Adeline -_**

_J-9. J'ai peur. Suis-je vraiment dans une fausseté ? Laissez-moi encore une dernière fois me mentir._

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la salle sur demande, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Ses jambes la commandant. Sa réflexion était restée endormie dans son lit. Il était tard et Adeline se demandait pourquoi, par Merlin, elle avait cette envie d'y aller. Avait-elle rendez-vous avec Jack ? Non, les choses étaient claires entre eux. Une simple amitié, rien de plus, rien de moins. Arrivant dans cette pièce qui avait était le théâtre d'un moment répété de faiblesse entre Jack et elle, la Poufsouffle fut étonné en voyant Charlie, le sourire aux lèvres l'attendant. Il était assis sur un canapé qui avait fait son apparition et avait l'air paisible, un brin enjôleur.

— « Charlie ? Que fais-tu ici ? »  
— « Je voulais te voir », sourit-il, gêné.  
— « Qu'est-ce que je fais ici, d'ailleurs ? »  
— « Tu voulais me voir aussi », affirma t-il en haussant les épaules.  
— « Je ne comprends pas ... »  
— « C'est bien ça, le problème... On pourrait être ensemble depuis des mois si tu t'en rendais compte », dit-il, attristé.  
— « Me rendre compte de quoi ? »

Le temps d'un clignement d'œil, Charlie était devant elle, il avait perdu au passage son t-shirt et la jeune fille pouvait admirer les abdominaux légèrement formés sur le Weasley. Elle le trouvait magnifique. Il lui caressa la joue. Mais elle ne bougea pas. Il passa sa main sous la chemise de la jeune fille. Aucune réaction. Dirigeant sa main sur le dos d'Adeline tout en effectuant des caresses. Toujours aucune réaction. Elle était hypnotisée par ses yeux bleu océan. Adeline ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce doux contact qu'elle avait temps imaginé, fantasmé. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les paupières, Charlie n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle et, dans un geste de désir, la distance entre eux disparut. D'un baiser fougueux, ils se dirigèrent vers le canapé pour satisfaire un besoin présent depuis bien trop longtemps.

_ « Adeline, Adeline ! »

Dans un sursaut, Adeline se redressa. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit ses deux camarades de chambres en train de la regarder : Harmony, encore elle aussi dans son lit en train de se réveiller, et Ivy, déjà prête pour descendre manger.

— « Ça va tu es toute rouge ? Et chaude aussi », souligna Ivy, en touchant les joues d'Adeline. « Tu devrais peut-être passer à l'infirmerie ?»  
— « Ou sous une douche froide ... », murmura Harmony qui retenait un rire.  
— « On a cours dans trois minutes les filles, je vous conseille de vous dépêcher », s'exclama Ivy sans tenir compte de la phrase de sa camarade.  
— « Ivy, tu es peut-être notre préfète-en-chef, mais pas notre tutrice », marmonna Harmony qui se remit en position fœtus pour s'endormir.

Adeline, une fois remise des émotions de son rêve, réalisa le mot qu'avait employé son amie : « tutrice ». Les parents de la jeune fille étaient tous les deux morts quand cette dernière n'était qu'une enfant. Harmony n'abordait que très peu le sujet et, ne voulant pas la brusquer, Adeline faisait de même. En regardant Ivy, Adeline n'eut pas besoin de sa capacité pour comprendre qu'elle pensait la même chose. Certes, les parents Grim étaient séparés, mais ils étaient en vie. Certes, les parents d'Adeline étaient constamment en conflit, mais ils étaient en vie. À ce moment précis, la benjamine des Dragonneau culpabilisa de se plaindre sans cesse de son père trop souvent absent, de sa mère bien trop protectrice, alors qu'Harmony n'avait presque aucun souvenir de ses propres parents.

— « Oh, ça va, les filles. Je ne suis pas une pauvre petite gamine apeurée par la mort de ses parents. Ma tante est cool ! J'étais petite, je m'en suis remise » répondit alors la Poufsouffle en décryptant le visage triste de ses colocataires. « Moi, je préfère qu'on parle du rêve d'Adeline ! Et ne me dis pas que ce n'était pas un début de rêve érotique vu le sourire que tu affichais, j'ai même cru t'entendre gémir, non ? » Adeline étouffa un rire, gênée par les yeux ronds qu'Ivy affichait. « Alors qui était l'heureux élu ? Ou l'heureuse. Je ne juge pas, tu sais. Je suis sortie avec une fille l'an dernier. »

Ivy, se doutant qu'il s'agissait de Charlie, partit pour ne pas être mise dans une situation embarrassante vis-à-vis de son ami. Une fois absente, Harmony sauta sur le lit de sa camarade, attendant sa réponse.

— « Charlie... », marmonna Adeline.

Dans un cri aigu mêlé à un rire, Harmony se tenait le ventre pour essayer de contenir son hilarité. À cela Adeline, répondit par un coup d'oreiller sur la tête.

— « Hum hum. Pardon. Donc Charlie, tu disais ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »  
— « Rien d'important... », répondit Adeline après quelques secondes. C'est flou, en réalité. Mais je crois qu'il voulait que je me rende compte de quelque chose. »  
— « Adeline, tu es mon amie et j'accepte ton choix par rapport à Charlie, que tu ne veuilles rien de plus. Mais peut-être faut-il que tu arrêtes de te mentir sur ton attirance »  
— « Je n'ai pas et je n'aurai jamais d'attirance pour lui ! » affirma fermement la Dragonneau.

**_Lundi 10 décembre_**

_J-5. J'ai peur. Suis-je vraiment attirée ? Laissez-moi encore une dernière fois me convaincre du contraire._

Comme un cri de résonance provenant des entrailles d'Adeline, comme un murmure provenant de sa raison. Le choix de la potion de cette semaine fut un morceau d'épine dans son doigt. Heureusement, Harmony n'avait pas eu une note suffisante à ses BUSES pour assister à ce cours, ce qui soulagea la jeune Poufsouffle d'une énième allusion.

— « Bonjour à tous, nous allons réviser dans les prochaines semaines trois potions nécessaires à l'obtention de votre ASPIC, même si je doute de la réussite de cet examen pour la plupart d'entre vous. Nous commencerons par le Véritaserum, puis le Polynectar ainsi que l'Amortentia. Sortez les ingrédients nécessaires que vous pouvez trouver à la page 394, et au travail ! Celui qui réussira une potion parfaite fera gagner 20 points à sa maison. Pour les autres, un devoir supplémentaire sur cette potion vous sera demandé », annonça sévèrement le professeur Severus Rogue.

Dans un soupir, Adeline regarda Ivy qui, assise à côté d'elle, lui sourit gentiment, malgré les pensées négatives que l'héritière des Dragonneau entendait. Ivy Grim appréciait Adeline, cela ne faisait pas de doute, mais sa loyauté première allait à Charlie Weasley. Ainsi, Adeline ne pouvait reprocher ce qu'elle entendait. Comment lui en vouloir alors d'être au fond d'elle énervée contre sa camarade de chambre ? Camarade qui avait brisé à de multiples reprises le cœur de Charlie, le berçant de faux espoirs pour finalement coucher avec un autre ? Camarade qui lui avait fait croire qu'en effet ses rêves en ce moment ne concernait pas Charlie, mais un autre ? Dans un gémissement sourd, elle entendit tout en regardant Ivy dans les yeux que Charlie commençait enfin à aller mieux. Toutefois, Adeline ne savait pas comment prendre cette nouvelle. Il l'oubliait. Était-ce vraiment mal ?

À la fin du cours, sans grande surprise, les Serpentard remportèrent les 20 points. Charlie grogna dans sa barbe de mécontentement, étant arrivé deuxième. S'enchaîna ensuite le cours de métamorphose où Charlie réussit à la perfection un sort. Charlie. Charlie. Charlie. Tel était ses pensées. Tel était le mouvement instinctif de ses yeux lors de ses deux premiers cours. En proie à une crise d'angoisse, la jeune fille décida de sécher le reste de sa journée, préférant la passer à la bibliothèque dans une grande tranquillité. Néanmoins, à l'heure de la fin des cours, elle reconnut une voix douce appartenant à Ivy. Son cœur s'emballa. Était-il avec elle ?

— « Charlie, je te rappelle que le professeur Rogue veut le devoir pour mercredi. On ira manger après. Vous, les Weasley, vous pensez à autre chose qu'à vous nourrir ? »

Oui. Il était avec elle. Entendant un rire, elle reconnut également Noah. Se faisant toute petite et se cachant derrière un livre, la jeune Poufsouffle tendit l'oreille pour continuer à écouter. Elle était à une place stratégique, sans le vouloir, pour épier ce petit groupe.

— « Vous pouvez demander à Adeline, elle qui maîtrise tellement l'art de mentir qu'elle connaît peut-être également l'art de cette potion ? » ricana une autre personne, qu'elle reconnut comme Mathieu, accompagné de son meilleur ami, Anton.

Une critique. Deux critiques. La jeune fille avait l'impression d'être revenu au temps de Salem où les sorciers se faisaient brûler vif. Trois critiques. Quatre critiques. Toujours aucune réaction de Charlie qui, tête baissé essayait de lire un paragraphe sur le Véritasérum. Cinq critiques. Celle de trop. Elle vit le poing d'Ivy se serrer et, dans un bond, cette dernière se leva et déclara :

— « Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît », leur demanda-t-elle. « Elle ne mérite pas tout ça. Si elle ne ressent rien pour Charlie, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Nous ne nous pouvons pas contrôler ce genre de choses. En plus de ça, vous êtes mal placés pour donner des conseils question sentiments », s'énerva Ivy après le rire sarcastique d'Anton. « Toi, Noah, tu fais ton fière, mais Charlie n'est pas le seul à être jaloux de Jack. Mathieu, tu n'arrives pas à dire à tu sais qui qu'il te plaît. Anton non plus, d'ailleurs. Si vous n'étiez pas tous occupés à vous moquer les uns les autres, à ne rien dire, certains ici serait déjà en couple avec la personne qu'ils souhaitent. Remettez-vous en question, les Gryffondor, même si je ne tolère pas le comportement d'Adeline, elle mérite plus mon respect que vous en ce moment. »

Dans un élan de grâce, sous l'air bougon de son frère jumeau, l'air pâle de Mathieu et l'air gêné d'Anton. Ivy partit. Adeline ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la réaction d'Ivy. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Ivy Grim prendrait sa défense à ce point, se disputant avec son frère et ses amis pour la soutenir. On pouvait dire bien des choses sur le caractère parfois autoritaire et têtu d'Ivy, mais une chose était sûre : elle était d'une grande gentillesse et bienveillance. Et elle était l'amie d'Adeline.

Discrètement, Adeline commença à ranger ses affaires quand un bruit de livre se froissant au sol retentit juste derrière elle. Tonks, avec sa grande maladresse, venait de faire tomber des manuels de potions. Instinctivement, le groupe de Gryffondor leva la tête en direction du son et, accessoirement, en direction d'Adeline. Charlie posa les yeux sur la jeune fille qui essaya de lui sourire. Mais ce dernier ne répondit pas. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé une seule fois depuis le cours aux soins aux créatures magiques du 23 novembre. Il n'avait même pas essayé de comprendre le sens de la phrase d'Hagrid, son rêve à propos de lui. Il n'avait même pas essayé de savoir si c'était vrai, ce qu'elle ressentait par rapport à ça. Adeline en avait conscience : plus les jours passaient et plus Charlie perdait patience, plus les jours passaient et plus Charlie passait à autre chose, plus les jours passaient et plus elle prenait le risque de le perdre. Son absence de réaction face à la révélation d'Hagrid en était la preuve.

Avec une larme refoulée, elle se dirigea vers lui et, malgré les regards noirs de ses camarades de Gryffondor, elle le regarda et mis son orgueil de côté pour lui demander timidement :

— « Charlie, je peux te parler ? »

Sa réponse fut d'une froideur qui glaça le sang de la jeune fille. « Non. » Le murmure de Mathieu lui fit battre le cœur de colère. « Bien fait. » Lorsqu'elle voulut lui répondre, Charlie la prit de cours, lui donnant un coup, l'achevant, la mettant à terre.

_ « Oublie moi Adeline. J'ai bien réussi, alors que... Donc, pour toi, cela ne devrait pas te poser de problèmes. »

Un sanglot dans sa gorge, la Poufsouffle ne répondit pas. Elle hocha la tête puis se dirigea vers la sortie tout en entendant Mme Pince réprimander Tonks pour avoir oser faire du bruit et abîmer de si beaux manuels. À peine sortie de la bibliothèque, la jeune fille essaya de respirer calmement, en vain. Elle suffoquait à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle n'était pas en train de perdre Charlie, elle l'avait déjà perdu. Adossée contre le mur en face de la bibliothèque, elle aperçut Noah qui sortait à son tour.

— « J'aurai tout fait pour que vous sortiez ensemble. Oh, pas pour toi, mais pour lui. Tu n'as pas arrêté de lui faire du mal Adeline. Depuis deux ans. Depuis deux ans, il court après toi. Mais cette année, je pense que sa patience a atteint sa limite. Tu l'as énormément fait souffrir et tu pensais quoi ? Qu'en battant des cils, il reviendrait la bouche en cœur ? Tu n'es pas prête à accepter ce que tu ressens pour lui. Nous l'avons bien compris. Il l'a compris à travers ta jalousie, tes regards de plus en plus présents en ce moment, ton rêve où tu l'embrasses, les excuses d'Harmony quand tu as couché avec Jack. Tu es attiré par lui, mais tu préfères te terrer avec tes animaux. Reste loin de lui maintenant. Si tu tiens un minimum à lui, reste loin de lui. Il ira beaucoup mieux sans toi. Tu es tellement contradictoire dans tes gestes et tes paroles »,  
soupira-il. Alors oui, reste loin de lui, s'il te plaît. »

À peine eut-il finit son monologue que Noah repartit dans la bibliothèque, laissant Adeline  
blanche comme un Demiguise sur le point de s'effondrer.

— « Non, je ne suis pas attirée par lui. Non, je ne suis pas attirée par lui. Cela ne me fait rien. Cela ne me fait rien. Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas grave », se répéta t-elle dans un murmure.

La tête haute en apparence mais son cœur se fissurant, la jeune fille se dirigea vers le seul endroit où elle avait envie d'être : sa valise comportant ses différents animaux. Pour plus de tranquillité et pour que personne ne vienne la déranger, elle l'emporta dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde qui la regarda d'un air moqueur. Elle y resta jusqu'au petit matin, lorsqu'elle en sortit, sa tête lui fit l'effet d'un Véritaserum. Ses yeux gonflés, la douleur dans sa poitrine, ses jambes tremblantes. Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains et tomba à terre. Malgré l'exaspération de Mimi Geignarde qui était la seule à avoir une raison de pleurer selon elle, Adeline s'effondra dans un sanglot.

— « Je ne suis pas attirée par lui. Je ne suis pas attirée par lui. Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas grave », hoqueta t-elle entre deux larmes.

**_Mercredi 12 décembre_**

J-3. J'ai peur. Suis-je réellement en train de le perdre ? Laissez-moi encore une dernière fois le regarder de loin.

Vous avez déjà ressenti, dans votre cœur, cette peine immense quand vous voyez cette personne en train de sourire ? Les individus autour de lui en train de l'enlacer, de rire avec lui, mais que vous vous êtes vous-même condamné à rester loin ? C'était ce que ressentait Adeline Dragonneau en ce jour particulier. Aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de Charlie Weasley qui fêtait gaiement ses 18 ans auprès de ses amis. Recevant à chaque minute une lettre de sa famille accompagnée de petits gâteaux préparés par sa mère. Un livre sur les dragons offert par Noah. Une nouvelle cape de Quidditch offert par Cassandre et Ivy. Un livre sur ce sport par Mathieu. Un exemplaire inédit d'un livre sur les soins aux créatures magiques signé par Norbert Dragonneau de la part de Bill, sûrement grâce à l'aide de Stephan. Puis encore un autre cadeau, un autre gâteau, de la part des jumeaux, de Percy. Dans un long soupir, une main sur sa joue, Adeline regardait la scène dans la Grande Salle avec un pincement au cœur.

— « Oh, allez, ne fais pas cette tête, Adeline », commença Harmony en avalant un bout de bacon.  
— « Tu as deux solutions, ma belle, soit tu lui avoues ton attirance, soit tu décides de continuer à tout nier en bloc, et dans ce cas Noah à raison : reste loin de lui », continua Jack, assis près d'elle.  
— « Je pense juste aux devoirs de potions, je crois que je ne l'ai pas réussi », mentit la Poufsouffle, bien consciente que ses deux amis ne la croiraient pas.

En effet, suite à son absence de la nuit du lundi au mardi, Harmony était directement allé voir Jack pour savoir si elle était avec lui. Lorsque ce dernier avait répondu négativement, ils étaient partis à sa recherche, la retrouvant assise la tête dans ses genoux dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Une fois qu'Adeline avait terminé son récit de la bibliothèque, Harmony et Jack avaient tout à fait compris l'état de la jeune fille, essayant de la réconforter comme ils le pouvaient.

— « Tu as pris ta décision ? » hésita timidement Harmony.  
— « Je ne suis pas attirée par lui, il n'y a donc pas de décision à prendre », répondit Adeline en souriant timidement.  
— « Je n'ai jamais vu une fille aussi bornée que toi ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu le rejettes à ce point. Bordel, réveille toi », s'agaça Jack tout en regardant Adeline droit dans les yeux.  
— « J'ai peur, ça te va !? » s'énerva Adeline en se levant.

Par chance, et vu l'effervescence à la table des Gryffondor, personne ne fit attention à eux ou aux paroles d'Adeline, qui se rassit, à bout d'énergie.

— « J'ai peur ... », répéta la jeune fille dans un chuchotement.  
— « Qu'est-ce que serait la vie sans peur ? Le tout est de les affronter. Comme un Épouvantard, ce n'est qu'une simple peur que tu peux décider ou non de combattre. »  
— « Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Harmony. »  
— « Tu as envie de quoi, là maintenant ? » demanda le garçon.  
— « Le prendre dans mes bras... », confia la jeune fille.  
— « Alors ta décision est prise, Adeline : dis lui », trancha Jack.  
— « Laissez moi encore un peu de temps pour y réfléchir. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Adeline se leva tout en jetant un ultime regard vers Charlie qui profitait pleinement de son anniversaire avec ses amis, ou bien encore n'importe quel élève qu'il appréciait.

Pour Adeline, Charlie était comme des dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue. Rempli à chaque instant d'un parfum* différent pour former ce qu'il était. Aussi sérieux que le café, aussi farceur que le poivre. Aussi têtu qu'une noix de coco, aussi conciliant que la fraise. Il pouvait être aussi doux et sensible que le chocolat, et dur comme le toast grillé. Depuis quelques jours, Adeline découvrait des parfums de Bertie Crochue qui lui faisaient mal : tripes, vomi ou bien encore choux de Bruxelles. Des parfums lui donnant la nausée, des parfums au signe de l'impatience et de l'abandon de Charlie.

Porté par la terrible vérité qui se trouvait au fond d'elle, Adeline s'orienta vers la table des Gryffondor. Toutefois, une main l'arrêta net à quelques mètres de Charlie.

— « Fred ? » s'étonna la jeune fille qui était, il y avait quelques secondes encore, perdue dans ses pensées.  
— « Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui. Ne me regarde pas comme ça », rigola t-il en voyant les yeux ronds de la jeune fille. « Bill nous a demandé de surveiller Charlie, il faudrait être un troll pour ne pas comprendre. »  
— « Puis presque tout Poudlard est au courant de vos péripéties, vous n'êtes pas vraiment discrets », compléta George.  
— « Sinon, pour parler du lac, tu sais en début d'année, tu nous a dit qu'on... »

Morte de honte, Adeline n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase de Fred, qu'elle partit en courant de la Grande Salle. Tout le monde était au courant ? Pas discret ? Tout en cognant dans un tas de neige, elle maudit Poudlard, maudit les Weasley. Elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose, la solitude, et cette année, elle était bien loin de pouvoir en profiter. Elle avait déjà eu du mal, lors de ses premières années, à se faire aux murmures qu'elle pouvait entendre à cause de son nom de famille, et maintenant elle devrait affronter les murmures sur sa vie amoureuse. Son Botruc sortit de sa poche, essayant de tapoter sur l'épaule de son amie pour la réconforter, mais rien ne marcha. Adeline avait envie de retourner aux précédentes années, lorsque son frère était présent pour elle, lorsqu'il la réconfortait dans son dortoir. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait tout affronter.

Aujourd'hui plus encore, elle avait besoin de son frère.

_

NOTE DE FIN  
_

AHHHH Mais c'est une catastrophe en ce moment les chapitres. Voila encore une fois, je change toutes mes idées au fur et à mesure de mes écrits. Ce chapitre la, de base il n'aurait pas du se terminer comme ça. Non non. Il y aurait du avoir encore deux trois scènes. Bref, pour me faire pardonner d'un autre chapitre de transition, le prochain chapitre sera en ligne dans une semaine (surement le jeudi 13 ou vendredi 14). Avec l'apparition de Stephan en première partie du chapitre suivant. Un bon gros dialogue entre frère et soeur.

Je préviens aussi, tout comme ce chapitre il y aura pas mal de dialogue dans le chapitre suivant. Mais la je ne vois pas comment j'aurai pu faire sans ses dialogues, pour qu'Adeline se réveille.

Enfin, si certains se posent la question pourquoi je ne publie pas dès que j'ai terminé d'écrire un chapitre, la raison est simple : c'est tout simplement pour moi. En effet, cela me permet de ne pas me sentir obligé de vite écrire, et de transformer ça en corvée. Ainsi je peux prendre le temps d'écrire, de le relire. De plus étant en master 2 mon temps va de plus en plus diminuer. De ce fait je prends un peu d'avance dans l'écriture dans les jours séparant la publication. Généralement, quand un chapitre est publié le suivant est déjà en cours d'écriture.

*La liste des parfums dragées de Bertie Crochue trouver dans cette encyclopédie Harry Potter.

Merci une nouvelle fois à Mahaut pour la correction !


	13. Chapter 11 : Chaleur d'été

Résumé des chapitres précédents : Adeline a perdu la bataille contre la vérité, son attirance pour Charlie se fait de plus en plus présente : jalousie, larmes refoulées, rêve explicite... Malgré tout, elle refuse de voir les signes et essaie tant bien que mal de se convaincre qu'elle n'est pas attirée. De son côté, Charlie a décidé d'abandonner ce jeu de chat et de la souris : il a bien trop souffert et a au passage reproché à Adeline de ne pas pouvoir calmer ses pulsions avec Jack. Il a tenté de l'oublier, en refusant de lui adresser la parole. Adeline s'est effondrée dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde suite au discours de Noah lui demandant de rester loin de Charlie. Même les jumeaux ont stoppé Adeline lorsque cette dernière, le jour de l'anniversaire de Charlie, a voulu aller le voir. Charlie a reçu un livre signé par Nobert Dragonneau de la part de Bill. De plus, Ivy a fait comprendre à Noah, Mathieu et Anton qu'elle savait parfaitement par qui, eux aussi, étaient attirés. Enfin, à la fin du chapitre précédant, Adeline a eu le besoin d'être auprès de son frère.

**_**

** CHALEUR D'ÉTÉ**

**Samedi 15 décembre **  
**Pré-au-Lard **

J-J. J'ai peur. Suis-je capable de lui dire ? Laissez-moi juste le temps d'une farce.

Le contact de ses bras autour de son épaule. Les mains dans ses cheveux, l'ébouriffant. Le son grave de son rire. Adeline était assise en train de boire une bièraubeurre avec son frère depuis maintenant plusieurs heures à Pré-Au-Lard. Elle avait l'impression de vivre à nouveau, respirant de l'air pur. Il lui racontait dans tous les détails son métier dans le département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Tout comme son grand-père avant lui, il travaillait au service des animaux, devant dès lors répertorier les animaux fantastiques, apporter des solutions comme pour les centaures et les loups-garou, et gérer les problèmes qu'ils pouvaient causer.

— « D'ailleurs, reprit Stephan d'un ton innocent, Bill m'a demandé de me renseigner sur les dragons. Tu sais, il y a dans mon service un office de recherche et de contrôle des dragons. On travaille étroitement avec la réserve la plus proche, celle de Roumanie. Je crois que c'est pour Charlie, tu étais au courant ? » Adeline ne put s'empêcher de rire, et de lever les yeux au ciel. De son côté, Stephan, sourit davantage face à sa réaction.  
— « Mon cher frère, tu sais que je t'adore, mais tu n'es pas très subtil. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de Charlie. »  
— « Ma chère sœur », dit-il en se moquant du ton qu'elle avait employé. « Tu m'as envoyé une lettre il y a deux jours me suppliant de ramener mes fesses ici. Chose que j'ai fait, car tu m'as expliqué ô combien tu avais besoin de me voir. À côté de ça, Bill m'envoie sans arrêt des lettres d'inquiétude concernant Charlie et, toi, tu évites autant le sujet qu'un vampire évite le jour. Alors que clairement, tu voulais me voir car tu vas mal à cause de ce Weasley. »  
— « Faux, j'avais juste besoin de te voir. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça. Tu es mon frère, et je t'aime, c'est tout. Maman m'a dit que tu ne travaillais pas ce samedi, alors j'ai pensé que... »  
— « Pas à moi », pouffa Stephan en la coupant. « Si je te disais que, là, il est en train de se diriger vers nous, cela te serait égal ? »  
— « Quoi ? » Dans un mouvement de tête, Adeline regarda derrière elle, paniqué d'avance par cette rencontre. Charlie était bien là à quelques mètres d'eux. Son l'œil observateur de son frère, elle glissa sa main sous la table pour cacher son mal à l'aise et ses tremblements. Elle expira un grand coup et attendit cette conversation comme on attendrait la mort après avoir volé un œuf de Dragon.  
— « Stephan, bonjour », commença Charlie. « Je ne vous dérange pas longtemps, je voudrais juste te remercier en personne. Bill m'a offert un superbe cadeau signé par ton grand-père, je sais que tu es sûrement pour quelque chose, alors merci. »  
— « Peut-être qu'il faut remercier Adeline ? » répondit-il, continuant son analyse sur la réaction de chacun tout en passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs .

Avec un rire, Charlie remercia de nouveau Stephan et, sans un mot ni un regard pour Adeline, il partit. Face au regard noir que sa sœur lui lançait, Stephan s'esclaffa et leva les mains en l'air d'un air innocent.

— « C'est tendu entre vous, je me trompe ? »  
— « Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler », radota Adeline

À ces mots, Stephan sortit alors un tas de lettres puis commença à les lire à voix haute à sa sœur, qui se faisait de plus en plus petite sur sa chaise, horriblement mal à l'aise.

— « Cher Stephan, bla-bla-bla, ta sœur à recouché avec un dénommé Jack pour rendre jaloux Charlie. Ce dernier ne l'avouera pas, mais encore aujourd'hui cela le blesse de savoir qu'à tout instant, elle pourrait être avec lui, bla bla-bla, je m'inquiète vraiment pour eux. Bill. Cher Stephan, Charlie va un peu mieux, malgré la jalousie de ta sœur. Elle le regarde de plus en plus selon ses dires, ce qui a tendance à le perturber et l'énerver. Je crois que sa patience est en train d'atteindre ses limites. Bill. Cher Stephan, bla-bla-bla, Charlie a compris qu'Adeline était bien attirée par lui, mais elle le rejette sans cesse. Je crois que ta sœur ne se rend pas compte du mal qu'elle lui fait et qu'elle se fait à elle-même. Ah, ce passage là aussi est pas mal ! » continua Stephan en arborant un sourire faux à sa sœur qui, elle, grimaça. « As-tu des nouvelles d'Adeline ? Te parle t-elle de Charlie ? Il ne veut presque plus parler d'elle, il m'a seulement dit qu'il avait mis les choses au clair. Il serait temps que ta sœur réagisse, avant de le perdre. Ces deux-là sont vraiment incorrigibles. Tendrement, Bill. »

À l'énoncé de ces différentes phrases, Stephan regarda intensément sa petite sœur qui bougeait sur sa chaise, plus que gênée par les propos de Bill. Mais surtout par les faits que racontait Charlie dans ses lettres. La jeune fille ne pensait pas qu'elle était le sujet de nombreuses discussion pour chacun des protagonistes. Son frère ne lui avait jamais mentionné ces événements. Il avait bien entendu essayé d'y faire allusion, cependant Adeline changeait de sujet aussi rapidement qu'un Vif d'Or.

— « Maintenant, j'aurais deux questions », poursuivit Stephan en prenant un air sérieux. « La première, qui est ce Jack ? »  
— « Un ami et, si tu veux tout savoir, on a tout arrêté... Mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de mes relations sexuelles avec mon frère », répondit Adeline après un long silence tout en regardant ses pieds.  
— « Bien, il a donc un sursis. Deuxième question », continua t-il sans tenir compte de la dernière phrase de sa sœur. « Maintenant, est-ce que, oui ou non, tu veux sortir avec Charlie ? Et ne mens pas, je ne lis peut-être pas dans les pensées Adeline, mais je te connais par cœur. »  
— « Je ne sais pas... Je crois que non », marmonna t-elle en regardant ses pieds, sentant le regard de son frère qui soupira d'impatience.  
— « Bon sang, Adeline, quand vas-tu arrêter de te mentir ? »  
— « Je t'en prie Stephan, ne me donne pas de conseil dans ce domaine-là ! Ne joue pas les espèces d'entremetteur alors que tu n'es même pas capable d'avoir une relation sérieuse ! »  
— « Si j'ai des aventures sans lendemain, ce n'est pas peur de souffrir. C'est que, pour le moment, je préfère ma vie comme elle est ».

Le ton monta progressivement entre les deux protagonistes. L'un reprochant à sa sœur de se voiler la face, l'autre citant les nombreuses filles que son frère avait ramenées chez eux sans donner suite.

Adeline voulait que cette conversation s'arrête sur le soutien de son frère face à sa décision. Toutefois, tout comme elle, Stephan était têtu. Il voulait secouer sa sœur à propos de son attirance envers le Weasley. En aucun cas, il ne voulait la forcer à sortir avec qui que ce soit, il voulait simplement son bonheur. Dès lors, connaissant la famille Weasley et Charlie, pour lui ce n'était qu'une évidence. Il avait également peur que Charlie ne soit que le premier d'une longue liste. Stephan était alors pas seulement en colère contre Adeline qui était dans un déni, il était aussi énervé contre leur père qui était une des causes de ces péripéties. Ainsi, pour sa dernière carte à jouer avant la fin de la journée, il décida d'appuyer sur un point sensible dans l'espoir de réveiller sa sœur.

— « Tu te prives de ton bonheur et pourquoi, hein ? Je veux dire, pour qui ? Tu ne crois pas que notre père nous a déjà assez fait souffrir comme ça ? Oui, il nous abandonne constamment, c'est un con de première. Oui, son mariage avec maman ne se résume qu'à un conflit permanent. Toutefois, ils s'aiment, je ne sais pas comment c'est encore possible, mais c'est comme ça. Charlie n'est pas notre père. Il ne le sera jamais. Et tu veux que je te dise, Adeline, finalement ce n'est pas Charlie qui est comme notre père, c'est toi. Tu te comportes comme quelqu'un de faible, tu préfères fuir plutôt que d'affronter la réalité. Tout comme lui »  
— « Arrête, ne dis pas ça... », répondit vivement la jeune fille en retenant un sanglot provenant de sa gorge, réalisant la véracité des propos de son frère.  
— « Non, je vais continuer, car il est temps que tu réalises que chaque couple est différent, chaque personne l'est. Tu abandonnes aussi Charlie en le privant de ce que tu ressens. Tu lui fais du mal en te comportant comme une idiote. Tu te fais du mal en plus de ça. Réveille-toi, bon sang ! Oui, la vie n'est pas toujours blanche, oui, on souffre, mais oui, nous aimons aussi. Nous venons au monde en pleurant, en criant, puis vient le moment de tendresse avec nos géniteurs. Nous pouvons continuer à pleurer, mais malgré tout, autour de nous, il y aura toujours une personne qui sera présente, qui nous aimera. La souffrance fait partie de la vie, comme l'attachement. Ce sont ses deux notions que nous connaissons à peine nés. Alors réveille-toi avant de le perdre. »  
— « Qu'est-ce que vous avez, à tous me dire ça ? Peut-être que je suis bien dans mon sommeil ? »

Malgré le bonheur qu'elle avait pu ressentir en voyant son frère, elle était maintenant aux bords des larmes. Adeline prit son sac et partit du bar pour prendre l'air frais d'un mois de décembre. Un parfum de menthe arriva peu de temps après et, dans un sanglot, elle appuya sa tête contre le torse de son frère. Stephan, d'un geste délicat caressa sa chevelure rousse. « Ça va aller », lui répéta t-il jusqu'à qu'elle cesse de pleurer.

— « Au moins, si Charlie veut travailler avec les dragons, il aura déjà de l'expérience avec ton caractère », rigola Stephan pour essayer de faire sourire sa sœur.  
— « Je crois que tu as raison, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir », renifla Adeline.  
— « Bien sûr que j'ai raison lu, et bien sûr que tu peux », sourit-il. « Aie confiance en toi, en lui, en vous. Je dois y aller... », dit-il après un silence tout en regardant sa montre. Mais de toute façon, on se revoit dans une semaine, pendant tes vacances.

Dans un énième geste affectueux, Stephan partit tout en essuyant la dernière larme de sa sœur. Même s'ils s'étaient disputés, il lui avait donné de l'énergie pendant cette après-midi. Énergie qui s'envola aussitôt qu'il disparut de son champ de vision. Pré-Au-Lard ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi morne et sans vie, le froid glacial de décembre était là. Pendant quelques secondes, elle admira les alentours, les individus essayant de se réchauffer en frottant leurs mains, les commerçants voulant se montrer discret tout en la pointant du doigt "Dragonneau". Cependant une chose la ravit. Un nouveau couple venait de se former : Ivy et Anton. Ce dernier avait alors enfin réagi face au discours d'Ivy à la bibliothèque. Adeline sourit sincèrement en les voyant tous les deux.

Mais elle perdit rapidement son éclat de bonheur lorsqu'elle aperçut une fois encore Charlie. La jeune fille était fatiguée. Fatiguée de tout ceci. En début d'année, elle n'aurait jamais fait attention à ce détail si secondaire. Et si cela avait était le cas, elle aurait pris ses jambes à son cou et serait partie dans l'autre direction pour éviter de l'entendre encore bégayer. Toutefois, aujourd'hui, ce fut l'inverse, elle mal à l'aise, lui confiant. Lui la fuyant. Elle lui courant après.

Dans un soupir, Adeline se dirigea tranquillement vers Poudlard. Prenant son temps, admirant l'étendue de blanc devant elle. Elle se rassura en comptant les jours restant avant les vacances de Noel. Au revoir Poudlard pendant quinze jours. Elle espérait déjà profiter de ce temps pour oublier Charlie. En dépit du dialogue mouvementé qu'elle a eu avec son frère, elle ne se sentait pas plus courageuse pour affronter cette vérité. Vérité qui sortait de plus en plus, malgré elle. Sa réponse à sa question, la jeune fille l'avait depuis bien longtemps. Cependant, le savoir et l'accepter étaient deux choses bien différentes.

À peine fut-elle arrivé dans son dortoir qu'Harmony lui sauta au cou, lui racontant l'événement de la journée, celui dont tout le monde parlait : une farce de Peeves, farce aussi élaborée par les jumeaux Weasley.

— « Ah, c'est donc pour ça qu'il fait aussi chaud ? »  
— « Oui ! Ils ont lancé une potion dans le bureau de Rusard. À la base, cela aurait dû créer de la mousse rose qui aurait dû juste teindre Rusard et sa chatte, mais finalement cela a créé un nuage de vapeur rouge dans tout le château. Mais bon, Rusard a quand même été teint en rose, c'est après que la vapeur est apparue. Tu aurais dû voir la tête de McGonagall ! », s'esclaffa Harmony.

Harmony commença un long monologue sur cette farce qui mettait un peu plus de gaieté à l'approche des festivités de Noel. Adeline essaya de suivre et de sourire à son amie, mais elle avait de plus en plus de mal. Heureusement pour elle, une chouette frappa à sa fenêtre : il s'agissait d'un mot de Fred, lui demandant d'urgence de venir dans la salle des trophées. Sur les avertissements d'Harmony, la jeune Dragonneau se dirigea vers cette salle. Même si elle n'avait pas plus envie d'y aller, angoissant d'être la victime d'une autre farce, cela lui permettait au moins de ne pas faire semblant pendant ce petit trajet jusqu'au troisième étage. Trajet qui fut compliqué avec la chaleur s'engouffrant dans les couloirs : au bout de plusieurs marches, la jeune fille commençait même à transpirer légèrement.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'immense pièce, elle réalisa qu'elle n'y avait que très peu mis les pieds. Voyant que Fred n'était pas encore là, ce qui l'inquiéta d'autant plus, elle fit le tour de la salle. Au loin, accroché sur une statuette, elle aperçut un mot. En le lisant, elle crut devenir folle, en entendant sa voix, elle crut s'effondrer.

— « Adeline ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Où est George ? » s'empressa de demander Charlie.

Une grande distance sépara nos deux protagonistes et, en voyant qu'elle lui tendit une lettre, le Gryffondor lui fit signe de la lire. Ce dernier ne voulait pas s'approcher davantage de la jeune fille, ce qui la peina mais elle ne le montra pas. Elle en profita pour le regarder, lui aussi légèrement transpirant suite à la farce de ses frères. Il avait troqué son gros pull en laine contre un t-shirt blanc en coton. Sentant le regard insistant de Charlie, Adeline se mit à lire :

— « Charlie, Adeline, nous sommes désolés de vous jouer ce tour ridicule. Bill et Stephan nous ont demandé de vous réunir pour que vous parliez. Signé deux pauvres enfants naïvement manipulés. »  
— « Je vais les tuer... », ragea Charlie.  
— « Ils ont raison dans un sens, tu sais », tenta Adeline, doucement.  
— « Je n'ai rien à te dire de plus, Adeline. Te concernant, tu préfères rester dans le silence. Tu préfères jouer avec les sentiments des autres plutôt que d'accepter les tiens. Plutôt que d'accepter une quelconque attirance. Tu sais quoi ? Je suis fatigué d'attendre. Fatigué d'attendre que tu me dises des choses que tu es incapable de prononcer, aveuglée par ta peur », s'énerva de plus en plus Charlie, ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de la Poufsouffle. « Voila nous avons parlé, bonne nuit. »

Rapidement, Charlie commença à partir, ce qui eut l'effet d'un électrochoc sur la jeune fille. D'un pas rapide, elle stoppa Charlie et le poussa doucement en arrière. Cependant, ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire et retira la main qu'Adeline avait mise sur son torse. Les respirations de chacun s'accentuèrent dans un silence se faisant de plus en plus pesant. Lorsqu'il voulut repartir, elle l'arrêta de nouveau tout en replaçant sa main. Un grognement sortit alors de la bouche du Gryffondor.

— « Adeline s'il te plaît, laisse moi passer... », protesta Charlie sans vraiment croire lui-même à sa phrase.  
— « Que veux-tu que je te dise, Charlie ? » souffla Adeline. « Que je suis terrifiée de tenir à toi ? Tu veux que je te dise que je suis désolée pour Jack ? Ou bien encore que... » La jeune fille soupira et, tout en avalant un sanglot, reprit : « tu veux que je te dise que j'ai peur de te perdre, que... »

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase. Comme contrôlé par son désir, Charlie saisit sa main pour la rapprocher de lui. Pour sentir son odeur qu'il avait tant humée lorsqu'elle passait près de lui, pour ressentir une nouvelle fois le contact de leurs mains entremêlées. D'un geste prompt, il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Adeline. Il l'embrassa avec tellement de plaisir, de passion, qu'il la fit reculer petit à petit vers l'un des murs vides de la salle des trophées. Ce moment-là, ils en avaient rêvé tous les deux, mentalement dans leurs pensées, psychiquement dans leurs rêves. Charlie mit sa main droite en bas du dos de la Poufsouffle pour la rapprocher encore, de peur qu'elle ne s'échappe une nouvelle fois. tandis qu'Adeline passait ses mains dans la chevelure rousse de Charlie, prête à succomber à ces baisers à la fois tendres et fougueux.

Lorsqu'ils durent arrêter de s'embrasser pour respirer, tous deux ouvrirent grand les yeux en réalisant ce qu'ils venaient de se passer. La main de Charlie, toujours dans le dos d'Adeline, trembla légèrement. Autant de peur que d'excitation.

Charlie, se demandant s'il allait le regretter, essaya dès lors d'analyser le comportement de la jeune fille. Allait-elle s'enfuir ? Cette dernière en faisait de même, elle pensait l'avoir perdu, que pensait-il réellement de tout ceci, allait-il partir ? Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes à s'observer sans rien dire, guettant le moindre mouvement d'abandon de l'autre. Adeline, par respect pour le Gryffondor, ne tenta en aucunement de lire dans ses pensées. Alors ils se regardèrent. Pensant chacun à ce qu'ils avaient ressenti. Voulant tous les deux recommencer, encore et encore, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir vivre. Petit à petit, le regret apparu dans les yeux de Charlie qui pensait qu'Adeline allait une nouvelle fois l'abandonner.

— « Je suis désolé je n'aurai pas dû faire ça, c'était ridicule, une erreur... Puis c'est moi ou il fait chaud à Poudlard ? » dit-il en secouant son t-shirt d'une transpiration maintenant bien présente.

Non, Adeline n'était pas décidée à le perdre, pas après ça. Pas après avoir laissé éclater la vérité sur son attirance en répondant à ses baisers. Alors tout en serrant la main du Weasley, tout en caressant avec son autre main la joue de ce dernier et en se collant un peu plus contre le mur pour se soutenir mentalement, elle lui répondit timidement :

— « Je ne suis pas attirée par toi, Charlie Weasley. Je serais attirée par toi lorsqu'il fera une chaleur d'été en décembre. »

Ces mots. Ces mots qui l'avaient tant fait souffrir deux mois plus tôt, suite à leur escapade dans la Forêt Interdite. Ces mots qu'elle venait de lui redire. Mais les choses avaient changé : une chaleur avait envahi les lieux, une chaleur d'été en plein mois de décembre. Elle était attirée par lui et elle venait de lui dire à sa manière.

— « La chaleur comme tu peux l'être dans ton cœur » répondit Charlie en reprenant ce qu'il lui avait aussi dit.

Pour seule réponse, il ne reçut que le baiser passionné d'Adeline. À cela, Charlie répondit sans réfléchir. Il aimait ce qu'il ressentait. Il aimait le contact de ses lèvres. Il aimait entendre ce petit gémissement sortant de la bouche de la jeune fille quand il se colla un peu plus à elle. Il aimait sentir se sourire se formant à la fin d'un baiser.

— « Dis, maintenant, est-ce que tu veux que je calme ma pulsion de désir ou... ? » se moqua-t-elle e, essayant de l'embrasser  
— « Je préférerais plutôt que tu me racontes tes rêves sur nous deux », la taquina-t-il à son tour tout en embrassant son cou.  
— « Oh, mais faites ça dans une chambre ! »

Adeline et Charlie, dans un même mouvement, tournèrent la tête dans la direction de la personne qui venait de parler. Noah était en train de rigoler, essuyant les larmes coulant de ses yeux. Charlie grogna intérieurement et se jura de se venger amicalement de son meilleur ami qui venait d'interrompre un moment qu'il avait tant imaginé. De son côté, Adeline leva les yeux au ciel tout en se dégageant un peu de Charlie pour essayer de trouver un peu de fraîcheur.

— « Dire qu'avant je devais supporter ses lamentations sur toi alors qu'il n'y avait pas eu tout ça », continua Noah en pointant Adeline. « Maintenant, ça va donner quoi ... Je sais aussi qu'il fait chaud à Poudlard, mais ici, mon dieu c'est un nid de salamandres », rigola encore le Gryffondor.  
— « Noah ! Va te coucher », s'impatienta Charlie.  
— « Rusard et les préfets ont déjà commencé leurs rondes suite à une farce de tes frères. S'ils te voient ici... »  
— « Il est tard, nous devrions aller nous coucher », conclut Adeline dans un petit sourire désolée.

Dans un soupir, Charlie finit par accepter. Les vacances étaient dans une semaine, il ne se voyait pas rentrer expliquant à sa mère pourquoi il était encore en retenue. Le chemin vers les escaliers se fit en silence. Noah retint tant bien que mal son hilarité, tandis que nos deux autres protagonistes se lançaient des regards à la fois gênés et timides. Sentant les pas de Charlie se faire plus lent et comprenant ses intentions, Noah prit de l'avance et monta en direction du septième étage. Quelques secondes, plus tard, Charlie arrêta la jeune fille en lui tenant la main.

— « Je... Demain... Comment dire. Hum... », bafouilla-t-il.  
— « Non, je ne regrette pas. Non, je ne regretterai pas demain. Je suis désolée pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. J'ai été idiote et lâche. J'ai ressenti ce que cela faisait quand tu me repoussais et dire que je t'ai fait ça pendant deux ans... Charlie vraiment, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas l'admettre, mais oui, tu m'intéresses, oui, je suis attirée par toi, j'ai envie d'être avec toi. Je ne te dis pas que je suis amoureuse hein », s'empressa de préciser Adeline, « mais si tu veux bien me laisser une dernière chance, j'en serais honorée. »

Le Weasley ne répondit pas par des mots, mais une fois encore par des gestes. Cette fois-ci, il ne l'embrassa pas avec fougue, il l'embrassa délicatement, aussi délicatement qu'on déposerait un œuf à terre sur un morceau de verre. Puis il la regarda descendre, un air émerveillé sur le visage. Il entendait déjà Noah se moquer de cet air idiot qu'il avait. Mais Charlie était heureux. Heureux d'être enfin avec cette fille si inaccessible, si imprévisible. Bien entendu, il savait que rien n'était encore joué. Les peurs d'Adeline sur l'attachement ne cesseraient pas du jour au lendemain, surtout quand elle apprendrait où sa famille passerait Noël et pourquoi. Cependant, il était confiant. Confiant, car avant de disparaître de sa vision, Adeline se retourna pour lui sourire tout en murmurant : « je me suis réveillée ».

_Le jeu du chat et de la souris était fini._

_

NOTE DE FIN 

Bonjour à tous !

J'espère que vous allez bien.

Nous voilà donc arriver à la deuxième partie du Tome, il se compose de trois parties, parties qui sont les phrases du prologue en somme.

A partir de maintenant, les parties avec les points de vues seront différents. En effet auparavant, les PDV de Charlie et Adeline étaient disons assez distinctes. A présent, si cela vous convient, je voudrai les réunir ensemble, tout comme ces deux personnages seront réunis. En soit comme est écrit la dernière partie de ce chapitre. Cela permettra aussi une plus grande fluidité je pense dans le texte. Il y a en soit toujours de long passage selon le PDV d'Adeline ou Charlie, mais les deux se mélangeront plus souvent

Pour parler en soit de ce chapitre, j'ai eu du mal à écrire leur premier baiser, je ne suis pas très doué question romance niveau écriture, mais j'espère que cela vous convient tout de même. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de dialogue qui sont parfois, pas forcement fluide. Je m'en excuse. Je suis beaucoup plus à l'aise avec la narration en elle-même. Toutefois, je pense que les dialogues présent depuis les derniers chapitres étaient limite nécessaire à l'histoire.

Bref dites moi tout ! J'attend vos avis avec impatience

Merci une nouvelle fois à Mahaut pour sa correction, avouez c'est tellement mieux grâce à elle *-*


	14. Chapter 12 : Le soutien des frères

_Résumé des chapitres précédents_ : Après plusieurs péripéties, Adeline s'est enfin réveillée sur son attirance pour Charlie, notamment grâce au discours fort de son frère, Stephan, qui l'a comparée son père qui les abandonne régulièrement dans le cadre de son travail. Vous avez également appris très rapidement qu'Ivy et Anton se sont mis ensemble. Mais bon, le plus important dans les chapitres précédents, c'est bien sur le baiser entre nos deux protagonistes, Charlie & Adeline, qui a eu lieu grâce à l'intervention rusée de Stephan et Bill qui ont demandé aux jumeaux de les réunir. Adeline s'est aussi excusée auprès de Charlie de tout ce qu'elle a pu lui faire subir. Enfin, les vacances de Noël vont débuter.

** Samedi 22 décembre **  
**Ecosse**

Le paysage défilant devant ses yeux, la neige tombant à toute vitesse sur les vitres, Adeline observait l'horizon, assise dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express. Un mal-être du nom de tristesse la rongeait de l'intérieur. La veille au soir, elle avait reçu une lettre de sa mère lui annonçant que son père ne serait pas là pour Noel. Par conséquent, les Weasley les avait invités, son frère, sa mère et elle, à leurs propres festivités. Héra Dragonneau avait accepté leur proposition, ainsi les Weasley et les Dragonneau passeraient un Noël ensemble. Adeline n'avait pas la force nécessaire d'en vouloir à Charlie de lui avoir caché cette information. Elle le remerciait même intérieurement de l'avoir fait. Si c'était lui, le porteur de cette nouvelle, elle aurait déverser sa colère sur lui, chose qu'elle ne voulait pas. Ils étaient ensemble depuis maintenant une semaine et elle ne voulait pas déjà tout gâcher.

Son père les avait encre laissés pour une quelconque urgence, ce qui blessait énormément la jeune fille. Elle avait envie d'être l'urgence de son père. Même à 17 ans, elle ne réclamait que son amour. Oubliant la présence de Jack à ses côtes, elle laissa couler quelques larmes sur sa joue. Ce dernier, qui était alors concentré sur une lecture obligatoire en potion, releva la tête en entendant la jeune fille renifler.

— « Ça va ? lui demanda t-il. Tu veux que j'aille chercher Charlie ou Harmony qui doit être en train de s'empiffrer de chocolat quelque part ? » Adeline ne répondit pas, se concentrant sur l'étendue d'herbe recouverte par la neige du dehors. « Je suis sûr que ton père à une bonne raison. Puis, dis toi que tu passeras Noël avec ton Charlie chéri ! » Aucune réponse, malgré la tentative de Jack de la faire sourire en la taquinant. « En plus, vous allez vite quand même, Noël direct ensemble, en famille », continua t-il sur le même ton taquin.  
— « Pas en famille. Pas au complet du moins... », murmura la jeune fille.

Sentant un bras se mettre derrière son dos, Adeline laissa retomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Jack. Elle se sentait vide. Fatiguée. Elle n'avait pas revu son père depuis juillet et a avait vraiment espéré le revoir. Stephan déménageant bientôt, c'était le dernier vrai Noël qu'ils pouvaient passer tous ensemble. Toutefois, son père ne serait pas là. À ce moment précis, si elle ne sortait pas avec Charlie, elle se serait laissée encore une fois aller avec Jack. Non pas qu'elle en avait envie, mais elle avait ce besoin affectif de combler quelque chose. Lorsque Harmony fit son entrée, la bouche pleine de confiserie, Adeline crut voir les lèvres de Jack bouger, mais elle ne comprit le sens de ses paroles qu'en apercevant une tête rousse quelques minutes plus tard.

Charlie ne put s'empêcher de grimacer face à la scène. Comment faire autrement en voyant ce garçon en train d'essayer de réconforter celle qui pouvait désormais appeler petite-amie ? Ce garçon qui avait couché avec cette fille ? Charlie ne savait pas combien de fois, c'était arrivé, et en réalité, il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste qu'il enlève ses bras de la taille d'Adeline. Cette dernière lui avait bien expliqué, cette semaine, qu'il n'y avait que de l'amitié entre eux, cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux. À cela, Adeline avait ricané en lui rappelant qu'une de ses meilleures amies était son ex, Cassandre. Charlie s'était alors avoué vaincu, mais les voir ensemble l'énervait intérieurement. Toutefois, Jack lui prouva encore qu'il ne voulait rien avec Adeline. C'était lui qui avait eu l'idée de prévenir Charlie, et ce fut lui qui plaça Adeline dans les bras du Gryffondor. Cette dernière, comme une marionnette, se laissa faire. Mais la différence de comportement de cette dernière fut flagrante. Dès que sa tête toucha l'épaule du Weasley, elle agrippa avec force le pull de celui-ci d'une main et ferma les yeux instinctivement. Elle se sentait déjà apaisée par le parfum de chocolat qu'avait Charlie, caractéristique de son gel douche.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, sans dire un mot. Charlie caressant les cheveux roux de la jeune fille dans un élan de tendresse compatissante. Au fur et à mesure ils finirent tous les deux par s'endormir. Ce fut l'agitation dans le Poudlard Express qui réveilla le Weasley. Les yeux à moitié fermé, il sentit une douleur à l'épaule et prit quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'Adeline avait toujours sa tête sur lui. Regardant au-dehors, Charlie comprit qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver à la gare de Londres. Il ne voulut pas la réveiller tout de suite : elle avait l'air si paisible.

Égoïstement, Charlie profitait aussi de ce moment qu'il n'aurait pas cru voir se produire un jour. Sa peur qu'Adeline s'échappe de nouveau, était malgré lui bien présente. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils s'étaient embrassés et, comme la jeune fille le lui avait dit dès le lendemain, elle ne regrettait rien. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'y aller doucement. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient au même endroit qu'il fallait toujours qu'ils soient ensemble. Alors chacun laissait de l'air à l'autre, une liberté qu'Adeline appréciait encore plus que Charlie. Même leurs baisers étaient beaucoup plus chastes, ce qui pouvait parfois frustrer le Gryffondor, lui qui l'avait tant attendue et voulait jouir de chaque moment passé à ses côtés, l'embrasser, la caresser, la prendre dans ses bras...

Noah lui avait conseillé d'être patient : Adeline restait Adeline. Ainsi, Charlie et elle n'avaient passé que peu de temps ensemble, du moins dans une réelle intimité. En réalité, il n'avait pas été seul une seule fois avec la Dragonneau depuis leur moment dans la salle des trophées jusqu'à ce soir-là. Alors oui, Charlie profitait. Il aimait la voir dormir, lui caresser les cheveux. Un sourire plus que niais apparut sur son visage lorsque la jeune fille se réveilla à son tour.

— « Désolée, je me suis endormie » murmura-t-elle, avant de froncer les sourcils en réalisant qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver et que le soleil s'était déjà couché.

Charlie continua de la regarder avec un grand sourire, ce qui la fit rougir.

— « Londres, on y arrive. Tu te sens prête ? » demanda-t-il.  
_ « Je pense que oui. Cela ne sera pas la première fois que mon père n'est pas là, ni la dernière », répondit la Poufsouffle en haussant les épaules.

Quand Charlie commença à se lever pour retourner dans son compartiment prendre ses affaires, Adeline le retint délicatement. D'un baiser tendre, elle le remercia Charlie d'être venu la réconforter.

— « On se voit à Noël », lui sourit-il tout en répondant à son baiser.

Rouge jusqu'aux oreilles en sortant du compartiment, le Weasley remerciait tous les fondateurs pour cette chance qu'il avait. Une fois ce dernier partit, Adeline commença elle aussi à ranger ses affaires, avec l'apparition quelques minutes plus tard de Jack et Harmony, en proie à un grand débat sur le Quidditch. Adeline ne put s'empêcher de pouffer face à cette scène et tous les trois descendirent du Poudlard Express, se promettant de s'écrire pendant les vacances.

Une fois sur le quai, elle aperçut Charlie, les jumeaux ainsi que Percy rejoindre le reste de la famille. Bill était déjà présent et Adeline n'eut pas de mal à comprendre la joie que sa visite procurait à Charlie. À son tour, elle chercha sa famille. Mais elle ne vit personne. Elle était debout, seule, regardant chacun rejoindre ses proches. Reprenant un grand bol d'air, elle se dirigea alors vers le Magicobus quand Molly Weasley cria son nom. Elle s'arrêta net et vit la mère des Weasley s'approcher d'elle sourire aux lèvres, suivie de près par son mari.

— « Adeline, ma chérie », dit-elle en l'enlaçant. « Tu n'as pas reçu la lettre de ton frère ? »

Avec un froncement de sourcils, Adeline répondit que non, ne voyant pas du tout de quoi parlait la mère de famille.

— « Ta mère est partie chercher ton père ce matin pour essayer de le faire venir à Noël. Ton frère a donc décidé que vous iriez dormir chez nous en attendant. Je ne sais pas qui est le plus content de cette situation, Stephan ou Bill. De vrais enfants, ces deux-là », rit doucement Molly. « Ne t'inquiète pas, ton frère a tout organisé pour que l'assistant de ton père s'occupe de vos animaux », continua t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.  
— « Oh oui, ça. Hum, c'est gentil, mais finalement nous avons changé d'avis », mentit la jeune fille. « Je vous dis à Noël, Molly »

Avant même que Molly n'eut puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Adeline était partie presque en courant de la gare de King Cross. Ne voulant pas se faire rattraper par les Weasley, elle décida d'entrer dans un café moldu, ses deux valises à la main : une contenant ses animaux, la deuxième ses affaires.

Une heure plus tard, lorsque l'horloge sonna vingt heures, elle décida de rentrer chez elle dans le comté de Devon, non loin de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, la ville où résidaient les Weasley. Maudissant le peu de villages sorciers et de ne pas encore pouvoir transplaner, Adeline arriva irrité et trempée par la neige dans sa maison. Celle-ci était sans conteste une des plus grandes de la région. Avoir dans la famille un membre considéré comme un héros de guerre et un célèbre magizoologiste donnait les moyens nécessaires pour vivre convenablement.

Malgré tout, les parents d'Adeline avaient élevé leurs enfants avec une grande modestie. De plus, la taille de la maison n'avait pas pour but de montrer leur argent mais de leur permettre de s'adonner à leurs passions. En effet, une fois franchi le portail, une petite allée donnait accès, d'une part, à la maison, et, d'autre part, à un grand jardin, principalement composé d'herbe et de forêt à tout-va. Dans celui-ci, la mère d'Adeline, Héra, pouvait s'occuper de plantes et d'herbes autant sorcières que moldues, tandis que les autres membres de la famille, dans un autre coin de cette étendue d'herbe, s'occupaient d'élevages d'animaux. En plein milieu du jardin se trouvait un très vieux arbre, déjà présent lors de leur déménagement, qui abritait des Botrucs. Au départ, aucune de ces créatures y habitait, mais suite à l'amitié de Loki et Adeline, Alexander Dragonneau avait décidé d'y installer des Botruc pour faire plaisir à sa fille. Juste à côté se t un trouvait un petit troupeau d'Ethonan, des cheveux ailés de robe brune, dont Adeline aimait s'occuper depuis sa tendre enfance avec son frère. On pouvait également apercevoir différents arbres abritant chacun telle ou telle créatures, comme des Augurey, ou bien encore un terrier où deux Veaudelun résidaient. C'étaient des créatures timides et inoffensives qui ne sortaient que peu. Seule Héra Dragonneau avait réussi à nouer un lien avec eux et allait très souvent les voir. En effet, leurs sécrétions renfermaient des qualités magiques pour le jardin.

Hormis des créatures se promenant chez eux, comme des Boursouflet, Boursouf, ou bien encore des fléreurs, le reste de la maison était relativement classique. Une ancienne maison, décorée de façon banale, à l'anglaise. Tout comme la plupart des maisons dans ce village, elle était construite en hauteur. Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvait une cuisine moderne, meublée en son centre par une grande table. Juste à côté, un grand salon où la chaleur d'un feu de cheminée réchauffait bien des soirées de tension, ainsi qu'un premier bureau et une véranda dont sa mère était la principale occupante. Au premier étage, un bureau où travaillait son père ainsi que la suite parentale, « bien souvent trop vide » pensa Adeline en montant les escaliers. Au deuxième étage, la chambre de son frère qui allait être également bientôt se retrouver vide suite au départ de celui-ci, ainsi qu'une grande bibliothèque. Enfin, au troisième, se trouvait la chambre d'Adeline. La famille Dragonneau s'agrandissant de plus en plus, Héra voulait avoir de quoi accueillir la famille pour plusieurs jours, aussi elle avait rajouté, peu de temps après leur emménagement une salle de bain et une chambre d'amis à chaque étage. Enfin, il y avait un grenier et une cave où Adeline ne mettait presque jamais les pieds.

Une fois le tour fait, voyant qu'effectivement son frère n'était pas là, Adeline décida de se faire couler un bain chaud. Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'eau, une première chouette vint frapper à sa fenêtre, mais elle décida de l'ignorer pour profiter des bulles détendant tout son corps. Si elle devait être seule, alors elle le resterait.

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, Charlie Weasley tournait en rond chez lui, inquiet. Stephan Dragonneau venait de rentrer et avait été surpris en ne voyant pas sa sœur auprès de sa seconde famille. À peine le temps de dire bonjour à son meilleur ami qu'il était aussitôt reparti chez lui, à la recherche d'Adeline. Charlie voulut faire de même, après tout, il avait passé son permis pour transplaner avec brio selon ses dires, mais Bill l'en empêcha :

— « Elle va bien. Je suis sûr qu'elle a simplement voulu passer une soirée tranquille. Après tout, elle a 17 ans, elle n'a pas besoin de baby-sitter. »  
— « Oui, mais... », commença Charlie.  
— « Pas de mais. Dans tous les cas, c'est une histoire de famille, laisse Stephan gérer sa sœur. Même si je suis ravi d'apprendre que tu sors enfin avec elle ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça », sourit Bill ,« les jumeaux ne savent pas garder un secret ! »

Bill Weasley se retint de rire face à la mine déconfite que présentait son frère. Mine qui rougit davantage quand Molly surprit leur conversation. Leur mère n'était pas en colère, bien au contraire, elle accueillit cette nouvelle en prenant le visage de Charlie entre ses mains. Bill savait que sa mère appréciait énormément la famille Dragonneau, représentée principalement par Stephan. Ils étaient venus de nombreuses fois manger chez eux, et l'attirance de Charlie pour Adeline n'était pas passé inaperçue côté Weasley. En attendant l'arrivée des Dragonneau, Molly retourna vérifier que tout était en ordre dans les chambres. Le lit de Stephan était prêt dans la chambre de Bill, celui d'Adeline dans celle de Ginny, malgré leurs 8 ans de différence d'âge. Elle a avait d'ailleurs lourdement insisté auprès de Charlie sur l'endroit où Adeline dormirait.

Le temps passa doucement pour Bill et Charlie, qui avaient commencé une partie d'échec pour faire se changer les idées. Au fur et à mesure, la petite famille alla se coucher. Ce fut d'abord les deux derniers, Ron et Ginny, sous la colère de Molly vu l'heure tardive. S'en suivit Percy, qui s'était préparé un long programme de révisions. Puis les jumeaux avec une deuxième crise de Molly. À minuit, il ne restait plus qu'Arthur, Charlie et Bill, toujours en train d'attendre dans le salon.

— « Il se fait tard », commenta Arthur. « Je ne pense pas qu'ils viendront ce soir. Elle est avec Stephan, après tout. Il l'a peut-être retrouver endormie et s'est couché lui aussi. Ou il est simplement en train de s'occuper de sa petite sœur. »  
— « Papa a raison, nous devrions tous aller nous coucher. Cela ne sert à rien d'attendre comme ça », approuva Bill.

Charlie ne répondit que par un « hum » à peine perceptible. Il fixait l'horloge d'un air pensif et inquiet. Bill sourit en voyant son frère ainsi et, en regardant son père, il comprit qu'ils pensaient les deux la même chose. « Notre petit Charlie est amoureux ».

— « Je ne connais pas beaucoup Adeline, mais du peu que j'en sais, ça a l'air d'être une gentille fille, respectable... Bonne nuit, les garçons. »

Sans dire un mot de plus, Arthur quitta ses fils pour rejoindre sa femme qui dormait déjà, exténuée par la journée, suite au retour de tous ses enfants. Charlie sourit à leur père qui venait d'approuver sa relation naissante. Une fois qu'il fut parti, un silence commença à s'installer. Charlie soupira à nouveau, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Bill qui décida de réagir.

— « Qu'est-ce que tu peux être niais parfois, Charlie ! Pendant des longues semaines, tu m'as envoyé des lettres à propos de cette mystérieuse fille. J'ai suivi l'avancement de cette relation aux premières loges avec Stephan. D'ailleurs, j'ai cru qu'il allait m'étriper quand j'ai parlé de ce fameux Jack... »  
— « Tu as quoi ?! » s'exclama Charlie, étonné.  
— « Peu importe. Les choses devaient avancer », répondit Bill en se grattant la tête. « À ton avis, c'est en parti grâce à qui qu'Adeline s'est réveillée à propos de toi ? À Stephan. Alors laisse-le gérer ça. Adeline vient à peine d'apprendre que son père ne sera pas là et, à son retour, même sa mère est partie. Tu connais ses réactions maintenant. Alors sérieusement Charlie, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Peut-être que dormir direct chez nous... Adeline est conditionnée pour fuir quand une situation la met mal à l'aise. C'est ce qu'elle a fait ce soir. » Charlie, répondit positivement de la tête, puis Bill reprit : « N'oublie pas que dans votre relation, vous n'avancez pas au même rythme niveau sentiments. »

Bill et lui étaient très proche, ainsi ce dernier savait parfaitement pourquoi Charlie était inquiet : à cause de l'absence de la jeune fille. Après tout, rien ne disait qu'elle était bien chez elle. Mais il était aussi anxieux qu'elle ait préféré fuir plutôt que de venir au Terrier, de venir près de lui. Alors Charlie s'était creusé la tête et des pensées anxiogènes lui étaient apparues. La crainte de la perdre n'était que trop présente. Toutefois, Bill pouvait le comprendre. Adeline était par moment imprévisible et impulsive. Une jeune fille en demande d'affection, qui pourrait partir de nouveau, laissant son frère une nouvelle fois brisé. Partant de ce principe-là, Bill conseilla à Charlie d'y aller doucement, de la laisser venir à lui, comme dans le train. Il ne devait pas la brusquer. Bill compara Adeline à un hippogriffe, ce qui fit rire son frère de bon cœur.

— « Tu l'aimes, c'est un fait. Cependant, ne t'empêche pas d'être toi-même ou de vivre à cause d'elle. Aucune personne sur terre, enfin sauf moi peut-être, mérite de s'infliger ça », dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil  
— « Tu as raison », répondit Charlie après plusieurs secondes. « C'est juste qu'elle m'a laissé voir une part d'elle, sensible et faible. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle l'était à ce point... Alors oui, je m'inquiète pour nous deux, mais pour elle aussi. »  
— « Elle s'en sortira, c'est une grande fille. Avec certes des faiblesses, mais un caractère bien trempée comme son frère. »

Charlie acquiesça une nouvelle fois aux dires de son frère et relâcha les épaules, signe qu'il était, dans un sens, rassuré. Il confirma l'observation de Bill lorsqu'il décida d'aller se coucher.

— « Au fait. Merci Bill. Stephan est peut-être également responsable de ce qui se passe entre elle et moi. Mais toi aussi. Je l'apprécie vraiment beaucoup, alors merci... »

**Dimanche 23 décembre **  
**Comté Devon**

Stephan se réveilla la bouche pâteuse, un filet de bave coulant de sa bouche pour atterrir droit sur les cheveux de sa sœur endormie près de lui. Un mal de crâne lui rappela sa soirée d'hier et il se demanda où était parti le frère responsable. Boire de l'alcool avec Adeline n'était pas une très bonne idée... Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, les rayons du soleil l'aveuglaient horriblement. Petit à petit, les événements lui revinrent à l'esprit. Son retour chez lui. Appelant sa sœur. Se disputant avec cette dernière suite à sa décision de quitter les Weasley. Adeline tombant en larmes de chagrin. Lui, la réconfortant. La lettre de leur mère leur signalant qu'ils reviendraient le 25 décembre, pour Noël.

Finalement, Stephan ne savait pas si c'était pour elle, pour essayer de la consoler, ou pour lui qu'ils avaient bu à deux une bouteille d'un alcool assez fort, combinée à une fatigue et à un appétit non rassasié. Même s'il essayait de rien laisser paraître devant Adeline, lui aussi souffrait de l'abandon constant de leur père. Seulement, au contraire de sa sœur, il avait appris à vivre avec ce vide. Il n'était plus surpris par quoi que ce soit. Dès ses treize ans, il avait compris qu'il devait tout faire pour être le soutien de sa sœur. Il était son pilier. Il devait s'occuper d'elle, comme son père en était incapable. Il en souffrait, mais ce mal-être était devenu une habitude, une béquille qu'il traînait dans le lit de ses différentes conquêtes.

— « Oh, Stephan, tu m'as bavé dessus ? Tu es vraiment dégueu ! »

Dans un rire, il vit sa sœur se réveiller à son tour difficilement et s'horrifier en voyant l'état de ses cheveux. Il arbora un visage innocent. Adeline se toucha elle aussi la tête dans une grimace. Tout en embrassant tendrement sa sœur sur le front, il descendit dans la cuisine préparer le petit-déjeuner. L'odeur des toasts en train de cuire la fit arriver quelques minutes plus tard. Stephan ne put qu'étouffer un rire en voyant les cernes d'Adeline et ses cheveux en bataille. Cette dernière haussa un sourcil tout en s'asseyant sur la chaise de la table de la cuisine.

— « Je comprends mieux pourquoi hier tu t'inquiétais de dormir chez les Weasley, avec Charlie dans les parages. Même un strangulot a meilleure allure ! »  
— « Ah. Ah. Très drôle. »

Malgré le sourire que la benjamine affichait, Stephan savait que c'était une des raisons de la fuite d'Adeline. Il y avait bien sûr son sentiment d'abandon et la tristesse que causait l'absence de ses parents, mais aussi cette anxiété de passer des moments dans l'intimité avec Charlie : lui la voyant au réveil, les passages aux toilettes, le soir avant de dormir, leur proximité. Elle avait pris du temps à avouer son attirance et elle se sentait comme emportée comme une vague violente qui s'écrasait sur les rochers depuis.

— « Si tu n'as toujours pas envie d'y aller, nous pouvons rester », commença Stephan en croquant dans son toast de confiture.  
— « Tu as envie de passer du temps avec Bill. C'est égoïste de ma part de t'en emp^cher. Charlie va s'inquiéter en plus de ça, si tu y vas sans moi. »

Stephan ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air enfantin à l'idée de passer du temps avec son meilleur ami. Il était aussi ravi de voir l'attention qu'Adeline lui portait, et portait dans un sens à Charlie. Tout en l'enlaçant, il la rassura en lui rappelant que c'était seulement jusqu'au 25 décembre, le temps que leurs parents rentrent. À peine eurent-il fini de manger que les enfants Dragonneau montèrent donc préparer leurs affaires. Stephan, ayant l'habitude de dormir chez les Weasley depuis sa première année, fut prêt aussi rapidement qu'un vif d'or, au grand dam de sa sœur. En attendant qu'elle soit prête, Stephan prévint l'assistant de leur père de leur départ pour qu'il vienne s'occuper des animaux fantastiques présents chez eux, comme convenu la veille au soir.

Onze heures sonnaient chez les Weasley quand Stephan et Adeline frappèrent à la porte du Terrier, petite valise en main. À leur arrivée, Molly les accueillit, morte d'inquiétude mais rassurée, de même que Bill qui sourit sincèrement en voyant les Dragonneau main dans la main, près à conquérir le monde. Derrière Bill se trouvait un Charlie qui se dandinait sur place, affichant un air timide. Stephan ne put s'empêcher de s'amuser face à cette situation et retint un fou rire dans sa gorge. Il observa d'un air joueur sa sœur se diriger vers le Weasley qui, à chacun de ses pas, rougissait de bonheur.

Bill en profita pour se rapprocher de Stephan et tous deux regardèrent la scène d'un œil de grand frère. Le premier, bras croisés, l'analysait avec grand sourire. Le second, tout aussi réjoui, grimaça cependant en voyant leurs lèvres se toucher délicatement. Un raclement sortit alors de sa gorge, ce qui donna encore plus de couleurs aux joues de Charlie. Adeline, quant à elle, sourit tendrement au Weasley tout en l'embrassant sur la joue. Pour empêcher son frère de faire une autre intervention, elle décida de s'éloigner avec Charlie, sous le regard protecteur d'un Stephan bougonnant.

— « Bill, je t'adore, mais s'il lui fait du mal, je tue ton frère. »  
— « Entre nous je pense que ta sœur à plus de chance de lui faire du mal que l'inverse. »  
— « N'en sois pas si sûr. Je ne l'ai jamais vue sourire ainsi. Charlie n'est pas le seul à avoir des sentiments. Mais ça, cela sera pour un autre chapitre de l'histoire. »

_

NOTE DE FIN  
_

Sans grande surprise, si je vous dis qu'une nouvelle fois, je n'ai pas suivi ma trame ? À chaque fois, le sommaire des chapitres se modifie, se rallonge. Je voulais faire entre 15 et 20 chapitres par tome (car oui oui, il y aura un deuxième Tome), eh bien c'est raté ahah.

Bon, c'est un chapitre un peu en douceur. Rien forcement de spéciale, je le conçois. Mais bon, j'en profite pour exploiter un peu plus les personnages de Bill et Stephan vu que nous sommes plus à Poudlard. Certes pas forcement dans leur singularité propre, mais plus par rapport à Charlie et Adeline. D'ailleurs, Adeline reste Adeline. Elle évolue forcement, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont ensemble qu'elle va oublier, guérir de sa peur de l'attachement.

Sinon, je suis un peu perplexe face à cette idée des quelques jours chez les Weasley (oui c'est mon idée mais bon faut bien qu'à un moment donné, je fasse ce que j'avais prévu :p) vu la relation naissante entre Charlie et Adeline, mais bon, j'avais envie de continuer sur cette lancée de douceur. Après tout, j'ai bien fait 11 chapitres assez compliqué au niveau de leur relation. Ils méritent bien ça non, et vous aussi, un peu de légèreté dans votre lecture pour cette histoire.

J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop ennuyé avec la description de la maison. Je ne voulais pas non plus trop la détailler, car j'avais peur d'alourdir le texte. Je voulais surtout vous montrer une nouvelle fois leurs passions pour les animaux.

Bonne lecture ! :)


	15. OS 2 : L'espoir d'une famille unie

**_Juillet 1985_**

La verdure de Loutry Ste Chaspoule s'étendait à perte de vue devant la benjamine des Dragonneau, assise sur une des hautes collines de son village. Adeline Dragonneau venait de terminer sa première année à Poudlard dans le calme. Ce calme, elle le retrouva chez elle, remplit d'une tristesse qui s'installa peu à peu dans son cœur. Stephan était parti quelques jours au Terrier, quant à sa mère, elle passa ses journées à travailler pour oublier elle aussi sa peine. Oui, sa peine d'un mari, d'un père absent. Adeline avait cet espoir un peu fou d'une enfant de onze ans et demi de rentrer et de voir ses parents l'accueillir les bras ouverts. Cependant, en descendant du Poudlard Express, elle n'avait vu que sa mère, un léger sourire sur son visage. En regardant à sa droite, elle vit l'apparence de la famille parfaite : aimante, des parents toujours présents pour leurs enfants, rigolant avec eux, les embrassant. Oui, la famille Weasley au grand complet pour venir récupérer Charlie et Bill. Stephan avait rapidement embrassé leur mère et était parti rejoindre cette famille de rousseur. Une fois rentrée, après des réponses mêlant vérités et mensonges sur son année, la jeune fille était partie dans sa chambre, laissant échapper des flots de larmes sur son visage, son Botruc essayant de la réconforter mais en vain.

1 jour. 2 jours. 3 jours. 4 jours. Du haut de sa colline, elle attendait. Dans deux jours, son frère revenait. Dans quatre, un dîner de la famille Dragonneau au complet était prévu pour le retour de son père. Oui, elle attendait de retrouver une famille, une vraie famille. Était-ce mal ?

À l'aube du jour du dîner, elle réveilla sa mère et son frère toute excitée. Sa mère l'accueillit dans un rire et, sans une once de protestation, se leva pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Quant à Stephan, il réagit d'une toute autre manière : un grognement sortit de sa bouche tandis qu'il lui envoyait son oreiller en pleine tête. Après lui avoir tiré la langue, elle descendit manger. Les heures passèrent. Elle aida sa mère pour les pâtisseries, lut plusieurs livres sur les créatures magiques, apprit un nouveau sort. Les heures passèrent. Mais, pour le moment, rien. Son père n'était pas encore rentré. Les invités ne devaient pas arriver avant deux heures. Alors Adeline attendait. Dans un soupir, elle monta doucement dans sa chambre, éreintée. Quelques minutes, plus tard, son frère la rejoignit et s'allongea près d'elle.

— « Il va arriver, Adeline. »  
— « Cela ne serait pas la première fois qu'il ne rentre finalement pas... »  
— « Je te promet que s'il ne vient pas, je vais moi-même en Afrique lui botter les fesses, compris ? » affirma Stephan en esquissant un sourire pour rassurer sa petite sœur.  
— « On ne sait même pas s'il y est toujours... »

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'un électrochoc pour Stephan, qui enlaça encore plus fort sa petite sœur. C'est un fait, depuis deux semaines, ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle de lui. Leur mère, comme toujours, voulait faire bonne figure, mais les choses étaient de plus en plus difficiles. Pour elle. Pour ses enfants. Ils finirent par s'endormir ensemble et ne furent réveillés que par le bruit sourd d'une dispute se voulant discrète.

— « Cela ne peut plus durer, Alexander. Demain, je prendrai les enfants et nous partiront quelques jours chez une amie à moi. »  
— « Excuse moi, il y a seulement eu une urgence. »  
— « Il y a toujours une urgence... » répondit leur mère, excédée  
— « Mon amour, je suis désolée », dit leur père en essayant de la prendre dans ses bras.  
— « Va dire cela à tes enfants ! À ta fille, qui espérait voir son père à son retour de sa première année ! Tu ne peux pas seulement les faire rire ou leur apprendre la vie des animaux fantastiques. Ils ont besoin aussi de l'amour de leur père, de ta présence. »  
— « Laisse moi deux, peut-être trois ans, le temps de former un assistant qui pourra me remplacer pour certains voyages. Je vais faire un effort. Ne pars pas. Ne m'enlève pas mes enfants. »

Stephan et Adeline retenant chacun, leurs larmes n'entendirent pas la réponse de leur mère. Leurs parents étaient en train de se briser petit à petit. Tous les deux avaient déjà évoqué cette possibilité de rupture imminente, se doutant fortement qu'Héra, leur mère, ne restait que pour eux.

— « Les adultes et leur problème de couple », ricana sarcastiquement Stephan. « Ne fais pas attention à ça, petite tête. »  
— « Je déteste les hommes. »  
— « C'est bien, déteste-les jusqu'à ton mariage », s'esclaffa t-il en décoiffant sa petite sœur. « Et n'oublie pas que, si quelqu'un te fait du mal, je l'envoie dans le lac de Poudlard avec une pierre à ses pieds. Tu sais », reprit-il après une pause, « je pense que, parfois, il vaut mieux pas s'attacher... »  
— « Plutôt que de souffrir », termina Adeline.

Comment deux enfants, âgés seulement de onze et treize ans, pouvaient se douter que cette phrase, prononcée en chœur, allait les impacter jusqu'à leur majorité ? Comment pouvaient-ils savoir qu'elle allait être gravée au plus profond d'eux-mêmes ? En Adeline qui repousserait Charlie, en Stephan qui ne réussirait pas à avoir une seule relation stable ? Cette phrase, si anodine pour des enfants se bouchant les oreilles pour ne pas entendre un autre conflit éclater entre leurs parents. Pour des enfants essayant de ne pas montrer à leur mère que si, ils avaient entendu ses pleurs durant la nuit, assurant que non, ils ne voyaient pas ô combien ses yeux étaient rouges. Stephan prit malgré lui une place d'adulte dans sa famille : protégeant sa sœur, défendant sa mère et haïssant son père. Quant à Adeline, elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose : revoir sa famille réunie

Quelques heures plus tard, tous le monde étaient réunis auprès d'une grande table de famille. La petite Adeline se précipita vers sa grande-tante sourire aux lèvres.

— « Ma merveilleuse nièce ! » s'exclama Queenie en la prenant dans les bras. « Devine à quoi je pense ? »  
— « Je n'ai pas ton talent voyons, tata. Et moi, devine ? » se concentra la petite en fermant les yeux .  
— « Chocolat ? »  
— « Chocolat ! » rit Adeline.

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage des deux protagonistes, mais un sourire forcé de la part de Queenie Goldstein. Les membres adultes de la famille savaient que, pendant un temps la jeune enfant avait pu lire dans les pensées, mais tous ignoraient comment Adeline avait fait pour oublier ce passage de sa vie. Elle se souvenait simplement des jeux auxquels elle jouait avec sa tante à propos de son talent de Legilimens. C'étaient ces jeux inoffensifs qui avaient vraisemblablement permis à la jeune fille d'hériter de cette capacité. Suite à cette oubli, personne n'engagea la conversation avec Adeline qui vivait dans l'ignorance, dans un déni suite à une énième dispute entre ses parents il y a quelques années.

_**(Flash Back)**_

__  
Cette dernière, âgée alors de huit ans à l'époque, s'était réveillée en pleine nuit, dirigée dans le couloir menant au escalier et avait reconnu la voix de ses parents. Ils étaient encore en train de se disputer.

— « Alexander, quand vas-tu enfin te comporter comme un père ? »  
— « Je ne te permets pas de dire de telles choses, Héra ! Je suis présent pour eux. »  
— « Oui, une fois tous les quinze du mois. Tu ne savais même pas qu'Adeline commençait à pouvoir lire deux, trois mots dans les pensées ! Tu ne savais même pas que ton fils s'était presque cassé le bras ! Tu ne savais même pas qu'il avait aussi bousculé un de ses camarades Moldus et qu'il avait eu une mauvaise note en mathématiques ! »  
— « Tu me fatigues, toujours en train de te plaindre », soupira Alexander Dragonneau. « Je travaille, moi, je te signale. »  
— « Et moi, alors ? Je suis une grande botaniste, je te rappelle ! Tandis que toi, tu es le piètre enfant de Nobert Dragonneau. Tu ne seras jamais ton père, Alexander, il serait temps de le comprendre et de l'assumer. Tu n'es pas aussi talentueux que lui. Sois au moins un bon père. »

Suite à cette dernière phrase, la dispute s'était accentuée et Adeline s'était bouché les oreilles, des perles salées commençant à couler. Puis, plus rien. Plus un bruit. Elle comprit dès lors que le calme était revenu. Elle descendit une marche, puis une deuxième pour arriver par la suite dans le salon. Arrivée, elle se cacha dans un coin d'ombre où elle pouvait apercevoir sa mère en larmes, son père la tête dans les mains. Ayant déjà pu s'entraîner sur son frère à son insu, elle se concentra au maximum pour regarder les yeux de ses parents, espérant entendre un ou deux mots de leurs pensées. Selon sa tante, en raison de son jeune âge et de son inexpérience, elle ne pouvait espérer en entendre plus. Pour cela, il fallait plusieurs mois, voire des années d'entraînement.

Amour. Souffrance. Désillusion. Brisure. Ces quatre mots pouvaient résumer les pensées de sa mère. Amour. Souffrance. Désillusion. Liberté. Ces quatre mots pouvaient résumer les pensées de son père.

Sa mère souffrait atrocement de la situation avec son mari, tandis que son père ne rêvait que d'une seule chose : la liberté. Il souhaitait partir. La petite Adeline paniqua, sa respiration se faisant plus forte et rapide. Son père allait-il vraiment les quitter ? Les abandonner une nouvelle fois ? La lumière du salon s'éteignit et elle perdit tout contact visuel avec ses parents. Ils avaient quitté la pièce sans même se rendre compte qu'ils étaient épiés depuis le début. Adeline monta les marches la menant dans sa chambre, sa vision devenant de plus en plus floue. Son père, regrettait-il d'être parent ? Est-ce qu'elle le reverrait le lendemain matin ? Et, si oui, pour combien de temps ? Beaucoup trop de questions dans la tête d'une fillette de huit ans qui doutait de l'amour que son père pouvait a présent lui porter.

Le lendemain elle se réveilla en boule dans son lit, ne se souvenant plus de grand-chose. Il n'y avait que de simples bribes dans sa mémoire. L'inhibition. Le maître mot des mécanismes de défense qu'Adeline avait toujours employé durant son enfance. Le refoulement né lors de cette soirée où la jeune fille avait eu tellement peur qu'elle avait cherché à expulser de sa conscience cette expérience douloureuse. Le refoulement, non-accessible à la conscience, lui permettant pendant un temps de rêver, d'avoir l'espoir d'une famille unie.

**Août 1985**

Le bruit des oiseaux. Une créature piétinant le sol. Le bruissement du vent contre les feuilles. Une brise légère d'été sur sa joue. Apaisée, Adeline Dragonneau était en train, avec son père, de regarder un petit troupeau de Dirico, le sourire aux lèvres, appréciant chaque instant de ce moment privilégié.

— « Ils sont tellement mignons », murmura Adeline pour ne pas les effrayer.  
— « C'est vrai », sourit Alexander. « As-tu bien lu le livre que je t'ai offert ? Dis-moi leurs capacités. »  
— « Ils peuvent disparaître s'ils se sentent en danger. »  
— « Peuvent-ils voler ? »  
— « Non », répondit fièrement la petite fille.  
— « Une digne Dragonneau », rit légèrement son père.

Les heures passèrent sans aucune tension ni mésaventure réduisant cet instant en poussières. Adeline avait enfin l'impression d'avoir un père auprès d'elle. La réconfortant si elle tombait maladroitement. Lui racontant des blagues. Lui récitant ses aventures ici et là. La rentrée de Poudlard avait lieu dans deux semaines et, pour la première fois de l'été, elle se sentit remplie d'énergie, prête à affronter tout danger. Toutefois, sur le trajet du retour, elle posa une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un long moment.

— « Dis, papa, vous vous aimez encore, maman et toi ? »  
— « Mais bien sûr que oui, nous nous aimons encore », répondit-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation au cours desquelles il avait arrêté sa marche.  
— « Vous vous êtes encore disputé, hier... Maman voulait partir. »  
— « Adeline, ma tendre petite fille, les histoires d'adultes, disons que c'est compliqué. Le principal, c'est que ta mère et moi t'aimons énormément, tout comme nous aimons ton frère. »  
— « Tu vas partir ? » répondit la jeune Dragonneau, retenant ses larmes.  
— « Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne t'abonnerai jamais. Je te le promets. Rentrons, maintenant, il se fait tard. »

Cette fois-ci, ni le bruit des oiseaux, ni la créature piétinant le sol, ni le bruissement du vent contre les feuilles, ni la brise légère d'été sur sa joue n'apaisa Adeline. Elle voulait croire de tout son être les paroles de son père. Cependant, des frissons parcourant son corps, une légère tension au niveau de son cœur, l'empêchèrent d'y adhérer entièrement.

Une semaine était passée, Adeline avait gardé la conversation avec son père pour elle. Chaque jour, elle espérait. Chaque jour, il avait tenu sa promesse. Malgré les disputes se faisant de plus en plus nombreuses à propos du départ de son père pour un voyage d'un mois, Alexander était présent pour sa fille. Pour son fils. Alors oui, Adeline y croyait de plus en plus, ignorant les signes. Ignorant les soupirs de fatigue de son père lorsqu'il parlait à sa mère. Elle ne voyait que les moments passés avec lui dans leur jardin, la forêt et sa promesse résonnant dans l'air.

Cependant, tout s'effondra. La brise du vent se fit plus forte et elle emporta les enfants Dragonneau dans un grand tourment. L'une entra dans un mutisme et une solitude plus grande, s'adonnant encore plus à ses tâches de soin des animaux, s'éloignant de tous ceux qui pourraient un jour l'abandonner. L'autre fit sortir son côté extraverti, enchaînant des conquêtes pour oublier. Oublier sa peine, sa rage envers son père.

Oui, que ce soit Adeline, Stephan ou bien même leur mère, ils ne se doutaient pas que, à la veille de leur départ pour Poudlard, ils diraient au revoir à leur père pour six mois. Six mois où les nouvelles ne furent que brèves. Où une promesse fut rompue et rongerait Adeline de l'intérieur un peu plus à chaque fois que leur père partait.

Mais était-ce finalement mal d'avoir eu cet espoir d'une famille soudée lorsqu'on n'a que onze ans ? Cette question, Adeline se la pose tous les jours en se regardant dans la glace, en rentrant chez elle. Sentant qu'au fond d'elle, cette petite fille qu'elle était en 1985, elle était toujours là. Prête à pardonner, prête à aimer. Prête à ressentir à nouveau ce doux contact de son père près d'elle dans la forêt. Prête à rêver de nouveau, à rêver à une énième étreinte d'une famille unie. 

_

NOTE DE FIN  
_

Mon dieu. Quelle honte je le sais. Je suis restée je ne sais combien de temps bloqué sur cet OS pour vous fournir ce travaille. Oui vous l'aurez compris je n'en suis pas satisfaite.

Bien entendu cela ne reste qu'un OS complémentaire pour vous permettre de mieux saisir la relation que les enfants Dragonneau ont avec leur père. Les espoirs aussi au fur et à mesure de plus en plus brisée mais toujours présent chez Adeline, même encore aujourd'hui, par rapport à son père. Mais bon, il mériterait d'être retravaillé. Cependant, si cela continué ainsi, je ne l'aurai jamais publié. Alors voila.

Pour rappel il y a un OS n°1 sur la première année d'Adeline. J'ai déjà deux trois idées d'OS concernant la 5e année de Charlie et Adeline (année où donc Charlie comprit qu'il avait une réel attirance). Mais si vous avez envie que certains passages de leur vie avant l'histoire principale soit écrit, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

J'espère que vous avez malgré tout passé une bonne lecture. Merci une nouvelle fois à Mahaut pour la correction  
& A bientôt :)


	16. Chapter 13 : Un moment de tendresse

_Résumé des chapitres précédents_ : Adeline et Charlie sortent enfin ensemble depuis à présent une semaine. Mais, au grand dam de Charlie, ils n'ont passé aucun moment ensemble tout les deux depuis. De plus, il s'est beaucoup inquiété lorsqu'Adeline, qui devait dormir chez eux le 22 décembre au soir avec son frère, a décidé de partir. En effet, cette dernière a appris coup sur coup que son père ne serait pas là pour Noël et que sa mère était également partie. Ce fut trop pour la jeune Poufsouffle qui s'est retrouvée seule sur le quai du Poudlard Express. Se sentant triste et abandonnée, elle a préféré rentrer chez elle en mentant à Molly. À son arrivée au Terrier, Stephan, lui aussi inquiet pour sa sœur, est parti la retrouver chez eux près de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Une fois là-bas, une dispute a éclaté entre eux, suivie de réconfort et de confidences mutuelles. Au matin du 23 décembre, ils ont fini par retourner au Terrier.

**UN MOMENT DE TENDRESSE**

_Dimanche 23 décembre 1990_  
_Le Terrier_

La journée était passée rapidement pour nos protagonistes. Molly Weasley avait donné une tâche à faire à chaque personne présente dès la fin du déjeuner. Bill, Charlie et Stephan étant les plus forts, ils furent chargés de dégnomer le jardin. Arthur devait s'occuper avec Ron et Ginny des dernières décorations de Noël. Fred et George, étant punis suite à leurs farces, passèrent leur journée à nettoyer la maison. Enfin, Adeline, Percy et Molly, après avoir fait les courses, s'attelèrent au repas du soir dans la cuisine en préparant des pâtisseries.

L'organisation de sa mère énerva un peu Charlie qui, tout comme à Poudlard, n'avait pu passer aucun moment seul avec Adeline depuis son arrivée le matin même. Dès qu'il le pouvait, Stephan s'amusait à interrompre chaque moment d'intimité entre eux. S'ils étaient assis sur le canapé, Stephan se plaçait entre les deux. S'ils devaient rire, Stephan arrivait une nouvelle fois, rigolant à son tour. S'ils devaient s'embrasser, sans grande surprise, l'aîné des Dragonneau toussait le plus fort possible. Grâce à une conversation dans le jardin qu'il avait eue avec Stephan, Charlie appris cependant que celui-ci était, dans un sens, content pour eux. Toutefois, il restait le grand frère d'Adeline : son côté protecteur prenait le dessus, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Avec une petite grimace, Charlie acquit les propos de Stephan qui, lui, promit d'essayer de ne plus trop s'interposer.

Ainsi, le Weasley fut plus que ravi lorsque Bill annonça après le dîner qu'il allait sortir avec Stephan pour profiter un peu de son meilleur ami avant son retour en Egypte.

Suite à cette annonce, Charlie attendit avec impatience le départ des frères aînés. Ronald, son jeune frère âgé de 10 ans, le regardait tout en mangeant un bout de gâteau qu'il avait caché après le repas.

— « Ça veut dire que j'aurai ma chambre pour moi tout seul, ce soir ? »  
— « Non, je reviendrai après. Et n'oublie pas : pas un mot à maman, compris ? Sinon, je demande aux jumeaux de transformer tes figurines de Quidditch en araignées, comme ta peluche. »

Les yeux ronds, Ronald hocha positivement la tête tout en protégeant de la main ses figurines de joueurs de Quidditch de son équipe favorie. Avec un sourire fier malgré le chantage, Charlie s'allongea sur son lit provisoire. En effet, dès que Stephan venait dormir, il lui laissait son lit dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Bill et allait dormir ailleurs. Au départ, c'était avec Percy puisque Ron était encore un bébé à l'époque de la première année de Stephan. Mais, dès que ce fut possible, il décida de s'installer dans la chambre de Ron. Percy n'était pas méchant, Charlie aimait même étudier avec lui. Toutefois, le soir venu, il était bien trop sérieux pour Charlie qui aimait aussi se détendre, rire, veiller tard.

Lorsqu'il fut assez tard pour que ses parents dorment, Charlie descendit délicatement les étages du Terrier pour arriver au premier, devant la chambre de Ginny. Un moment le doute l'envahi alors. Il n'avait même pas prévenu Adeline de son souhait de passer un peu de temps avec elle. « Peut-être ne voudra-t-elle pas ? Peut-être dort-elle déjà, elle aussi ? » réfléchit Charlie en tenant la poignée de la porte, prêt à l'ouvrir. Reprenant sa respiration, le Weasley secoua la tête : il était dans la maison des courageux, après tout !

Avec elle, il se comportait comme un Gryffondor timide, un Gryffondor bégayant, maladroit, pas sûr de lui. Charlie n'était pas ainsi dans la vie de tous les jours. Il était l'attrapeur et le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, le deuxième plus âgé d'une grande fratrie, un dresseur d'animaux difficiles. Sa force de caractère n'était plus à prouver. Mais, en présence d'Adeline, c'était bien autre chose. Même s'il avait réussi à s'imposer quelques fois dans leur relation, il n'y était arrivé que lorsqu'il était en colère contre elle ou quand il avait mal. Quand ce n'était pas le cas, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir, d'être anxieux, de sourire amoureusement.

— « Bouse de dragon », pesta t-il contre lui-même devant la porte de sa petite sœur.

Retenant sa respiration, il entra délicatement dans la chambre de Ginny. À peine eut-il fermé la porte derrière lui qu'il entendit une petite voix grommeler :

— « Elle n'est pas là. »

Il rigola doucement en reconnaissant la voix de sa sœur, déposa un bisou sur son front et la laissa se rendormir tandis qu'il descendait dans le salon à la recherche d'Adeline. Comme il le pensait, il la retrouva assise les genoux pliés en deux sur le canapé, en pleine lecture d'un livre, en tenue de pyjama. Adossé contre l'encadrement de la porte, Charlie s'émerveilla instinctivement à cette vision. Quant à Adeline, elle cacha un petit sourire quand elle sentit un regard se poser sur elle. Il était assez évident pour celle-ci de savoir qui était en train de la regarder de la tête au pied.

Le jeune Weasley la trouvait magnifique malgré son apparence des plus classiques : un bas de pyjama ayant des rayures marrons sur un fond beige, un débardeur rouge carmin, accompagné d'un gros gilet en laine crème. Sa tenue n'était pas à proprement parlé la plus raffinée ou la plus belle. Pourtant, Charlie la trouvait malgré tout splendide, la dévisageant sans gêne, ne pensant pas qu'il avait été repéré. La Poufsouffle ne pus s'empêcher de rougir lorsque son regard se leva vers Charlie et qu'elle entendit les pensées de ce dernier.

Une faible lumière illuminait alors le regard d'Adeline, faisant chavirer intérieurement le cœur de Charlie prêt à bondir. Les taches de rousseur de la jeune fille sur ses joues devenaient de plus en plus rosé à chacune des pensées de Charlie. Son débardeur qui mettait malgré elle sa poitrine en valeur. Ses jambes pliées cachaient un peu ses formes au niveau de ses hanches, mais le Gryffondor avait déjà pu de nombreuses fois les voir à Poudlard et il n'eut pas de mal à les imaginer. Noah ne voyait pas ce que Charlie pouvait lui trouver, mais pour ce dernier, il n'y avait pas de personne plus ravissante.

Avec un sourire synchrone, Charlie s'avança pour s'asseoir près d'Adeline et, tout en caressant sa joue droite, l'embrassa délicatement. Elle lui avait tellement manqué. Certes, il avait pu la voir au cours de la semaine, et même pendant la journée, mais, cet instant précis, c'était leur moment. Personne pour les déranger, pour s'immiscer entre eux, pour leur donner une tâche à faire. Juste qu'eux profitant. Adeline répondit favorablement au baiser de Charlie, qui se tourna pour mieux l'embrasser. Doucement, la jeune fille attira Charlie sur elle et il finit petit à petit par s'allonger presque sur cette dernière, sa main droite lui permettant de se tenir tandis que la gauche se trouvait sur la hanche de la jeune fille.

À ce moment précis, il n'était plus le Charlie timide, il voulait laisser parler la part de lui qui n'était qu'un adolescent de dix-huit ans. La Poufsouffle voulait la même chose, tout en essayant malgré tout de se contenir. Depuis son rêve qui aurait pu devenir érotique, elle pensait énormément à cette scène qui n'avait pas encore eu lieu. La durée de leur relation importait peu, du moment qu'ils se sentaient prêts, qu'ils en avaient envie. Si cela devait se passer demain, dans un mois, ou un an, alors soit. « Mais pas ce soir, pas comme ça, pas sur le canapé », se disait-elle. Elle avait déjà couché avec d'autres garçons, tout comme Charlie avec d'autres filles, mais au fond elle, la jeune fille voulait quelque chose d'un peu plus romantique. Par-dessus tout, ils pouvaient aussi se faire interrompre à tout instant par un membre de sa famille, ou bien par Stephan ou Bill rentrant de leur soirée complètement bourrés. Rien de glamour là-dedans.

En sentant les baisers de Charlie se faire de plus en plus passionnés, alternant entre son cou et sa bouche, en sentant sa main qui descendait petit à petit tout en effectuant de légères caresses, en sentant son regard s'attarder sur chaque partie de son corps, elle comprit que cette envie, ce désir, était bien présent du côté du Gryffondor. Lorsque la main de Charlie atteignit les fesses de la jeune fille, il descendit sa tête de son nombril et, sans arrêter ses baisers, remonta son visage tout en enlevant petit à petit le haut de la jeune fille. Un gémissement de plaisir sortit de la bouche de celle-ci, qui stoppa tout de même net les gestes de Charlie.

— « Pardon », lui dit-elle, gênée.  
— « Ce n'est rien. C'est à moi de m'excuser, je me suis laissé emporter... », répondit-il tout en reculant, embarrassé.  
— « Non, crois-moi, c'est... Charlie, tu n'es pas un Jack pour moi. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on le fasse comme ça, ici. Tu dois me trouver idiote, n'est-ce pas ? » ricana-t-elle nerveusement.  
— « Bien au contraire, Adeline. »

Charlie lui sourit tout en l'embrassant à nouveau avec une grande passion. Adeline ne pouvait s'en douter, mais sa phrase avait eu pour conséquence de faire monter l'excitation de Charlie. « Tu n'es pas un Jack pour moi. » Ces mots anodins étaient pour Charlie la signification de bien des choses. Toutefois, respectant la demande de sa copine, Charlie n'alla pas plus loin. Se rasseyant, il la regarda tout sourire. Cette dernière rigola de bon cœur, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Adeline étendit ses jambes sur celle de Charlie, qui en profita pour y faire des caresses.

— « J'étais en train de lire un ouvrage sur les créatures du lac de Poudlard avant de descendre. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu y avais déjà été ? » commença Charlie.  
— « Tu voudrais t'y rendre ? »  
— « Pourquoi pas. Je n'y suis jamais allé. Ça pourrait être intéressant, enfin d'y aller tous les deux ? » bégaya t-il à la fin.  
— « J'y suis allé qu'une fois, mais oui, je suis d'accord. Il faudra que je te montre un autre endroit intéressant, ma valise » murmura Adeline.

Un sourire gêné aux lèvres alors qu'il se grattait la tête, Charlie répondit :

— « Non pas que je trouve tes sous-vêtements inintéressants, mais bon, comment dire... »

Une nouvelle fois, ce fut un rire sincère qui sortit de la bouche d'Adeline, suivi de près par celui de Charlie qui ne comprenait pas réellement les raisons de cette hilarité.

— « Ne soit pas bête, tu connais tout de mon grand-père, n'est-ce pas ? »  
— « Je connais deux, trois trucs... »  
— « Disons, qu'il m'a légué une valise à lui, qui peut des animaux fantastiques. J'en ramène toujours un peu à Poudlard. »

Les yeux émerveillés de Charlie la regardèrent plus amoureusement que jamais. Il avait eu des doutes, bien entendu, nés des sous-entendus d'Ivy. Toutefois, l'entendre de sa bouche était tel un chocolat coulant d'un gâteau fait maison par sa mère. Une douceur. Une tiédeur. Exquis.

Leur conversation dériva tout naturellement sur les animaux fantastiques, tout en évitant des sujets pour le moment tabous. Adeline ne lui parla pas du projet qu'avait le Weasley de partir en Egypte. De son côté, Charlie tut ses inquiétudes face au départ précipité d'Adeline de la veille. Personne, à vrai dire, n'avait engagé cette conversation avec les Dragonneau. Charlie ne voulait pas brusquer la jeune fille.

Peu de temps après, ils entendirent des rires provenant de l'extérieur et, se doutant de qui en était à l'origine, ils décidèrent de monter ce coucher, ne voulant pas affronter les moqueries de leurs frères respectifs. Ils s'endormirent avec le sourire aux lèvres en se remémorant leur baiser tendre de bonne nuit.

_Mardi 25 décembre_

_Le Terrier_

Baillant, s'étirant, Adeline soupira rien qu'à l'idée de sortir de son lit. Elle avait beau entendre le remue-ménage à l'extérieur de sa chambre, Molly réclamant de l'aide à tout va, la Poufsouffle préféra s'engouffrer un peu plus sous la couverture.

C'était Noël.

Elle se disait qu'elle n'avait que des raisons d'être positive, mais un pincement au cœur l'empêchait de voir la lumière. Elle avait beau se remémorer la soirée de la veille, les rires de chacun des membres de la famille Weasley, les regards tendres de Charlie, les yeux joueurs de son frère, elle n'avait pas envie de se lever.

C'était Noël.

Elle avait beau regarder les hiboux à travers la fenêtre, venant et repartant avec des cadeaux, elle n'avait pas toujours pas envie de se lever. Adeline aurait dû se sentir heureuse, rien qu'à l'idée du bon repas qui l'attendait ce midi, des desserts faits maison et des présents l'attendant au pied du sapin. Toutefois, elle n'avait aucune énergie. Aucune envie.

C'était Noël.

D'habitude, la famille Dragonneau passait la journée calmement, sans grandes festivités, dans un silence parfois pesant rompus par ses grands-parents. En effet, ils venaient généralement le 22 décembre, restant quelques jours auprès d'eux, ce qui permettait d'apaiser les tensions entre Stephan et son père. Tensions qui ne faisaient que grandir depuis le départ de leur père pendant six mois, quelques années plus tôt. Le premier Noël où il n'avait pas été là. Cette répétition ne faisait qu'accroître le sentiment de mal-être que les enfants Dragonneau ressentaient.

C'était Noël et Adeline se demandait, inquiète, comment la réunion de la famille Dragonneau allait se passer. Qui pourrait calmer Stephan face à l'abandon de leur père ? Qui pourrait comprendre cette ambiguïté qu'elle ressentait face à son père, cette envie d'être aimé par lui tout en voulant le détester.

Neuf heures trente sonnaient à l'horloge des Weasley et la Dragonneau était toujours allongée dans son lit. À sa plus grande surprise, personne ne vint la chercher. Elle remercia intérieurement son frère qui avait dû comprendre ses troubles, empêchant quiconque, Charlie y compris, de venir la déranger dans ses songes. Toutefois, elle culpabilisa de n'avoir pas aidé les Weasley, alors qu'ils s'étaient montrés si accueillants et bienveillants envers son frère et elle. Elle décida de se lever quelques minutes plus tard et, profitant de la place libre de la salle de bain, se glissa sous l'eau brûlante. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle vit Stephan appuyer contre un mur, lui souriant gaiement malgré ses yeux sans expression.

— « Joyeux Noël, ma petite dormeuse. »  
— « Joyeux Noël », sourit-elle à son tour.  
— « Plus que 2h30 avant le drame », rit faussement l'aîné, faisant grimacer Adeline. « Je voudrais te donner ton cadeau un peu en avance, suis-moi. »

Une fois arrivés dans la chambre de Bill et, provisoirement, de Stephan, ce dernier ferma la porte et sortit deux paquets de sous son lit. Le premier, ouvert sous le rire gai d'Adeline et le haussement d'épaules de Stephan, était un Scrutoscope.

— « Bill pense que c'est un attrape-touriste. Il a sûrement raison, mais je veux que tu l'aies sur toi à Poudlard. Même si Charlie est là maintenant, je préfère que tu saches quand... Enfin... Tu vois. Quand ces débiles de Serpentard pourront revenir. »

Adeline sourit de plus belle. Son frère, d'habitude si sûr de lui, était gêné. C'était la première fois que la jeune fille le voyait ainsi. Il tenait à elle. Il avait peut-être du mal à l'exprimer de manière claire à ce moment précis, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait voulu lui donner ce cadeau sans personne autour. Il lui tendit le deuxième cadeau, qu'elle reconnut rapidement comme étant un miroir à double sens.

— « Comme ça, je pourrai surveiller si Charlie et toi ne faites pas de bêtise », ricana t-il, suivi de près par Adeline qui le frappa gentiment sur la tête.  
_ « Merci, Stephan, c'est juste merveilleux. »

**

L'heure du repas avait sonné. Les parents de Stephan et Adeline étaient arrivés, comme si aucune explosion dans la famille n'avait eu lieu, souriant à leurs hôtes et à leurs enfants. Stephan fit même l'effort de saluer leur père pour éviter un conflit en ce jour de festivité, notamment par respect pour la famille Weasley.

Les mets se succédèrent et Adeline gigotait sur sa chaise, guettant la moindre tension, alternant les regards entre son père où son frère. Charlie, l'ayant remarqué et profitant d'être assis à côté d'elle, serra sa main sous la table pour l'apaiser. Toutefois, cette attention discrète n'échappa pas à la mère de famille.

— « Vous êtes mignons, tous les deux, tu ne trouves pas, Alexander ? » demanda Héra à son mari.  
— « Hum, si, si. Et donc, vous sortez avec ma petite fille depuis combien de temps ? » demanda-t-il en toisant légèrement du regard Charlie.  
— « Papa, s'il te plaît. »  
— « J'ai bien le droit de savoir ça, non ? »  
— « Depuis le 15 décembre », répondit naturellement Charlie, sans la moindre gêne, gardant même un contact visuel fort avec Alexander.  
— « À peine dix jours... À votre âge, généralement, les jeunes ne veulent qu'une chose. Vous attendez quoi au juste de ma fille ? »  
— « Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer à cela, Alexander », murmura Héra tout en lui donnant un léger coup de coude. « Ils sont mignons. Point. Charlie est quelqu'un de très bien, en plus », continua Héra tout en souriant aux parents de Charlie.

À peine perceptible, un grognement sortit de la bouche de Stephan qui n'appréciait guère que son géniteur joue au père protecteur et aimant. Adeline savait parfaitement que, pour son frère, Alexander avait perdu ce droit-là suite à ses abandons répétitifs. De nouveau anxieuse, elle caressa du bout des doigts la bague ornée d'un motif de rose bleue que Charlie lui avait offerte, également avant le repas, se doutant que les tensions ne seraient que trop grandes pour profiter convenablement de l'instant.

Toutefois, rien ne se passa et Adeline soupira de soulagement. Elle commença à se dire qu'elle avait réagi de manière excessive. Quand l'heure des cadeaux arriva, tout le monde riait aux blagues des jumeaux Weasley ou à l'impatience de Ronald boudant dans son coin. Oui, un digne tableau de deux familles dont les membres s'aiment les uns les autres. Naturellement, madame Weasley offrit à un grand nombre des personnes présentes un pull fait main. Les parents Dragonneau offrirent de beaux présents aux maîtres de maison. Pour Molly, des graines pour son jardin provenant de France, pour Arthur un livre sur l'histoire des Moldus. Et ainsi de suite. Adeline et Bill offrirent le dernier modèle de balai à Stephan, Adeline offrit un boursouflet à Charlie, Charlie gâta Ron et Ginny de figurines et de peluches.

Quand ce fut au tour des parents d'Adeline d'offrir leurs présents à leurs enfants, la jeune Poufsouffle pouvait se sentit réellement heureuse, assise près de Charlie qui osait même quelques fois l'embrasser malgré le regard désapprobateur d'Alexander. Stephan, quant à lui, appréciant l'effet que cela avait sur son père, ne disait pour une fois rien. Elle, assise près de sa famille, tous présents, profitant de ce moment.

Malheureusement, cette histoire ne raconte pas un joli tableau avec des trolls et des sorciers buvant gaiement un coup de bièraubeurre. Un brin émus, Héra et Alexander Dragonneau tendirents une boite à chacun de leurs enfants. En l'ouvrant, ils purent apercevoir un écu resplendissant. Il était de forme anguleuse, avec un sommet prolongé en cornes horizontales*. Un « D » était gravé en lettres d'or tandis qu'un hippogriffe l'entourait de chaque côté.

— « Je vous présente l'écu de la famille Dragonneau. Voici une partie de notre héritage. Vous êtes tous les deux dignes de ce présent. Je n'ai aucun doute que vous ferez passer les animaux avant toutes choses, que vous les aiderez quoi qu'il arrive. Vous les protégerez. Tout comme votre grand-père, ou votre mère et moi. »

Alexander Dragonneau souris d'un air fier. Adeline l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue de bon cœur. Stephan, quant à lui, prit à son tour l'écu qu'il rangea rapidement. Ses parents attendirent une réaction de sa part, mais il ne fit rien, il toisa seulement du regard son père et partit sans un mot dans le jardin.

— « Je vais aller le voir », reprit le père Dragonneau.  
Une dispute éclata violemment au fond du jardin des Weasley. Ces derniers, ainsi que les membres restant de la famille Dragonneau, se figèrent en entendant les cris ici et là. Les reproches d'un petit garçon à son père d'avoir effectivement fait passer les animaux avant sa famille. Oui, ce n'était pas l'homme qui en voulait à son père, mais le Stephan de 13 ans.

— « Comment peux-tu être fier d'avoir abandonné ta famille et de conseiller à tes propres enfants de faire de même ? »

Chacun comprit en n'entendant pas les réponses d'Alexander que ce dernier répondait calmement à son fils. La rage était du côté de Stephan, un rage si forte qu'elle avait fini par exploser avec une goutte d'eau de trop. Puis, d'un coup, il n'y eut plus un bruit. Héra décida alors de réagir. Adeline avait mis un point d'honneur à ne pas écouter les pensées de ses proches, toutefois elle ne put s'y empêcher en croisant le regard de sa mère. Elle entendit alors qu'Héra ne voulait pas prendre le risque de prendre parti pour l'un ou pour l'autre, partagée entre l'amour que porte une mère à son fils et l'amour qu'elle portait à son mari. Elle avait peur de rajouter du bois à ce feu brûlant depuis bien trop longtemps.

Malgré son jeune âge, la petite Ginny avait senti la tension émanant autour d'elle et entreprit de fredonner un air de Noel, suivie de près par sa famille. Charlie en fit de même tout en enlaçant Adeline. Cela dura quelques minutes avant qu'Adeline n'entende un plop, annonçant que quelqu'un venait de transplaner. Peu de temps après, les parents Dragonneau rentrèrent et un silence de plomb régna de nouveau.

— « Merci de votre hospitalité », commença Alexander, « mais nous devrions y aller. C'est toujours agréable de venir chez vous, vous avez une très jolie famille », dit-il en s'adressant à Arthur et Molly Weasley.

Héra remercia également ses hôtes et, avec un sourire triste, Adeline prit sa petite valise pour disparaître quelques instants plus tard avec ses parents.

C'était Noël et, malgré l'humeur gaie qui aurait dû régner, Adeline se coucha morose. Stephan avait décidé d'aller vivre quelque temps chez l'une de ses petites-amies et elle se retrouva sans aucun appui dans cette grande maison. Elle se réconforta en se disant qu'au moins ses parents ne s'étaient pas disputés, elle avait même cru voir un sourire fier chez son père malgré ses larmes aux yeux. Oui, c'était Noël et, tout en regardant la montre à gousset qu'Harmony lui avait offerte, elle compta les heures pour finir avec cette journée, ne souhaitant que revenir aux moments de tendresse qu'elle avait pu passer ces derniers jours.

_

NOTE DE FIN  
_

Hum ouais peut-être que certaines scènes peuvent vous paraitre rapide entre Charlie et Adeline. Mais pour moi, je trouve ça assez crédible que deux ados de 17 et 18 ans laissent parfois leur pulsion parler. Pour moi le temps dans une relation ne signifie peu de chose, du moment que chacun est consentant, en a envie, se sent prêt, je ne vois pas le soucis. Comme j'ai d'ailleurs pu l'expliquer dans le chapitre. Alors oui parfois il y aura des scènes un peu explicite sur les intentions de chacun. Même si j'écris, quand même je trouve, de manière très soft. J'espère que cela ne vous gène pas, et on oublie pas les gens qu'on soit sorciers, moldus, troll (bah quoi eux aussi voyons), on se protège !

J'ai énormément bloqué sur la partie avec le repas de famille, donc s'il vous plait soyez indulgent ahah. L'OS n°2 où j'ai bloqué dû à la présence du père pourra aussi vous éclaircir un peu plus sur la relation, ou la conséquence de l'absence du père sur les enfants Dragonneau.

Aussi Noël oblige, il y a pas mal de passages sur les cadeaux, un peu rébarbatif selon moi, mais d'un côté un peu obligé aussi. J'espère que cela ne vous a pas trop ennuyé.

Enfin, suite au confinement j'ai décidé de ne pas attendre une semaine, ou deux semaines entre les chapitres. Si je dois l'avoir terminer même dans deux jours je le mettrai en ligne (oui bon ok dans deux jours ça n'arrivera pas mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire). Tous simplement, car si vous avez envie de lire des fanfictions, de vous évader, alors si je peux vous aider à le faire, je le ferai.

* merci Wikipédia.


	17. Chapter 14 : Un pull tricoté

Résumé des chapitres précédents : Adeline et Charlie sortent ensemble depuis le 15 décembre sous une chaleur d'été. Suite au départ de sa mère pour aller chercher son père qui projetait de ne pas revenir pour Noël, Adeline et Stephan ont dû dormir chez les Weasley jusqu'aux fêtes. Charlie et Adeline n'ont passé que peu de moments tous les deux, surtout avec la présence de Stephan, protecteur envers sa sœur. Cependant, le temps d'une soirée ils ont réussi à avoir un moment de tendresse. Noël est arrivé, ainsi que les parents Dragonneau qui sont venus manger le midi chez les Weasley. Toutefois, Stephan a fini par perdre son calme, s'est disputé avec son père et a décidé de partir quelques temps loin des tensions familiales. La fin des vacances approche.  
Aussi, petit rappel : Ivy et Anton sortent ensemble.

**UN PULL TRICOTÉ**

_Samedi 5 janvier 1991_

_Comté Devon_

Les jours étaient passés dans une monotonie infinie. Adeline était allongée sur son lit, comme tous les jours depuis Noël. Ses parents avaient fait un effort considérable et ne s'étaient pas disputés depuis leur retour chez les Weasley, chose qui tenait du miracle selon la jeune fille. Peut-être car, cette fois-ci, les choses étaient différentes. Différentes car son père avait décidé d'accorder un peu plus sa confiance à ses assistants et d'annuler son voyage prévu en janvier. Adeline ne savait pas si sa mère avait réussi à être convaincante quand elle était partie le chercher ou si c'était à cause de la réaction de Stephan. Mais au moins, c'était déjà ça. Différentes également car Stephan ne donna presque aucun signe de vie. C'était le comble pour la Poufsouffle. : il reprochait à leur père ses absences durant lesquelles il ne donnait aucune nouvelle mais, depuis dix jours, Stephan se comportait comme lui.

Adeline avait eu beau lui envoyer pleins de lettres, elle n'avait reçu qu'une petite phrase le 26 décembre. « Je vais bien. Je suis désolé. » Depuis, c'était silence radio.

Jetant un regard à sa gauche, elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Finalement, elle non plus n'était pas différente de sa famille. Une pile de lettres s'était entassée sur son bureau. Se levant péniblement, elle analysa un peu plus ses lettres n'attendant que son retour. Deux lettres d'Harmony. Trois d'Ivy, sûrement poussée par Noah lui-même poussé par Charlie. Une de Jack. Puis un total de cinq lettres de Charlie. Au début, elle en recevait une presque tous les jours et, au fur et à mesure, sûrement conseillé par Bill, il cessa.

— « Vous devriez les ouvrir, mademoiselle. »

Reconnaissant cette voix, elle se tourna sourire aux lèvres vers l'un des collègues de son père : Neil Dwight. Il connaissait Alexander depuis leur scolarité en Amérique. Heureuse de le voir, elle l'enlaça tendrement. Contrairement à sa mère, qui ne pouvait que détester en partie Neil vu que son père partait généralement avec lui en voyage, elle l'appréciait beaucoup.

— « Votre père n'a jamais non plus été très lettres, il en envoyait peu. Même à ses parents, quand on était gosses. Cependant, voyant les conséquences de ce geste si anodin, je vous conseillerai d'y répondre. Surtout si ce sont des personnes importantes à vos yeux. »  
— « Je vais y réfléchir. Vous restez manger, ce soir ? » poursuivit Adeline, tout en repartant vers ses lettres.  
— « Oui. Ton père ayant annulé sa venue avec moi en Asie, nous devons régler quelques détails. »  
— « Vous avez l'air de bien le prendre. »  
— « Jeune fille, croyez-moi, cela fait des années que j'essaie de convaincre votre père de prendre un peu de repos dans ses recherches. Mais, voyez-vous, il aimerait terminer son livre pour votre frère et vous. Pour que vous puissiez reprendre le flambeau à votre tour. Il voudrait que vous soyez fiers de lui, que ses absences aient au moins servi à quelque chose. Vous savez, ce n'est pas facile non plus d'être le fils de Norbert Dragonneau. »  
— « Ni d'être ses petits-enfants, je vous rassure », sourit gentiment à Adeline.

Un appel d'Alexander interrompit la conversation et Neil descendit dans le salon le rejoindre. Adeline prit une grande inspiration. Son livre. Jamais son père ne leur en avait parlé, même pas un mot. Il voulait que ses enfants soient fiers de lui. Elle n'arrivait pas à saisir : avec Stephan, ils n'avaient jamais rien fait qui aurait pu le laisser supposer le contraire. Du moins au niveau des recherches et des animaux fantastiques. Côté paternel, c'était autre chose. De plus, une phrase de Neil permit à Adeline de comprendre aussi un peu plus l'état de son père ces derniers jours. Alexander commençait donc à prendre conscience des répercussions de ses départs. Ce qui était une bonne nouvelle. Peut-être qu'elle l'aurait après tout, sa famille unie ?

Tirant sa chaise de bureau pour s'y asseoir, elle prit son ouvre-lettre et commença par Harmony et Jack. Elle fut rassurée en constatant que ce n'était juste que des banalités, des bonnes fêtes ou des remerciements pour les cadeaux qu'elle avait pu leur faire. Les voyant le lendemain, elle ne prit pas la peine de leur répondre : elle aurait le temps pour trouver une excuse à ça. Regardant les lettres de Charlie, elle n'eut aucun courage de les ouvrir et décida alors de continuer sa lecture avec Ivy. Les deux premières lettres étaient comme les précédentes, assez générales. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de sa dernière.

« Tu ne réponds à personne. Comment vas-tu ? Charlie m'a dit ce qui s'était passé à Noël... Réponds-nous on s'inquiète », pouvait-on lire.

— « Ce qu'il peut m'énerver, quand il fait ça ! » pesta Adeline tout en cognant sur son bureau.

Loki, son botruc, se cacha dans un pot de crayon face au tremblement qu'il venait de subir. En effet, Adeline avait installé un petit coin rien que pour lui sur ce meuble et, avec ce coup, elle venait en quelque sorte de faire trembler la chambre de Loki. Avec un sourire d'excuse, elle tourna la tête vers Athéna, sa chatte à demi-fléreur qui la regardait elle aussi curieusement.

— « Quoi ? C'est vrai, non ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'il raconte toujours tout à ses amis, surtout quand je suis impliquée, surtout quand ma famille est impliquée ! Ça ne regarde personne. »

La tête de biais, Athéna tourna le dos à sa maîtresse puis retourna se coucher sur le lit de la jeune fille. Soupirant d'exaspération, elle répondit rapidement à Ivy tout en trouvant au passage son excuse.

« Bonjour Ivy,

Pardon de n'avoir pas répondu avant. Je suis tombée malade juste après Noël, je n'aurai jamais dû rester dans la neige aussi longtemps, mais que veux-tu, c'est tellement agréable ! J'étais alors énormément fatiguée. J'ai hâte de te revoir, ainsi qu'Harmony. Je suis contente que les fêtes se soient bien passées chez toi.

À demain dans le dortoir,

Bisous,  
Adeline »

Une fois sa lettre envoyée grâce au hibou de sa mère, elle regarda le tas de Charlie et, toujours un peu en colère contre lui, elle décida d'y répondre aussi rapidement qu'avec Ivy. En réalité ce fut presque du copier-coller. Haussant les épaules, Adeline déculpabilisa en se disant qu'au moins elle avait répondu. Elle appela sa chouette Kiara et la lettre fut envoyée sans aucune marque d'affection.

Lorsque Morphée commença à poindre le bout de son nez quelques heures plus tard, Adeline commença à se dire que, finalement, il aurait peut-être mieux fallu ne pas répondre du tout à Charlie. Elle avait peur d'avoir agi sous l'impulsivité et d'avoir plus envenimé les choses.

Elle ne voulait pas le repousser à chaque fois, mais c'était bien plus fort qu'elle. Son père. Son frère. Tout le monde finissait par la laisser, et dans les ténèbres de la nuit, elle avait du mal à trouver une raison pour que Charlie n'en fasse pas de même un jour.

Elle était intéressée par lui. Elle était attirée par lui.

La troisième étape n'était que trop évidente pour la jeune fille. La benjamine des Dragonneau en était consciente, elle commençait à s'attacher à lui. Elle sentait déjà que Charlie commençait à prendre une place de plus en plus importante dans sa vie, dans son cœur. En réalité, lorsqu'elle y réfléchissait, cette place, il l'avait déjà acquise il y a bien longtemps. Il l'avait acquise pendant ces nombreuses années où il l'avait aidée, réconfortée, se comportant en preux chevalier, n'exigeant jamais rien en retour, prouvant à chaque fois qu'il serait toujours un soutien pour elle.

Alors la culpabilité finit finalement par l'envahir et Morphée décida de partir, la laissant là, les yeux ouverts, dans cette forteresse de solitude qu'elle s'était en partie forgée elle-même.

_Dimanche 6 janvier _

_Londres_

— « Je vous préviens, je ne veux recevoir aucune lettre de McGonagall ! » cria Molly Weasley tandis que le Poudlard Express quittait la gare de King Cross.

Fred et George étouffèrent un rire tandis que Percy les fusillait du regard.

— « Ça suffit, les blagues, grandissez un peu ! » dit-il en partant se chercher un compartiment.  
— « Dis, Charlie, tu crois qu'on devrait lui rappeler que nous ne sommes qu'en deuxième année ? Nous avons bien le temps de grandir plus tard, tu ne crois pas ? » renchérit Fred.

Charlie leur sourit sincèrement, et alla à son tour chercher le compartiment de ses amis. Il les trouva en pleine discussion sur le prochain match à venir.

— « Nous avons certes gagné nos deux matchs, mais Serdaigle aussi ! Et on joue contre eux la semaine prochaine. Alors on doit rester concentrés », déclarait Noah à Anton.  
— « Je suis d'accord ! » répondit Anton. « Tiens », dit-il en voyant Charlie, « tu n'es pas avec ta bien-aimée ? »  
— « Il la boude », s'exaspéra Noah, suivi de près par le rire moqueur de Cassandre.

Le Weasley ne préféra pas répondre et se glissa à côté de Cassandre, à la seule place restante. La discussion sur le Quidditch reprit, mais Charlie n'était pas réellement d'humeur à prendre part à la conversation, préférant laisser ses pensées vagabonder.

Naturellement, celles-ci arrivèrent sur Adeline. Il ne la boudait pas comme avait pu le dire Noah, il la testait. Généralement, même lorsqu'elle fautait, c'était toujours lui qui venait à elle, il finissait toujours par céder. Cette fois-ci, il voulait voir si cette dernière serait capable de mettre sa fierté de côté. En tant que petit-ami, il s'était inquiété pour cette dernière, surtout en étant témoin de la scène de conflit familial. Cependant, la réponse de la jeune fille l'avait refroidi. Une réponse, qu'elle aurait pu donner à n'importe qui. Mais Charlie, n'était pas n'importe qui et il comptait lui faire comprendre.

Bill l'avait d'ailleurs bien conseillé et, connaissant le caractère des Dragonneau, il lui avait dit d'arrêter d'envoyer des lettres, d'arrêter de toujours attendre après elle. Il devait reconnaître que son frère avait raison. De plus, ce qu'il ressentait pour Adeline était encore bien différent de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour lui, et ce n'était un secret pour personne. Ainsi, Bill lui avait fait comprendre que maintenant, c'était au tour de la jeune fille de montrer des preuves d'affection, de tendresse et de prouver son attachement.

Charlie eut mal rien qu'à le reconnaître, mais il ne se voyait pas passer sa dernière année à essayer de comprendre les faits et gestes de sa petite-copine. Il l'avait certes attendue pendant deux ans, mais sa patience et sa douleur avaient des limites que seule Adeline arrivait à frôler, voire à dépasser.

Ainsi, assis sur la banquette, Charlie Weasley, espérait à chaque pas, à chaque bruit de porte s'ouvrant, de voir la tête d'Adeline entrer dans son compartiment. Regardant en face de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie. Anton et Ivy, se comportaient réellement comme un couple dès les premiers mois : gestes d'affection, baisers, caresses, rires. Aucune tension dans l'air. Un couple simple où chaque membre profitait l'un de l'autre.

Les heures passèrent et Charlie dut se rendre à l'évidence : elle ne viendrait pas. En sortant du train, il ne la vit toujours pas. La coïncidence fit qu'il monta dans la même diligence que Jack et Harmony, qui aussitôt lui demanda :

— « Adeline n'est pas avec toi ? »

Charlie ne sut quoi répondre. Devait-il montrer son étonnement qu'elle ne soit pas avec eux ? Devait-il s'inquiéter de ça ? Face à son silence, ce fut Noah qui répondit que non. Jack et Harmony se regardèrent et Charlie comprit qu'ils venaient de se communiquer quelque chose. Se connaissant depuis bien longtemps, il se douta qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de mettre des mots sur leurs pensées.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, Adeline n'était pas présente à table. Charlie était de plus en plus anxieux et faillit à la réputation des Weasley comme grand mangeur, lorsqu'il quitta la table presque sans avoir touché à la nourriture. Personne ne le retint, tous se doutant de la raison de son manque d'appétit.

Au bout de presque deux heures de recherche, il finit enfin par la trouver, assise dans le hangar à bateau, son regard perdu en direction du lac. Une colère monta petit à petit chez Charlie, en la voyant ainsi, si paisible, alors que lui avait fouillé presque tout le château à sa recherche et s'était inquiété à chaque instant. Alors qu'il arrivait presque à sa hauteur, le Gryffondor, comprit qu'il avait encore cédé, ce qu'il l'énerva d'autant plus.

— « Qu'est-ce que tu fou là, sérieux, Adeline ? Je t'ai cherchée partout. »

Prise d'un sursaut, elle releva la tête, ne s'imaginant pas être interrompue ni trouvée par qui que ce soit, en cette froide soirée de janvier.

— « Je t'ai posé une question », insista Charlie.  
— « Tu es en colère, à ce que je vois... », murmura Adeline.  
— « On se demande pourquoi. »  
— « J'avais juste envie d'être seule... », continua t-elle sur le même ton.  
— « C'est vrai, que tu ne l'as pas été pendant ces dix jours », pouffa Charlie.  
— « Je l'ai mérité, c'est vrai. Seulement, vois-tu... »  
— « Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, je sais bien que tu n'étais pas malade », la coupa-t-il.

Avec un petit sourire désolé, Adeline se leva doucement sous l'œil de Charlie qui attendait une réponse. Elle aurait voulu lui dire tout ce qu'elle ressentait et pensait, autant à son égard qu'à celui de sa famille. Mais rien ne sortit. Adeline ne sentait que les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Il était encore là. En colère certes, mais c'était une colère justifiée, cachant juste une inquiétude légitime.

Lorsque Charlie voulu la prendre par la main pour la faire réagir, il fut surpris de sentir la froideur de sa peau. Instinctivement, il se précipita de prendre les mains d'Adeline dans les siennes pour essayer de les réchauffer. La jeune fille le laissa faire, sans dire un mot, le regardant juste. Il remarqua alors qu'elle ne portait sur elle qu'un simple pull tricoté par Molly. Le Weasley retira alors son manteau pour lui donner, mais elle refusa poliment en reculant. Il n'insista pas. Doucement, et notamment en voyant le pull qu'elle portait, la colère de Charlie descendit. Ce dernier comprit à la tenue de sa petite-amie qu'elle n'avait en rien prévu de partir se cacher ici pendant des heures. De plus, c'était le haut que sa mère avait tricoté et, au fond de lui, Charlie voulait croire que ce n'était pas un choix anodin.

En l'analysant de plus près, il réalisa qu'elle était dans le même état second que quinze jours plus tôt, lorsqu'il était venu la réconforter dans le Poudlard Express.

Comprenant que ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il devait attendre des preuves d'affection de la part d'Adeline, il la prit délicatement dans les bras tout en lui caressant le dos. Soudain, il la sentit trembler, et un sanglot léger sorti de la gorge de la Poufsouffle suivit par un :

— « Je suis désolée, Charlie. Je n'avais pas réalisé. Je ne pensais pas que tu t'inquiéterais à ce point. »  
— « Tu ne peux pas agir comme ça, Adeline, plus maintenant, tu en es consciente ? »

La jeune fille hocha docilement la tête, se doutant que, sous cette question, il y avait une mise en garde de la part du Weasley.

— « Bien, je te raccompagne avant que tu ne termines aussi gelée que le lac. »

Le retour vers la salle commune des Poufsouffle se fit dans le calme. Aucun des deux ne prononça un mot, seules leurs mains entrelacées exprimaient une certaine affection. Un remerciement du côté d'Adeline. Un soulagement du côté de Charlie. Lorsque le moment de se dire au revoir arriva, la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à exprimer son souhait, ce qui la frustra.

— « On se voit demain, d'accord ? »  
— « Oui, avec plaisir. »

Après un baiser tendre, Charlie partit en direction de sa propre salle commune. Adeline avait envie de lui crier de rester. De rester dans ses bras. De rester auprès d'elle. De lui faire jurer, même s'il n'y pensait pas, que jamais il ne la laisserait. Elle avait envie d'être auprès de lui, de sentir ses bras l'entourer toute la nuit. Toutefois, elle n'en fit rien. Elle ne sortit qu'un murmure et rentra dans son dortoir, se sentant plus seule que jamais.

Lorsqu'elle y arriva, ses colocataires l'attendaient et elle sortit une nouvelle excuse qui suffit à arrêter la conversation. Adeline se doutait que cela ne serait pas suffisant, mais pour ce soir-là, ni Harmony ni Ivy n'insistèrent. La jeune fille regarda le lit vide de leur dortoir, voulant se créer une hallucination que Charlie y soit. Toutefois, lorsque son demi-fléreur s'y déposa pour dormir, elle dut revenir à la réalité. : il n'y était pas.

Lorsqu'elle dû se changer en pyjama, Adeline ne voulut pas abandonner le pull tricoté par Molly. Malgré la promesse qu'elle s'était faite à elle-même, la benjamine des Dragonneau avait lu dans les pensées de Charlie et, une fois encore, elle aurait aimé lui dire que, oui, ce choix de vêtement n'était pas anodin. La jeune fille avait l'impression qu'ainsi une part de Charlie était toujours là.

Il y avait bien entendu la bague à son doigt qui pouvait lui faire rappeler sa présence. Cependant, et même si le pull tricoté était un cadeau courant pour Madame Weasley, pour Adeline cela signifiait aussi une entrée dans cette famille si aimante, une acceptation. Elle avait l'impression de faire partie de cette famille. Adeline pouvait plus que jamais comprendre l'envie qu'avait eue Stephan de passer plusieurs jours au Terrier à chaque vacances durant sa scolarité. C'était la famille qu'ils auraient toujours voulu avoir. En se concentrant, elle pouvait même sortir l'odeur du Terrier et un infime arôme du parfum de Charlie qui s'était déposé ce soir.

De ce fait, elle décida de dormir avec, voulant que ses rêves ne soient remplis que de rousseur.

_

NOTE DE FIN  
_

Le feeling ! Voila comment résumé l'écriture de ce chapitre. Le début je l'avais en tête. Pour le reste, je me suis laissé allé. Sans trame d'origine. Juste au feeling. J'ai écris comme les choses me venaient. Et vous savez quoi ? Ça fait du bien ahah. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Ce chapitre aurait du s'appeler au départ les "méandres de la pensée" mais finalement, ce pull fait par Molly pour Adeline, à une forte signification, il méritait d'être dans le titre.

Je pense en soit qu'il était quand même important de ce concentré sur ce que Charlie ou Adeline peuvent ressentir pour aussi faire évoluer leur relation. Je sais aussi qu'Adeline dans ce chapitre, avouons le, est quand même bien chiante. Cependant, je voulais vous montrer par là, que malgré tout, elle a toujours peur de ce qu'elle ressent. Même s'il y a quand même une grosse évolution par rapport au début.

Ainsi oui ok il ne se passe pas grand chose, c'était juste un petit chapitre de transition entre les vacances et la rentrée, la répercussion du départ de Stephan et le début du changement du père. Mais d'un côté je pense qu'il était nécessaire.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et je vous dit à bientôt pour le chapitre 15. Il est déjà écrit, seulement je suis en pleine réflexion. Donc je vais attendre d'avoir commencer le chapitre 16 avant de le publier.

Merci une nouvelle fois à Mahaut pour sa correction. Si votre lecture en est agréable, c'est surtout grâce à son travaille de correctrice.


	18. Chapter 15 : La tentation de la flamme

div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #3f392a; color: #3f392a; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 13px; text-align: justify;"  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Résumé des chapitres précédents/em : Adeline ainsi que Stephan sont allés quelques jours chez les Weasley suite au départ de leur père puis de leur mère. Mais lorsque leurs parents sont arrivés pour le repas de Noel, tout s'est enchaîné assez rapidement et, malgré un déjeuner passé dans la bonne humeur, un conflit a éclaté entre Alexander et Stephan. Ce dernier a décidé de partir et n'a donné aucune nouvelle depuis. Adeline, en rentrant chez elle, s'est sentie plus seule que jamais. La veille du retour à Poudlard, après avoir ignoré ses amis et Charlie, elle a décidé de répondre à leurs lettres, très rapidement, ce que Charlie n'a pas apprécié. Après l'avoir cherché pendant deux heures peu de temps après leur arrivée à Poudlard, il l'a retrouvée pensive dans le hangar à bateaux. Avec une question sous-entendue, il lui a fait comprendre qu'elle devait arrêter d'agir ainsi : s'éloigner, ne donner aucune nouvelle, l'ignorer. Une mise en garde qu'Adeline a compris. Cette dernière a d'ailleurs de plus en plus du mal à accepter ce qu'elle ressent pour Charlie, préférant taire ses envies au Weasley./div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /strong/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;"strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"_/strong/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;"strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /strong/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;"strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"LE TENTATION DE LA FLAMME/strong/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;"strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"_/strong/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;"strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /strong/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" /div  
span style="text-align: left;" /spanbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" /  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: right;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Jeudi 21 février 1991/em/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: right;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Poudlard/em/div  
span style="text-align: left;" /spanbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" /  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Ébloui. Des larmes de bonheur aux yeux. Charlie avait les jambes qui tremblaient à chacun de ses pas, ce que n'avais pas manqué Adeline qui l'observait avec un sourire aux lèvres, ravie de voir l'effet que cela procurait au style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « Ton grand-père est un génie. »br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « Oui, je sais, on me le dit souvent », rigola t-elle style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Charlie admirait l'étendue qui se présentait devant lui. Il était à l'intérieur de la célèbre valise de Norbert Dragonneau. Suite aux ennuis qu'elle avait pu causer aux Etats-Unis, il avait toujours pensé que ce grand magicien avait arrêté de l'utiliser. Si cela était peut-être la vérité aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas le cas de ses héritiers à qui il avait offert la copie exacte de la sienne. Charlie pouvait sentir le vent chaud provenant de la savane sur ses épaules, la brise glaciale de la zone enneigée sur ses chevilles, l'humidité de la zone forestière sur ses mains devenues style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « Comme tu t'en doutes, je n'ai pas le panel des créatures de mon grand-père ici. Elle me servira surtout plus tard, tout comme mon père. Il ramène d'ailleurs parfois des créatures dans une valise de ce genre. Nous ne prenons bien entendu que les créatures en danger d'extinction, mal-menées ou que nous devons ramener chez elles. Nous les laissons, sinon, libres. Notre famille veut protéger et aimer les animaux, pas les enfermer dans une cage dorée. »br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Tandis qu'Adeline continuait son discours sur la valise et son objectif, ce fut au tour de Charlie de l'observer. Des efforts, elle en avait fait ces dernières semaines. Elle ne prouvait peut-être pas par les mots l'affection qu'elle avait pour lui, mais elle le faisait dans les gestes du style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Au début, le Gryffondor était encore au fond de lui en colère contre elle. Mais, en la voyant, le matin, l'attendre devant la Grande Salle pour lui dire bonjour, en la voyant le regarder, quand le temps le lui permettait, lors des entraînements de Quidditch malgré son indifférence pour ce sport, en la voyant lui sourire en cours, en voyant ce regard qu'elle avait eu lors de la Saint-Valentin, si profond, intense, sa colère avait bien vite diminué et, à son tour, il était devenu de plus en plus conciliant face à la solitude que la jeune fille demandait parfois. Il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas la changer entièrement et, d'un côté, il n'avait pas envie de la changer. Il était tombé amoureux de cette fille-ci et non de l'Adeline qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle soit. Il devait l'accepter avec ses qualités et ses défauts. br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « Charlie, tu as l'air ailleurs, ça va ? » demanda style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « Je pense que je ne pourrai jamais aller mieux qu'à cet instant. Tout ça. Toi. C'est merveilleux. » br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /La Poufsouffle ne lui répondit qu'avec un sourire et des joues devenant roses. Une fois qu'Adeline eut déposé Loki son Botruc sur le bonsaï, elle fit visiter l'intérieur de la valise. Comme elle avait pu le mentionner à Charlie, celle-ci n'était que peu remplie. Depuis le début de l'année, elle avait rajouté d'autres botrucs pour que Loki ne sente pas seul, ainsi qu'un petit groupe de Boursouflet dont elle s'occupait de l'é style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Pris d'un élan amoureux en contemplant une partie de la vie d'Adeline, Charlie ne pus s'empêcher de l'embrasser vivement, mains contre le dos de la jeune fille pour la rapprocher encore style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « Bande d'abrutis remplis d'hormones ! Allez faire ça ailleurs ! »br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « Je te présente Harold », rit style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Les yeux ronds, Charlie écouta les grossièretés sortant de la bouche de cette cré style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « Un Chartier, de caractère très aimable comme tu peux le voir. Il est rentré dans ma valise sans que je m'en aperçoive avant la rentrée de janvier. »br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « Qu'il est idiot, ce rouquin, à me regarder comme ça ! Déguerpissez de mon terrier avant que je vous mordre ! »br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Tout en s'esclaffant, la jeune Dragonneau priy la main de Charlie, toujours ébahi de voir pour la première fois un Chartier, et le ramena dans la petite cabane à l'entrée de la valise. Dans celle-ci, le Weasley pouvait voir des potions, de la nourriture pour les animaux, des plantes. Un petit sourire triste s'afficha sur le visage de sa copine lorsque son regard s'égara vers le lit simple placé dans un coin de la pièce. Il n'eut alors pas de mal à comprendre que ce lit n'était pas présent en réalité dans la valise de Norbert. Adeline avait dû le rajouter pour s'y réfugier de temps en style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « J'y viens parfois quand dehors c'est un peu trop... Pesant », dit-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit. br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « Adeline Dragonneau, aurais-tu lu dans mes pensées ? » fit mine de s'offusquer Charlie pour apaiser sa style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « J'aimerais bien, mais tu progresses trop à mon goût en occlumencie », sourit-elle en prenant toutefois une mine faussement énervé style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « Tu sais, je comprends, cette envie que tu as de venir ici, te ressourcer, te reposer. C'est juste incroyable. Mais quand tu te sens seule, dis-toi que tu ne l'es pas. Plus maintenant. Enfin », bégaya t-il, « ce que je veux dire, c'est que je serai toujours là pour toi, en toute circonstance. »br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Un rire sortit de la bouche d'Adeline, tandis que Charlie rougissait tout en se grattant la tête, gêné. Malgré leurs quelques mois ensemble, il lui arrivait de bégayer quand il parlait de ce qu'il ressentait ou lorsqu'il n'était pas confiant face à la réaction d' style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « Quand vas-tu arrêter de bégayer ? »br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « Quand j'arrêterai d'être attiré par toi, d'avoir constamment envie de t'avoir près de moi. » br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Il lui avait répondu en contrôlant sa timidité, tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Dire qu'il avait envie seulement de l'embrasser était un euphémisme. De même pour Adeline. Cette passion qu'ils pouvaient lire dans leurs yeux, cette envie ne s'était pas éteinte depuis ce moment de tendresse au Terrier. Même s'ils avaient réussi à être seuls depuis, que ce soit en cours, dans la salle sur demande ou dans la forêt, ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés réellement que tous les deux, dans un endroit ainsi, où personne ne pouvait venir les déranger. br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Poudlard était grand, mais ses élèves étaient aussi nombreux qu'un groupe de centaures. Dans presque chaque coin d'intimité de ce haut lieu, ils finissaient toujours par retrouver un couple ou une personne. Ils auraient pu assouvir ce désir dans la salle sur demande, comme chacun des deux protagonistes avaient pu le faire avec leurs précédentes relations ou coup d'un soir. Mais l'anxiété de se faire prendre était présente à chaque fois. Pour leur première fois, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait avoir cette excitation de l'interdit. Ils voulaient avoir seulement l'excitation du moment, prendre leur temps, regarder avec tendresse chaque partie du corps de l'autre, prendre le temps de le caresser, de le mé style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /En cet après-midi, ce temps, ils l'avaient. Leur cours suivant ne débutait pas avant plusieurs heures. Alors Charlie et Adeline se regardèrent, se demandant si l'autre en avait envie. Ce n'était pas une conversation qu'ils avaient déjà eu l'occasion d'avoir, alors le doute persistait malgré les regards style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Adeline, de son côté, n'osait entamer cette discussion car elle était une fois encore guidée par la peur. La peur que ce moment ne révèle trop de choses au niveau de son attachement. Peur aussi de le décevoir. Lui qui l'idolâtrait tant, serait-il déçu en la voyant aussi vulnérable, nue devant lui ? Elle n'avait pas un corps des plus athlétique, des formes aussi agréables que ces femmes dans les films et les magasines, et, sur ses jambes, la puberté avait laissé des vergetures. Lui qui la trouvait belle, continuerait-il à le penser après ?br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Charlie avait peur en somme pour les mêmes raisons. Il avait peur de s'attacher, de l'aimer encore plus après ce moment. Peur que tout ceci s'envole un jour derrière un écran de fumé style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Était-ce raisonnable de céder à la tentation de la flamme ? À ce désir ardent que tous les deux ressentaient ? br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, à se regarder, à essayer d'analyser l'autre. Sentant qu'Adeline essayait de lire dans ses pensées, Charlie rompit le silence et alla s'asseoir auprès d' style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « Qu'aimerais-tu entendre ? »br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je t'ai promis de ne plus lire dans tes pensées... »br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « Adeline, s'il te plaît, pas de mensonges. » br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « À vrai dire, je ne sais pas », répondit-elle après un temps de ré style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « Heureusement que j'ai précisé pas de mensonge. »br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Une fois encore, Charlie soutint son regard et ce fut elle qui décida de baisser les yeux. Elle n'avait ni ce courage caractéristique de la maison Gryffondor ni la ruse des Serpentard pour se sortir de cette conversation, encore moins la sagesse pour y répondre sans maladresse. Elle n'avait pour elle que la loyauté et l'honnêteté de sa maison. Lui mentir, elle détestait ça. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature première, elle ne le faisait que pour se protéger. Mais là, elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle était plus en sécurité qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Alors, tout en soupirant et en commençant à jouer avec ses mains, Adeline finit par répondre :br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « J'ai peur... » br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /—« Moi aussi, tu sais », répondit instinctivement Charlie. « J'ai peur tous les jours. Tu es imprévisible et impulsive. Au fond de moi, j'ai cette petite voix qui me met en garde, car ma crainte c'est que tu te réveilles un matin et que tu te rendes compte que je n'étais qu'un passe-temps pour toi, une peluche que tu prends juste pour te consoler pour la laisser au loin dans un coin, la minute suivante. »br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « Tu vas dire à cette voix que si elle ose te dire ça de nouveau, je l'envoie faire un tour dans le lac de Poudlard. Charlie, tu comptes pour moi, je t'assure. Je pensais que depuis la rentrée je te l'avais suffisamment prouvé ? J'ai fait toutes ces choses car j'avais envie de le faire, d'être avec toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre. J'ai toujours tendance à revenir vers toi quand tu t'éloignes et mon temps de réaction est certes un peu long, mais je reviens car je tiens à toi. » br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /À ce moment précis, il eut envie de l'embrasser, l'embrasser comme il ne l'a jamais fait auparavant. Malgré tout, il se retint : il s'était confié à elle, il voulait maintenant qu'elle lui fasse assez confiance pour faire de même. Avec un regard, la jeune fille comprit et se tripota encore plus les mains sous le sourire de Charlie. Ce n'était pas un sourire de moquerie, mais pour une fois, il appréciait que ce ne soit pas lui qui soit timide en la présence de l'autre. Alors elle lui avoua tout. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, son envie parfois de dormir avec lui, la peur qu'il ne la désire plus, qu'il l'abandonne un jour ou qu'elle le déçoive, son attachement progressif et la crainte que cela lui procurait. Tout. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu penser à son égard. br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Le Weasley écouta attentivement les paroles d'Adeline. À la fin de son monologue, il mit une de ses mains sur celles de la jeune fille qui tremblaient face à ses confessions. Un geste d'affection pour la rassurer. Tendrement, il finit par l'embrasser. Finalement, dans un sens, il n'avait pas succombé réellement à la tentation de la flamme, il avait juste succombé à la tentation de l'amour. Celui qui le poussait à réconforter sa bien-aimée, à lui prouver que sa peur n'était pas fondée. Il l'aimait. Il la trouvait belle et il voulait lui style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Tout en fermant les yeux, Adeline se laissa faire profitant de chaque baiser de Charlie. Ils furent d'abord doux, puis au fur et à mesure, la passion commença à prendre le dessus sur nos deux protagonistes. Très rapidement, comme au Terrier, Charlie finit par arriver sur elle, alternant ses baisers entre son cou et sa bouche. Alternant entre des caresses sur ses bras et le bas de son dos. Leur respiration devint de plus en plus forte. Attendant le consentement d'Adeline qui lui donna dans un signe de tête, il retira le haut de la Poufsouffle puis le sien qu'il jeta à terre sans s'en soucier. À ce moment précis et voyant la rougeur apparaître sur les jours de sa petite-amie, il lui sourit tendrement tout en l'embrassant délicatement. Les mains de la jeune fille caressèrent le torse et les bras de Charlie légèrement musclés par le Quidditch. Même s'il aimait ce contact, Charlie essaya de contenir son excitation grandissante pour s'occuper d' style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Il voulait lui faire plaisir, lui enlever toute cette peur. Alors il l'embrassa ici et là, la caressa, la mordilla légèrement, sous les gémissements de plaisir d'Adeline qui se faisaient de plus en plus fort. Alors qu'il lui retirait sa jupe et son collant, elle lui retira son jean. Une fois encore, tous deux prièrent le temps de se regarder et d'apprécier ce doux contact, cette vision de leur attachement. Ils en firent de même quand quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent nus tous les deux. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sut contenir la rougeur apparaissant sur leurs joues. Cette rougeur était autant due à une excitation réciproque qu'à la timidité d'être ainsi et la gêne de leur première fois. Ils avaient appris à se connaître dans leur caractère et, aujourd'hui, ils apprirent à se connaître dans un tout autre domaine. De ce fait, Charlie, ne brusqua rien, malgré son envie évidente, il prit le temps d'entendre ce que la jeune fille aimait ou non, d'essayer de reconnaître ses points sensibles par ses crispations. Adeline en fit de même et ce fut au tour de Charlie de gémir de plus en plus bruyamment. Peu de temps après, caressant le point sensible de la majorité des femmes qui est le clitoris et la sentant se cambrer davantage de plaisir, ils décidèrent d'un regard que cette douce torture avait assez durée. D'un geste de baguette, Charlie protégea son anatomie, et dans un geste doux, commença ses style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Quelques minutes plus tard, Charlie et Adeline, transpirant, reprenant leur souffle, étaient allongés l'un à côté de l'autre. Sans un bruit. Chacun des deux voulait garder en mémoire ce moment. Ce moment qui n'avait été qu'à eux. Un moment rempli de sincérité, de tendresse, de tentation. Paisiblement, Adeline entrelaça une des mains avec celle de Charlie, voulant sentir encore une fois leurs peaux collé style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Le jeune Weasley dut se retenir de ne pas dire ces mots, ces mots qu'il ressentait bien plus encore désormais. « Je t'aime. » Ne voulant pas gâcher cet instant, il préféra l'embrasser de nouveau, tout en gardant sa main dans la style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Il avait déjà fait l'amour à d'autres filles, certaines fois sans ressentir quoi, ce soit. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait sentir la différence au plus profond de son être. Aujourd'hui, il venait de faire l'amour à une personne qu'il aimait réellement. Sans qu'il s'en doute, Adeline pensa la même chose. Sa peur, elle l'avait encore, mais étonnamment elle était à présent heureuse de la ressentir. Pendant tout ce moment, Charlie n'avait fait que de la regarder avec des yeux pétillants de douceur et d'admiration. En effet, malgré ce que certains auraient pu considérer comme un défaut de l'apparence, Charlie ne voyait que le signe de la beauté du corps, de la beauté d'Adeline Dragonneau./div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;"∞ /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « Alors, les amoureux, où vous étiez ? » demanda Noah en faisant un clin d'œil à Charlie qui arrivait avec Adeline à leur cours d' style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Charlie, tapa gentiment la tête de son ami, tandis que Noah l'informait qu'il aurait pu au moins se recoiffer. Le Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de sortir un petit rire et s'installa près de son ami. Commença alors une discussion entre les deux amis, qui ne remarquèrent pas dans l'état dans lequel se trouvait Adeline. « Les amoureux. » Si, juste après l'acte, elle était heureuse de ressentir cette peur, ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. Elle comprit que c'était juste l'euphorie du moment. Adeline ressentait certes des choses pour le Weasley, cependant, elle n'était pas encore à cette étape-ci et elle voulait prendre son temps. Ne rien pré style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « Calme-toi, Adeline », lui murmura Harmony qui venait à son tour d'arriver. « Il a dit ça en rigolant. Respire. Personne ne te demande de l'aimer tout de suite. Prends ton temps, il comprendra, j'en suis sûre. Puis, tant qu'il ne t'a pas déclaré sa flamme, considère que vous avancez au même rythme. »br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Adeline remercia son amie qui venait, sans le savoir, d'éviter une autre crise à son couple, du moins pour l'instant. Elle reprit le contrôle de sa respiration qui était devenu saccadée et débuta elle aussi une conversation avec son amie qui lui demanda tous les détails, sous l'œil parfois stupéfait de certains élèves./div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;"∞ /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: right;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Mardi 5 mars/em/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: right;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Poudlard/em/div  
span style="text-align: left;" /spanbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" /  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"La flamme. Quoi qu'il arrive, même si nous reprenons nos occupations, nous finissons toujours par nous brûler. La flamme de la tentation. La flamme d'un désir style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Après leur première fois, ils recommencèrent dès qu'ils le purent. Encore et encore. Charlie, contrôlant à chaque fois son envie de prononcer les mots qu'il avait en tête. Mais, un jour, il ne sut se maîtriser. Dans un élan de bien-être, lorsqu'il atteignit le point culminant de leur acte, scindé par un orgasme, il ne réussit pas à contrôler sa pensée, sa style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « Je t'aime. »br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Boum. Boum. Boum. Le temps s'arrêta. Boum. Boum. Boum. Ce furent les seuls bruits que tous les deux purent entendre, le battement de leurs cœurs. Ça aurait du être un moment romantique, rempli de réciprocité et de tendresse. Toutefois, ce fut bien le contraire. Dans un bond, Adeline se rhabilla à la hâte bafouillant, marmonnant des paroles que Charlie ne put style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû dire ça », murmura-t-il Charlie en se rhabillant à son style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « Si, bien sûr que si. Tu le penses, Charlie. Je le savais, du moins, je m'en doutais », répondit Adeline de manière vive, embarrassée. « Ça ne fait que trois mois qu'on sort ensemble, Charlie, je... »br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « Je sais, Adeline », la coupa-t-il légèrement vexé. « Tu as peur. Tu ne penses pas », reprit-il après un moment de pause, « qu'à un moment donné il faudrait arrêter d'être effrayée par tout ça ? Je te signale qu'à cause de cette peur que vous avez dans votre famille., ton frère n'est pas rentré chez toi depuis décembre, il a préféré louer un petit studio car vous êtes traumatisé par cet attachement. Vous vous vous empêchez d'aimer. Vous vous l'interdisez même. Ça en devient ridicule », finit-il par style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « Ne mêle pas mon frère à ça, s'il te plaît. Tu sais bien que je tiens à toi, que tu comptes pour moi. »br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu me parles, comme si, on était amis. Tu pourrais dire la même chose à Harmony, ou même à Jack ! Surtout à Jack », grimaça t-il à la style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « Là, c'est toi qui deviens ridicule »br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Une dispute éclata en deux-deux. L'un, vexé dans son orgueil, voulait croire que la jeune fille aurait compris depuis le temps qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de s'empêcher de vivre. L'autre, attristée, pensait que Charlie la comprenait. Le mettre mot de sa pensée : la peur. La peur que Charlie lui demande en retour ses mots. Mots qu'elle n'était pas prête à dire. Mot qu'elle ne voulait pas dire. Le Gryffondor la toisa légèrement du regard. Comment pouvait-elle lui dire ses simples mots en apparence, alors que leur relation était pour elle que récente ? Il y a peine trois mois, ils échangèrent leur premier baiser et depuis elle apprenait à le connaitre. Tandis que lui, dans l'ombre de sa maladresse, le faisait déjà depuis bien des années. Ne comprenait-il vraiment pas, que c'était trop lui demander ? /div  
br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" /  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"— « C'est tout ce que tu as dire Adeline ? Que je suis juste ridicule de penser ça ? » répliqua Charlie sur le ton d'une lassitude./div  
br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" /  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Puis la brûlure de la flamme s'accentua avec une phrase, une simple style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « Je tomberai amoureuse de toi lorsqu'il neigera au printemps », s'énerva Adeline. « Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, Charlie Weasley, un imbécile qui veut toujours forcer les choses. Navrée de n'avoir pas eu une enfance aussi heureuse que la tienne », continua t-elle, les larmes lui montant aux style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /La voyant ainsi, Charlie essaya de se calmer. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec elle, il ne voulait pas que leur première dispute en tant que couple soit due à ces sentiments qu'il savait être pour le moment non réciproques. Cette phrase l'avait bien entendu blessée, il aurait dû la repousser, partir en claquant la porte. Toutefois, il n'avait pas non plus envie qu'elle aille se réconforter dans les bras d'un autre. Alors reprenant sa respiration et malgré une colère bien présente, Charlie se racla la gorge et répliqua : br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « La neige, belle et pure, tout comme toi », dit-il d'une voix douce, sous l'œil étonné d'Adeline. « Autant arrêter cette conversation là », reprit-il après quelques secondes. « Calmons-nous de notre côté et on en reparlera. On ne va faire qu'envenimer les choses, sinon. Puis, de toute façon, je dois y aller. »br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Elle n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer ses regrets que Charlie était sorti de la valise. Elle n'était pas énervée contre Charlie qui n'avait fait qu'exprimer ses sentiments. Adeline était en colère contre elle-même. Il avait raison et elle le savait. Même si son frère avait mis fin à son long mutisme, sa dépendance, sa recherche d'affection, ne faisait qu'empirer au fil des jours depuis Noël. Ils avaient un réel problème, un problème qu'elle seule pouvait ré style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Ainsi, regardant l'heure qui tournait et ne voulant pas perdre Charlie, elle prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch tout en regardant le soleil se baisser peu à peu. Assise sur un banc à la sortie des vestiaires, elle attendit patiemment jusqu'à vingt heures, le temps que l'entraînement des Gryffondor se style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » entendit-elle à un moment. « Tu avais l'air énervé sur le terrain et une seule personne arrive à te mettre dans cet état. »br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Reconnaissant la voix de Noah, elle n'eut pas de mal à comprendre qu'elle faisait l'objet d'une discussion. Prenant les devant, avant que le Weasley n'ait pu répondre, elle décida d'entrer dans les vestiaires puis répondit :br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « Il s'est passé que j'ai été une idiote Noah, et j'en suis désolée. »br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « Adeline Dragonneau s'excusant devant un grand public. Il va neiger », ricana le style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « Justement, c'est ce que j'aimerais », murmura Charlie. br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Calmement, Adeline prit la main de Charlie pour l'emmener sur les gradins, profitant d'une soirée agréable qui annonçait la fin de l'hiver. br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « Je suis fatigué, Adeline, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi. »br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « Moi non plus. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça. J'ai paniqué et j'ai très mal réagi. »br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Charlie ne sut si c'était son entraînement ou bien la réaction d'Adeline, mais il sentit qu'il portait un poids en moins sur ses épaules. En quittant la valise, il avait pensé qu'elle allait l'ignorer comme elle avait déjà pu le faire auparavant. Finalement, elle l'avait attendu et, dans un sens, elle reconnaissait ses fautes. Soulagé et étonné face à se retournement de situation, il ne put s'empêcher de style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « Tu sais, certains boursouflet peuvent chanter le lendemain de Noël, le tiens que tu m'as offert l'a fait. C'était vraiment beau. Je n'avais jamais entendu rien de tel. Il suffit juste de tendre l'oreille, d'être patient, et il chantera. Alors je vais t'appeler mon petit boursouflet maintenant, car quand tu seras prête à me dire ses mots, quand tu le penseras, pour moi cela sera la plus belle des mélodies »/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;"_br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /NOTE DE FINbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /_/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /A travers mes écrits, j'aime parfois, laissé une morale, ou simplement des faits, une réalité des choses. Ici vous l'aurez compris, il y a ce passage où les personnages ont peur tous deux de faire l'amour. On peur car surtout côté Adeline, son corps n'est pas un copier / coller d'un magasine utilisant photoshop à tout va. La société véhicule des images de perfection (notamment avec l'hyper-sexualisation), ainsi je voulais montrer ici, que la perfection n'est pas une norme, une règle. Ce n'est parce-que vous ne faites pas X en poids, ou que vous mesurez pas X, que vous ne l'êtes pas, parfait. Si vous avez un ou une partenaire, a ses yeux, vous l'êtes déjà surement malgré vos imperfections, du moins ce que la société considère comme tels. En gros ? Aimez-vous. Bref voila. Maintenant parlons du chapitre ahah. /div  
span style="text-align: left;" /spanbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" /  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Je dois dire que j'ai beaucoup hésité à garder ou pas le passage de leur première fois ensemble. Je préfère laisser faire l'imagination. Ainsi, même si parfois, j'ai un peu détaillé, j'ai décidé de me concentrer sur ce que ressentais les personnages, leur émotion par rapport à ça. /div  
span style="text-align: left;" /spanbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" /  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Une fois encore, cher lecteur, on n'oublie pas que tout comme eux : protégez-vous ! /div  
span style="text-align: left;" /spanbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" /  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Hormis cela, je ne pensais pas que je ferai presque un chapitre entier sur la valise, leur première fois. Tout comme le chapitre précédant, je me suis laissé un peu importé par l'écriture. Résultat il y a un petit contraste vers la fin. Mais je me devais de respecter le prologue de ce tome. Ainsi nous attaquons donc la dernière partie du tome I. Si ça continue comme ça, je vais l'avoir presque terminé pendant le confinement. /div  
/div 


	19. Chapter 16 : Tel l'Amortentia

div id="article_maxified_container" class="post clearfix" style="font-size: 1em; margin: 10px auto; padding: 0px; zoom: 1; word-wrap: break-word; width: 602px;"  
div class="text-image-container" style="margin: 0px 0px 5px; padding: 0px;"  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Résumé des chapitres précédents/em : Adeline et Charlie, leur bonheur résonnant au début du dernier chapitre, ont exploré la valise magique de la famille Dragonneau et, pour la première fois, succombant à la passion, ils ont fait l'amour. Tous les deux se sont confiés sur la peur que cela leur procurait. Toutefois, un petit feu de guerre s'est profilé à l'horizon quand, quelques jours plus tard, pendant un énième acte, Charlie n'a pas réussi à se contrôler et a sorti un "Je t'aime " à Adeline. Une dispute a éclaté entre les deux. Finalement, tout s'est bien fini puisque chacun a reconnu ses torts. Aussi, dans le chapitre 10, Ivy a sous-entendu que Charlie n'était pas le seul à être jaloux de Jack Callum, plan cul pendant un moment d'Adeline et meilleur ami d'Harmony : Noah avait l'air d'être attiré par Harmony dès le chapitre 4./div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;"strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"_/strong/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;"strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /strong/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;"strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"TEL L'AMORTENTIA/strong/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;"strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"_/strong/div  
br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: right;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Mercredi 13 mars 1991/em/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: right;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Londres/em/div  
br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"Un jeune garçon se réveilla au côté d'une fille, ses cheveux blonds d'habitude lisse en bataille suite à la nuit agitée qu'ils avaient passé. Comme à son habitude depuis plusieurs semaines, il prit le temps de l'observer, un léger rictus aux lèvres. Ses yeux fermés cachés de beau iris vert pomme. Ses formes de femme joliment proportionnées dissimulées par la couverture. Les traits qui bordaient ses yeux, signe de la fatigue malgré son sommeil toujours ininterrompu. La tache de naissance sur son bras. Stephan Dragonneau connaissait désormais toutes les caractéristiques de son corps. Gabrielle Autumn, ancienne Gryffondor, ancienne petite-amie. Gabrielle, celle qui avait fait battre son cœur en sixième année à Poudlard, celle qui le lui avait brisé ensuite, renforçant encore plus sa conviction que l'attachement n'était qu'une source de style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Tout en la lâchant du regard, Stephan se tourna de côté pour ne plus la voir. Toutefois, à sa gauche, il aperçut une lettre de sa sœur qui lui expliquait ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand Charlie avait mis les mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Soupirant, Stephan se trouvait bien idiot à ce moment précis. Il avait conseillé pendant des semaines, des mois, à sa sœur de s'autoriser à vivre, de s'autoriser à aimer. Alors qu'en ce moment précis, lui-même n'y arrivait pas. Sous la lettre d'Adeline, il n'eut pas de mal non plus à distinguer la deuxième lettre qui se cachait. Une lettre de ses parents qui s'inquiétaient de n'avoir que très peu de nouvelles de lui. Une autre plainte silencieuse sortit de sa gorge. Ses yeux n'avaient pas d'é style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Sa famille lui avait appris bien des choses concernant les bonnes manières, les animaux fantastiques ou encore les potions et les plantes. Cependant, elle lui avait aussi, malgré elle, appris à fuir la notion même d'attachement. De ce fait, aujourd'hui, il se trouvait dans une position délicate. Il avait cédé. Stephan avait dû rendre les armes en voyant le sourire de Gabrielle au détour d'un couloir. En souvenir du bon vieux temps, il avait accepté de la revoir dans un café près de leur travail. br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Puis ils avaient recommencé, une deuxième fois. Une troisième fois. Et ainsi de suite. br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Résultat, une chose en emmenant une autre, ils avaient fini par se mettre ensemble, par coucher ensemble, et, depuis deux semaines, elle vivait presque chez lui, dans son studio bien trop petit pour deux. Trop vite. Trop précité. L'ancien Gryffondor s'est laissé abusé par l'armortentia et ne savait plus à présent ce qu'il ressentait. Était-ce de l'amour, ou seulement une simple hallucination de son esprit pour son amour d'antan ?br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Tout cela, il n'avait pas la force, le courage, d'en parler avec Bill ou avec sa sœur. Pour Adeline, il savait que s'il exprimait ses doutes, il y aurait une répercussion sur son propre couple. Elle se mettrait à réfléchir encore plus et il ne voulait pas infliger ça à Charlie. Concernant Bill, Stephan avait tout simplement peur de mettre des mots sur cette histoire. Peur qu'en écrivant, tout devienne une réalité qu'il devait accepter. Il s'était fait avoir par la plus grande potion au monde, la plus puissante, l'amour. Stephan Dragonneau était en train de tomber amoureux. Le sourire qu'il venait de s'afficher sur les lèvres en la voyant se réveiller en grimaçant n'en était qu'une preuve supplémentaire./div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /∞/div  
br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"Au même moment, un grognement se faisait entendre dans un des dortoirs de la maison Poufsouffle. Un grognement de fatigue et de lassitude. Harmony Honor peinait à se lever. Les devoirs et les examens se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux pour les préparer au mieux aux ASPICS se déroulant en juin. De plus, la majorité des élèves de septième année devaient, depuis la semaine passée, prendre des cours pour obtenir leur permis de traplanage. À ce moment précis, elle enviait Charlie qui avait pu le passer l'année précédente étant donné qu'il avait déjà l'âge style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /La jeune Poufsouffle tourna la tête en direction du lit d'Ivy et, sans grande surprise, elle ne la vit pas : le cours commençant dans 45 minutes, elle se douta qu'elle était déjà dans la Grande Salle, à prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle tourna ensuite sa tête vers sa droite pour apercevoir Adeline, mais elle ne vit à nouveau qu'un lit vide. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et, n'apercevant pas la valise de son amie, elle comprit rapidement où la jeune fille avait dormi et avec qui. br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « Oh, bonjour Harmony, comment vas-tu ? Bien, merci, et toi ? Aussi, je t'en remercie », se parla-t-elle à elle-mê style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Harmony n'était pas le genre de personne à envier les autres pour leur vie. Elle avait bien entendu beaucoup de raison d'être jalouse, ses parents étaient morts, toutefois elle avait appris à se contenter de ce qu'elle avait. Après tout, il lui restait bon nombre de membres de sa famille et sa tante était une personne bienveillante et douce envers elle. Seulement, à cet instant, elle se sentit délaissée. Ses deux camarades de chambre avaient désormais un copain et elle passait de plus en plus de soirées en tête-à-tête avec elle-même. Quant à Jack, même s'il était son meilleur ami, il avait lui aussi sa vie, ses diverses relations et des ASPICS à travailler. br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « Ne dis pas de bêtises, nous sommes toujours là. »br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Préoccupée par ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Harmony leva la tête et aperçut la tête rousse d'Adeline qui lui sourit avant de se précipiter pour s'asseoir près d' style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « Arrête de lire dans mes pensées, ce n'est pas correct. »br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « Tu avais l'air préoccupée », répondit la Dragonneau en haussant les é style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « Règle n°56 de l'amitié. »br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « Déjà ? »br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « Oui, tu as pas mal de leçons à apprendre. Je disais donc, règle n°56 : si nous pensons que notre ami est préoccupé ou va mal, on ne lit pas les pensées, on lui demande de vive voix si tout va bien. Celui-ci prendra la décision de se confier ou pas. S'il décide de ne pas se confier, on arrive à la règle n°57 : on accepte cette décision sans rechigner. »br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « C'est noté », rit doucement style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « Comment va Charlie ? »br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « Bien. Enfin, je crois. » br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « Vous n'avez pas reparlé de votre dispute de la dernière fois ? »br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « Non, et je n'en ai pas envie. Il ne me l'a pas redit et je préfère ça... Au fait », reprit-elle, « as-tu eu des nouvelles de Noah, après que, enfin, tu vois... » br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « Règle n°57. »br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Adeline n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'Harmony se précipita sous la douche. Noah. Ce garçon si sot. Ce garçon qui, tout naturellement, s'était rapproché d'Harmony qui, contre tout attente, s'était laissée tenter. Noah, malgré sa grande popularité, devait lui aussi souffrir d'un léger manque : sa sœur et son meilleur ami étant en couple, il passait de plus en plus de temps à errer dans les couloirs. Un jour, il avait croisé Harmony, errant elle aussi, et ils avaient décidé de passer un peu de temps style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Puis ils avaient recommencé, une deuxième fois. Une troisième fois. Et ainsi de suite. br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Ils avaient appris à se connaître, à s'apprécier. Bien sûr, cette nouvelle amitié avait vite fait le tour de leurs relations communes et chacun y était allé de son pronostic. Harmony n'était pas comme Adeline, elle n'avait aucune peur de s'engager, d'aimer. Cependant, elle savait que Noah voulait partir en Roumanie à la fin de l'année, avec ou sans Charlie qui hésitait suite à sa relation avec Adeline. De ce fait, Harmony était parfaitement consciente que cette relation, si relation il y aait, était vouée à l'échec. Malgré leur condition de sorciers, les relations à distances étaient quelque chose de difficile et elle ne voulait pas vivre ça. C'était une discussion qu'elle avait pu avoir avec Noah, et ce dernier était d'accord. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'entamer une relation qui ne pourrait pas survivre plus de trois style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Depuis, ces derniers semaines, et notamment grâce aux nombreux entretiens que Chourave avait fait passer à ses élèves, Harmony avait réfléchi à son avenir. Malgré sa passion pour le Quidditch, elle ne se voyait pas vivre de ça, ayant peur de détruire son amour pour ce sport. Elle avait ensuite pensé à devenir Médicomage, mais l'idée d'ouvrir des sorciers la rendait malade rien qu'à y penser. Auror ? Elle ne se trouvait pas assez courageuse pour en faire sa profession. Étonnamment, et sous le rire sarcastique du professeur Rogue que sa directrice avait convié, elle s'était penchée sur un tout autre métier après sa visite chez sa famille éloignée en France : potionniste. Harmony s'imaginait ouvrir une boutique au Chemin de Traverse, vendant ses potions, travaillant avec les plantes et herbes, sans aucune hiérarchie au-dessus d'elle. br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Alors oui, Harmony pensait que c'était la meilleure solution. Du moins, la jeune fille essayait de s'en convaincre. Comment faire autrement ? Alors que tel l'épée de Damocles, l'Amortentia planait au-dessus d' style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Lorsqu'elle sortit de la douche, Adeline la regarda mais ne fit aucune allusion à la relation entre Noah et elle, ce qui soulagea Harmony qui n'avait pas envie d'avoir une telle discussion à huit heures du matin. Toutes deux décidèrent donc de descendre grignoter un bout avant d'aller en cours de style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Avec un rire sarcastique, Harmony contempla la leçon du jour : l'Amortentia. À peine fut-il passé à côté d'elle qu'elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : elle connaissait l'odeur qu'elle sentait et elle al sentit à nouveau peu de temps après, quand une personne frôla sa main. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Noah et qu'il lui fit un sourire triste, elle comprit qu'il sentait la même style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Quand Harmony alla s'installer près de son chaudron, Noah Grim ne put s'empêcher de l'observer. Il avait l'impression que leur relation était ainsi vouée à cette perpétuelle distance. Il s'était intéressé à elle dès le début de l'année, suite à son arrivée dans le dortoir de sa sœur et, accessoirement, d'Adeline. Harmony avait demandé à changer de dortoir pour une dispute futile entre elle et une de ses camarades. Chourave avait accepté, une place place étant libre ailleurs, car elle ne voulait pas envenimer les choses entre ses élèves. Alors, doucement, Harmony était entrée dans son champ de vision. N'appréciant pas qu'il ne la remarque que maintenant, au bout de sept ans, Harmony l'avait d'abord repoussé. Par fierté et orgueil, Noah avait fait mine d'être indifférent face à ce style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Tandis qu'Adeline et Charlie jouaient au chat et à la souris, lui avait continué sa petite vie. Seulement, lorsqu'il avait ressenti une jalousie semblable à celle que Charlie pouvait, même encore aujourd'hui, ressentir face à Jake Callum, Noah avait commencé à se poser des questions. Il avait essayé d'enfouir au plus profond de lui son attirance pour la jeune fille : elle ne s'intéressait pas à lui et, cela, elle le lui avait fait clairement style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Octobre s'était terminé. Novembre s'était terminé. Décembre s'était terminé. br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Le jeune Gryffondor avait réussi à passer à autre chose malgré les sorties en groupe en la présence de certains Poufsouffle à cause de la nouvelle relation de Charlie et d'Adeline. Les échanges de piques de sarcasme avaient repris entre lui et Harmony, notamment à propos du Quidditch, et ils pouvaient se battre verbalement tels deux charognards voulant la même proie. Janvier s'était terminé à son tour. Ses soirées s'étaient fait de plus en plus tranquilles, trop tranquilles même. Son meilleur ami était avec sa copine, sa sœur avec l'un de ses autres meilleurs amis. Lorsqu'il avait passé une deuxième soirée en compagnie des jumeaux Weasley pour élaborer une farce, Noah s'était dit qu'il était vraiment tombé au fond du trou. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas ça, seulement, il aurait préféré être avec des sorciers de son â style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Février avait déjà débuté quand il était sorti se balader dans les couloirs pour essayer de trouver une occupation. Il n'avait pas fait pas que la trouver : il lui était rentré dedans. Après s'être excusé et comprenant que la jeune fille s'ennuyait autant que lui, il avait joué avec l'esprit de compétition d'Harmony et l'avait défiée au Quidditch. Prête à tout pour détruire sa fierté de Gryffondor, elle avait accepté.br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Puis avaient recommencé, une deuxième fois. Une troisième fois. Et ainsi de suite. br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Mars avait débuté. Le travail de refoulement que Noah avait pu faire durant les mois précédents concernant son attirance envers Harmony était parti en lambeaux quand, au bout de trois semaines de chamailleries, de débats et de nombreux moments passé ensemble, cette dernière l'avait embrassé. Pour le faire taire. Mais l'avait embrassé quand même. br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /La potion était ouverte. Seulement, au bout d'à peine deux heures, après une longue conversation suite à ce baiser, la potion avait perdu ses effets. Ce n'était pas à cause de leur caractère ou des disputes incessantes qui rythmaient leur relation. C'était à cause de leurs choix d'avenir. Ils avaient tous les deux pris des chemins différents et, par un regard, Harmony et Noah avaient compris qu'ils ne devaient pas se laisser tenter par l'Amortentia, par cette attirance qu'ils avaient l'un pour l' style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Alors Noah se résigna, affalé à sa table. Charlie, qui était assis à côté de lui, mit sa main sur son épaule pour essayer de le réconforter, compatissant à sa douleur, une douleur qu'il n'avait que trop connue avec Adeline. br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « Les Poufsouffle sont-elles toujours aussi compliquées ? » chuchota Noah tout en regardant la table d'Harmony, Adeline et Jack, située juste à côté de la leur. br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « Je ne pense pas, regarde ta sœur. »br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /— « Ma sœur est tout aussi compliquée, crois moi. »br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Charlie rit doucement pour ne pas attirer l'attention du professeur Rogue et se mit à son tour à réfléchir à cette question. Ne connaissant que très peu Harmony et n'ayant jamais eu de soucis avec Ivy, malgré son caractère qui la poussait à vouloir toujours tout contrôler, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Adeline. Comment, après tout, faire autrement ? Même si la question que Noah avait formulée s'adressait principalement à Harmony, Charlie se disait qu'il n'avait jamais vu plus compliquée qu'Adeline Dragonneau. br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Il sentait ses forces s'amenuiser au fil des jours. La potion faisait toujours autant effet le concernant, mais la dose n'était plus assez suffisante pour lui permettre de rester toujours émerveillé par elle. Elle, qui évitait la conversation sur leur avenir après Poudlard, elle qui changeait de sujet quand le mot « sentiment » faisait son apparition. Adeline et Charlie ne voulant pas rentrer dans cette guerre qui n'avait comme issue possible que dispute et rupture, ils avaient enterré ces conversations devenues taboues à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Puis ils avaient recommencé, une deuxième fois. Une troisième fois. Et ainsi de style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Charlie n'avait besoin que d'une nouvelle dose d'Amortentia, de sentir à nouveau le contact doux de sa copine, mais surtout de l'entendre dire ces mots qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux. Lorsque l'effluve de la potion rentra dans ses narines, il ne pu s'empêcher de sentir encore et encore cette odeur qu'il aimait tant./div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;"∞/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;" /div  
br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"Oui, l'amour n'est pas toujours rempli de simplicité, et de « ils finirent heureux et eurent beaucoup de petits sorciers ». Parfois, tout comme avec l'Amortentia, les effets se dissipent aussi rapidement qu'un souffle chaud dans la nuque. On aura beau essayer de continuer, ce sera en vain. Il ne restera plus de gouttes dans la bouteille de cette mixture. Tout aura été épuisé. Le voile se sera levé. Les sentiments seront partis. Mais auront-ils été vraiment présent un jour ? Ou n'était-ce qu'un tour de notre esprit qui, rempli de curiosité, voulait savoir ce que c'était d'aimer ?br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Ivy Grim ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder tour à tour ses amis. br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Noah et Harmony se jetaient des regards régulièrement tout au long de la préparation de la potion, sentant, dès qu'ils le pouvaient la potion du professeur Rogue. Charlie et Adeline s'échangeait des regards qui rendrait le créateur de cette potion jaloux de voir qu'un amour sincère peut exister sans magie, s'enivrant eux aussi de l'odeur pénétrant dans leur nez. Pour Charlie, l'odeur d'un botruc, des livres et d'une rose. Pour Adeline, l'odeur du bois, du chocolat et d'un feu de cheminé style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Ivy, elle, ne sentait rien. Elle ne sentait pas le gel douche de son petit-ami Anton, ni l'odeur de la forêt qu'elle avait aimé dans sa chambre. Plus rien. Alors, elle se demanda si, finalement, comme toute chose, sa relation venait d'arriver à son terme. Elle analysa une nouvelle fois ses camarades et se rendit compte de l'évidence : elle n'avait jamais regardé Anton avec autant d'intensité. Les yeux criant, suppliant pour juste un baiser. La main qui, malgré la distance, cherchait un contact. La bouche qui se pinçait légèrement. Avec un soupir, elle fit mine de lire la recette, alors que, un œil sur sa gauche, elle regardait Anton rire avec un de ses amis. Comment lui dire que son amour pour lui s'était envolé telle une feuille tombant lentement au sol au début de l'automne pour se décomposer petit à petit ? Son cœur se serra. Elle avait mal. br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Lorsque Anton la regarda, elle ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux, culpabilisant. Elle l'avait aimé, c'était certain. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi aujourd'hui ce n'était plus le cas. Il ne s'était jamais rien passé de dramatique dans son couple. Jamais de dispute, jamais de malentendu, que de la tendresse et des rires. Alors pourquoi, Merlin, ne l'aimait-elle plus ? La routine avait-elle tué ses sentiments ? Avait-elle finalement besoin de plus ? D'une aventure qui la ferait se sentir libre, vivante ? Ces questions, elle se les posa durant toute la journée. La Poufsouffle connaissait leurs réponses et elle les connaissait depuis bien des jours. br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Alors, au cours d'une soirée qui aurait dû être la définition même de l'amour unissant de âmes se réunissant, devant un coucher de soleil qui aurait dû être romantique, elle annonça la nouvelle à Anton. Sans se retourner, elle partit, malgré les sanglots résonnant au septième étage. Malgré les larmes coulant sur son visage. Elle souffrait, elle aussi. Ivy aurait voulu l'aimer de tout son être, cependant elle n'y arrivait pas. br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /L'effet de l'Amortentia avait pris fin./div  
br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;"br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /_br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /NOTE DE FINbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /_/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" /div  
br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"Encore un chapitre qui n'était pas du tout prévu comme ça. Mais finalement, j'aime bien cette petite structure. Ça permet aussi d'interagir avec d'autres personnages que Charlie et Adeline, fortement présent dans les derniers chapitres. br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Aussi, oui, ok, vous n'avez rien vu de la relation Anton et Ivy, et bim ils se séparent. Je regrette de ne l'avoir pas développé en soit, toutefois ça n'aurait rien apporté de plus, et pour être honnête je n'étais pas très inspiré pour écrire sur style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Bref, on arrive bientôt à la fin du tome I, et je ne vous cache pas autant mon excitation, mon impatience de l'écrire, que mon anxiété face au tome II. /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"Merci beaucoup à a class="link" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #000000; text-decoration: underline;" href=" "Mahaut/a pour la correction br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Merci de votre lecturebr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / A bientôt /div  
br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; text-align: justify;"strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Annonce publication/strong : ayant murement réfléchit, et malgré le confinement, j'ai décidé de publier finalement qu'un chapitre par semaine environ. Le jour de publication si cela vous convient sera le vendredi jusqu'à la fin du confinement. Si j'ai pris cette décision, c'est suite à ce qui m'attend dès mai (partiel, rendu de mémoire etc). Aussi car je compte après avoir fini d'écrire le tome I, bien relire les premiers chapitres datant de 2017-2018, supprimer un peu les répétitions ou revoir peut-être certaines phrases. Travailler aussi sur les OS complémentaire. De plus, je ferai une pause dans la publication, pour écrire plusieurs chapitres du Tome II, pouvoir bien les travailler, tout mettre en place. Mais surtout, reprendre l'écriture d'une autre fanfiction : Hogwarts Moon. /div  
/div  
/div  
div class="article_bottom" style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000; font-style: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: auto; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: auto; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration: none; margin: 0px -50px; padding: 0px;"  
div class="commentaires clearfix" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; zoom: 1; clear: both; caret-color: #000000; color: #000000; font-family: Georgia; font-size: 13px; font-style: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: normal; letter-spacing: normal; text-align: left; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration: none;" /div  
/div 


End file.
